Yaoistes en liberté !
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Quand Didi reçoit une jolie poupée de la part de sa grande soeur de coeur... Bah il se passe plein de choses ! :p Fic yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Voici une fic à chapitres, que j'ai écrite en coécriture avec ma Grand Soeur de coeur ! C'est d'ailleurs elle qui en a eu l'idée.

**Lys :** Précisons que c'est une fic très sérieuse, et sans yaoi.

N'importe quoi !

**Lys :** Je peux plus t'embêter :p En plus, j'suis même pas là, moi !

Bah oui, mais bon... Désolée ! Précisions ! Il n'y a pas que du yaoi, mais aussi du hétéro.

**Lys :** Grande première :-)

Voui, bon... Donc, il y a du yaoi (si si !), et de l'hétéro.

**Lys :** En gros, y'a toi et ta grande soeur d'amour :p

Voilà !

**Lys :** Et tu te mets avec ton chevalier préféré :-)

(gênée) Bah voui...

**Lys :** :-)

Maintenant, vous êtes prévenu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Si le yaoi n'apparait pas encore dans ce chapitre... Bah il arrivera dans les prochain !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sous un ciel d'azur balayé par le vent froid de cette fin de printemps, se tenait une brocante agitée par une foule bruyante. Les badauds déambulaient entre les stands des exposants. Parmi eux, une jeune femme examinait les divers objets. Son regard s'arrêta sur une caisse camouflée d'où dépassait une main de porcelaine. Elle remua le bazar et extirpa une antique poupée au minois barbouillé de poussière. Après quelques hésitations, elle paya sa trouvaille et quitta les lieux. Dans un mois aurait lieu l'anniversaire d'une amie. Après des restaurations, cela ferait un beau cadeau.

Depuis des jours, elle travaillait sur l'habillement de la poupée. Elle avait tenu à tout faire elle-même, jugeant les produits industriels trop grossiers. Enfin, elle finissait de coudre les festons de dentelle quand ses paupières se firent lourdes. La petite princesse la regarda et lui dit « Merci. Je t'offre un vœu. Que désires-tu ? »

Elle réfléchit rapidement, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait rêver, puis pensa à autre chose.

**Aurélia : Offre un séjour au sanctuaire d'Athéna à ta future propriétaire.**

**OoO**

Elle s'étira avec l'impression d'avoir fait un drôle de rêve, emballa le présent et écrivit rapidement une carte : « Bonne Anniversaire, Didi. »

**OoO**

Dans un appartement, une petite tête blonde émergeait d'un sommeil agité et peu réparateur. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, elle regarda son réveil à écran digital avant de s'enfouir sous sa couette tiède. La trouvant trop chaude et inconfortable, elle se décida à se lever. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait mettre un drap, elle aurait moins chaud quand il ferait trente degré dans sa chambre.

Sans passer par la cuisine, la jeune fille rentra dans sa salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Ensuite, elle prit son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas cours ce jour-là. Tout en buvant son thé vert, elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. La blonde posa les yeux sur son calendrier et se rendit compte que c'était le jour de…

**Ludi : Mon anniversaire !**

Elle songea aux cadeaux que ses sœurs allaient lui offrir, des sous de sa mamie et de son futur repas avec ses parents. Elle pensa aussi à Aurélia, elle songea à l'inviter chez elle. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vu en vrai, elles étaient correspondantes. Elle se demanda quel cadeau elle allait avoir, son amie n'avait pas voulut lui lire ce que c'était.

On sonna à l'interphone, elle alla répondre. C'était le facteur qui avait un colis pour elle. Elle mit ses chaussures et descendit dans le hall d'entrée, elle récupéra le colis en question, signa un papier et remonta aussitôt. Dans la cuisine, la jeune fille ouvrit le carton, puis la jolie boite qu'il contenait. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux. Un belle poupée avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, vêtue d'une robe cousue main, était allongée dans cette boite. Son visage était très clair, sa bouche en cœur dessinait un léger sourire. La jeune fille prit délicatement la poupée de porcelaine et la regarda de plus près, comme une enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, découvrant des pupilles d'un bleu ciel virant sur le vert émeraude autour des prunelles. La lycéenne prit entre ses doigts le vêtement travaillé qu'elle trouvait magnifique. C'était une robe dans les tons violets avec de la dentelle noire.

Elle était complètement fascinée par le jouet qu'elle tenait. Elle la prit contre elle et chercha une carte. Elle la trouva : « Bon anniversaire, Didi ». Elle reconnu l'écriture de son amie, elle poussa un cri de joie. Elle courut dans le salon et prit le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro, la poupée toujours dans ses bras.

Elle écouta le « bip » du combiné, attendant qu'Aurélia décroche. Elle tomba sur la messagerie et fut très déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui parler.

**Ludi (en pensée) : Tant pis. Je lui téléphonerai ce midi.**

Elle regarda de nouveau la poupée, surtout ses étranges yeux bleus et verts. Oubliant le carton encore dans la cuisine, elle courut dans sa chambre pour faire son lit et trouver une bonne place pour poser son cadeau. Elle ne savait pas encore où la mettre exactement, elle allait y réfléchir. La jeune fille blonde posa la poupée sur son bureau, ouvrit les rideau et fit son lit complètement défait.

**Poupée : Bonjour, maîtresse.**

La lycéenne s'arrêta net de bouger, son oreiller dans la main. Elle se retourna et vit la petite fille de porcelaine qui semblait la regarder. Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver, mais il lui sembla que non quand elle vit les yeux cligner avec un petit bruit et les lèvres peintes bouger doucement. Les petites mains fragiles se posèrent sur la robe violette, la poupée regarda la lycéenne à deux doigts de s'évanouir avec des yeux étonnés.

**Ludi : Je rêve là…**

**Poupée : Mais non, vous ne rêvez pas.**

**Ludi : Mais pourquoi tu parles ?! Tu es une poupée !**

**Poupée : Je ne suis pas une poupée comme les autres.**

L'enfant de porcelaine prit ses cheveux bouclés et les caressa doucement, comme pour les démêler. La blonde ne comprenait plus rien. Elle regardait le jouet vivant, assis sur son bureau.

**Poupée : Quel est votre nom ?**

**Ludi : Comment ?**

**Poupée : Votre nom ?**

**Ludi : Ludivine, pourquoi ?**

Poupée : Une femme m'a acheté et m'a cousu ces beaux vêtements. Je lui ai accordé un vœu. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dis : « Offre un séjour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna à ta futur propriétaire. » Vous êtes cette nouvelle propriétaire. Alors je vais exaucer son vœu.

**Ludi : Hein ?!**

La chambre éclairée par les rayons du soleil fut soudain envahie par une obscurité sans nom. Ludivine ne ressentit plus la chaleur de ce mois d'été, elle ne vit plus rien autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien sous ses pieds, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber au moindre mouvement. Elle lâcha son oreiller, il disparut dans le vide. La peur s'insinua dans son cœur, elle vit la princesse aux cheveux d'or devant elle. Elle lui souriait avec une certaine malice. Ludivine cria quand elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle tomba, elle ne vit plus rien, elle ne sentit plus rien.

**OoO**

Ses Yeux se rouvrirent après ce qu'elle pris pour une éternité. Il faisait sombre. Au début, elle ne vit rien, puis les contours des meubles. La petite fille toussota, et dit :

**Poupée : Grand Pope voici votre invité surprise.**

L'instant d'après l'aura du jouet avait disparut, ne laissant qu'un sourire sur le visage de biscuit.

Le grand pope détailla la jeune fille blonde devant lui.

**Sion : Vous vous appelez ?**

**Ludi : Ludivine.**

**Sion : Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ?**

Elle réalisa soudain quelle parlait à Sion, Grand Pope, mais surtout le maître de Mû. C'était aussi surréaliste que merveilleusement impossible. Il était là devant elle en chair et en os, pas une illustration sur papier glacé. Alors les autres aussi !

**Ludi : Non, non.**

**Sion : Alors suivez moi, je vais vous présenter.**

Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle les connaissait déjà tous et le suivit. En entrant dans la grande salle elle réprima le cris de joie qui montait de son cœur, n'entendant rien du discours de l'ex Bélier. Son regard émerveillé passa au-dessus des autres pour se poser sur son chevalier. Ses magnifiques cheveux mauves, les grands yeux bleus, il était beau à s'en pâmer pensa-t-elle.

Sion regarda Ludivine, visiblement ailleurs, quand il remarqua son expression, elle regardait quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Subjuguée comme si elle avait croisé la 7e merveille du monde. Il se demanda qui était responsable de son émoi mais les habituels séducteurs étaient sages.

**Sion : Mademoiselle Ludivine ?**

**Ludi : Oui ?**

**Sion : J'espère que votre séjour par mis nous vous sera agréable. Chacun se fera un devoir de vous aider si vous aviez un souci. Vos affaires vous attendent dans votre chambre.**

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps Aurélia regardait défiler le paysage, vérifiant les panneaux autoroutiers. Ses pensées s'envolèrent un instant vers son amie. Elle avait dû recevoir son cadeau. Un camion passa à sa droite et elle sursauta. Mieux valait vérifier l'itinéraire. L'année dernière déjà, elle avait lâché la route du regard et, avec son fiancé, ils avaient atterris prés de Lyon, faisant un détour de 400 Km. Elle appellerait Didi en arrivant, elle allait commencer par éviter qu'ils se perdent.

**OoO**

**Servante : Voici votre chambre.**

Ludivine entra dans la chambre, la bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était en plein rêve, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle était à la porte d'une jolie chambre, très éclairée par les rayons du soleil passant à travers une grande fenêtre. Elle faisait, d'après elle, au moins cinq fois la sienne. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme le carrelage luisant. Un lit, qu'elle trouva trop grand pour elle, était placé en face de la fenêtre, contre un mur. Le bureau, dans un coin, était le support de son ordinateur portable, et d'un nombre incalculable de cahiers et classeurs de cours qui se trouvaient auparavant dans sa chambre, ainsi que des étagères où étaient rangés tous ses mangas. Il y avait également ses quelques CDs. Une grande armoire était posée près de son coin « bureau », plus grosse que celle qu'elle avait avant dans sa chambre.

Elle rentra et se trouva petite dans la chambre claire. Elle posa ses yeux sur les lits aux draps bleus sans plis. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne s'imaginait pas dans un tel endroit. Une servante, à l'entrée de la pièce, regardait la jeune fille marcher dans la chambre et regarder tout comme si elle faisait un rêve éveillé.

**Servante : Je vous laisse, mademoiselle.**

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, la servante fermait la porte de la pièce. Ludivine marcha jusqu'à son lit, écoutant le bruit de ses pas. Elle s'assit, froissa les draps, et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis les ouvrit brusquement. Elle pensa à Aurélia. C'était elle qui lui avait offert cette poupée étrange qui l'avait amenée ici, dans ce monde qui n'était autrefois pour elle que de l'encre sur du papier. Là voilà aujourd'hui dans le palais de Sion, brave homme de plus de deux cents ans qui s'était fais tué par Saga, qu'elle avait remarqué dans l'assemblée des chevaliers.

Elle courut jusqu'au bureau où elle chercha son portable, qu'elle trouva miraculeusement. Elle l'alluma et composa le numéro d'Aurélia. Elle tomba une fois de plus sur sa messagerie. Elle ronchonna intérieurement. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur le Sanctuaire. Elle pouvait voir des apprentis s'entraîner avec leur maître. Elle sourit quand elle vit Kiki s'essayer à la lévitation, sous le regard sans doute amusé d'Aphrodite. Ils étaient loin, mais elle voyait bien l'enfant bouger dans les airs puis retomber. Elle voulut sortir, mais rien que l'idée de devoir descendre tous ces escaliers la forçait à rester au bord de la fenêtre. Le bordé était épais, elle s'assit dessus et regarda le paysage.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, elle rougit en voyant un visage quelque peu androgyne lui sourire. De longs cheveux mauves tombaient dans son dos, une peau clair un corps plutôt fin, Mû la regardait avec une certaine douceur. Elle sentait ses joues cramer, comme si elle avait pris un gros coup de soleil. Mû ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son teint écrevisse.

**Mû : Tu ne m'as pas entendu entrer ?**

**Ludi : Heu… Non…**

**Mû : Tu regardais le paysage.**

Le jeune homme regarda la vue qui s'offrait à leur yeux, plus particulièrement la mer. Il sourit quand il vit son disciple se faire embêter par Aphrodite, rejoint par Milo.

**Mû : Que comptes-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?**

**Ludi : Je ne sais pas trop… En fait, j'ai surtout peur de descendre les escaliers…**

**Mû : Ah, c'est vrai que c'est horrible, quand on n'est pas habitué. Si tu veux, je te porte.**

**Ludi : Non, je suis trop lourde !**

**Mû : Pas pour moi.**

Le tibétain sourit, Didi rougit. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail : la force de ces chevaliers était beaucoup plus grande que le sienne. Elle se sentait rougir de plus en plus, Mû avait déjà retourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Il soupira et la regarda à nouveau.

**Mû : J'aimerais bien me téléporter, mais en ce moment, je suis trop faible pour déplacer deux personnes en même temps, moi y compris.**

Il lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie, Ludivine le suivit.

**OoO**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était au Sanctuaire. Elle ne l'avait pas visité entièrement, il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps. À son plus grand bonheur, Mû lui avait servi de guide. N'ayant rien à faire de ses journée, il l'avait emmenée un peu partout, la portant quand elle était trop fatiguée pour aligné un pied devant l'autre. Il était étonné qu'elle soit capable de marcher aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter pour s'assoire. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait l'habitude, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était gênée qu'il la porte à moitié. Il était très beau, ses longs cheveux très longs rivalisaient avec les siens, et son visage était doux et clair, contrairement à Milo ou encore Aiolia. Il avait un physique plus fin que ces deux derniers, sa force était plus psychique que physique. Il était également très gentil, trop parfois. Milo et Kanon avait un peu tendance à la chercher, Aphrodite aussi. Masque de Mort se montrait un peu froid, Camus aussi. Shaka restait dans son coin, les autres sympathisaient.

Durant ces deux journées, partagées entre les repas en commun et la visite, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Aurélia. Elle avait besoin de parler de ce qu'elle vivait à quelqu'un, et surtout de la remercier pour son cadeau plutôt inattendu et d'une valeur inestimable. Elle ne répondait pas sur son portable, Ludivine commençait à s'inquiéter.

La blonde marchait sur la plage, seule. Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait descendus ces horribles escaliers interminables. Elle n'avait rencontré personne, il était sans doute trop tôt. Elle était un peu paumée sans son réveil. Elle regardait la mer, se demandant l'heure qu'il était.

**Mû : Tu n'as pas chaud, habillée comme ça ?**

Ludivine sursauta. Mû venait d'apparaître près d'elle et il la regardait de haut en bas. En effet, elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean tout aussi sombre, malgré la chaleur qui commençait déjà à arriver.

**Ludi : Non, je suis très bien.**

**Mû : Tu as finalement affronté ces escaliers ?**

**Ludi : Oui, mais c'est la dernière fois !**

**La blonde en avait mal au jambes rien que d'y penser. Mû sourit et la regarda d'un air : « Bien fais pour toi ».**

**Mû : Tu aurais dû m'attendre.**

**Ludi : Oui, je sais.**

**Mû : Tu sembles triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Ludi : Non, c'est rien.**

**Mû : Dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider.**

**Ludi : En fait… C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles.**

**Mû : Et tu voudrais la retrouver ? Je pense que je peux nous téléporter. Où se trouve-t-elle ?**

Elle lui dit où elle devait logiquement se trouver. Mû ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Ludivine les ferma aussi. Elle ne sentit plus rien.

**OoO**

Ils atterrirent sur un parking en centre-ville. En regardant mieux, la ville avait poussé entre les montagnes et en gagnait progressivement les flans. Les hauts bâtiments s'entassaient comme un précaire jeu d'équilibre en cachant le soleil.

**Mû : Alors, nous y sommes. De quel côté ?**

**Ludi : Sais pas, mais je connais son hôtel.**

**Mû : Allons-y.**

**Ludi : C'est celui là en haut qui donne sur la rivière.**

**Mû : Voici la réception, bonjour.**

**Ludi : Ola ?**

**Mû : Tu parles espagnol ?**

**Ludi : Moi ? Et toi ?**

**Mû : Bof. Bonjour.**

Elle poussa un soupir en pensant qu'elle était toujours aussi nulle en espagnol.

**Réceptionniste : Bonjour.**

**Ludi en pensée : Merveilleux.**

**Son amie avait le sens pratique pour choisir un lieu bilingue.**

**Ludi : Je Cherche Melle …**

**Réceptionniste : Si, chambre 109 mais ils sont sortis.**

**Ludi : Vous savez où ils sont allés ?**

**Réceptionniste : Non, mais ils ont une réservation pour le centre thermo ludique à 14 heures.**

**Ludi : C'est où ?**

**Réceptionniste (en tendant un dépliant bleu en français) : Voici.**

Le bâtiment avec son architecture ressemblant à une cathédrale futuriste attirait les regards et il était passait devant peu de temps avant. Ils remercièrent l'employée avant de sortir dans la rue pentue qui redescendait vers la ville.

Mû sourit à Ludivine.

**Mû : Heureuse ?**

**Ludi : Oui, je suis amie avec un courant d'air.**

**Mû : Allez viens on rentre.**

**Ludi : Mais je veux pas !**

**Mû : Même pour prendre des serviettes ?**

**Ludi : … ?**

**Mû : Je te ramène après. De toute façon, nous avons 4 heures d'avance. Et puis moi, je veux lire ce dépliant, ça a l'air bien. J'emmènerais bien Kiki.**

Elle sentit Mu prendre sa main. Ees formes dansèrent devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se trouva dans la pièce commune du palais. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes, qui lisaient ou discutait. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir côte à côte sur le canapé inoccupé pour lire ensemble.

Brusquement quelque se pencha par-dessus le dossier.

**Milo : Les cachottiers, où vous contez aller ?**

Milo subtilisa la publicité, et la survola.

**Milo : Vous vous ennuyez pas tous les deux ! Nous, on se fait un sang d'encre, et vous vous amusez !**

**Ludi : C'est pas vrai !**

**Mû : Milo ça suffit, l'embête pas.**

**Milo : C'est pas juste ! Je veux venir !**

La blonde poussa un soupir et regagna sa chambre. Au fond, elle s'en foutait que Milo s'incruste, rien n'aurais pu entaché sa bonne humeur. Et puis, c'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux. Elle prépara un sac avec des serviettes éponges et un peu d'argent. Elle hésita longuement sur le maillot de bain qu'elle allait porter. Après réflexion, elle opta pour son « deux pièces » mauve à liseré rose.

À L'heure du rendez-vous, l'atlante vint chercher sa compagne, un peu troublé car, d'une après-midi à trois avec Kikis les effectifs s'étaient envolés. Un véritable attroupement attendait sur le départ. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer que Milo et Camus les accompagnaient et qu'il avait invité Aldébaran en désespoir de cause. Finalement elle le découvrirait toute seule.

La blonde ne dit rien, c'était tellement secondaire et puis, ils allaient passer une bonne après-midi. Par habitude, elle prit la main que lui tendait Mu et atterrie devant le bâtiment de verre et d'acier. Ils s'engagèrent dans le grand hall de marbre au escalier translucide, le bruit de l'eau du bassin invité au calme. Au fond, il s'arrêtèrent devant l'accueil prirent leur carte d'accès et suivirent leur guide vers les vestiaires. La jeune fille tiqua en voyant la taille des cabines, des cabines pour 2 personnes. Elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle et vira au rose.

**Ludi : Ça va pas non ! Je prends une cabine toute seule !**

Mu rit intérieurement. Bien sûr, il y en avait bien assez pour ne pas se serrer.

À sept, ils ne pouvaient facilement utiliser que 2 cassiers et Ludivine rangea ses affaires avec celle des béliers, laissant avec plaisir le soin de la clé à son aîné. L'itinéraire était fléché et il s'aventurèrent sur le sol océan, après un large couloir il s débouchèrent sur la piscine centrale.

**Mû : Ludi ?**

**Ludi : Oui ?**

Elle n'écoutait pas. Vers le centre du bassin son regard s'était arrêté sur une brune. Les deux filles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre d'un même geste. Elle ne s'était jamais vue mais elle se connaissaient bien. Elle réprimèrent les cris de joie qui montaient du cœur pour se tomber dans les bras sous les regard surpris de l'assistance.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et se regardèrent rapidement. Elles étaient surprises de ce voir ainsi, et non en photographies comme depuis le début de leur correspondance.

**Ludi : Depuis le temps que je voulais te voir !**

**Aurélia : Tu n'es pas la seule.**

**Ludi : Au fait, merci pour ton cadeau ! La poupée était très belle et pis, ce petit voyage ici, c'est cool aussi !!**

**Aurélia : Contente que ça t'ait plu.**

**Ludi : On va dans l'eau ??**

**Aurélia : Vii !**

Ludivine lui prit le bras et elle marchèrent en direction des bains, les autres chevaliers derrière elles. Entre-temps, Aurélia ne s'était pas privée de jet un petit coup d'œil sur ces homme sortit tout droit d'un autre monde. Ils étaient très beau, leur corps attirait les regards, leurs longs cheveux aux couleurs un peu étranges en faisait des être d'exception. Elles rentrèrent dans l'eau quand un homme grand et blond se dirigea vers elle

**Homme : Tu t'es noyée ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

Il détailla la jeune fille, en pensant qu'elle devait être sa correspondante, puis son regard tomba sur les chevaliers. Il était à la fois surpris et un peu ennuyé de les trouver en chair et en muscle, connaissant les penchant de la brune.

**Aurélia : On va au bain romain ?**

**Ludivine : Te suis !**

**Ils passèrent sous le porche d'une fausse grotte ou deux bains les attendaient avec leur banc de fausse pierre. Ils s'installèrent dans le premier.**

**Milo posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous**

**Milo: Mû ? C'est qui ?**

**Mû : L'amie de Ludi, Aurélia.**

**Aldébaran : Elle est française aussi ?**

**Camus : C'est bizarre qu'elles se rencontrent par hasard.**

**Mû : Elle la cherche depuis deux jours.**

**Aldébaran : Donc si vous êtes partis tous les deux c'était pour la rejoindre ?**

**Mû : Oui.**

**Camus : C'est bizarre la façon dont elle se sont embrassées.**

**Milo : Pour des grandes amies.**

**Mû : Elles ne s'étaient jamais vu.**

**Tous : Hein ??**

**Mû : Elles s'écrivent.**

**Milo : Elles auraient pu, non ?**

**Mû : Non elles sont très éloignées. L'une et au nord, l'autre au sud.**

**Milo : Ok.**

**Aldébaran : C'est qui, l'autre ?**

**Milo : Pas l'air ravi.**

**Mû : Sais pas. Son copain ? Ludi ? Tu nous présentes pas ?**

**Ludivine : Zut.**

**Aurélia : Je crois qu'on a oublié.**

**Ludivine : C'est Aurélia, ma correspondante, et son copain Pascal.**

**Kiki : Moi c'est…**

**Ludivine : Elle sait déjà.**

**Aurélia : Mû, Kiki, Aldebaran, Milo et Camus.**

**Kiki : Comment elle sait ?**

**Mû : Comme Ludivine.**

**Aurélia : Moi, je sort vais me dégourdir les jambes.**

**Ludivine : Je viens, tu fais quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Une pause**.

Camus regarda avec envie les filles sortir, l'eau était trop chaude à son goût. Mais les deux amies devaient avoir envie de temps pour elles. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne resterait pas trop dans l'eau. S'occupant à regarder les autres occupants du bassin, en face de lui un couple d'espagnol roucoulait. Enfin Ludi et Aurélia revenaient. Elle échangèrent quelques mots a voix basse et la blonde repris sa place contre la vitre de séparation des bassins. La brune rentra dans l'autre, lentement, elle avait l'air résolu et s'assit de l'autre coté de la vitre. Les deux espagnols sortirent trempèrent un pied dans l'eau a coté et revinrent. L'homme ressorti et tenta d'entrer de l'autre coté, visiblement il faisait un gros effort, l'eau devait être très chaude.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas foule, pourtant la galanterie voulait qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

L'homme ressorti et tenta d'entrer de l'autre coté, visiblement il faisait un gros effort, l'eau devait être très chaude.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas foule. Camus regarda les espagnols essayer de rentrer dans lÙeau. Ludivine n'avait pas rejoint son amie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les hommes avait un peu pâlie, il se demanda si l'eau n'était pas froide. Près de lui, Milo savourait l'eau chaude qui le relaxait. Les autres étaient bien aussi dans le bassin, il vit pourtant que Mû n'était pas si à l'aise que ça. Il paraissait avoir trop chaud, un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. Le français reporta son regard sur les espagnol qui, courageux, s'était assis dans le bassin d'eau froide. S'il semblaient être gelé, Aurélia semblait être à l'aise.

Le chevalier se leva et sortit de l'eau sous le regard étonné de Milo.

**Milo : Où tu vas ?**

**Camus : À côté.**

**Milo : Mais pourquoi ? On est bien, ici !**

**Camus : J'ai trop chaud. Reste là.**

**Milo : Je viens avec toi !**

Milo se leva à son tour. Les autres étonnés, se levèrent aussi et les suivirent vers l'autre bassin. Camus trempa son pied dans l'eau. Elle était vraiment froide, leur corps était très chaud, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il sourit et s'assit dedans comme s'il rentrait dans un bain tiède. Milo trempa son pied, il frissonna et refusa de rentrer là-dedans. Mû rentra, non sans avoir frémir un coup. Aldébaran refusa net de rentrer, Kiki aussi, Milo également. Pascal restait dans le bain chaud, ne voulant pas bouger. Ludivine, d'âme suicidaire, rentra dans le bain en poussant un « Oh mon dieu, ça caille !! » avant de s'asseoir d'un coup près d'Aurélia qui rit. Elle grelottait mais faisait un effort pour rester, pensant qu'elle pourrait se vanter devant sa sœur frileuse qu'elle avait réussi à rentrer dans une eau aussi froide. Kiki essaya de rentrer, il finit par y arriver à de nombreuses reprises. Aldébaran rejoint Pascal, Milo rentra un instant et repartit aussi sec.

Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble. Aurélia vit les deux espagnol virer au bleu schtroumf. Elle sourit en les voyant bientôt sortir pour aller se réchauffer dans le bassin d'eau chaude. Kiki les suivit, Mû lui ordonnant de sortir tant il était pâle. Ludivine, incapable de rester plus longtemps, s'en alla aussi.

Les deux gold discutaient entre eux, ne sachant que dire à cette fille qu'ils connaissaient peu et qui discutait avec Ludi. Oui, elle aimait l'eau fraîche et affichait un joli sourire au espagnol transis.

Ça l'amusait beaucoup, ces hommes grelottant refusant de sortir parce qu'elle petit bout de femme n'avait pas froid. Enfin compatissante, elle proposa a ses compagnons rafraîchis de passer à autre chose. Ils quittèrent à regrets les fasses roches avec un peu de chahut.

Milo détaillait cette mordue du froid, quand il vit Pascal l'attirer dans ses bras.

**Aurélia : Bas les pattes avec tes mains bouillantes.**

**Pascal : Oui, mon esquimau.**

**Aurélia : Arrête, t'es chaud.**

Derrière, le scorpion en avait prit de la graine et avait fait couler de l'eau chaude sur les épaules de Camus et Kiki avait téléporté de la froide sur Milo. Malgré leurs jeux de gamins, il retrouvèrent le grand bassin tiède, trop chaud ou trop froid suivant d'où ils venaient.

Il réussirent sans mal a retourner vers l'entrée et prirent le couloir opposé a celui des vestiaires.

**Mû : Où allons nous?**

**Aurélia : À gauche, il y a les saunas.**

À ce mot, certains chevaliers frissonnèrent.

**Aurélia : À droite, le hammam.**

**Pascal : Tu viens au Sauna, mon glaçon ?**

**Aurélia : Non, je risque de fondre.**

Camus réprima un sourire. Il allait la suivre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cuire.

**Ludivine : Je te suis, tu vas où ?**

**Aurélia : À droite.**

Les amies poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans une pièce ronde amplis de vapeur, une forte odeur d'eucalyptus flottait. Mû et Camus les suivirent sur les banc de pierre qui cerclaient la pièce, la chaleur était là, mais humide. Des goûtes de condensation tombaient du plafond, plafond qui a leur grande surprise était une coupole marine piquée d'étoile. Un lieu propice au repos et au calme, agréable après tout le remue-ménage qu'ils avaient fait. Après dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le centre des petites salles. Milo s'ennuyait ferme et découvrit sur la droite une succession de Minis couloirs remplis de 10 cm d'eau glacée et au bout, merveille, de la glace pilée. En catimini il attrapa une grosse poignée de glace et l'appliqua dans le dos de la brune, heureux de sa plaisanterie.

**Aurélia : Mm, un peu plus bas… Mamour.**

**Pascal : Là t'as pas fini.**

**Aurélia : C'est pas le bon.**

Milo ramassa une autre poignée et la posa contre le bas du dos de Camus qui retourna un regard surpris.

**Camus : Tu fais quoi ?**

Mû et Ludi n'avait rien perdu de l'échange et deux boules blanches partirent en direction de Milo. L'une atteignit son but, l'autre arriva sur Aldébaran. Une bataille rangée s'organisait. On tirait à l'aveuglette, les touchés frissonnaient, les mains se faisaient froides. Les rires fusaient, pendant que les combattants reprenaient haleine. Le scorpion souleva Aurélia, Pascal Ludi et les jetèrent gentiment sous l'eau du grand bassin d'où elles sortirent trempées. Ils auraient dû se méfier, les filles n'allaient pas rendre les armes aussi vite. Lorsqu'il longèrent une sorte d'escalier immergé, elle poussèrent les deux brutes dans l'eau. Dommage pour eux, elle était glacée.

Elle partirent en courant et riant droit devant elles jusqu'au mur transparent. Aldébaran regarda faire les deux filles. En ce moment elle avaient l'air très gamines. En y regardant mieux, elle n'étaient pas les seules. Même les tous puissants chevaliers d'or avaient parfois des comportements immatures. Il les suivit tranquillement en discutant avec les béliers.

**Aldébaran : Les miss où allons nous ?**

**Ludivine : Ah, moi, je suis !**

**Aurélia : Par là.**

**Pascal : Je vous laisse, je retourne au chaud, dans l'eau.**

**Kiki : Il y a quoi, par là ?**

**Pascal : Une salle pour roupiller, avec des beaux néons noirs pour te casser les yeux.**

**Kiki : Je peux aller aussi dans l'eau ?**

**Mû : Oui, mais soit sage.**

**Milo : Camus tu viens ?**

**Camus : Oui, j'arrive.**

**Aldébaran : C'est normal, le couloir sans lumière ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Aldébaran : Après vous.**

**Ludivine : Fait noir, j'y voie rien. Zut !**

La blonde venait de trébucher, elle serait tombée si Mû n'avait eu le temps de la rattraper.

**Mû : Ça va ?**

Ludivine, blottie dans ses bras, poussa un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir. Elle serait bien restée collée contre lui plus longtemps.

Devant eux, des bandes blanche brillantes éclairaient un angle qui donnait sur une petite pièce a demie obscure, juste éclairé par des lumières noires qui faisaient luire des transats. Les lit s'organisaient autour de la pièce dont le centre se composait d'un jardin zen, de sable et de pierre, un bruit lointain de chute d'eau et une effluve de bois de santal. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement et profitèrent du calme.

Mû pensa que cela ne ressemblait pas à la chambre de méditation de Shaka, mais qu'on s'y sentait bien. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, quand un ronflement le ramena sur terre. Aldébaran dormait. À mieux y regarder, Ludivine aussi. Il toucha l'épaule du brésilien, le remua un peu pour le réveiller et passa à Aurélia. Elle avait une respiration lente et régulière, les paupière closes, elle devait sommeiller aussi. Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle se rassit immédiatement, bien éveillée. Il ne restait plus que Ludi qu'il regarda quelques instants avant de déranger.

**Mû : Ludi, y a Aldébaran qui ronfle, on devrait aller ailleurs.**

**Ludivine encore un peu dans les vapes : Oui… J'arrive.**

Mû passa un bras au tour de sa taille, elle pensa qu'ainsi elle irait au bout du monde.

**Aldébaran : Bien dormi, moi. Ils sont partis où, les autres ?**

**Aurélia : Sur la piscine extérieure.**

**Aldébaran : Super, je les vois. On fait comment pour y aller ? Y a pas de portes ?**

**Aurélia : Mais on suit le guide !**

**Ludivine : Super, j'ai horreur des plans et y'en a partout.**

**Aurélia : Ils ont pas l'air mal au soleil. Milo et Kiki s'éclaboussent, Camus prend le soleil sur la fausse plage et j'ai perdu darling.**

**Mû : C'est pas un peu labyrinthe ?**

**Ludivine : À peine.**

**Aurélia : Encore 2 km et on y est. Je plaisante.**

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la piscine. Milo, qui avait été obligé de laisser Camus tranquille, jouait avec la seule personne restante du groupe, c'est-à-dire Kiki qu'il ne manquait pas de taquiner. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ludivine laissa Mû et rentra tout de suite dans l'eau, suivie du Bélier et du Taureau. Aurélia cherchait Pascal du regard. Quand il vit la blonde rentrer, Kiki nagea vers elle et elle l'attrapa. Elle adorait les enfants. L'enfant se colla à elle en se plaignant que Milo n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Ce dernier essaya de se défendre, Ludi lui envoya de l'eau au visage. S'en suivie d'un bataille où se joint Mû, Aurélia et Pascal, qu'elle avait retrouvé. Camus était rentré dans l'eau pour ne pas laisser Aldébaran tout seul, n'ayant pas envie de se faire éclabousser.

Ludi s'accrochait à Milo pour le faire couler. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la limace qu'il avait dans le dos. Finalement, après avoir bu une fois la tasse avec Kiki sur la tête et Aurélia venue en renfort, il réussit à expulser la blonde de son dos. Elle se retrouva jetée dans l'eau, rattrapée par Aldébaran. Son corps claqua sur l'eau, éclaboussant les deux chevaliers. Camus ronchonna. Mû ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec envie le brésilien tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras, celle-ci pestant contre le Scorpion. Pas encore assez fatiguée, elle dit « merci » à Aldé et fonça vers le grec, bien décidée à lui faire boire la tasse encore. Milo appela Camus à l'aide, il l'ignora royalement.

**Camus : Quelle idée de l'avoir jetée comme ça ?**

**Aldébaran : Il ne mesure pas sa force. Remarque, elle était bien collée.**

**Camus : Quand même.**

Aldébaran sourit quand il vit Mû intercepter Milo qui nageait comme il pouvait. Ludi lui sauta littéralement dessus, reprenant son rôle de limace collée à son dos. Tout a coup, les bagarreurs s'arrêtèrent. Bizarrement, il manquait quelqu'un, ou plutôt deux personnes. Ils cherchèrent les personnes du regard et rougirent quand ils virent, derrière eux, Pascal et Aurélia collés l'un a l'autre, occupés à échanger un baisé passionné.

**Mû (pense) : Ça me fait envie.**

**Ludi (pense) : Waaah…**

**Milo (pense) : Ça me manque !!**

**Kiki (pense) : Beurk !**

**Camus (pense) : En public…**

**Aldébaran (pense) : J'aimerais bien essayer.**

Sans se consulter, ils prient lentement la direction des cassiers, laissant les tourteaux fermer la marche. Évitant de regarder derrière eux, et peu rêveurs, ils atteignirent les vestiaires. Mû tendit la clé à Ludivine qui sortit et sépara leur affaires respectives. La blonde aperçu du coin de l'œil le couple s'engager dans un box. Elle se sentit un peu envieuse et gênée. Elle choisit à nouveau de se changer seule et ressortit en tenue de ville avec les cheveux trempés.

Son amie aussi sortait, elle se dirigeait vers les lavabos et posa son nécessaire de coiffure. En quelques secondes, la longue chevelure brune fut roulée en chignon serré.

Le scorpion et le Verseau venaient d'arriver derrière la porte, accompagnés d'une troisième personne. Sion prit les devants, conduisant l'étrange fiancé a une des chambres inoccupée. Mu l'avait prévenu par télépathie qu'ils s'attarderaient un peu, le temps d'emporter l'ordi de leur invitée. La nuit était tombée et le pope choisit de laisser ses nouveaux invités s'installer.

Le repas avait permis les présentations de forme, car visiblement leurs hôtes les connaissaient et chacun s'était retiré chez soi. Sion et Dohko restaient ensemble et échangeaient leurs impressions. Elle n'avait pas la tenue du Sanctuaire, mais présentait bien. Lui avait un style un peu voyou. Ils avaient longtemps passé en revue la chevalerie, se demandant si elle avait un béguin, et ils n'étaient pas plus avancé.

Aurélia : Tu veux les attacher ? J'ai d'autres épingles.

Ludivine : Heu, tu sais suis pas très douée pour… Mais je veux bien, ça goûte dans mon dos.

Aurélia : Bouge pas, j'en ai pour un instant. Voila, j'ai fini.

Ludivine : Merci.

Aurélia : De rien, on les rejoint ?

Ludivine : Je prends mon sac.

Aurélia : Je vais rejoindre Pascal.

En rejoignant le groupe, accompagnée de Kiki, la blonde se demanda pourquoi il était si statique, puis son regard se posa sur le couple insolite. Aurélia comme à son habitude portait du noir, pantalon près du corps, bustier mordoré et veste de tailleur noire donnait la main à un Pascal Jeans large, basquet et casquette à l'envers. Elle cacha son amusement elle était déjà prévenu mais ça faisait bizarre quand même. Quant aux garçons, ils avaient du mal à y croire.

Milo (en pensées) : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fouT avec un mec pareil ?

Camus se demanda ce qui rassemblait des personnes si différentes

Aldébaran se dit que les apparences ne compte pas quand on s'aime.

Et Ludivine que les contes de fée existent.

Aurélia : On y va ? Hou hou !

Kiki : Oui vous venez.

Ludivine : Vous venez avec nous en Grèce.

Pascal : Demande à la chef.

Ludivine : Allez, viens, pour une fois qu'on est ensemble.

Aurélia : Je veux bien, mais il manque mon Nounours.

Milo (à voix basse) : Son nounours !

Ludivine : Super ! Pn prend Nounours aussi, il a l'air si mignon.

Kiki (à voix basse) : Même moi, je dors pas avec une peluche.

Tous se regardèrent.

Camus : Heu, vous ?

Aurélia : Tu ?

Camus : C'est pas vraiment... Heu...

Adébaran : T'es pas un peu vielle pour avoir besoin de ta peluche.

Les deux filles rirent ensemble.

Aldébaran : J'ai dit quoi ?

Ludivine : C'est trop drôle.

Aurélia : Hé ! Bon je dors avec mais c'est pas un doudou, c'est mon chaton.

Aldébaran : Désolé…

Kiki : Pourquoi Nounours ?

Ludivine : Par ce qu'il ressemble à un ourson.

Kiki : Super, maître on peut prendre Nounours ?

Mu : Oui bien sûr.

Ludivine : Alors on s'organise, Aldébaran et Kiki vous rentrez prévenir Shion, Milo et Camus vous passez à l'hôtel prendre les bagages avec Pascal et Mû, Aurélia et moi nous nous occupons de Nounours.

Milo : Alors vite l'hôtel.

_A l'hôtel..._

Milo : Bon on y est. Combien de malles ?

Pascal : Juste le sac de sport et la vaniti.

Camus : Et ses affaires à elle ?

Pascal : Elles y sont aussi.

Milo : Non, avec une fille, y a toujours plein de valises

Pascal : Pas la mienne

_Chez la brune..._

Mû : C'est grand chez toi.

Ludivine : Il est où ?

Aurélia : Dans la cuisine. Je cherche mes clés.

L'atlante regarda la blonde, elle avait l'air si heureuse. Elle cherchait le chat des yeux. Elle paraissait si câline à cet instant.

Aurélia : Mon bébé !

Miaou,

Ludivine : Qui l'es mignon, wha ! Il ronronne ! Je l'adore.

Aurélia : Moi aussi.

**OoO**

_Au sanctuaire..._

Aldébaran expliquait comme il pouvait la situation, à un pope amusé. La petite avait décidé de ramener une amie. Intérieurement il se demanda si l'amie en question en pinçait aussi pour un chevalier. La vie au domaine sacré s'était déjà égayé avec l'arrive de Ludivine. Alors avec une deuxième. Il se demanda comment un couple pourrait s'adapté au lieu, enfin ça mettrait de l'ambiance. Le scorpion et le verseau venaient d'arriver derrière la porte accompagnée d'une troisième personne. Shion pris les devants, conduisant l'étrange fiancé à une des chambres inoccupée. Mu l'avait prévenu par télépathie qu'ils s'attardaient un peu le temps d'emporter l'ordi de leur invitée. La nuit était tombée et le pope choisit de laisser ses nouveaux invités s'installer.

Le repas avait permit les présentation de forme, car visiblement leurs ôte les connaissaient et chacun c'était retiré chez soie. Shion et docko restaient ensemble échangeaient leurs impressions. Elle n'avait pas la tenue sanctuaire, mais présentait bien, Lui avait un style un peu voyou. Ils avaient long temps passé en revue la chevalerie se demandant si elle avait un béguin, et il était pas plus avancé.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Voilà la suite de notre fic, avec ma grande soeur de coeur !

**Lys :** Ca devient plus interressant... Quel sans-gêne, quand même, c'est garçons...

Ca, c'est clair :p

**Lys :** Fais gaffe, on risque de te jeter des tomates toute pourries :p

Maieuuuh !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La première journée avait passé, entre papotage et exploration du Sanctuaire. Après le repas du soir, Aurélia avait reçu un appel téléphonique et était restée longuement avec le combiné. Finalement, elle était revenue bizarre, distante. Pascal était parti un instant pour revenir avec un petit verre remplit d'un liquide ambré. Sion avait levé un œil surpris sur le breuvage. Elle l'avait pris machinalement faisant danser l'alcool sur les parois avant de le boire. Après de longs instants, la brune leva la tête vers son conjoint et ferma les yeux en une invitation muette.

Avec un sourire diabolique, Pascal poussa le Verseau vers le visage offert. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que les lèvres de la française se collèrent aux siennes. Elle sentit la différence et entrouvrit les yeux, un éclair de colère fugitif y passa, si rapide qu'on put douter l'avoir vu. Camus n'avait pas osé bouger et elle décida de réellement l'embrasser. Il se demanda se qu'il foutait là, s'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il se sentit gêné.

**Pascal : Tu le sais.**

**Aurélia : C'est toi qui m'as servi un verre.**

**Pascal : Oui, mais je refuse de t'embrasser.**

**Aurélia : Traître ! Ok. J'ai compris, pour le reste aussi, je demande à Camus.**

**Camus (en pensée) : Au secours.**

**Sion (en pensée) : Pour mettre de l'ambiance, ils vont en mettre.**

**Dohko (en pensée) : Désolé Camus, bonne chance.**

**Ludivine (en pensé) : Je fais quoi ? Tien, m'a fait un clin d'œil. Elle va quand même pas faire ça…**

**Aurélia : Camus, si nous allions prendre le frais.**

**Camus : Oui.**

Plus loin devant le grand temple.

**Aurélia : Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?**

**Camus (en pensée) : Je dis quoi ? Oui ou non ?**

**Aurélia : Je suis seule et j'ai deux billets.**

**Camus soulagé : Non, je peux t'accompagner.**

**Aurélia : Alors a tout a l'heure.**

**Camus : Tu vas où ?**

**Aurélia : Me changer pour sortir**

**Camus : À tout a l'heure, je viens te chercher.**

Finalement, le Verseau pensa qu'il s'en sortait bien, et qu'il allait aussi se changer. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle était plutôt chic, une chemise ne serait pas de trop.

**OoO**

_Dix minutes plus tard…_

Il avait très bien fait, la brune avait choisi une élégance sobre, robe noire courte et veste assortie, légèrement maquillée. Il pensa qu'il avait évité un impair.

La salle était comblée. Discrètement, il regarda les billets.

**Aurélia : C'est Don govanni.**

**Camus : De Molière.**

**Aurélia : Oui, enfin, plutôt de Mozart.**

**Camus : Je n'ai pas compris pour…**

**Aurélia : Juste que Monsieur mon fiancé n'avait pas envie de venir.**

**Camus : Il l'a fait pour ?**

**Aurélia : Certainement.**

**Camus : Et tu n'es pas… froissée ?**

**Aurélia : Le connais trop.**

Le silence se fit et l'ouverture de l'opéra commença. Il connaissait Don juan et avait un peu de mal à rester concentré sur les voix, à l'opposé de sa compagne qui savourait l'instant. Il se demanda quel charme pouvait avoir Don juan sur les femmes. Après tout, il les trompait allégrement, marieur de toute main et ne respectant aucune parole. Enfin, le rideau se baissa une bonne fois pour toute, après les innombrables rappels.

Il offrit son bras à la brune pour traverser la marée humaine qui se déversait dans les allées.

Il se dit que la nuit était encore jeune et qu'elle avait certainement envie de traîner un peu, et puis il en voulait un peu à Pascal qui l'avait repoussée. Finalement, il la garderait bien toute la nuit pour le faire enrager. À bien y regarder, elle était pas mal, il laisserait bien imaginer une liaison.

Il sourit en regardant sa montre. Il l'avait emmenée promener, boire un verre, flâner sur les plages désertes et l'heure du petit-déjeuner arrivait. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et les téléporta directement dans le réfectoire. Lorsque la lumière dorée révéla leur position, certains golds levèrent un œil surpris. Puis, contrairement à ses habitudes, il prit la main de la jeune fille et la porta à ses lèvres. Pascal suivait la scène calme et amusée. Sans se démonter, il s'avança vers Camus.

**Pascal : Passé une bonne nuit mon cœur ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, tu sais comme j'aime l'Opéra.**

**Pascal (à mi voix a Camus) : Oui elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis passé prendre le courrier, ton amant t'a écris.**

**Aurélia (faussement distraite) : Lequel ? Tu sais, j'en ai tellement.**

**Pascal (toujours à Camus : Quel dommage quelle soit si pudique, elle a horreur de montrer son grain de beauté. **

**Camus (qui brode) : Il est pourtant charmant.**

**Pascal : Celui qui t'envoie des belles cartes.**

**Aurélia : Ah, celui-la.**

**Pascal'à Camus : Oui, enfin les lumière éteintes, ça a son charme.**

**Camus (très gêné) : C'est romantique.**

**Pascal : Tout ça pour un grain de beauté un peu gros. Ah les femme ! Un café ?**

**Camus ?**

**Pascal : Pour se remettre de cette nuit agitée.**

Aurélia suivait la discussion, cachant son amusement. Pourtant, l'air dans la salle devenait électrique, l'assistance ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de désamorcer la situation.

Pascal passa avec un café et une assiette de viennoiseries s'installer à son côté. Tous se regardèrent, effarés.

**Pascal : Ton café chérie.**

**Auréia : Merci. **

**Pascal : Alors ?**

**Aurélia (faussement désespérée) : Même dans le bonheur, y a des épreuves à passer. C'est pas tout les jours facile d'être marié à un cocu.**

À cet instant, tous crurent à une grande bagarre. Pourtant, en y regardant mieux, Pascal essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant le sourire charmeur de la brune. Camus la regarda. Elle avait le regard brillant, il y avait entre eu une grande complicité et toute cette mascarade les amusait beaucoup. Discrètement, à la fin du petit-déjeuner, il s'approcha d'elle.

**Camus : C'est réel ?**

**Aurélia : Quoi ? Non je n'est pas de grain de beauté et pas d'amant.**

**Camus : Vous vous amusez souvent comme ça ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, nous n'avons rien à nous cacher et puis c'est avant tout mon meilleur ami. Et oui, il y quelque chose que seul un amant peu connaître.**

**Milo : Quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Le dirais pas.**

**Milo : Je veux savoir !**

**Aurélia : Et je ne le dirai pas.**

Le verseau sourit. Bien sûr, elle ne le dirait pas. Finalement c'était un couple très assorti.

Il se demanda rapidement ce que ça lui ferrait d'être en couple avec sa meilleure amie, mais comme il n'en avait pas…

**OoO**

La journée, qui avait plutôt mal débuté pour Camus, avait tout aussi mal commencé pour Ludivine. Laissant Aurélia se reposer dans sa chambre, elle s'était promenée dans le Sanctuaire toute seule, laissant Mû s'occuper de l'entraînement de Kiki qui avait été laissé à l'abandon depuis son arrivée. Elle avait marché un long moment afin de découvrir des endroits que le chevalier du Bélier ne lui avait pas montré. Trop curieuse de nature, elle avait fini par se perdre et ne plus retrouver son chemin. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Aurélia se posa des questions, Mû, Milo et Camus aussi. Finalement, le tibétain partit à sa recherche. Par télépathie, il essaya de la localiser, mais même elle ne savait exactement où elle se trouvait, donc il dû bien se concentrer pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une grotte dont il ne connaissait lui-même pas l'existence. Il fut soulagé quand il l'eut retrouvée. Ludivine était absorbée par la vue qu'elle avait sur la mer qui brillait, se sentant sérieusement en manque d'écriture. Elle songea à se remettre sur son portable et poursuivre ses fictions.

Lors du repas, elle se fit discrète, gênée de s'être perdue. Mû lui avait assurée que ce n'était pas grave, le principal était qu'elle soit avec eux et qu'elle aille bien. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien, vu l'allure à laquelle elle mangeait. Contrairement à Camus ou encore Shura, elle mangeait à une vitesse prodigieuse sans avoir mal au ventre. On avait beau lui dire de ralentir, cela ne durait que dix secondes.

La journée était belle et le soleil pas trop chaud, pour une fois. Aphrodite proposa à tout le monde d'aller à la plage. Certains souvenirs remontèrent dans l'esprit de Milo, notamment quand la blonde lui était monté sur le dos pour le noyer. Il rougit rien qu'à cette pensée. Ludivine sourit et approuva tout de suite. Elle n'était pas une grande nageuse mais elle adorait barboter dans l'eau. D'un commun accord, les chevaliers décidèrent d'aller sur la plus belle plage du Sanctuaire.

Chacun partit de son côté pour se changer et ils se rejoignirent sur le long banc de sable fin. Mû avait pris soin d'accompagner la blonde, ne voulant pas qu'elle se perde à nouveau, même si elle connaissait le chemin. Si Aphrodite voulut rester sur la terre ferme pour faire bronzette avec Aldébaran, Aiolia, son frère, Camus, Dohko et Sion, les autres préférèrent rentrer dans l'eau transparente.

Ludi grelotta quelques secondes et plongea d'un coup dans la mer pour en ressortir toute froide. Elle sauta sur Milo qui cria tant sa peau était fraîche. Il essaya de la décoller de son dos sous le regard étonné des chevaliers. Mû l'envia, lui qui était rentré dans l'eau sans problème. Le Scorpion essaya de la faire descendre et, une fois de plus, elle fut projetée dans l'eau. Mû la rattrapa au vol, Kanon rouspéta de s'être fais éclaboussé.

Utilisant le prétexte qu'il ne fallait pas balancer les filles comme ça dans les airs, il fonça vers le Scorpion qui n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Kanon essaya de le couler, vite suivi de Ludi. Le Gémeau bouscula Shura qui voulut lui faire boire la tasse pour le punir, mais c'était sans compter la force de Kanon qui lui plongea la tête sous l'eau. Masque de Mort le prit par surprise, furieux qu'on s'en prenne à son amant. Saga attrapa la blonde qui se laissa faire mais se débattit comme elle put après. Le grec avait une sacrée force, il regarda Milo reprendre sa respiration. Ludi cessa de bouger.

**Ludi : Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plait ?**

**Saga : Tu veux le tuer ?**

**Ludi : Juste le noyer.**

**Saga : Je te conseille d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas faire de vols planés.**

**Ludi : Je commence à m'y habituer !**

La blonde sourit, Saga soupira et la laissa tomber. La blonde se laissa couler sous l'eau et remonta, les cheveux en arrière. Elle chercha le Scorpion du regard, elle ne le vit pas. Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle et elle retint un cri quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa tête et la maintenir sous l'eau.

Milo se plaça devant elle, tenant fermement les cheveux blonds. Ludi manquait d'oxygène, elle commença à se débattre comme elle pouvait, cachant comme elle pouvait la panique qui montait en elle. Le Scorpion n'était pas décidé à la laisser filer. Inconsciemment, elle se souvint du jour où son cousin avait failli la noyer, dans une piscine. Elle ressentait la même panique que ce jour-là.

Elle essaya de se calmer et ferma la yeux. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et but une gorgée d'eau de mer. Milo eut peur, elle lui assena soudain un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Il la lâcha, surpris, et elle remonta à la surface. Elle toussa, la gorge en feu, et avala doucement sa salive pour apaiser l'effet de l'eau de mer. Milo sortit également de l'eau. Ce coup l'avait vraiment pris par surprise, mais c'était surtout son calme qui l'avait effrayé.

**Milo : Ça va ?**

**Ludi : Mais oui, pourquoi ?**

**Milo : Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur ?!**

**Ludi : Ah bon ? J'ai pas fais grand-chose, pourtant !**

**Milo : Je croyais que tu t'étais noyée !**

**Ludi : Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?**

**Milo : Bah…**

La blonde sourit. Elle semblait ne pas avoir eut peur. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir vu une certaine panique dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne les ferme. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais son cœur battait comme jamais. Elle soupira, essayant de le calmer. Pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était encore nerveuse, elle lui sauta dessus pour le couler à nouveau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir une rougeur sur ses joues ni de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, encore moins le regarda jaloux de Mû qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Vers trois heures, ils quittèrent la plage et rentrèrent chez eux pour se changer. Ludi était crevée, elle avait trop bastonné avec Kanon, Milo et Masque de Mort. Ludi marchait avec quelques difficultés. Mû la téléporta avec Aurélia et Pascal au dernier temple. La blonde prit une douche et s'habilla comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire tee-shirt noir, jean sombre et basket. Elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Aurélia. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, Aurélia sourit.

**Ludi : Je suis crevée !**

**Aurélia : Tu t'es trop battue.**

**Ludi : Même. J'aurais pas dû me promener ce matin. Je peux lire tes mangas ?!**

**Aurélia : Si tu veux.**

Les deux filles s'étaient confortablement installées. Ludi profitait de l'occasion pour lire un des mangas yaoi de son amie, pendant que celle-ci tapait sur son clavier. Certainement encore une fisc peu sage avec ses golds préférés. Elle était bien, dans le calme sécurisant de la pièce. Elles partageaient leur amour commun des beaux hommes, surtout dans le yaoi. La brune jeta un œil sur le manga : _Kizuna_. Elle approuva silencieusement son choix, c'était un de ses mangas à lire seule pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elles entendirent du bruit, la porte qui va s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, le livre glissa sous les oreillers et une page de tableur remplaça le texte. Pas assez vite pourtant pour que Kanon et Milo ne les entrevoient pas. Ils se demandèrent se qu'elle pouvaient faire en cachette. Kanon pensa qu'il chercherait dès qu'elles auraient le dos tourné. L'une avait une légère rougeur qui lui faisait supposer que c'était inavouable. Donc très intéressant pour un fouineur comme lui.

**Kanon : On voulait savoir si vous étiez noyé dans votre baignoire.**

**Aurélia : Non, on est toujours vivantes.**

**Kanon : Vous descendez ou pas ?**

**Ludi : Nan, on reste tranquillement ici !**

**Kanon : Comme vous voulez.**

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. L'aîné ferma la porte en sortant et ils partirent sans s'imaginer qu'aussitôt, Aurélia s'était remise à tapoter sur son clavier et que Ludivine avait ressortit son Kizuna de dessous l'oreiller.

Dans le couloir, Milo regardait bizarrement Kanon qui semblait réfléchir à une question dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse.

**Milo : Pourquoi on est parti comme ça ? On devait pas les amener à Rodorio ?**

**Kanon : T'as pas vu que la blonde était gênée ?**

**Milo : Elle a un nom, je te rappelle. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait les joues un peu rouge.**

**Kanon : Aurélia paraissait bizarre aussi…**

**Milo : Qu'en déduisez-vous, Sherlock Holmes ?**

**Kanon : J'en déduis qu'elle faisait quelque chose de louche. Inavouable, même. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle lisait…**

**Milo : Moi aussi.**

**Kanon : Mais elles vont pas nous laisser entrer comme ça…**

**Milo : Si on demandait aux autres ?**

**Kanon : C'est pas bête, ça ! Dépêche !**

Kanon se mit à courir, vite suivit par Milo. Ils descendirent les temples jusqu'à atteindre celui du Lion où s'étaient réunis tous les chevaliers d'or, attendant Kanon, Milo et les deux filles pour aller à Rodorio. Là, Kanon leur raconta ce qu'ils avaient surpris et ils éveillèrent la curiosité de certains chevaliers.

**Kanon : Il faut les éloigner du Sanctuaire ! Comme ça, on pourrait voir ce qu'elles cachent.**

**Masque de Mort : Et on fait comment ?**

**Kanon : Je sais pas.**

**Aphrodite : Et si on envoyait Kiki ?**

**Shaka : Vous êtes trop curieux.**

**Kanon : Peut-être, mais je veux savoir !**

**Kiki : Et je les emmène où ?**

**Aiolia : À l'Acropole ! Tu leur fais visiter et on dit que nous, on a une réunion !**

**Aioros : Et qui va les voir ?**

**Milo regarde Mû : Quelqu'un de gentil et qui sait mentir !**

**Mû : Désolé, je sais pas mentir.**

**Kanon : Saga ?**

**Sion : Pourquoi pas ?**

Ils se levèrent et partirent pour le treizième temple. En entrant dans la chambre, ils virent bien la blonde cacher son livre et Aurélia ouvrir une autre fenêtre pour cacher son texte. Saga leur dit qu'ils avaient une réunion et que Kiki, pendant ce temps-là, pouvait les emmener visiter l'Acropole. Ludivine, fan de la Grèce, accepta tout de suite et Aurélia aussi. Le pope lui demanda où se trouvait son conjoint, elle lui répondit qu'il était parti regarder la télévision elle ne savait où et qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas venir avec elle. Elles sortirent de la chambre.

Les gold conspirateurs regardèrent les deux filles disparaître avec Kiki, puis filer dans les deux chambres.

**Kanon : Chez Ludi j'ai son ordi.**

**Mû : C'est pas correct.**

**Kanon : Bah elles en sauront rien.**

**Milo : Moi, j'ai celui d'Aurélia.**

**Aphrodite : Dis, tu t'es pas foulé, il est sur le bureau.**

**Shura : Il est marrant, c'est un gros chat jaune.**

**Camus : Si les filles voulaient en parler, elle l'aurait fait.**

**Aphrodite : Justement, c'est par ce qu'elles le cachent que c'est intéressant.**

**Kanon : Regarde dans ce sac.**

Résigné, le Verseau ouvrit le sac des serviettes de plage à première vue, quoique un peu trop lourd. Il entreprit de les soulever et resta un instant en arrêt devant sa trouvaille.

Shaka prit un des ouvrage et le feuilleta. Une jolie couleur rose monta à ses joues pendant qu'il détaillait mieux les dessins.

Sion et Dohko, qui passaient dans l'aile du palais, se demandèrent quels étaient ses bruits, rentèrent dans la chambre de la brune et virent ces demi-dieux occupés à fouiller les affaires de la française. Le grand pope s'apprêtait a faire un long discours sur l'inconvenance de violer l'intimité d'une jeune fille, et encore plus de deux, il vit Shaka changer de couleur et regarda l'ouvrage incriminé.

**Sion (pense) : Je fais quoi ?**

Dohko réprima un fou rire.

**Sion (par télépathie) : Je suis grand pope, je peux pas permettre ça.**

**Dohko : Certainement grand pope, amuse-toi bien.**

**Sion : T'exagères. T'as une idée ?**

**Dohko : Nous n'avons rien vu.**

**Sion : Oui nous n'avons rien vu.**

**Kanon : Qui s'y connaît en ordi ?**

**Saga : Moi un peu.**

**Aphro : Moi aussi.**

**Kanon : Alors au travail.**

Saga s'assit au milieu du lit d'Aurélia et posa l'ordinateur portable de Ludi sur ses genoux. Kanon et d'autres chevaliers à ses côtés, il ouvrit l'appareil et l'alluma. Bientôt, un fond d'écran, avec un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouge sang, vêtu d'une veste de cuir qui laissait voir son torse, apparut (Gogyo de Saiyuki).

Saga entra dans le menu démarrer, puis dans « Mes images ». Il soupira quand il vit quelques dossiers et un nombre incalculable d'images divers et variées qu'elle avait sans doute eu la flemme de ranger. Il les regarda rapidement. C'était des photos d'elle, d'autres personnes, de personnages de bandes dessinées, d'images diverses, qu'il trouva parfois un peu morbide, et d'autres choses à lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom. Il regarda les différents dossier et ne trouva rien de suspect.

**Saga : Il n'y a rien de bizarre, dans son ordinateur.**

**Masque de Mort : Elle doit quand même cacher des trucs !**

**Aiolia : Cherche !**

**Saga : Je vais passer de dossier en dossier ?**

**Aioros : Je crois que tu vas être obligé.**

Saga soupira et commença par le premier. Il fit les trois premiers sans rien trouver. Il y avait pas mal de dossiers dans les dossiers eux-mêmes et plein de photos qui semblaient, parfois, avoir été enregistrées pour être supprimées plus tard, mais cela n'avait toujours pas été fais. Ils y avait des images, des gifs bizarres, rarement des textes. Rien de bizarre, en somme. Quoique, c'était bizarre qu'il y ai autant de dossiers qui ne servaient à rien. Elle pouvait tout réunir dans un seul. Il tomba sur un dossier de photo qui gagnait le records de sous-dossier. Il y en avait tellement que Saga voulut passer au suivant, ce qui fut accordé par les autres chevaliers. Il visionna rapidement tous les autres dossiers, laissant celui des mangas de côté aussi. Il ne trouva rien de suspect.

**Saga : Il n'y a rien de bizarre, dans cet ordinateur !**

**Aiolia : Il y a forcément quelque chose !**

Saga alla dans « Mes documents ». Là, il vit un dossier appelé « Fics ». Il rentra dedans et vit un autre nombre incalculable de dossier mais aussi de fichiers texte non rangé. Il vit « Saint Seiya ». Il se souvint que la blonde leur avait dis qu'elle les connaissait par l'intermédiaire de mangas. Il cru comprendre quelque chose et retourna dans « Mes images ». Il cliqua dans « Mangas » et fit chaque dossier un à un, qui contenait bien sûr d'autres dossiers. Le grec se demanda comment elle pouvait s'y retrouver. Soudain, dans un dossier, il en vit un appelé : « Mangas ». Il rentra dedans. Il soupira quand il vit encore des dossiers. Il rentra dans « autre ». Les chevaliers rougirent d'un coup quand ils virent les images, une fois de plus, non rangée. Saga cliqua, d'autres images apparurent. Il alla dans « St Seiya ». Il cliqua sur une d'entre elle, ils virent Milo et Camus. À la suivante, ils tournèrent tous la tête, rouge écrevisse.

**OoO**

_Pendant ce temps…_

**Apro : J'allume.**

**Milo : C'est normal le message-là ?**

**Aphro : Non.**

**Milo : Pourquoi Windows s'enclenche pas ?**

**Aphro : C'est quoi, cet ordi ? T'es sûr qu'il marche ?**

**Kanon : Oui j'en suis sûr.**

**Apro : J'y arrive pas.**

**Kanon : Attend Pascal et au salon, je vais le chercher.**

_Un instant plus tard…_

**Milo : On voudrait allumer l'ordi, mais y a un bug.**

**Pascal : Y a pas de bug, c'est une sécurité.**

**Aphro : Quoi ?**

Pascal ouvre le tiroir et sort un fil avec un mini boîtier.

**Pascal : Je branche ici. Voila, prêt à fonctionner. Je scanne mon empreinte, et voilà.**

**Milo : Vous cacher quoi dans l'ordi ? C'est super important.**

**Pascal : J'empêche son frère de le planter, c'est un Atilas informatique.**

**Aphro : Quelle famille !**

**Pascal : Et t'as rien vu.**

**Milo : Et pour ses documents ?**

**Pascal : Voyons… Et elle m'a remis un code. Alors voyons. Camus, non, verseau, non, aquarius, non, Sibérie, ouf… Camus t'a un autre prénom. ?**

**Camus : Non. Pourquoi moi ?**

**Pascal : C'est pas ça, alors l'aide.**

_« Citation »_

**Pascal : Y en a pour un bail.**

**Kanon : Une citation, de qui, de Camus, zero absolu ?**

**Pascal : Tout, théâtre, poèmes, auteur, bref un truc super long et bizarre.**

**Milo : J'ai lu favoris, c'est quoi ?**

**Aphro : Les sites en mémoire. T'es super, y a un dossier Aurélia : fanfisc ? Fanfisc A ? Tien y 3 liens. T'as lu celui la ?**

**Pascal : vous pouvez vous en sortir.**

**Kanon : Auteur Dany ? Couple Camus/Kanon ? Genre romance yaoi lemon ?**

**Milo : C'est quoi se charabia ? Camus, tu viens voir ?**

Aphrodite commençait a suspecter le hobbies des filles. Finalement, lui, il trouvait ça marrant.

**Aphro : On regarde les autres sites, on pourra lire plus trad.**

**Kanon : Ok, vas-y, celui-là, le sanctuaire libéré.**

**Milo : Non, c'est des obsédées.**

**Kanon : Tu veux arrêter ?**

**Milo : Ah non, y a des textes, des dessins. Ah, je pensais pas voir ça un jour !**

**Aphro : Y a une mailing liste.**

**Kanon : Allez fait voir**

**Milo : Elle son sûrement partie des membres si elle écrivent. Inscris-toi.**

**Kanon : C'est fait. Alors les membres… Aurélia, zut, elle doit avoir un pseudo. **

**Milo : Et Ludi ?**

**Kanon : Elle est la aussi.**

**Aphrodite : Les derniers messages, y a des commentaires. Tiens, d'une Dany sur d'autres membres. Je l'ai ! **

**Camus : C'est impossible.**

**Milo : Si. Avec un joli nom Mythologique et son adresse a coté.**

**Camus : T'es sûr ?**

**Milo : Regarde Aurélia….**

**Milo : Tente son pseudo comme pass pour ses docs.**

**Aphro : Toujours pas.**

**Milo : Une autre idée ?**

« La fleur de la passion a laissé tomber une larme et toutes les roses rouges se mirent à saigner »

**Kanon : Super, c'est le bon…**

**Aurélia : Un peu d'aide ?**

Tout a coup, les fiers combattants ressemblaient à un groupe de gamins pris en faute. Sans attendre, ils bredouillèrent tous quelques mots avant de filer à l'anglaise.

**Aurélia : Didi, t'avais des trucs sensibles ?**

**Ludivine : Des images. Et toi ? **

**Aurélia : Vais voir se qu'ils ont trouvé**

**Ludivine : Ça te dérange pas, qu'il sache.**

**Aurélia : Un peu.**

**Ludivine : Que faire que dire, si Mû sait.**

**Aurélia : Rien. Allez il est pas idiot. Ils sont partis sur le net par mes favoris.**

**Ludivine : Alors il savent se que nous avons écris ?**

**Aurélia : Heu, vont pas être déçu. **

**Ludivine : Ça te fait rire !**

**Aurélia : Hé, toi tes fisc sont plutôt sages à côté de moi.**

Elles en rirent un peu ensemble, se disant que se n'était pas la fin du monde.

Dans la bibliothèque…

**Mû : Tu crois que les filles sont fâchées ?**

**Kanon : Ça leur passera.**

**Saga : Tu fais quoi ?**

**Kanon : De la lecture, puisque nous n'avons pas eu le temps, et puis il y a plein d'ordi pour lire tranquille**

Sion passa dans le couloir, surpris par l'atmosphère devenue très studieuse. Chacun devant un écran était très occupé.

**Ludivine : T'es passée sur la mail liste ressemant ?**

**Aurélia : Non, je dois encore être en retard dans les commentaires.**

**Ludivine : Je lis avec toi.**

**Aurélia : Ok, tien c'est quoi ? **

**Ludivine : En se moment, c'est calme…**

**Aurélia : Tiens, la dispute du semestre. À cause de quoi, cette fois ?**

**Ludivine : Elle fout quoi, celle-là, sur une mail liste yaoi si elle aime pas ça ?**

**Aurélia : Une nouvelle en plus ?**

**Ludivine : Dragon-KanonG**

**Aurélia : J'aurais dû le parier, c'est Kanon.**

**Ludivine : Quel bazar…**

**Aurélia : C'est bon, y a les modératrices qui s'en sont occupé.**

**Ludivine : On leur explique ?**

**Aurélia : À qui ? Si c'est aux autres, on va un peu attendre que nos messieurs se calment. Manque plus que les réclamations parce que les couples leur plaisent pas.**

**Ludivine : C'est déjà fait.**

**Aurélia : Camus ? Qui s'offusque ? Sur qui la tirade vengeresse ? Principalement Olessya, Dany, Kate et moi. C'est réconfortant**

**Ludivine : Moi, m'ont rien reproché.**

**Aurélia : Tien, c'est Mû. Oh, c'est gentil !**

**Ludivine : Il est géniale, mon Mû.**

**Aurélia : Garde-le bien.**

**Ludi : Voui !!**

**Aurélia : Je règle le problème des récriminations une fois pour toute, avant que les pauvre modératrice se fâche. Voila…**

_« Messieurs, si vous trouvez nos passe-temps déplacés, nos idée vexantes, vous êtes priés de venir le dire en face ! Et de ne pas empoisonner la vie des adhérents du site qui sont libres de dire, écrire et penser ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous n'avez qu'a aller ailleurs._

_Je vous attends au salon. Toutes mes excuses à toute pour cet événement. Il ne se reproduira plus. »_

**Aurélia : Voilà, c'est fais.**

**Ludi : Sympa ! Je vais voir Mû.**

**Aurélia : Ok.**

Ludivine sortit de la chambre et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle informatique. Là, elle vit Mû sortir, les autres semblaient être encore dedans.

**Ludi : Je peux te parler ?**

**Mû : Si tu veux.**

La blonde attrapa Mû par le bras. Il la suivit. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Ludivine afin de ne pas être dérangés. Elle était gênée, Mû aussi. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'elle lisait ce genre de choses, mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été dans sa situation, il aurait été indifférent. Le fait que ce soit elle le dérangeait un peu. Même cette jalousie qu'il avait ressenti à la plage le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Ludivine le lâcha et le regarda.

**Ludi : T'es choqué ?**

**Mû : Non, pourquoi ?**

**Ludi : Bah… T'as vu des trucs… **

**Mû : Tu regardes ce que tu veux.**

**Ludi : T'as pas l'air content…**

**Mû : C'est bizarre, c'est tout.**

Un silence gêné s'installa. Ludivine se tordait les doigts, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mû vit sa nervosité.

**Ludi : Je…**

**Mû : Je peux te poser une question ?**

**Ludi : Oui, vas-y !**

**Mû : Tu as un petit ami, là où tu vis ?**

Ludi cessa de bouger ses doigts et leva la tête. Elle était surprise par la question, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le sujet. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé entendre qu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Elle était célibataire et cela ne la dérangeait pas.

**Ludi : Bah… Non. En fait, je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressée.**

**Mû : Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un ?**

**Ludi : Bah… Pas tellement, non. Je vis très bien sans. Je sais, je ne suis pas normal. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui me plaise vraiment. Même si on m'a demandé quelques fois.**

**Mû : Et si c'était moi qui te le demandais ?**

La blonde, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva aussitôt, la question faisait difficilement le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau trop martyrisé par ses études. Elle rougit et se demanda si elle avait bien entendu, et surtout, si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais vu le regard du jeune homme, il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

**Ludi : Comment ? Tu peux répéter ?**

**Mû : Si c'était moi qui te le demandais, tu accepterais ?**

**Ludi : T'es sérieux ?**

**Mû : Si je ne l'étais pas, je te poserais pas la question.**

**Ludi : Mais, heu…**

**Mû : Tu n'es pas amoureuse, c'est ça. Bah, tant pis.**

**Ludi : Nan, c'est pas ça ! C'est que… Bah, c'est étonnant, c'est tout.**

**Mû : Tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

**Ludi : Heu… Pourquoi pas ?**

Mû sourit. Il prit le visage de Ludivine entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien. Leur lèvres se touchèrent. La blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. C'était son premier baiser. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir mis en réserve.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans le salon…_

**Milo : On fait quoi ?**

**Dm : Elle va être très en colère.**

**Shaka : Bien fait, fallait pas fouiller dans leurs affaires.**

**Dohko : Vu le mot, elle doit être de charmante humeur**

**Milo : Bon, au moins, Camus est sûr que Aurélia, c'est Erato.**

**Aphro : Me demande ce qu'elles vont dire.**

**Kanon : Il manque Mû.**

**Saga : Il est avec Ludi.**

**Milo : Super, on va se faire disputer que par une.**

**Dohko : Pas la plus tendre.**

**Milo : Allez, c'est top, je t'avais dis, elle est faite pour toi. Je l'aurais jamais crue si délurée.**

**Camus : Tais-toi.**

**Pascal : Énervée, la madame.**

**Kanon : Pourquoi ?**

**Pascal : La façon dont ses talons claquent sur le sol.**

**Sion : La voila.**

**Aurélia : Bonsoir, je crois que vous avez des choses à dire.**

**Sion : Au nom du Sanctuaire je suis profondément désolé que vos affaires personnelles aient été mises à sac. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.**

**Aurélia : Y a d'autres courageux ?**

Dohko cacha son sourire. Elle était marrante et même autoritaire.

**Dm : Moi, ça m'a pas excité.**

**Aurélia : Pas grave si ça t'as pas fait d'effet, t'as qu'à prendre un play-boy dans l'autre table de nuit. Suivant !**

**Shaka : C'est un peu osé …**

**Aurélia : Les mises en garde sont là pour ça.**

**Kanon : Suis pas d'accord avec les personnes qu'on me donne.**

**Aurélia : Ok, je prends note que tu n'es pas attiré par Saga, Mû, Shaka, Milo, Camus, Aphro, Dm et Rhadamanthe. C'est tout ?**

**Milo : Tu pourrais être plus romantique ? Camus est choqué.**

**Aurélia : Mon pauvre Milo, si tu me prends pour Barbara Cartland, c'est que tu as besoin de lunettes. Je ressemble pas à une charlotte aux fraises et j'ai horreur du rose. (En pensée) : préfère Stephen King et le noir.**

Elle pensa à ses romans qui lui faisaient l'effet d'un bonbon trop sucré. Beurk.

**Aurélia : Autre Chose ? Alors il est interdit de fouiller dans mes affaires ou celle de Ludi, compris ? Et quel est l'imbécile qui m'a viré mes formules de calcul dans Excel ?**

**Pascal : Moi mon cœur, y a que toi qui sait t'en servir.**

**Kanon : C'est qui Stephen King ?**

**Aurélia : Kanon, mes pensées aussi sont privées.**

**Shion : Si nous dînions ?**

**Milo : Et Didi ?**

**Aurélia : Elle va arriver.**

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme. Les conversations s'étaient faites inexistantes, les mauvais garçons craignant quelques reparties cinglantes, d'autres digéraient toujours leur découverte. La brune regarda son amie qui rayonnait de bonheur, un bonheur qui lui allait si bien.

À la fin, chacun partit de son côté, ne voulant pas rester avec les autres. Pas risqué de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Milo regarda Camus partir. Il pensa intérieurement qu'il avait tort. Lui, il trouvait ça géniale, une fille qui écrit des scènes d'amour et adore le froid. Une petite amie sur mesure pour son ami. Bon, elle manquait pas d'audace non plus, elle avait convoqué toute seule tout les golds et le pope. Alors qu'elle était en faute, elle avait mouché ses détracteurs et obtenu des excuses du Pope. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, et puis, son humour grinçant lui plaisait bien. Enfin, mais pas pour lui.

Il pensa à la blonde. Elle était vive, mignonne et fraîche. Ça le changeait de ses dernières amantes. Excitante. Lui aussi s'était trouvé une nouvelle bataille à gagner. Il rentra dans son temple, continuant son plan de séduction.

Camus, allongé sur son lit, regardait son plafond, inspiré. Les pages d'Aurélia défilaient sous ses yeux, il regretta de ne pas avoir pu les lire. Les insinuations de Pascal, Aurélia avait-elle un penchant pour lui ? C'est vrai, elle avait son charme. Mais elle avait quelqu'un. Un homme qu'elle devait aimer. Quelque chose atterri sur son lit, un truc gris avec une tête en forme de cœur et une petite langue rose. Il ressemblait à une peluche toute douce. Les deux yeux vert le regardèrent. Il faisait chaud malgré l'heure tardive, il se servit de la glace à la vanille avant de se réinstaller sur son lit. Assit entre ses jambes le chaton lui adressait un regard suppliant. Il se demanda se qu'il voulait. Nounours détaillé sa cuillère ?

Avec un soupir, il se releva et servit un peu de crème glacée à la peluche sur pattes qui ronronnait. Il lui posa la sous-tasse au sol, se demandant pourquoi il le regardait toujours suppliant. Enfin, le chaton manga et s'installa sur son ventre.

Tout le monde devait dormir depuis longtemps, Aurélia et Pascal aussi lorsque le portable sonna. La brune, plus endormie que réveillée, prit l'appel, écouta vaguement, marmonna un « tu fais chier, t'as pas vu l'heure? Oui je viens ». Elle attrapa son déshabillé, enfila ses chaussures et sortit dans le noir. Elle longea le couloir sur six mètres, tourna a gauche, continua sa route et tendit la main sur ce qui aurait dû être le meuble d'entrée. Elle chercha ses clés sous le regard surpris de Sion. Il posa sa main sur son bras, elle aperçut sa silhouette et fit un bond de surprise. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

**Sion : Ça va ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, juste surprise.**

**Sion : Vous faisiez quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Cherchais mes clés de voiture.**

Bip, bip, bip.

**Sion : Dans mon bureau ? C'est qui qui téléphone à cette heure ?**

**Aurélia : Mon frangin qui est encore en panne d'essence.**

**Sion : Je n'ai pas de voiture mais je vous emmène ?**

**Aurélia : Je veux bien, merci.**

**Au téléphone : Tu fous quoi ? Je vais prendre racine.**

**Aurélia : T'as qu'à pas tomber en panne.**

**Au téléphone : Mais tu viens.**

Excédée, elle raccrocha, sous le regard surpris du pope. Quelques instants plus tard, ils réapparurent sur un bord de route obscur. Un garçon attendait prés d'une moto.

**Barnabé : Elle est où, ta voiture ?**

**Aurélia : Je ne l'ai pas.**

**Barnabé : Ha ? On rentre comment ?**

**Sion (pas ravi de l'accueil) : Avec moi.**

Quelque instants plus tard, ils abandonnèrent le garçon et la moto chez la brune, et rentèrent au sanctuaire. Sion se demandait si la politesse avait trépassé et Aurélia, contrariée, était partie chercher son paquet de clopes. Elle s'était adossée à une colonne et fumait distraitement.

Il pensa que le domaine était non-fumeur, mais se dit que lui aussi, il en prendrait si Mû ressemblait à son frangin.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire et les p'tits vers, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Un nouveau chapitre des yaoistes !

**Lys :** Beaucoup de papotages, là-dedans !

Ouais ! Stp, pas taper l'auteur !

**Lys :** Tu vas recevoir tes tomates pourrites :p

Nan... T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un petit moment, attirant le réveil de Ludivine. Cela faisait peut-être une heure qu'elle était réveillée mais qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, les gardant fermé jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit plus forte que sa détermination à faire sa grasse matinée. Les rayons de l'astre finirent par la forcer à ouvrir les yeux. À moitié réveillée, elle regarda son réveil et soupira en voyant qu'il était neuf heures moins le quart. Elle se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Elle pensa à tous les évènements qui s'étaient passé durant ces derniers jours. Elle sourit en repensant à la poupée, à leur excursion pour retrouver Aurélia, cet après-midi inoubliable, cet après-midi à la plage, les bêtises des chevaliers et puis… Mû. Elle rougit en repensant à lui. Depuis leur baiser, ils n'avaient plus échangé une parole. Juste un regard au moment de se quitter, c'était tout. Peut-être regrettait-il. Elle ne savait pas et essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

Constatant qu'elle était bien réveillée, elle se leva pour se laver et s'habiller. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle fouilla dans son armoire. Elle était peu féminine, à peine si elle mettait un bracelet ou un collier. Elle portait deux bagues aux doigts et ses oreilles percées de deux trous étaient toujours décorées de boucles d'oreille. Ludi n'aimait pas les robes ni les jupes. Pourtant, elle prit une jupe sombre et un débardeur dans le même ton et fonça faire sa toilette. Elle allait faire un petit effort, aujourd'hui. Un fois lavée et habillée, elle coiffa sa longue tignasse de cheveux blonds et mit des boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient et des perles blanches. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter de se vêtir toujours de noir.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre qu'elle prit soin de fermer à clé, au cas où. Elle marcha jusque dans la salle à manger, où elle ne trouva personne. Elle ne s'en étonna pas, elle était toujours la première à arriver. Elle alla dans les cuisines, à côté, où elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour s'occuper. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de juste lancer à un « Bonjour ! ». Occupée à préparer le café pour les chevaliers, elle s'étonna quand même qu'on ne lui réponde pas. Elle voulut se retourner, mais une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa joue. Elle rougit et tourna la tête. Mû lui sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit, Aphrodite rentra bruyamment, suivis par Shaka et Camus. Ludi cacha son trouble, Mû s'écarta et les salua. Les trois hommes ne remarquèrent pas la soudaine nervosité de Ludi qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

Les autres chevaliers ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il transportèrent tous les aliments ayant un rapport avec leur petit déjeuner, c'est-à-dire pain grillé, viennoiseries, confiture, beurre et autres, ainsi que la cafetière et la théière. La table était déjà mise par la blonde et Aphrodite, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, parlant un peu plus que la veille. Aurélia, Pascal et Sion furent les dernier à rentrer et à s'asseoir à table. Ludi trouva à son amie triste mine, mais elle ne posa pas de questions.

Saga regarda l'assistance. Il avait projeté une petite escapade pour rassembler les troupes et faire passer les différents de la veille.

**Saga : Je vous propose de passer la journée à Delphes.**

**Ludivine : Ah oui, Aurélia t'écoute ?**

**Aurélia (rêveuse) : Oui, Delphes, c'est très agréable.**

**Milo : Tiens, tu connais déjà ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, je suis venu il y a longtemps.**

**Kanon : Les filles, y a un problème. Vous êtes encore en noir.**

**Ludi : C'est un hasard.**

**Pascal : La mienne, elle est toujours en robe et presque toujours en noir.**

**Milo : C'est gaie.**

**Aurélia : Je vais me changer. Contents ?**

**Ludi : On part quand ?**

**Mu (en déposant un léger baissé sur sa joue) : Quand tu voudras.**

Milo jeta un regard noir au Bélier qui ne le vit pas.

**Aphrodite : Tiens, un nouveau couple.**

Camus regarda Mû, se demandant comment il avait surmonté l'épreuve de la veille. Lui, il se posait encore plus de questions. Et puis, Pascal, très diplomate, avait dit les préférences de la brune devant tous. Ou c'était destiné a le mettre mal à l'aise.

**OoO**

Après quelque minutes, la brune était revenue vêtue d'un panta' court blanc et d'une tunique pêche, faite de voiles superposés et rebrodés. Kanon regarda les chaussures à talon, réprobateur. Décidément, les femmes…

Ils se téléportèrent à l'entrée du site et déambulèrent par petits groupes sur les sentiers entre les vestiges.

Mû et Ludi promenaient main dans la main.

Dm, Shura et Aphrodite étaient un peu plus loin, les jumeaux se disputaient et Aurélia marchait silencieusement dans le groupe. Camus prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle. Ils avancèrent sans rien se dire jusqu'au vieux stade et s'assirent dans les reste des gradins.

**Camus : C'est magnifique.**

**Aurélia : C'est vrai. Tu es déjà venu ici ?**

**Camus : Oui, une fois, avec Milo, Mû et Shaka.**

**Aurélia : Mû a l'air plutôt occupé.**

**Camus : C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il est plutôt renfermé d'habitude. Les filles ne l'intéressent pas.**

**Aurélia : L'amour, ça change beaucoup de choses.**

**Camus : Je sais. Tu es toujours habillée en noir ?**

**Aurélia : J'aime bien.**

**Camus : Pascal aussi ?**

**Aurélia : Habitué. Pourquoi ?**

**Camus : Comme ça. Tu devrais mettre plus souvent des couleurs. Tu es plus jolie.**

**Aurélia : Merci du compliment.**

Camus fit un sourire séducteur. Aurélia le lui rendit, attendant la suite.

**Camus : Dis-moi…**

**Aurélia : Hm ?**

**Camus : Ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi ?**

Aurélia ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée par la question.

**Aurélia : Tu n'es pas choqué par mes écris ?**

**Camus : J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tout lire.**

**Aurélia : Plus surpris que choqué.**

**Camus : Voilà.**

**Aurélia : Oui j'ai un pesa more. Mais je ne suis pas libre.**

**Camus : Ah oui, Pascal…**

**Aurélia : Mais toi…**

**Camus : J'ai des sentiments.**

**Aurélia : Écoute…**

**Aphrodite : Youhou !! Camus, Aurélia !!**

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête. Le suédois les regarda, ignorant complètement quel était le sujet de conversation.

Aphrodite : Vous venez ? Shaka se sent d'âme généreuse, il nous offre un verre !

Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent sans un mot, suivant le chevalier des Poissons.

Les amoureux avaient dévié vers le village, sur une jolie terrasse de café. Mû commanda deux flûtes de champagne et se rapprocha de son aimée. C'était allé si vite, pourtant il était sûr de lui. Il contempla son sourire et se dit qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il pris sa main dans la sienne et déposa de discrets baisers dans son cou. Ils étaient seuls, et pouvaient savourer leur bonheur. Si Ludivine n'avait jamais eu de copain, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été amoureux. Ludi appuya sa tête sur son épaule et lentement leurs lèvres se cherchèrent.

**Aldébaran : Oups, je dérange.**

**Mû : Non.**

**Aldébaran : On vous rejoint, y a Shaka qui paye un verre.**

**Ludivine : Ils sont où, les autres ?**

**Aldébaran : Ils arrivent.**

Les garçons regroupèrent les tables pour faire un groupe. Chacun parlait en même temps pour savoir quoi faire. Dm lança l'idée d'un jeu de vérité.

**Dm : C'est pas juste les filles, vous savez tout de nous et nous rien du tout.**

**Aphrodite : Qui commence ?**

**Mû : Pourquoi vous portez du noir ?**

**Ludi : Parce que je me sens plus à l'aise dans du noir.**

**Kanon : Mais encore ?**

**Ludi : C'est tout.**

**Aurélia : Par habitude, c'est sobre, toujours élégant et je suis parée pour un enterrement. (en pensée) Je porte peux être le deuil des mes espérance, au fond.**

**Aphrodite : Vous êtes gaies, les filles !**

**Aldébaran : Un peu de couleur vous irait mieux !**

**Ludi : J'suis pas très jolie et le noir, ça m'affine.**

**Milo : Mais non, t'es jolie !**

**Ludi : Mouais...**

**Aurélia : 80 de ma garde robe et noire. **

**Aphrodite : T'as bien des couleurs !**

**Aurélia : Oui, à marier avec du noir.**

**Aldébaran : À moi. C'est qui vos personnage de fiction préféré ?**

**Ludi : Heu… Y'en a trop ! Dans Saint Seiya, c'est Mû et Kanon…**

**Mû et Kanon : Hein ?!**

**Ludi : J'ai lu trop de mangas…**

**Aphrodite : Combien ?**

**Ludi : Peut-être plus d'une cinquantaine si je compte tous mes yaoi. Et puis, y a plein de tomes, dans les collections ! Peux pas tout dire. Je laisse tomber.**

**Aurélia : Vous êtes sûrs ?**

**Milo : Oui.**

**Aurélia : Dracula, Le comte de monté cristo, Caïn et Lestât.**

**Dm : Wha ! Deux vampires ? **

**Aurélia : Et deux connaisseurs en poison.**

**Camus : Emond Dantès ?**

**Aurélia : Non, pas celui qui est mort en prison, l'homme froid et cynique qui se venge.**

**DM : Ça, comme fille, t'es bizarre.**

**Aurélia : Merci.**

**Saga : C'est quoi, vos passe-temps ?**

**Ludi : À part lire, écrire et chercher du yaoi, je vois pas…**

**Kanon : Obsédées…**

**Ludi : Hé, j'écris des trucs bien, des fois !**

**Aioros : J'adore le « des fois ».**

**Shura : Tu fais du sport ?**

**Ludi : Manquerait plus que ça ! À part nager, j'aime pas ça. Pas sportive pour un sou. Mon sport à moi, c'est ordinateur.**

**Shura : D'accord…**

**Ludi : J'aime aussi marcher, mais c'est tout.**

**Aurélia : En dehors de mes activités de yaoiiste convaincu ? Je lis, je fais de la pâtisserie et comme l'a vu Sion, je suis SOS dépannage à toute heure.**

**Kanon : Tu nies pas ?**

**Aurélia : Pourquoi faire ?**

**Shura : Sportive ?**

**Aurélia : Dans des activités non homologuées. Sinon officiellement, j'aime bien les sportifs. Officieusement, Moi, des gugus qui courent derrière un ballon, c'est le sommun de la bêtise.**

**Shura : Comme quoi, en non homologué ?**

**Aurélia : Le plumé de pigeon. Suis pas la seule. Pourquoi crois-tu que les équipements de sport se change tous les ans ?**

**Kanon : D'où vous est venue l'idée sur le net ?**

**Aurélia : J'ai souvent écris, surtout des vers. Et puis je suis tombé sur des écris yaoi sur le net.**

**Kanon : De qui ?**

**Aurélia : D'Olessya (désolée).**

**Ludi : J'aimais pas tellement l'écriture. Moi aussi, je suis tombée sur les écris d'Olessya et je me suis mise à écrire.**

**Kanon : C'était quoi, le couple ?**

**Ludi : Mû/Saga.**

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent deux secondes et tournèrent la tête.

**Dm : Qu'est qui a plus à votre copain, pour se mettre avec vous ?**

**Aurélia : J'ai pas compris. Il a dû se demander ce que c'est de vivre avec une Adams ou il rêvait déjà de Morticia.**

**Dm : C'est très attirant une Morticia. C'est pas Camus qui dira le contraire. Et toi Ludi ?**

**Ludi : J'en sais rien.**

**DM : Mû ?**

**Mû : C'est personnel.**

**Aphrodite : C'est pas une réponse !**

**Mû : C'est personnel, j'ai dis !**

**DM : Cachottier !**

**Aiolia : C'est quoi, vos signes astrologiques ?**

**Ludi : Gémeaux. Fière de l'être !!**

**Aphrodite : Ascendant ?**

**Ludi : Je sais pas.**

**Aurélia : Cancer, ascendant balance.**

**Milo : Super, bientôt ton anniversaire.**

**Saga : Le mélange sombre du Cancer tout en étant pondéré.**

**Shaka : Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ?**

**Ludi : Par la mailing list.**

**Kanon : Ça m'étonne pas.**

**Ludi : No comment !**

**Aurélia : J'ai demandé si quelqu'un pouvait relire mes écris et Ludi s'est proposée.**

**Ludi : Et puis on est devenues correspondantes.**

**Aphrodite : Drôle de manière de se rencontrer.**

**Aurélia : Ça arrive tous les jours.**

**Dohko : À Aurélia : pourquoi fumes-tu ?**

**Aurélia (étouffant un petit rire) : Par ce que je suis pas Saga.**

**Kanon : J'ai pas suivi.**

**Aurélia : Peux pas enfermer mon frère au cap Sounion.**

**Dm : Je peux t'en débarrasser.**

**Aurélia : Il est à moi, et je tuerai le premier qui y touche. **

**Sion : Pourtant, c'est pas un cadeau.**

**Kanon : Je peux changer de frère, je veux une sœur.**

**Milo : Les filles, une nuit torride, où vous la préférez ?**

**Aphrodite : Dans la nature ?**

**Aurélia : Bof, plutôt en intérieur, avec des lumières chaudes et un coin douillet.**

**Ludi : Dans une chambre.**

**Milo : Hein ?!**

**Ludi : Je suis très pudique, alors dans une chambre et dans le noir.**

**DM : Très simple.**

**Ludi : Et classique !**

**Dohko : Aurélia, pourquoi pas un coin de nature ?**

**Milo : Plutôt sages, les filles.**

**Aurélia : Pas confortable.**

**Ludi : Exact !**

**Milo : Déjà essayé, les filles ? Un petit lieu illicite ?**

**Dm : L'excitation de l'interdit…**

**Ludi : Bof.**

**Aurélia : Bof, trop fait.**

**Ludi : Ah bon ?? On apprend des choses intéressantes tous les jours.**

**Kanon : Un peu trop, même.**

**Dohko : Question suivante.**

**Aioros : Aimez-vous la Grèce ?**

**Aurélia : Oui. Depuis toute petite, j'aime l'histoire et les vielles pierres. J'aime les histoires.**

**Ludi : Oui, parce que j'aime les histoires de dieux, et la Grèce, c'est joli.**

**Kanon : Et la mer ?**

**Ludi : J'aime la mer et la plage parce qu'on m'y a toujours emmené.**

**Kanon : En Grèce !**

**Ludi : C'est pareil, la Grèce et la France. Il fait juste plus chaud.**

**Aurélia : J'habite à cinq minute de la plage.**

**Shura : Si votre copain fait du sport, vous faites quoi ?**

**Ludi : Je le laisse s'épuiser et je reste tranquillement devant l'ordinateur.**

**Aurélia : Pas de problème qu'il se fatigue, j'ai un bon livre, mais qu'il me dise pas « suis épuisé ».**

**Camus : Un endroit très romantique pour vous faire la cour, Mesdemoiselles ?**

**Aurélia : En dehors d'un cimetière ?**

**Camus : J'ai rien contre..**

**Aurélia : Une vielle maison de pierre avec une cheminée et des coussins.**

**Milo : Dommage, isba c'est en bois.**

**Ludi : Moi, la plage. Ou un salon bien chauffé.**

**Aphrodite : C'est quoi qui vous accroche en premier chez un homme ?**

**Dm : Facile, les fesses.**

**Shura : Les yeux.**

**Aurélia : Son charisme.**

**Ludi : Son visage.**

**Sion : Et il ne reste que moi. Si vous deviez choisir votre dieu ?**

**Ludivine : C'est difficile.**

**Sion : Pas tant que ça.**

**Aurélia : Hermès, le dieu du commerce, des voyageurs.**

**Shura : Et des voleurs.**

**Aurélia : Oui aussi. Et psychopompe. Le commerce et l'argent mènent le monde.**

**Ludi : Alors là… Je sais pas. Aucun en particulier.**

**Doko : Les jeunes, il se fait tard, on rentre.**

Le groupe réapparut devant le grand temple. Chacun prit le chemin de chez soi.

**OoO**

Les filles prirent d'assaut leur baignoire et Nounours vola celle de sa maîtresse. Plus fraîches, elles regagnèrent leur chambre.

Ludivine s'installa avec un manga sur son lit, le petit chat humide à ses pieds. Mû et Kiki vinrent la rejoindre. Les autres avaient dû se retrouver dans le salon. Milo et Kanon identifièrent les absents. Ils tapèrent à la chambre de Ludi pour trouver tout ce petit monde bien sage. Mais avec Mû et Ludi trop près l'un de l'autre à son goût. Contrarié, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre voisine à la volée pour trouver un couple dans une position délicate. Kanon jeta un œil au passage et éclata de rire. Ils pouvaient pas tomber plus mal.

La blonde posa son manga sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant un moyen de s'occuper. Mû et Kiki étaient rentrés chez eux pour dormir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste un peu encore, mais l'enfant était fatigué. Elle décida de sortir et de respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle sortit de sa chambre, puis du temple du pope pour se retrouver dehors. Il faisait frais, elle frissonna.

**Milo : Que fais-tu dehors ?**

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Milo était appuyé contre la porte du palais. Il avait un air de prédateur, la blonde ne put réprimer un frisson.

**Ludi : J'avais envie de prendre l'air. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?**

**Milo : La flemme de descendre jusqu'à chez moi. Je peux rester avec toi ?**

**Ludi : Si tu veux, mais ça ne va pas être très intéressant.**

**Milo : Je suis sûr que si.**

Il se décolla de la porte et mit près d'elle. Elle regarda la vue qui s'ouvrait devant ses yeux bleus. La lune éclairait faiblement les temples, alignés les uns derrière les autres. Le grec regardait aussi les escaliers de pierre qui reliaient chaque maison. Ludi ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Milo, qu'elle avait taquiné dans l'eau et qui avait essayé de la noyer pour se venger. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter, ignorant par où commencer. Il la regardait à la dérobée, la trouvant vraiment différente des autres maîtresses qu'il avait eu. Il regarda ses joues, son cou, et pensa jalousement que Mû avait pu poser ses lèvres dessus.

**Milo : Tu as quel âge ?**

**Ludi : Dix-huit ans, pourquoi ?**

**Milo : Comme ça. Tu es étudiante, alors.**

**Ludi : Je vais passer mon Bac. Je veux être prof.**

**Milo : Quelle drôle d'idée !**

Ludi : Tout le monde me dit ça. Il n'y a que Maman et Mû qui me disent que j'ai fais un bon choix.

Sa jalousie monta d'un cran. Elle n'avait que lui en tête ou quoi ?

**Milo : Vous êtes très proches.**

**Ludi : Pas tant que ça.**

**Milo : Vous vous embrassez.**

**Ludi : Ça ne veut rien dire.**

**Milo : Ça veut tout dire.**

**Ludi : Tu es jaloux ?**

**Milo : Je le devrais ?**

**Ludi : Je ne sais pas…**

**Milo : Si je te disais que oui ?**

**Ludi : Pourquoi tu serais jaloux ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux.**

**Milo : Non, je ne les ai pas toutes.**

**Ludi : Ah ? Il te manque laquelle ?**

**Milo : Celle qu'il y a près de moi.**

La rougeur lui monta aux joues. Elle se tourna vers lui, comprenant mal ce qu'il insinuait, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

**Ludi : Comment ça ?**

**Milo : Je n'ai pas été assez clair ?**

**Ludi : Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi ? Je ne suis pas séduisante, ni très féminine.**

**Milo : Tu te trompes. Tu es séduisante.**

**Ludi : Je ne suis pas belle.**

**Milo : Qui t'as dis ça ?**

**Ludi : Pas besoin de le dire, je le sais déjà. Allez, arrête avec ça.**

**Milo : Tu ne me crois pas ?**

**Ludi : De toute façon, je suis déjà avec Mû, alors…**

**Milo : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?! Il est plus sage, plus gentil, plus…**

**Ludi : Milo, s'il te plait… Je t'aime bien, t'es gentil et…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il lui empoigna les bras pour la coller contre lui. Il l'embrassa fermement. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert et eut la pensée de se débattre. Un langue voulut s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, elle ne put que les entrouvrir. Ses bras l'entourait, elle avait mal aux épaules. Il avait trop de force pour qu'elle puisse se dégager. C'était différent d'avec Mû. Il ne la forçait pas, il était plus doux. Elle se laissa faire, se retint de répondre. Furieux, il s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux.

Milo : Je ne veux pas être juste un ami. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Il la lâcha et s'en alla. La porte d'entrée était demeurée ouverte, la lumière de l'intérieur leur avait permis de se voir. Elle n'était pourtant pas très forte car Milo n'avait pas vu les yeux de la blonde briller, signe qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

Après le souper la troupe se dispersa de nouveau.

Camus suivit la brune du regard. Elle se dirigea vers la grande terrasse. Son téléphone sonna encore une fois, elle discuta un long moment et raccrocha. La sonnerie se fit réentendre. Elle réprima l'envie de l'exploser contre le sol. Une jeune fille ne faisait pas se genre de chose,. Pourtant, elle envia sa grand-mère, qui elle avait explosé le sien contre une façade. Elle reprit une longue inspiration, joua avec son étuis a clope. Camus s'approcha d'elle, surpris d'avoir croisé ses pensées. Milo avait-il raison ? Était-elle la petite amie idéale ?

Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie liaison, juste des histoires d'un soir, loin des sentiments. Un besoin à satisfaire. Quand il avait vu Mû avec Ludivine si heureux, et la blonde semblait flotter au dessus du sol. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments. Pourtant, avec elle, il se demandait. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une petite princesse, et il avait cherché sur Internet pour savoir qui était réellement Morticia. Aurélia était une femme belle avec son teint clair et ses cheveux bruns. Aurélia était une femme belle avec son teint clair et ses cheveux bruns, un peu de cynisme, sombre, pessimiste mais pas gothique, juste sombre et élégante.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle tenait une cigarette et son briquet, il voulut voler à son secours en l'allumant, lui. Il n'était pas bien doué avec le joli briquet.

Il regarda un instant la petite boite ouverte, puis se décida à prendre une clope. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma tend bien que mal. La première bouffée de fumée brûla ses poumons, il fit un gros effort pour ne pas tousser.

Elle avait un demi sourire, assez doux, comme si elle savait que le tabac lui était étranger. Elle tirait des bouffés régulières, le regard perdu dans la nuit tombante. Un jeune homme brun fonça sur elle, il se demanda d'où il sortait.

**Barnabé : Je peux avoir tes clés de garage ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, les perd pas.**

**Barnabé : Tu as goûté les cigares que tu m'as achetées ?**

**Aurélia : Non.**

Le garçon alluma une sorte de cigarette brune foncée.

Barnabé : Tiens, sont pas mal. Meilleures que tes clopes. Bye.

Elle prit la cigarette.

**Aurélia : Bye.**

**Camus : C'est qui ? **

**Aurélia : Mon frère.**

Elle éteignit sa clope, goûtant le cigare. C'était rare. Une chose qu'elle ne faisait pas en général puisque indigne d'une dame.

Il se sentait un peu ivre, pas habitué au tabac. Son regard se posa sur ses épaules frissonnantes. Pourtant, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Il l'attira contre son torse en la serrant dans ses bras. Ses cheveux chatouillaient sont cou. Après une éternité elle tourna la tête vers lui et il l'embrassa.

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Après tout, la première fois, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas, pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait rien d'une pure jeune fille et si elle avançait dans cette voie, ça n'aurait rien d'un innocent flirt.

Ils se séparèrent tous deux, un peu surpris de ce qu'ils avaient fais. Elle se dirigea chez Ludi et lui chez Milo.

Chez la blonde, les deux filles tentaient de se remettre de leurs émotions, encore un peu égarées. Elle s'étaient installées côte à côte sur le lit.

**Ludivine : Milo m'a embrassé**

**Aurélia : Moi aussi, enfin, Camus.**

**Ludivine : Pourquoi Milo ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?**

**Aurélia : Je sais pas, tu lui plais**

**Ludivine : Mais, je veux pas, j'ai Mû !**

**Aurélia : Je sais. Tu lui as dit ?**

**Ludivine : Il s'en fout.**

**Aurélia : Il sait ce qu'il veut et il fera tout pour l'avoir.**

**Ludivine : Je fais quoi, moi, quand il me saute dessus ?**

**Aurélia : Si c'est Don Juan, tu cèdes. Après, tu l'intéresses plus. Enfin, c'est pas une bonne idée.**

**Ludivine : Et toi ?**

**Aurélia : Je sais pas. J'avais bien pensé à l'infidélité mais je voyais ça dans l'autre sens. Je lui ai même dis qu'il pouvait prendre un maîtresse.**

**Ludivine : Quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.**

**Ludivine : Et Camus ? Qu'est qu'il ressent ?**

**Aurélia : Je sais pas. Il dit ressentir quelque chose. **

**Ludivine : Quelle chance on a !**

**Aurélia : L'attrait de la nouveauté.**

**Ludivine : Faudrait qu'ils pensent à autre chose.**

**Aurélia : Oui, parce que bigame c'est déjà difficile, alors si y en a encore un ou deux qui traînent…**

Au huitième temple

Milo se vengeait sur les coussins de son canapé quand le cosmos de son ami se dirigea vers lui. C'était pas tous les jour qu'il arrivait si vite chez lui. Le Scorpion retint un sourire en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir essuyé un échec.

**Milo : Tiens, t'es seul ? **

**Camus : Je l'ai embrassée.**

**Milo : Oui et alors ?**

Il se demanda a quoi ça rimait. Le Verseau avait beau être discret, il savait bien que c'était loin d'être la première.

**Camus : Je l'ai embrassé de force.**

**Milo : Ah, elle s'est débattue.**

**Camus : Heu… Non.**

Enfin, il n'en était plus sûr du tout et s'il n'avait pas vu. Milo se dit qu'il avait rien à se reprocher, lui, il lui avait forcé la main.

Camus : Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, un instant d'inattention. J'ai abusé d'elle.

**Milo : Pour un petit bisou, elle s'est fâchée ?**

**Camus : Non. **

Milo s'imagina un instant son ami violer une fille sur le parvis du temple du Pope. Surtout lui qui avait horreur de se montrer en public.

**Milo : Elle remonte à quand, ta dernière aventure ? Certainement à trop long temps.**

**Camus : C'est pas si loin.**

**Milo : Allez, viens, on va faire un tour en ville, et se chercher un peu de compagnie.**

**Camus : Vas-y seul.**

**Milo : Pour que tu te jettes sur elle dès que tu la croises ? Tu viens. Elle, elle se gêne pas.**

**Camus : Comment ?**

**Milo : Simplement, c'est une femme et elle sait bien que le prince charmant se contente pas d'un chaste baiser.**

**Camus : Je te permets pas !**

**Milo : Touché ! Me dis pas que tes intentions sont pures.**

**Camus : Si.**

Le Scorpion avait fini par le tirer dans une boite de nuit bruyante et bondée de monde. Ils s'étaient assis à une table, Milo cherchant une proie du regard. Il lui avait désigné plusieurs femmes, tentant de lui en trouver une à son goût. Finalement, il avait dû se lasser car il l'avait laissé seul. Il se demanda si son ami avait raison. Il ne pensait pas être en manque à se point. Pourtant, il ne se serait jamais imaginé voler la copine d'un autre.

Milo réapparut un peu plus loin, deux charmantes créatures à ses côtés, plutôt pas mal. L'une d'elle s'installa prés de lui avec un sourire avenant. Une main toucha sa cuisse. Pourquoi pas ? Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la fille, une relation simple le temps d'une nuit. Ils raccompagnèrent à leur hôtel les deux jolies touristes, les suivant dans l'escalier jusqu'à une porte.

« C'est pas grave, nous n'avons qu'une chambre » commença l'une, « Mais avec un grand lit » finit l'autre. La lumière éclaira la pièce, confirmant leurs dires. Milo poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils pouvaient très bien s'y mettre à quatre. Sa compagne plaquée contre son corps avait glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il prit possession des lèvres de la fille en glissant un regard vers Camus. L'autre fille était pendue à son cou et se frottait en un geste sensuel. Rassuré, il reporta toute son attention sur sa compagne, entreprenant rapidement de la dévêtir. L'une d'elle attrapa le variateur et la lumière devint plus douce, les deux amies nues, attendant que leur amant respectif finissent de se déshabillé, les attendait sur la couche en les couvrant d'un regard appréciateur. Le verseau rougi en voyant Milo se défaire de son caleçon, pas tant a cause de la nudité elle-même que de la manifestation de leur désir, il pensa à autre chose et se débarrassa du sien. Elle était existante et il oublia tout quand les petits bras se refermèrent sur lui. Il poussa un léger gémissement en atteignant orgasme, a coté le couple s'était tu et il se glissa contre sa partenaire satisfait. A coté dans le désordre des draps Milo était occupé a remettre ça, Il senti une main caresser son dos, il ferma les yeux une seconde profitant du plaisir qui l'envahissait à nouveau, Il captura les doigts promeneurs qui avait du se tromper de cible. Milo jeta un œil surpris et repris son entreprise sur la bonne personne.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Co****uple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Kikou !! Ah, ça faisait longtemps !!

**Lys :** C'est clair :p

Petite note : cette fic est en coécriture avec **Phebe83a** (qui le pseudo de ma grande soeur de coeur). Vous trouverez son adresse (j'aime ses fics ! Même si y'en a pas bcp de postées pour le moment...) dans mes auteurs favoris. Voili voilou :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ludivine se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges, c'était déjà ça. Elle aurait pensé le contraire. La veille, elle s'était mise à pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter. La raison était minime, elle avait même parlé à Aurélia tranquillement. Pourtant, une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle avait pensé à Mû et, brusquement, elle songea à son appartement, ses études, sa famille. Elle était mal dans sa peau. C'était bête, mais elle était comme ça, trop sensible pour un rien.

Pour ne pas changer, ce matin-là, elle était encore une fois habillée d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Contrairement à la veille, elle n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort vestimentaire. Elle sortit de sa chambre et marcha dans les longs couloirs afin de voir Milo et de lui parler. Elle devait lui dire que c'était peine perdue, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Ses résolutions s'envolèrent quand elle vit Mû, qui semblait aller voir le pope. Elle l'appela et pressa le pas.

**Ludi : Bonjour !**

**Mû : Bonjour.**

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Son ton était neutre, il ne souriait pas et ne s'était pas penché pour l'embrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas.

**Ludi : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Mû : C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.**

**Ludi : Pourquoi ?**

**Mû : Tu as les yeux rouges. Ça ne t'a pas plu ?**

**Ludi : De quoi tu parles ?!**

**Mû : Hier, avec Milo. Je vous ai vu.**

La blonde sentit son cœur battre et la rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. Son regard s'était fait dur, comme un reproche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'avait pas d'excuses à faire ni de raison à donner.

**Ludi : Je…**

**Mû : Va le voir. Il doit te manquer.**

**Ludi : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!**

**Mû : Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?! Il est mieux que moi ?! Il embrassait mieux, sans doute.**

**Ludi : Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas le contraire !**

**Mû : Tu étais consentante !**

**Ludi : J'étais obligée ! Il me serrait, ça faisait mal !**

**Mû : C'est cela, oui.**

Le Bélier, en colère, partit. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda s'en aller.

**Ludi : Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?!**

Il ne répondit pas. Elle serra les poings, luttant contre l'envie de le rattraper. Elle se dit que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il reviendrait la voir. Elle n'y était pour rien, c'était Milo qui avait commencé. Elle éprouva de la colère contre lui. Elle se sentit idiote, toute seule dans ce couloir vide.

**OoO**

Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui, trop et l'air était chargé d'électricité avant l'orage.

Dohko trouva que c'était très calme,. Il se demanda où étaient passées les filles. Il passa devant la chambre de la brune, la porte était ouverte pour faire un petit courant d'air. Il sonda rapidement ses pensées. Il vit des grandes forêts de châtaignés, de l'herbe épaisse avec une petite brise, le bruit de sabots de chevaux. Il entra, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle lisait un gros bouquin, totalement immergée dedans. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, gardant son esprit connecté à la jeune femme. Sion suivit un peu plus tard, profitant du lecteur public. La pièce s'encombrait de chevaliers se trouvant une petite place. Les paysages défilaient et deux jeunes gens descendaient à cheval une longue route vers Montpellier. Ludivine fit son apparition, la lectrice relâcha son attention en lui faisant un place sur son lit. Sion se déplaça et prit la main de la blonde qui se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous. Elle rit en pensant que son amie avait une imagination immense. Après des heures de lecture, qui avait vu tout le Sanctuaire s'installer dans la pièce, elle ferma les yeux et son livre. Un dessin fait de lignes bizarre passa à l'auditoire et elle atterrit dans la réalité.

**Ludivine : C'était quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Les autoroutes.**

**Ludivine : Les quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Un petit bout de carte routière.**

L'attroupement se dispersait, les laissant seules. Elle partit, calme en apparence, directement dans la pièce où Sion et Mû s'étaient installés.

L'ancien bélier, au regard très noir, se dit qu'il valait mieux filer. Elle avait peu de chance de le tuer et il épargnait ses tympans à lui.

**Aurélia : Je peux savoir se qui te prends ?**

**Mû : Rien.**

**Aurélia : Vraiment ? Alors moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Je permettrai pas à un gugusse en armure de faire pleurer ma p'tite sœur ! C'est clair ?! Et si t'es débile au point de faire la gueule, c'est qu'elle est trop bien pour toi !**

**Mû : Elle a embrassé Milo !**

**Aurélia : Il l'a embrassée de force, mais une pauvre jeune fille face à un chevalier, bien sûr, elle pouvait facilement se libérer ! Une petite tape et il était par terre ! Bravo, t'as trouvé ça tout seul.**

**Mû : Heu, je crois que j'ai pas réfléchi.**

**Aurélia : Tu crois ? **

**Mû : Oui. **

**Aurélia : T'es encore là ! File, elle est dans sa chambre. (En pensée) : Il est où, l'autre intelligent ?**

Aldébaran, dans le couloir pouffa de rire devant la brune. Elle qui avait un si joli filet de voix, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se mette en colère..

**Aldébaran : Milo, il est dans le salon.**

Il sourit en voyant le salon se vider au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle entra dans la pièce pendant que Shaka s'esquivait. Milo se leva pour partir aussi.

**Aurélia : ASSIT !**

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait rugir si fort. Il se rassit, espérant en sortir en vie. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle se mette en colère ?

**Aurélia : Si tu t'approches de Ludi, je te le ferais regretter.**

**Milo : Mais je l'aime, j'ai besoin d'elle !**

**Aurélia : Comme quand tu regardes toutes les femmes.**

**Milo : C'est pas vrai !**

**Aurélia : Tu confonds le besoin et l'envie. Suffit de fermer les yeux, de les imaginer nues et c'est parti.**

**Milo : C'est pas vrai !**

**Aurélia : On dirait un gamin qui fait un caprice.**

**Milo : Puis d'abord, qui te permet de dire ça ? Puis, t'es plus jeune.**

**Aurélia : Un, je suis ton aînée, et deux, j'ai l'impression de parler à mon frangin. Les hommes comme ça, ça s'épingle dans les trous de l'emploi du temps. Ça s'appelle un amant. **

**Milo : Tu sais pas ce que c'est, un amant.**

**Aurélia : Non, c'est que du jetable, comme les fast-food à consommer tout de suite. On débarrasse et on jette.**

**Milo : Et si je l'aime vraiment ?**

**Aurélia : C'est à elle de choisir, pas à toi de t'imposer.**

**Milo : T'es chiante.**

**Aurélia : C'est mon charme.**

Mû se dirigeait vers la chambre de la blonde. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait eu tort de lui faire cette scène. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'ils avaient une force hors du commun et que, si lui l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la forcer aussi. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, sur le coup. Il s'en voulait, il l'avait fais pleurer.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, il se sentit ridicule. Il n'osait pas frapper, même s'il savait qu'elle était derrière. Il prit son courage à deux mains et tapa. Il attendit une réponse qui mit du temps à venir. Il entra dans la pièce. Assise devant son ordinateur, elle tapait sur le clavier plat. Il s'approcha, elle se tourna. Quand elle le vit, elle vira les yeux vers son écran et tapa encore plus vite sur les touches noires. Mû soupira.

**Mû : Pardon.**

**Ludi : M'en fous.**

**Mû : Écoute…**

**Ludi : J'écoute rien. Va-t-en.**

**Mû : J'étais énervé…**

**Ludi : Moi aussi. Va-t-en.**

**Mû : La jalousie, tu connais ?**

**Ludi : Un peu.**

Mû posa la main près du clavier et se pencha vers Ludivine qui luttait pour garder les yeux rivés sur son écran où avançaient des lignes de lettres.

**Mû : Je pensais que tu en avais déjà marre de moi.**

**Ludi : Si ça avait été le cas, je te l'aurais dis.**

**Mû : Milo a eu plus de conquête et, en général, quand il a posé les yeux sur une fille, il l'a à coup sûr.**

**Ludi : Et tu penses que je me serais laissée séduire ?**

La blonde détourna son regard pour le regarder, lui. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, se défiant presque. Ils se sourirent.

**Mû : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Ludi : Je t'interdis de penser ça !**

Le Bélier rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa. Ludi entoura son cou de ses bras. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Milo. C'était tellement différent, aucune comparaison possible. Il ne la serrait pas, elle pouvait se retirer. C'est à cause de cette liberté qu'elle allait toujours vers lui, parce qu'il la laissait libre de ses mouvements. Elle sentait que Milo n'était pas comme ça. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Mû ne l'ignorait pas et songea à se méfier de lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, goûtant tendrement le plaisir d'être ensemble, s'embrasant et échangeant de légères caresses.

**Mu : Si on partait ?**

**Ludi : Partir ?**

**Mu : Si on partait ensemble, où tu veux.**

Ludi se sentit embarrassée, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

**Mû : Un moment tout seul. Tu rêves bien d'aller dans un endroit ?**

**Ludi : Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai jamais voyagé. Mais j'aimerais bien.**

**Mû : Un pays t'attire ?**

**Ludi : La Grèce mais nous y sommes. L'Italie.**

**Mû : Va pour l'Italie.**

**Ludi : Quelle ville ? Très heureuse Ho ! Une romantique.**

**Mû : Venise, Rome, Naples, Florence, Capri ?**

**Ludi : Oui Capri ! C'est romantique.**

**Mû : Alors madame, nous partons instamment.**

La blonde se jeta à son cou pour lui donner un fougueux baiser et rouvrit les yeux sur une pinède dominant la mer. Il y avait un peu plus loin un chemin menant au vestige plus haut dans l'île. Main dans la main ils entamèrent la promenade. Mû pensait lui faire plaisir car il était son premier petit ami et ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'elle est dit « oui » et lui ait pardonné. L'amour courtois lui convenait à merveille et sa bien aimée rayonnait de joie, d'amour. Que demander plus ?

Les temps passaient vite et les avisa. Le dernier ferry était partis lorsqu'ils sortirent de sous pins. Ils entamèrent le descente vers la ville lorsque l'atlante vit une jolie maison, ou plus tôt un charmant hôtel. Il passa son bras au tour de la taille de Ludivine, l'entraînant dans la battisse. Ludi rougit un peu en entendant Mû demander une chambre. L'hôtelière sourit et tendit une clé. Il la précéda dans l'escalier, ouvrit la porte et souleva la blonde dans ses bras. Il venait de la poser sur l'édredon quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était écrevisse. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot.

**Mu : Désolé. Tu veux deux chambres ou deux lits ?**

**Ludivine : Non, c'est que…**

**Mu : Excuse-moi je... J'avais pas pensé que tu...**

**Ludi : Que je ?**

**Mu : Je voulais pas te forcer à aller plus loin.**

**Ludi : J'imagine. Tu sais, j'ai jamais partagé mon lit...**

**Mu : Promis je serais sage. J'ai droit à un bisou ?**

**Ludi : Oui.**

**Mu : Je t'aime Ludi.**

**Ludi : Moi aussi.**

La blonde se détourna quelques instants, hottant son tee-shirt. S'en suivit de ses chaussures, et son pantalon. Mû lui sourit, se débarrassant à son tour de ses vêtements. La jeune fille se força à ne pas trop regarder le corps musclé qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Et elle se glissa entre les draps froids qui la firent frissonner. Le chevalier la suivit, plutôt gêné par la situation. Il fit le tour et s'installa de l'autre côté. Ludivine se rapprocha de lui, les joues rouges, dû à sa gêne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il lui sourit et la prit dans contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et se blottit contre lui, respirant son odeur virile, une odeur qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit avec plaisir ses mains dans son dos. Elles caressaient sa peau en un geste qui se voulait doux et câlin.

Ravie, elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux lavande. Avec la jeune fille contre lui, il se sentait bien, serein. C'était si simple avec elle, il avait l'impression de l'attendre depuis toujours. Aucune complication ne les troublait, ils se comprenaient comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Il déposa une foule de petit baisers sur son visage, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle se laisser embrasser, savourant ce moment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à lors, se disant qu'avec lui, elle irait au bout du monde, de ses rêves et de l'amour. Il n'en pensait pas moins. Il se disait que c'était presque trop beau, trop parfait. Ludivine se sentait fatiguée, ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Un rayon de lumière fit bouger la jeune fille, pas encore prête à renoncer au sommeil. Pourtant, le jour avait presque fini de la réveiller, elle tendit la main à côté d'elle, surprise de rencontrer le vide.

**Mu : Bonjour, ma divine !**

**Ludi : Bonjour, mon chevalier !!**

Il sourit en posant le petit-déjeuner sur le lit. Ludi le regarda un instant, se demandant s'il lissait ses pensées.

**Ludi : Tu lis dans mes pensées ?**

**Mu : Non, sauf si tu le veux. Je ne le ferai jamais.**

Elle se demanda si c'était un avantage ou non, elle qui s'était réveillée en imaginant faire l'amour avec lui. Elle se voyait mal lui en parler, surtout que c'était pour elle qu'il patientait.

**OoO**

Pendant cet après midi, Camus avait retourné plusieurs fois l'idée un peu dérangeante des fisc qu'il avait trouvé. Il hésitait toujours à les lire. Pourtant, Aurélia et Ludivine avaient déjà dû le faire. Après de longs instants de réflexion, il se demanda comment la brune percevait ces textes. Il sourit en l'imaginant lire. Elle avait une façon de lire si spéciale. Il se décida à prendre les feuillets, espérant qu'elle veuille bien en faire la lecture. Elle était toujours dans sa chambre, s'abritant de la chaleur.

**Aurélia : Oui ? Entre.**

**Camus : Je te dérange pas ?**

**Aurélia : Non.**

Elle avisa le paquet de feuille, rit intérieurement sur le titre d'une page, une qu'elle avait écrite.

**Camus : Tu voudrais bien ?**

**Aurélia : Tu es sûr ?**

**Camus : Oui.**

**Aurélia : Je commence par ce que je veux ?**

**Camus : Oui, enfin c'est toi qui lis.**

**Aurélia : Installe toi, c'est ce que tu veux non ? Tu sais lire.**

**Camus : Oui.**

Il s'installa près de la brune. Les image affluaient, une histoire avec un vrai scénario. Il se surprit à se voir a travers ses yeux. Il appréhenda la première scène d'amour, préférant regarder ailleurs. Pourtant, elle avait la délicatesse de ne pas lui adresser un regard. Il se surprit à sentir des mains, celles de Milo, le caresser.

Ils avaient lu comme ça plusieurs fisc. Il commençait à mieux saisir la chose et son intérêt.

Pour une fois, il se demanda s'il pouvait avoir la même, juste pour un moment. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main, l'attirant contre lui et même sous lui. Il imagina un joli jardin avec un kiosque des bosquets. Il imagina la brune dans une grande robe printanière, le doux froufrou des jupons. Se faufilant derrière elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il l'amena dans le petit abri, la portant dans ses bras. Il la passa sur un grand lit moelleux, couvrant ses doigts et son bras de baisers.

Il la couvrit de baisers, faisant petit à petit glissé le haut de sa robe. Il faisait nuit et seul quelques rayons argentés permettaient de distinguer les formes. Avec un temps et un amour infini, il entreprit d'ôter doucement les vêtements. Se séparant que quelques instants pour se dévêtir. Il caressa doucement le corps féminin, évitant soigneusement tout geste trop osé. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il se coula entre les cuisses offertes, profitant pour l'embrasser tendrement en l'honorant.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité, allongé sur elle, gêné de sentir une protubérance de son anatomie contre elle.

Il s'aperçut que son rêve l'avait emmené un peu loin et il gagna rapidement les toilettes. Elle attendit d'être seule pour pousser un soupir déçu. Bien sûr, c'était tendre mais ça manquait un peu de fougue. Elle se dit que dans la réalité, soit elle se serait ennuyée, soit elle l'aurait violé. Elle n'était pas un ange et pas une vraie jeune fille, elle. Alors, dans le noir, bof. Et puis, c'était trop sage.

Le verseau l'avait quittée depuis des heures lorsqu'elle passa dans le salon. Pascal, qui avait reprit le travail, venait d'arriver et lisait son magazine. Il embrassa sa fiancée.

**Aurélia : Alors il dise quoi de méchant, cette fois ?**

**Pascal : Qu'une femme cédera pas la télécommande pendant sa série. C'est vrai ?**

**Aurélia : Une en particulier ?**

**Pascal : Sexe on the city, dont t'es la femme idéale.**

**Aurélia : J'ai pas besoin de te la réclamer, tu dors a cet heure.**

**Pascal : Tu te lèves et tu fais le tour du lit pour la prendre ?**

**Aurélia : Pourquoi faire ? je m'installe contre toi, tu me prends dans tes bras et comme elle est dans ta mains je la prends ?**

**Pascal : Faignasse.**

**Aurélia : Oui, mon cœur.**

Ceux dans la pièce sourient. S'il y avait bien un couple amusant, c'était eux. Tout était prétexte a rire.

**OoO**

Ce soir-là, le Verseau qui voulait connaître au mieux son aimée, alluma sa télé pour regarder la série. Il se demanda comment des filles pouvait être aussi libres. Si elle parlait toutes aussi librement de leurs vie intime. C'était choquant d'entendre la blonde croqueuse d'homme raconter tout les détails à ses copines. Après deux épisodes aussi troublants qu'instructifs, il se dit que sa dulcinée ressemblait un peu à Carrie, entre question pertinente et vitriole. Pourtant, elle n'était ni trentenaire ni célibataire.

Dans le palais, au milieu de la nuit ,Dohko passa dire bonsoir à Sion, toujours dans son bureau, lorsque un grand fracas le fit sursauter.

**Dohko : C'était quoi ?**

**Sion : Rien. Miss vampirette qui est dans la cuisine.**

**Dohko : Quoi ?**

**Sion : Elle se couche tôt le matin, un vrai oiseau de nuit.**

**Dohko : Elle risque rien.**

**Sion : Non. Bonne nuit**

**OoO**

Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à Capri n'avait été que du bonheur. Ce genre de moment, elle ne s'était permise que d'en rêver. Elle vivait un rêve bien trop réel pour être le fruit de son imagination.

Main dans la main, Mû et Ludivine marchait dans les rues. Ils avaient conscience qu'il faudrait bientôt retourner au Sanctuaire, mais ils voulaient retarder ce moment le plus possible. Leur retour voulait dire qu'ils ne seraient plus autant ensemble, mais aussi, surtout pour Mû, quand Milo serait dans les parages. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Le grec était connu pour son charme auprès des femmes, le tibétain se demandait s'il pourrait y faire face si la française venait à y succomber. Il avait confiance en elle, mais moins en lui.

Le chevalier porta son regard sur elle. Regardant distraitement autour d'elle, elle finissait sa glace qu'elle avait mangé en un temps record. Il fut troublé par une voix qui résonna dans son esprit? Il ronchonna intérieurement.

**Mû : On doit rentrer.**

**Ludi : Ah ?**

**Mû : Sion se demande où nous sommes, il veut qu'on rentre.**

**Ludi : Rentrons, alors.**

Ils quittèrent la ville Italienne et arrivèrent en Grèce. Quand la blonde rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre ou rien n'avait bougé. Il serra la blonde contre lui et l'embrassa avant de partir retrouver le Grand Pope. À regret, il sortit de la chambre. Il ne doutait du beau savon qu'il allait prendre par Sion, quand il serait en face de lui.

**Sion : Bonjour. Où est Ludivine ?**

**Mû : Dans sa chambre.**

**Sion : Ah. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu pars avec elle ! Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas de cosmos pour la localiser !**

**Mû : Oui, désolé.**

**Sion : Et puis, Aurélia a dû se faire du soucis.**

**Mû : Je crois qu'elle savait.**

**Sion : Tu lui as dit ?**

**Mû : Non, pas vraiment, mais je suppose.**

**Sion : Enfin, si tout va bien…**

La blonde frappa chez son amie.

**Aurélia : C'est ouvert !**

**Ludi : Bonjour ! Je te dérange ?**

**Aurélia : Non, je me prépare pour sortir.**

**Ludi : Sortir ? Avec Camus ? **

**Aurélia : Pourquoi ?**

**Ludi : T'es super bien habillé et maquillé, t'as un rendez vous !**

**Aurélia : Non, je vais faire des courses. Tu viens ? **

**Ludi : Je prends mon sac.**

La brune se dirigea vers le salon pour attendre son amie.

**Pascal : Tenue de combat et peinture de guerre, chérie.**

**Aurélia : Oui, Darling.**

**Pascal : Camus, tu l'accompagnes ?**

**Camus : Oui.**

**Pascal : Fait pas cette tête, tu fais un 1,80 m ?**

**Camus : Environ.**

**Aurélia : Ludi vient aussi.**

**Pascal : Soit pas déçu, vous n'auriez rien fait de plus à deux, elle aime sa voiture.**

**Camus : Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.**

**Pascal : Mon cœur, dans ta voiture, ça te dit quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Moui, rien. (En pensée) C'est trop petit, on se cogne souvent. J'ai dû zapper un truc, je trouve pas le côté érotique de s'assommer dans le carton de porte. Et puis ça risque de tacher les sièges.**

**Camus : Tout ça !**

**Pascal : C'est pas une conquête facile, bonne chance. Et oui, être aimé, c'est pas suffisant. **

**Ludi : J'ai raté quelque chose ?**

**Aurélia : Non, rien. On y va.**

**Milo : Je viens aussi !**

**Ludivine (en pensée) : Pauvre de moi… Pourvu qu'il soit sage.**

En arrivant a la zone commerciale, les deux filles sans se concerter avaient foncé à travers la foule vers la librairie, laissant les deux hommes derrière elles.

Milo : Je rêve où elle nous sommes perdus ? Les filles, c'est pas possible.

Camus : Je les voie plus !

La brune regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ou étaie,t partis les deux chevaliers et retourna sur ses pas. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, attendant qu'elles reviennent. Elle récupéra les deux égarés, retourna au rayon manga où Ludivine cherchait de la lecture, et commença sa propre quête de plaisirs dessinés. Après une bonne heure, ils passèrent à la caisse, pour continuer par un magasin de vêtements. L'intérieur rassemblait un style à la fois coloré et vif avec un grand rayon de noir. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le rayon sombre sans aucune hésitation.

Elle consultait les cintres, posant sur leur bras leur première sélection de fringues. Milo, qui aimerait la voir avec plus de couleurs, se rapprocha d'elle sans qu'elle ne le voie. Il examina, le choix de la blonde, pantalon et tops noir, et poussa un soupir avant de se dirigeai vers les côtés de couleur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux vêtement, vit une robe dans les tons bleus et pensa qu'elle irait bien avec les yeux azur de la blonde.

Camus, lui, examinait les hauts devant lui avant de trouver un jolie top rose brodé. Les deux garçons, bien décidés à colorer un peu ces demoiselles trop sombres à leur goût, filèrent les retrouver, chacun de leur côté. Le Verseau sourit en les regardant, leur adepte du noir, l'une pour passé inaperçu, l'autre pour attirer le regard et dire sa différance. Milo posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui sursauta. Il lui tendit l'article, lui désignant une cabine d'essayage.

**Ludi : Hein ?**

**Milo : Mets ça, ça t'ira mieux que le noir.**

La française regarda la robe, pensa que Mû serait content de la voir là-dedans et prit le vêtement pour l'essayer. Le Verseau s'approcha de la brune lui tendant le vêtement. Elle regarda, médusée, l'article.

**Aurélia : C'est rose.**

**Camus : Oui.**

**Aurélia : C'est très rose.**

**Camus : Justement, ça va te changer du noir. Essaye, au moins !**

Pas très sûre, Aurélia rentra pourtant dans une cabine d'essayage pour enfiler le vêtement. Elle jeta un oeil au miroir en se disant qu'elle porterait jamais un truc pareil, même pas en rêve. Elle détestait le rose plus que tout.

**Aurélia : Ça va pas du tout.**

**Camus : Je suis sûr que tu le portes très bien.**

**Aurélia : Non.**

**Camus : Un petit effort !**

**Aurélia : Non, je déteste le rose !**

**Ludi : Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?**

Elle venait de sortir de sa cabine.

**Aurélia : Il me prend pour Saori, il veut me faire porter ça.**

**Ludi : Ouais, pas terrible. Je préfère le bleu ! Mais pas terrible, cette robe.**

La blonde se regarda, ne se trouvant pas très à l'aise dans cette robe qu'elle trouvait trop courte, même si elle lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

Aurélia : Elle est un peu longue ou un peu courte ?

Les deux fille se regardèrent et rirent ensemble des idées bizarres de leur compagnons. Milo ne comprit pas pourquoi elles rigolaient. Lui trouvait que cette robe lui allait comme un gant, beaucoup mieux que ses éternels pantalons et tee-shirts noirs. Camus se demanda ce qu'avait le rose pour faire l'unanimité chez les filles. Il croisa le regard de la brune qui avait vu un haut corseté noir et mauve, et se dit que, finalement, c'était pas si mal.

Ludi retourna dans sa cabine, se changea et retourna dans les rayons pour se trouver des vêtements qui lui iraient. Milo l'intercepta en lui prenant le bras.

**Milo : Je te la paie.**

**Ludi : Hors de question.**

**Milo : Tu es jolie dedans !**

**Ludi : J'ai dis non !**

Milo, têtu, récupéra la robe, pendant que Camus examinait ce qu'avait choisi son amie, une robe noire, une chemisier en tulle transparent brodé d'argent et le haut avec du mauve.

**Camus : Il serait bien sur un jupon.**

**Aurélia : Avec un tailleur pantalon noir, plutôt.**

Il pensa que, rien à faire, elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Ludi regarda dans les rayons et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une manche longue, l'autre consistait à une simple bretelle. Des paillettes le décorait, semblant dessiner les reflets de la lune sur la mer, la nuit. Elle décida de l'acheter.

Finalement, les filles avaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Milo était parti acheter sa robe et le verseau se demanda si elle porteraient un jour des couleurs.

Ils sortirent du magasin, les filles contentes de leurs emplettes. Ludi se demanda si elle devait ou non accepter la robe de Milo. Elle n'avait pas oublier le baiser forcé qu'ils avaient échangés.

**Milo : Les filles, vous avez fini ?**

**Ludivine : Moi oui et toi ?**

**Aurélia : Encore un magasin et c'est bon.**

**Milo : De quoi, musique ? Fringues ? Livres ?**

**Aurélia : De voiture.**

Camus sourit à cette pensée. Bien sûr, sa voiture. Il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, il verrait bien. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le magasin. Milo voulut se rapprocher de la blonde pour lui parler, voire de s'excuser. Mais celle-ci prit le bras d'Aurélia pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui.

**Ludi : Tu sais ce que tu veux ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

Ils traversèrent le magasin d'un pas rapide, se rendant directement au rayon qui l'intéressait.

**Aurélia : Super, ils les ont !**

**Ludi : Tu veux quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Les boites là, je vais chercher un vendeur.**

**Milo : J'y vais.**

Quelque seconde après…

**Milo : C'est quoi, ce commerce? Ils partent tous, y a personne pour servir.**

**Aurélia : Laisse, t'a pas le bon argument.**

Ils la regardèrent examiner les lieux, cherchant un employer, puis elle partie en trottinant sur ses talons avec un grand sourire

Aurélia : S'il vous plait vous pouvez m'aidez ?

À la plus grande surprise du grec, le vendeur répondit avec joie à la fille qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

**Aurélia : Je voudrais un manomètre.**

**Vendeur (charmeur, en la précédant) : Bien sûr.**

**Aurélia : Plus tôt de l'autre coté. (En pensée) L'est nul, y en pas de l'autre côté.**

**Vendeur : Voilà. Lequel ?**

**Aurélia : L'eau, l'huile, la batterie.**

**Vendeur : C'est pas les mêmes. Voici.**

**Aurélia : Merci.**

La blonde faillit mourir de rire. Elle savait bien que son amie trouvait pratique d'utiliser son sourire.

**Milo (à Ludi) : Elle a fait comment ?**

**Aurélia : Comme à la pêche, tu appâtes, tu ferres et tu remontes la ligne.**

**Milo : C'est amusant, le regard complètement perdu que tu lui a jeté. T'avais presque l'air idiote.**

**Aurélia : Très nunuche ? Oui, c'est mon fond de commerce. Comme à la pêche, tu appâtes, tu ferres et tu remontes la ligne.**

**Milo : Et c'est moi, le don juan !**

**Aurélia : J'en profite, mais je couche pas avec.**

**Ludi : Heureusement.**

Ils sortirent du magasin, puis du centre commercial. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent vers le parking. Une personne retint l'attention d'Aurélia.

**Aurélia (en pensée) : Pas lui pitié…**

Elle regarda Camus.

**Aurélia : Camus embrasse moi !**

**Camus : Quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Tout de suite.**

**Homme : Bonjour, Aurélia.**

**Aurélia : Bonjour (en pensée) Et merde…**

L'assistance se demanda qui était cette sorte d'Apollon en survêt et la quarantaine, un grand sourire.

**Homme : Comment vas-tu ? Toujours aussi sportive ?**

**Aurélia : Oui et vous ? Vous avez égaré votre vélo ?**

**Homme : Non je suis pressé.**

**Aurélia : Oui, c'est plus rapide un moteur. (En pensée) Toujours pas assez pressé pour dégager.**

**Homme : Un peu, mais c'est moins près de la nature.**

**Aurélia : Un disciple de Rousseau ? Ah, le retour à la nature, le mythe du bon sauvage.**

**Homme : C'est si parfait, le plaisir de courir !**

**Aurélia : C'est tout à votre honneur. (En pensée) Il est irremplaçable, donne envie de marcher a quatre patte pour se mettre au niveau.**

**Homme : Une performance à faire, la joie de d'accomplir un record…**

**Aurélia : Oui, ma voiture va de 0 à 100km/h en moins de 10 secondes et vous ?**

**Homme : Oui, je cours moins vite.**

**Aurélia : C'est vrai que ça vous réussit bien. Au fait, 50 ans, cette année ?**

**Homme : Oui, déjà.**

**Aurélia : Vous courrez toujours autant ?**

**Homme : Non, plus pour garder la forme. J'ai retrouvé celle de mes 20 ans.**

**Aurélia : Oui, il faut rattraper le temps, une couse contre la montre.**

**Homme : La joie d'une saine fatigue, ne plus penser à rien…**

**Aurélia : Oui enfin c'est plus facile pour certain. (En pensée) : Une bête à braire.**

**Homme : Et ton fiancé ?**

**Aurélia : Autorisé à transpirer qu'avec moi. Je voudrais pas qu'il se blesse ou se crame les neurones avec des efforts inconsidérés.**

**Homme : Et vous faites quoi comme activité ?**

**Aurélia : De l'endurance. (En pensée) Ce que vous devriez faire en chambre et pas en extérieur.**

**Homme : Excellant choix, c'est bon pour le cœur !**

**Aurélia : C'est important les sportifs, dans une société. (En pensée) Quelle horreur, un vrai repoussoir, Je suis même plu sûre d'être hétéro. Berk, le pire des hommes, ressemble a un canard à basket.**

**Ludi : Un Canard à Basket ?**

**Homme : Un quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, pour le gâteau d'anniversaire de ma nièce. C'est original.**

**Homme : Oui, les associer aux valeurs sportives dés le plus jeune âge.**

**Ludi : Oui, tout à fait.**

**Homme : Je suis désolé, je suis en retard !**

**Aurélia : Oui, oui courrez y vite, au plaisir.**

**Aurélia (à Ludi) : Qu'est ce qui t'as prie ?**

**Ludi : Moi ? Rien.**

**Aurélia : Et c'est mon image, le canard à basket !**

**Ludi : Très bonne image, j'l'imagine bien.**

**Milo : Moi aussi.**

**Ludi : Vous lisez dans les pensées, pas vrai ?**

**Camus : Par accident.**

**Ludi : Mais bien sûr !!**

**Milo : M'en fiche, elles m'intéressent !**

**Ludi : T'as pas intérêt à lire les miennes !!**

**Camus : Désolé. Tu n'es pas fâchée ?**

**Ludi : Je le serais un peu, à sa place.**

**Aurélia : C'est juste gênant.**

**Milo : C'est ta faute, t'es un marrante, mais tu le penses sans le dire.**

**Ludi : Pas une raison.**

**Milo : T'es toujours hétéro ou pas ?**

**Aurélia : Milo !!!!**

**Ludi : C'est personnel !**

**Camus : On rentre ?**

**Ludi : Oui !**

**OoO**

Dans le sanctuaire, Mû se demandait où était passée sa dulcinée et l'absence du Scorpion l'inquiétait autant pour Ludi que pour lui, Milo ayant déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait user de sa force pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il décida d'aller voir une fois de plus dans sa chambre, des fois qu'elle serait partie se promener avec Aurélia, qui avait mystérieusement disparu aussi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la brune sortir de la chambre de la blonde avec Camus et, quelques secondes plus tard, avec Milo.

Il regarda un instant les arrivants encombrés de sacs. Le verseau accompagnait la brune vers sa chambre à elle. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en pensant qu'elle n'était pas restée seule avec son rivale. Milo passa à côté de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un regard plein de défit. Sans un mot, Mû rentra dans la chambre où il trouva la blonde ranger ses livres et son tee-shirt. Il sourit.

**Mû : C'était bien ?**

**Ludi : Oui, j'ai fais le plein de livres.**

**Mû : Tu veux bien que je t'accompagne, la prochaine fois ?**

**Ludi : Oui. T'es jaloux ?**

**Mû : Milo était avec vous.**

**Ludi : Il a insisté pour venir. T'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé.**

**Mû : Vous êtes allés où ?**

**Ludi : Dans un magasin de livres, de voiture et de vêtements.**

**Mû : De vêtements ?!**

**Ludi : Oui… Il m'a acheté une robe.**

Une pointe de jalousie se planta dans le cœur du Bélier.

**Mû : Il t'a offert une robe.**

**Ludi : Oui mais j'en veux pas.**

**Mû : C'est pour me faire plaisir ?**

**Ludi : Oui, et puis elle est moche.**

**Mû : Et moi je peux t'en acheter une, tu la mettrais ?**

**Ludi : Ça dépend.**

**Mû : De quoi ?**

**Ludi : La couleur et la coupe. Un truc simple et de préférence bleu ou noir.**

**Mû : Pas noir !**

**Ludi : Pas rose. J'aime pas le rose.**

**Mû : Tu es trop sombre comme fille !**

**Ludi : C'est comme ça, on peut pas me changer.**

**Mu : Camus avait l'air déçu. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**Ludi : Il a voulu faire porter du rose à Aurélia. Il s'est fait rembarrer.**

**Mû : Oui, il a raté son coup.**

**Ludi : Puis, il a lu ses pensées, alors il doit avoir des chose à lui dire.**

**Mu : Au moins des excuses.**

**Ludi : Ce serait pareil si on lisait les miennes.**

**Mû : Tu insinues quoi ?**

**Ludi : Moi ? Mais rien.**

**Mû : Je ne lis pas tes pensées !**

**Ludi : Pensais pas particulièrement à toi, plutôt à Milo.**

**Mû : Arrête de penser à lui !**

**Ludi : Jaloux !!**

**Mû : Te moque pas !**

**Ludi : Si si, c'est mignon !**

**Mu : …**

**Ludi : Mignon et j'ai envie d'un bisou !**

**Mu : Un seul.**

**Ludi : Non, d'une infinité de bisous !**

**Mû : Si tu es sage.**

**Ludi : Je suis toujours sage !**

**Mû : Ça, ça m'étonnerait !**

**Ludi : Ouh, le jaloux !**

Elle lui sauta au cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme l'enserra de ses bras en approfondissant le baiser. Soudain, une eau glacée leur tomba sur eux. Ludi poussa un petit cri et se décolla du jeune homme. Celui-ci, furieux, leva la tête. Un seau d'eau lévitait au-dessus d'eux. Sur le fond, il était collé une feuille sur laquelle était écris : « Pas touche ! ». Il reconnu l'écriture de Milo.

**Ludi (trempée) : Qui est l'imbécile qui a fait ça ?**

**Mû : C'est Milo.**

Le bélier se leva d'un bon et arriva devant la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volé. Devant lui, son disciple et le Scorpion riaient du mauvais tour qu'ils venaient de faire. Il repoussa l'envie de lancer son attaque sur Milo. Le Scorpion le regarda, toujours avec le même défit dans les prunelles.

**Mû : Ça t'amuse, ce genre farce ?**

**Milo : Oui, surtout quand c'est à toi que je la fais.**

**Mû : Ludi aussi est trempée !**

**Milo : Ah, j'avais pas prévu ça. Tu lui diras que je suis désolé.**

**Mû : Laisse-nous tranquille, tu veux ?**

**Milo : Non, je ne veux pas. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis aussi amoureux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau.**

Kiki se sentit de trop dans la pièce, avec ces deux hommes dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avait presque jamais vu son maître dans cet état. En général, c'était quand il faisait une grosse bêtise. Et, justement, il se dit qu'il venait d'en faire une bonne. La blonde, trempée, les rejoignit sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, adressant un regard noir a Milo.

**Ludi : Dégage ! Je suis pas ta chose.**

**Mû : Elle veut pas de toi.**

**Ludi : Ni de vous deux, en vous battant dans le couloir.**

**Mû : Que…**

**Ludi : Milo, tu retournes chez toi et tu me laisses tranquille ! Et toi, Kiki, je ne veux plus te voir non plus !**

Aussi vite venue, elle repartit dans sa chambre se changer, furieuse contre Milo qui avait le don de tout gâcher, mais aussi de Mû. Pourquoi contre lui, elle ne le savait pas trop, mais elle était en colère. Milo voulut la suivre, mais Mû l'en empêcha.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, remplissant la vasque d'eau chaude. Elle pensa « Quel idiot ! ». À cause de cette mauvaise farce, elle était glacée. Elle resta un long moment immergée dans son bain, en profitant pour se calmer. Quand elle était seule avec Mû, tout était si parfait, mais au Sanctuaire, il y avait un peu trop de monde pour être tranquille. Elle finit par rire en imaginant son amie piquer une colère et rendre la pareille à Milo. Oui, rire, c'est mieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Ludivine sortit de l'eau, mit son peignoir et rentra dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne, Mû n'était pas revenu. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle devrait aller le chercher. Elle prit quelques vêtements dans son armoire quand deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille. Elle sursauta avant de reconnaître le doux parfum du Bélier. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle se retourna vers lui pour échanger un vrai baiser.

**Ludi : Si on partait ?**

**Mû : Si nous allions à Jamir ? Là-bas, nous serions seul.**

**Ludi : Oui, enfin seul.**

**Mû : Va t'habiller, je t'attends.**

Elle fonça dans sa salle de bain encore chaude et s'habilla vite fait. Après avoir peigné ses cheveux, elle rejoignit son petit ami et ils se téléportèrent.La blonde regarda autour d'eux il y avait, la sorte de tour de Mu et tout le reste était noyé dans les nuages, une fine bruine tombait, sur eux. Il ouvrit la grande porte dévoilant un grande pièce agréablement meubler.

Curieuse de nature, la blonde s'échappa des bras du chevalier et parcourut les lieux. Mû s'assit dans un fauteuil, attendant qu'elle ait fini son exploration. Elle revint, satisfaite, et s'assit sur ses genoux.

**Ludi : C'est grand ! Y a quoi en haut ?**

**Mû : Les chambres.**

La jeune fille rougit et se demanda à quoi ressemblait celle de son amour.

**Mû : Tu veux voir la mienne ?**

**Ludi : Avoue, tu lis dans mes pensées.**

**Mû : Juste dans tes yeux.**

Elle se leva, lui prit la main et il la mena en haut. Elle le précéda dans l'escalier tournant, et sur ses indications ouvrit la première porte. Des tapisseries ornais les mur circulaire, avec de grand voilage, au centre de la pièce un grand lit bas couver de soie et de coussin au couleur chaude trônait enchâssé dans un écrin de tissus orangé. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux. Mû en conclut que ça lui plaisait. Elle s'avança vers le lit et prit un coussin qu'elle trouvait très beau. Il se mit derrière elle, lui prit la taille et les fit tomber sur le lit. La blonde lâcha le coussin et se retourna pour être en face de lui. Elle se colla contre son corps, il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste qu'il voulait tendre.

Après de long instant immobile, il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt, effleurant son ventre, son dos, la faisant frissonner. Elle recolla ses lèvres aux siennes, se serrant encore plus contre lui. Patiemment, il la débarrassa de son haut, jouant sur sa peau et sur sa poitrine à travers le soutien-gorge. Timidement, elle tendit les mains pour dénuder le torse de son aimé. Elle caressa lentement l'atlante, s'émerveillant du bonheur de le toucher, de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Mû sourit et attrapa les petites mains vadrouilleuses, repoussa la blonde sur les cousins et partit fermer les rideaux. Il entreprit de la débarrasser de son jean, parcourant ses jambes en affolantes arabesques. Il finit de se déshabiller et vint la couvrir de baisers brûlants. La blonde gémit de plaisir à le sentir se frotter contre elle, et rougit quand il joua sur le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Elle sourit du regard timide du Bélier lorsqu'il s'installa entre ses cuisses. Oui, elle en avait envie aussi. Elle étouffa un soupir en le sentant entrer en elle, inquiétant son amant qui suspendit tout geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'invite à reprendre de lents mouvements en elle. La blonde pensa que c'était merveilleux. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé ça aussi intense et, épuisée, elle se blottit contre le torse musclé et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, le chevalier sans ouvrir les yeux serra un peu plus sa compagne contre lui, laissant ses doigts exploré sa belle sommeillante.

**Mû : Bonjour, ma divine.**

**Ludi : Bonjour, mon chevalier.**

**Mû : J'ai droit à un câlin ?**

**Ludi : Pour commencer la journée. **

**Mû : Et même pour toute la journée. Une longue lune de miel ma Ludi divine.**

**Ludi : Oui, une longue lune de miel. **

Elle se blottit contre lui, nullement gênée par leur nudité. Elle qui était pudique, cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans le même lit qu'un homme. Elle trouvait cela agréable, et Mû ressentait la même chose. Complet et serein, il aimait l'avoir contre lui. Elle caressa ses longs cheveux lavande d'un geste doux, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire et les p'tits vers, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Voui, ze sais, ça fait un p'tit bout de temps que j'ai po posté ! Mais voici un nouveau chap !!

**Lys :** Plutôt interesse :p

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Au palais, la nuit était passée et le soleil avait réveillé ses habitants depuis longtemps. Chacun était déjà passé prendre leur petit-déjeuner, mais à la surprise générale, la brune n'était nulle part. Finalement, le Verseau tapa à la porte, une féminine répondit au travers.

**Aurélia : Si vous n'êtes pas une méchante sorcière avec une pomme empoisonné, n'entrez pas !**

**Pascal sortait justement.**

**Camus : Qu'est qui se passe ?**

**Pascal : Rien, juste son anniversaire qui approche.**

**Camus : Ça la contrarie ?**

**Pascal : Assez pour qu'elle veuille se rendormir et espérer ne pas se réveiller.**

**Camus : Mais c'est une bonne chose, elle devrait se demander ce qu'on va lui offrir.**

**Pascal : T'as pas de famille, tu peux pas comprendre.**

**Camus : Tu fais quoi ?**

**Pascal : Moi, rien, je vais être en retard. Tente du thé et des tuiles aux amandes. Faut la surprendre tous les jours. Bonne chance.**

**Camus : La surprendre ?**

**Pascal : Bon, ne l'ébouillante pas avec le thé.**

Le verseau repartit préparer un plateau, se demandant comment l'amadouer. Il se dit que retaper a la porte ne servirait à rien, il entra donc et posa son fardeau sur une table de nuit.

**Camus : Bonjour, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.**

**Aurélia : NON !**

Il regarda la brune enfouir la tête dans son oreiller avec étonnement. Hyoga n'aimait pas se lever tôt, mais il n'avait jamais reçu une réponse pareille. Il se demanda quoi faire en regardant la brune, le drap sur les mollets. Elle dormait sur le ventre avec un mini chorty rose et visiblement que ça. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses doigts sur son dos, caressant le long de sa colonne. Avec un soupir, elle se tendit instinctivement vers lui. Elle se retourna et le gratifia d'un regard félin, et s'assit sur le lit. Il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément et laissant aller ses mains sur son corps nu. Un cosmos se rapprocha dans leur direction. Il enleva rapidement son tee-shirt pour le passer à la brune. Il eut a peine le temps de prendre la théière pour remplir une tasse que Kanon entrait.

Le dragon des mers affichait un grand sourire moqueur, ravi de déranger le verseau dans un moment d'intimité se qui n'était jamais arrivé.

**Kanon : Je vous dérange pas ?**

**Aurélia : Pas du tout, Camus vient d'arriver.**

**Kanon en pensée : Ah oui ? Alors il fout quoi, torse nu ?**

**Camus : Du sucre ?**

**Aurélia : Non merci, pas dans le thé.**

**Kanon : Vous jouez à la dînette ?**

**Aurélia : Non, j'ai eu une panne de réveil.**

**Camus : Et je suis passais voir si tout allez bien.**

**Aurélia : Et si vous me laissiez quelques minutes ?**

**Kanon : Pourquoi te laisser ?**

**Aurélia : Parce que je voudrais m'habiller et il y a un peu trop de monde.**

**Kanon : Je veux pas.**

La brune se dit qu'il avait rien à en tirer, se leva et commença à choisir sa lingerie en tournant le dos aux deux homme. Elle sortit une robe et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit tous son temps, traînant sous la douche. Enfin, comptant un bon quart d'heure, elle sortit de la pièce avec sa robe rouge à col mao, avec rouge à lèvres coordonné. Kanon, qui la vit le premier, eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. C'était pas noir mais éclatant, et très inattendu. Le Verseau lui aussi resta un instant le souffle coupé. Elle avait le don de surprendre et le rouge lui allait bien.

La brune passa devant eux et tendit son tee-shirt à Camus. Elle offrit un beau sourire à son soupirant. Elle sortit de la pièce sous le regard émerveillé de Camus et celui appréciateur de Kanon, et commença sa descente des douze maisons.

Elle marchait tranquillement, sans se presser. Elle rencontra Aphrodite et Masque de Mort qui discutaient, le suédois lui fit des compliments sur sa tenue plus colorée. Le regard de l'italien l'accompagna aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Aurélia sourit, contente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard de Camus, cela lui avait bien plu. Elle pensa que c'était toujours pareil, et les regards qui se posaient sur elle le confirmait. Elle était une excentrique qui plaisait. Elle se demanda où était passée Ludi. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, ce qui l'étonna. Mais elle se douta que son amie avait eu besoin d'un peu de discrétion pour profiter pleinement de sa liaison.

Elle arriva enfin à la fin des escaliers. Elle décida d'aller se promener un peu vers Rodario, n'ayant pas grand chose d'intéressant à faire. Ses pas la conduisirent vers l'avenue bordée de petites échoppes. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Milo qui marchait vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**Milo : Mazette ! Que tu es jolie !**

**Aurélia : Merci.**

**Milo : Tu fait quoi ? Le shopping, ici, c'est de l'utilitaire.**

**Aurélia : J'avais besoin d'air.**

**Milo : T'aurais pu rester au Sanctuaire.**

**Aurélia : Je suis une sauvage, j'ai besoin de solitude.**

**Milo : Sans vouloir te déranger, tu saurais où est passée Ludi ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**Aurélia : Je m'y attendais, à celle-là !**

**Milo : Normal, je suis amoureux.**

**Aurélia : Pas une raison.**

**Milo : Pourtant, tu le sais.**

**Aurélia : Je suppose, je connais Ludi.**

**Milo : C'est pas toi. C'est amusant ce que vous êtes différente.**

**Aurélia : On a juste des parcours différents.**

**Milo : Enfin, t'es pas une fille facile, non plus.**

**Aurélia : Ça fait partie de mon charme.**

**Milo : Elle est où ?**

**Aurélia : Même si je savais, te le dirais pas.**

Milo fronça les sourcils, plutôt mécontent de cette réponse. Aurélia le regardait avec une certaine indifférence, pas du tout impressionnée par le chevalier. Il finit par éclater de rire, elle avait vraiment pas peur de lui. Il l'aimait bien pour son fichu caractère mais surtout pas comme conquête.

**Milo : Tu ne me diras rien.**

**Aurélia : J'ai rien à te dire.**

**Milo : Je vais chercher tout seul, alors.**

Il partit, non sans lui faire un petit signe. Elle pensa à son amie et se dit que ce ne serait pas bon s'il la voyait au bras de Mû. Milo n'était pas un type facile, même plutôt têtu. Enfin, elle espéra que le dernier sermon qu'elle avait fait au Scorpion suffirait pour qu'il soit sage. Elle continua la route devant elle. Elle soupira en se demandant comment éviter sa famille et son anniversaire, et finit par tomber sur Dohko.

**Dohko : Bonjour, Aurélia. Cette robe te va bien.**

**Aurélia : Merci.**

**Dohko : Bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?**

**Aurélia : Je ne veux pas y penser.**

**Dohko : Tu es loin du domaine.**

**Aurélia : Oui, enfin je rentre.**

**Dohko : Je te raccompagne. Je peux te ramener plus vite.**

**Aurélia : Je sais marcher.**

Ils entamèrent la longue route pour rentrer. Ils arrivèrent enfin près des arènes, et le gold se dirigea ver le pope avec un grand sourire, laissant la jeune femme continuer seule.

**Sion : Bonjour Dohko !**

**Dohko : Bonjour.**

**Sion : Qu'est qui se passe ? Où ils filent tous ?**

**Dohko : Rien. La brune est en train de te mettre le domaine en sens unique.**

**Sion : Ha, heu oui, pourvu que Camus ne fasse pas d'esclandre.**

**Dohko : Pas Camus. Justement il va la retrouver.**

**Sion : Et voila Mû qui arrive avec Ludivine.**

**Dohko : Ils vont bien ensembles, les jeunes.**

Le Scorpion, à la vue de la blonde, se jeta presque sur elle, bousculant Mû au passage.

**Milo : T'étais où ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre.**

**Ludi : Je ne te dois rien !**

**Milo : Si, je t'aime, moi.**

**Mû : Tu n'es pas le seul.**

**Milo : Je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Alors, tu étais où ?**

**Ludi : Quelque part.**

**Milo : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?**

**Ludi : Parce que c'est personnel.**

**Milo : Comment ça, personnel ?**

Le Scorpion commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions, ayant un peu de mal à la comprendre. Quand il imagina le pire, son regard vira à l'orange et se posa meurtrier sur le Bélier. Mu se poussa, téléporta sa compagne un peu plus loin, près à engager un combat. Les deux anciens chevaliers partirent en courant les séparer avant qu'ils s'engagent dans un combat de mille jours. La blonde sentit ses yeux la piquer. Décidément, ils étaient trop bête. Elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers vers le palais, la brune sur ses talons.

Le pope se demanda que faire. Il se voyait mal punir l'un et pas l'autre, mais il inclinait vers l'innocence de son disciple. Était-ce vraiment à lui de gérer les problème de cœur de la chevalerie ? En plus, Saori arrivait avec les bronzes et son gorille. Ça se compliquait beaucoup. Enfin, il allait commencer par accueillir la princesse, et puis les filles s'étaient enfermées ensemble et le Verseau surveillait Milo. Il sourit en se disant que Camus ne protégerait pas son ami de la brune.

Elle était restées enfermées jusqu'au soir, juste avant le dîner. Aurélia arriva en coup de vent et s'adressa à Pascal : « On se casse ». Elle allait repartir et Pascal, blasé, demanda :

**Pascal : On se casse où ?**

**Aurélia : Chercher le fantôme de la dame blanche.**

**Et elle repartit aussi sec sous le regard d'un Camus tout pâle.**

**Pascal : Camus, quand la madame dit « On se casse », on fonce faire sa valise.**

**Camus : Ma valise ? On va où ?**

**Pascal : Certainement dans un vieux château hanté. Je vais changer ça.**

**Camus : Pour les fantômes ?**

**Pascal : Pour le confort, je veux la télé. T'es encore là ? Ça te sert à quoi d'aller à la vitesse de la lumière, si tu lambines ?**

Le français se leva et décida de négocier un hôtel moderne. Dix minutes plus tard, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du zodiaque et un ordre complet de la chevalerie avec la demoiselle Kido et ses bronzes attendaient sur le départ.

**Pascal : Mon cœur je crois que la voiture est trop petite.**

**Aurélia : Pourquoi ? Ah, oui.**

Elle pensa que ce n'était plus une voiture mais un bus qui lui fallait.

**Sion : Je vais louer des voitures. Qui a le permis ?**

**Hyoga : Tatsumi.**

**Pascal : Elle et moi.**

**Sion : Et le chauffeur de mademoiselle.**

**Hyoga : Saori demande ce que c'est le fantôme de la dame blanche.**

**Aurélia : Au château de Puy Martin.**

Aurélia, Saori et Sion discutèrent afin d'organiser cette « sortie ». Ils décidèrent de prendre quelques voitures qui les amèneraient à leur destination, c'est-à-dire le Périgord. En comptant sept passagers à bord d'un véhicule, tout le monde pouvait tenir dans quatre autos. Ils avaient décidés de partir dans l'après-midi, après avoir mangé. Ils se téléporteraient à Marseille où ils loueraient des voitures. Tatsumi, le chauffeur de Mlle Kido, Pascal et Aurélia seraient chargés de prendre le volant et de conduire tout ce petit monde à bon port. Ils arrangèrent les groupe par affinités. Aurélia s'arrangea pour garder son amie près d'elle, loin des deux imbéciles qui l'avaient fais pleurer.

Sur le départ, les deux français prirent, pour Pascal, la tête du convoi, et Aurélia ferma la marche. Et les quatre véhicules se dirigèrent sur l'autoroute, les passagers bien installés pour un long trajet. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Ludivine dormait, et les autres passagers chuchotaient pour ne pas la déranger. La brune pensa que les autres chauffeurs pouvaient passer la cinquième, que s'il traînaient tout le long, ils allaient mettre trop de temps. Et puis elle s'ennuyait à suivre. Enfin, peu après Toulouse, elle fit téléphoner Dohko à Pascal pour lui demander pourquoi il sortait de l'autoroute. Dohko répondit que c'était l'itinéraire du GPS. La brune rit et dit qu'elle continuait par son itinéraire à elle, que le dernier arrivé payerait sa tournée et elle sortit du convoi, sûre d'elle.

**Milo : Tu fais quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Je gagne mon pari.**

**Camus : Tu es sûre d'être sur la bonne route ?**

**Mû : Tu devrais allumer la navigation.**

**Aurélia : Pas besoin.**

**Camus : C'est pour être certain.**

**Aurélia : Tu veux le volant ?**

**Camus : Non.**

**Aurélia : Alors on me fait confiance.**

**Dohko : Parce que tu as étudié ta carte routière.**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Milo : Elle est où, ta carte ?**

**Aurélia : Sous le siège à Ludi.**

Milo regarda la blonde, assise devant Camus, la tête penchée vers la vitre. Elle bougea et se baissa pour prendre le dépliant.

**Aurélia : T'es réveillée ?**

**Ludi : Pas bon pour dormir, le hard rock dans les oreilles. Faut que je pense à le retirer.**

Elle se tourna, la carte à la main, cherchant la personne qui avait besoin de la carte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Milo prit le papier et elle se retourna, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il eut un pincement de cœur, Mû ne put s'empêcher un soupir.

Milo entreprit de déplier la carte, sous le regard hilare de la blonde bien réveillé pour le coup. Il tourna, retourna, plia, déplia, chiffonna le plan récalcitrant, se demandant dans quel sens il se trouvait et à quel endroit. Après dix bonnes minutes, le noble chevalier du Scorpion s'avoua battu par le morceau de papier. Et se dit que le chauffeur pouvait se débrouiller seul.

**Aurélia : C'est bon, tu t'en es sorti ?**

**Milo très vexé : Moui.**

**Aldébaran : On est où, alors ?**

**Dohko amusé : Quelque part.**

**Aurélia : On est qu'on va prendre un café à l'aire de repos.**

**Milo : Donc tu sais pas !**

**Aurélia : Sur la A20, en direction de Souillac. Et j'ai envie de mon café.**

**Ludivine : C'est calme ici, y a peu de voiture. On y va ? Moi aussi, j'ai soif.**

**Dohko : Bien sûr, mesdames.**

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se garer sur une jolie air de repos. Ils sortirent de la voiture et partirent se chercher à boire et à manger. Pendant qu'Aurélia se prenait un café avec Dohko et Aldébaran, Ludi partit s'acheter une petite bouteille d'Ice Tea et un Kider Bueno, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait très certainement envie de vomir après. D'âme suicidaire, elle laissa sa gourmandise prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Elle avait toujours ses chewing-gum dans sa poche, au cas où.

**Aurélia : Ça va aller, Ludi, après c'est la nationale.**

**Ludi : Oui, et puis je suis devant.**

**Milo : Tu vérifies pas ta route ?**

**Aurélia : Non, inutile.**

**Dohko : On se remet en route ?**

La brune s'étira comme un chat et se dirigea vers le véhicule. Chacun reprit sa place et elle mit le contact. Après quelques kilomètres, elle prit la sortie sur la droite et attaqua la dernière portion de route, une nationale pleine de virages qui suivait la Dordogne. Le style de route qu'elle aimait bien. Les passagers se tinrent tranquille quelque temps, un peu ballottés.

**Dohko : Tu roules pas trop vite ?**

**Aurélia : Non, je suis à 80 et c'est limité à 90 Km/h.**

**Dohko : Tu tiens tant à gagner ?**

**Aurélia : Non, de toute façon, on a un compte joint.**

**Dohko : Tu conduis toujours comme ça ?**

**Aurélia : Oui. Regardez le paysage, y a un joli domaine, là.**

**Ludivine cacha son sourire en regardant à travers la vitre. Les surhommes craignaient la voiture.**

**Aurélia : Courage, on y est presque. Prochain arrêt dans 30km.**

**Mû : On arrive dans 30km.**

**Aurélia : Non je fais le plein et je lave la voiture dans 30km.**

**Ludi : Génial.**

**Dohko : Ludi, tu n'es pas un peu pâle ?**

**Ludi : Moi ? Mai non, pas du tout.**

**Milo : Si, tu es pâle !**

**Aurélia : Ça va pas ?**

**Ludi : Impec'.**

La blonde prit un chewing-gum de sa poche et le mâchouilla, se concentrant sur la musique de son MP3 et non sur ce drôle de goût qui montait dans sa gorge.

**Aurélia : On va bientôt s'arrêter.**

**Ludi : Restons zen.**

La blonde mit sa main devant sa bouche et changea la musique. Rien de tel que du Rock fournit par un de ses amis pour lui faire oublier ses maux de ventre. Milo et Mû la trouvaient trop pâle à leur goût, Dohko se demandait si elle allait résister jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, tout le monde descendit du véhicule, sauf la blonde qui n'était pas décidée à bouger. Pendant que les garçons se dégourdissaient les jambes, elle resta assise sur son siège, respirant l'air. Elle était déjà moins blanche, ce qui rassura les chevaliers.

La brune commença à faire son plein, se disant que cet arrêt prolongé ferait du bien à ses passagers. Ludi avait toujours petite mine et elle doutait des vertus des vapeurs d'essence sur le mal des transports. Le temps de laver le véhicule faisait une bonne pause.

Les chevaliers la regardèrent se garer sur une piste et prendre une lance. Ils se dirent que c'était pas à une fille de le faire, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger. Ils étaient encore un peu vaseux après toute cette route et du calme leur convenaient mieux. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien demandé et se débrouillait seule.

Les chevaliers posèrent leur regard sur l'autre jeune fille, assise sur un banc, un chewing-gum dans la bouche et des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle semblait plongée dans sa musique, le regard vague, posé sur Aurélia qui s'activait. Milo prit une oreillette et la posa contre son oreille pour la retirer tout de suite.

**Milo : Tu écoutes quoi ?**

**Ludi : Une chanson d'un copain. Rien de mieux pour remonter le moral ! C'est un fou du rock, métal et tout et tout. C'est gentil, ce que j'écoute.**

**Aldébaran : Gentil ?**

**Ludi : Oui, gentil.**

Elle reprit son écouteur et secoua légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire. En montant le son, elle permit aux chevaliers d'entendre un peu la musique, ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec sa personnalité.

Aurélia leur cria que la voiture était propre.

**Mû : Il reste combien de route ?**

**Aurélia : Vingt minutes jusqu'à l'hôtel. Mais on va mettre plus, la route est une communale étroite. Et puis on va profiter du paysage.**

**Milo : Elle ressemble à quoi, cette route ?**

**Aurélia : Elle passe entre les arbres, et dessert, deux châteaux et des sites moins importants.**

Le chevalier de la Balance pensa que ce revirement ne devait rien à la route mais plus à l'amitié. Il regarda lui aussi les à travers la vitre d'une périphérie de grande ville, on passait rapidement sous les feuillus, avec l'impression de nature isolé, quelque vielle battisse en pierre. Il faisait bon, on supposait un cours d'eau proche, la région était très belle. Avec une impression de déjà vu.

Ludivine sourit quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Elle avait mal aux jambes et au ventre. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû marcher un peu plus quand ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une fois le véhicule garée, ils cherchèrent les autres du regard. Ils étaient apparemment les premiers arrivés. Aurélia ouvrit le coffre, chacun prit ses affaires et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils furent charmés par le décor. Aurélia leur décris un peu l'endroit, précisant notamment qu'il y avait une piscine, ce qui fit apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de son amie.

À l'accueil, ils attendirent la brune dans le coin salon, pendant qu'elle prenait les clés. Elle décida de répartir les chambres.

**Aurélia : Milo et Camus, votre clé.**

**Milo : Pourquoi avec Camus ? Je suis pas d'accord.**

**Aurélia : Avec Camus parce que c'est le seul qui a une chance de te supporter. Tu préfères Shaka ?**

**Milo partit en rallant vers le bâtiment annexe, en pensant que ce n'était pas juste.**

**Aurélia : Pour Aldébaran, pour Ludi, si tu veux bien de Mû ?**

**Dohko : Et moi, je partagerai avec Sion.**

**Aurélia : Tu te trompes de clé !**

**Dohko : Oui ?**

**Aurélia : Celle là c'est la mienne, y a qu'un lit.**

**Dohko : L'autre me convient très bien.**

La brune s'éclipsa vers sa chambre, pressée de poser son sac et d'aller à la piscine. Elle se changea rapidement et prit une serviette avant de gagner le bord de la piscine. Elle était seule et les transats alignés étaient vides. Elle posa ses affaires sur l'un d'eux et se coula dans l'eau fraîche. Rapidement, son amie la rejoignit s'allongeant au soleil. Ludi était encore un peu pâle mais elle allait bien mieux. Le Verseau, de la fenêtre, vit les deux filles et remit à plus tard le rangement de ses vêtements, et enfila un maillot. Il pensa qu'elles étaient infatigables, surtout leur chauffeur qui semblait en pleine forme. Il entra dans le bassin, regardant la brune faire des longueurs. Sur le gravier de l'allée des pneus crissaient, les trois autres véhicules arrivaient sur le parking. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle avait gagné haut la main.

**Aurélia : Les autres arrivent.**

**Ludi : On a gagné ! T'es trop forte.**

**Aurélia : Merci.**

**Camus : À peine arrivées, déjà dans l'eau. De vrais poissons.**

**Milo : Des sirènes, tu devrais dire.**

Le grec venait d'arriver, en maillot de bain, décidé lui aussi à profiter de la piscine au lieu de ranger ses affaires. Mû et Aldébaran arrivaient eux aussi, le tibétain se retint de faire ravaler sa langue au Scorpion qui regardait un peu trop la blonde. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas, elle avait la tête sous l'eau, faisant des longueur, à croire qu'elle voulait se noyer. Ils les rejoignirent dans la piscine. Aldébaran regarda la jeune fille passa sous son nez pour rejoindre son amie et l'éclabousser.

Les autre arrivaient engourdi par le trajet, Tatsumi portait les valise de la princesse. Les bronzes se chamaillaient sauf Hyoga qui se demandait comment son maître pouvait être dans une piscine si fréquentée et indisciplinée. Les deux filles continuaient à s'éclabousser en riant, accompagnées des golds présent. Sion pensa que ça sentait bon l'insouciance. La brune sortit du jeu s'avançant vers son fiancé.

**Aurélia : J'ai gagné.**

**Pascal : Ok, j'y vais. Bon, de toute façon, c'est ta carte qui paye.**

Elle rit à la dernière remarque, pour elle ça n'avait aucune importance. Tous étaient arrivés à bon port, c'était le principal. Pascal accompagné de Sion revinrent avec des plateaux remplit de boisson.

Ludi sortit de l'eau pour prendre un verre. Elle fut devancée par Mû qui lui en tendit un. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, elle le prit avec un sourire qui n'échappa pas à une certaine personne qui brûlait sur place. Hyoga et Shun ne comprirent pas la réaction plutôt inattendue du Scorpion, Hyoga interrogea son maître.

**Camus : Tu vois la blonde, là-bas ? Elle s'appelle Ludivine et Milo est… Il a un faible pour elle.**

**Shun : Alors il est jaloux du premier venu.**

**Camus : Le premier venu, comme tu dis, est toujours le même : Mû.**

**Shiryu : Mû est avec elle ?**

**Camus : Normalement oui, et cela pose des petits problèmes.**

**Hyoga : Une certaine personne vous a tapé dans l'œil aussi.**

Le Verseau regarda son ancien disciple avec surprise. Il affichait un sourire mystérieux, Camus se retint de rougir en comprenant l'allusion.

La brune jeta un œil au soleil qui déclinait. Il se faisait tard et il était grand temps de monter se changer. Elle attrapa le bras du Grand Pope qui passait pour lui demander de regrouper tout ce petit monde en vue du repas.

Ludivine était rentrée dans sa chambre, et après une douche rapide, cherchait quelque chose à se mettre. Camus et Milo passaient leur garde robe en revue, se demandant quoi choisir. Et les plus jeunes, qui ne comptaient pas faire d'effort particulier, discutait dans le hall. Une bonne heure plus tard, tous se retrouvaient dans l'entrée, excepté mademoiselle Kido et Tatsumi partis dîner dans un établissement classé. Milo discutait avec Hyoga, Camus lisait un dépliant, Shun, Ikki et Shaka parlaient dans un coin.

Dans le hall régnait un certain brouhaha. Il sembla s'atténuer quand les deux seules filles de la troupe arrivèrent. Comme d'habitude, elles étaient vêtues de noirs. Elles portaient les vêtements qu'elles avaient acheté avec Milo et Camus. Ludi avait mis une jupe longue, et, très étrange, elle était maquillée. Elle semblait plutôt gênée, Aurélia souriait en lui disant que ça ne lui allait pas si mal que ça. La brune était, comme à son habitude, très élégante. En les voyant, Camus cessa de lire, Milo et Mû de même.

Ils partirent pour se promener au village. Milo voulut s'approcher de la blonde, mais il fut devancé. Seiya s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et se mit à parler avec elle. Il avait bien remarqué le manque de réaction des deux chevaliers et n'avait pas manqué la conversation qu'avait eu Camus avec ses frères. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Il voulut s'amuser un peu. Sion regarda rapidement. Tous avaient l'air présent. Il prit les devants jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel, se demanda de quel côté aller, et vit avec soulagement la brune lui faire un signe discret à droite.

Pascal tenait Aurélia par la main, Ludi était accompagnée par Seiya, et les rivaux se regardaient, méfiants. Le signe pensa que Milo n'était pas le seul à avoir un faible pour une fille déjà casée. Ils avançaient sur le trottoir de la petite bourgade, en haut, sur leur droite, se levait une falaise avec une rivière à son pied. Ils choisirent une petite brasserie, demandant à regrouper quelques tables. Chacun s'assit où il le souhait, se groupant par affinité. Mû se glissa contre la blonde et Camus près de la brune. Aurélia vit Milo se placer à côté de Ludivine, se dit que c'était un très mauvaise idée, mais elle pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle se dit qu'avant que tous se soient décidés sur un apéritif, elle avait bien quelques minutes devant elle. Elle se dressa, passa derrière le Scorpion, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Aurélia : Milo, tu m'accompagnes, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'acheter des cigarettes.**

Elle sentit sa résistance et serra un peu son épaule, lui faisant comprendre que c'était pas une question mais un ordre. A contrecœur, il laissa sa veste sur le dossier, signifiant que c'était sa chaise. Il la suivit sur la route.

**Milo : Pourquoi, j'aurais pas le droit !**

**Aurélia : Mais tu en as le droit, mais je t'interdis de faire un esclandre ou de faire pleurer Ludi.**

**Milo : Mais je veux pas qu'elle pleure !**

**Aurélia : Et si tu faisais attention à elle ?**

**Milo : Mais je suis pas Camus, moi ! Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre alors qu'elle est dans les bras d'un autre.**

**Aurélia : Fais un effort, t'es plus un gamin.**

**Milo : T'es chiante.**

**Aurélia : Je vais peut être acheter mes clopes.**

**Milo : Oui, maman !**

Elle faillit mourir de rire et entra dans le tabac. Puis, ils retournèrent auprès des autres.

Ils avaient commandés à boire, un brouhaha s'installait dans la grande pièce. Ils se rassirent chacun à sa place. La serveuse notait la commande d'apéritif, composé de sodas et de jus de fruit pour la plupart, Dohko et Sion sourirent en entendant la brune commander un vin de pèche et choisirent de prendre des boissons alcoolisés pour qu'elle soit pas seule. La commandes des menus se passa dans un brouhaha confus. Les deux seniors avaient choisi de se mettre en face des français et de Milo au cas où. Les discutions allaient bon train, lorsque Sion remarqua que la brune avait choisi un verre de vin par plat, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas car il avait remarqué qu'au Sanctuaire elle avait refusé à chaque repas.

**Sion : Pascal, il y a un problème ?**

**Pascal : Non, c'est la miss, elle fait un accord mets et vin sur chaque plat.**

**Sion : Ah, c'est normal ? Pourquoi elle ne le fait pas au domaine ?**

**Pascal : Honnêtement ?**

**Sion : Oui ?**

**Pascal : Parce que le cuisiner est atroce. Elle prend du vin que sur un bon repas.**

**Sion : Pourquoi ? J'ai rien dis.**

**Pascal : Par politesse.**

**Sion : Tu n'en bois pas ?**

**Pascal : Non. Nous, on fait tout à l'envers. Elle lit aussi les cartes routières et pas moi.**

Les deux gold sourirent, c'était vraiment un inhabituel. Le silence se fit en voyant arriver les entrées, puis les deuxièmes entrées.

Ils étaient très sages pour une fois. Enfin, Sion pensa que, avec un repas pantagruélique, il fallait le temps de digérer, et le plat principal n'était pas encore servi. Certains avaient discernement défait leur ceinture. Il regarda les deux filles qui semblaient trouver ce repas normal. Il se demanda où elle mettait tout ça. En y regardant mieux elle feintaient en laissant tout les décors d'assiette. Avec peine, il vit arriver le plat suivant, avec des assiettes trop remplies. La serveuse proposait le café enfin, visiblement les autres n'était pas en meilleure forme. Il se demanda s'ils arriveraient à l'hôtel.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, la nuit était tombée. Il faisait un peu frais, certains regrettèrent de ne pas s'être un peu plus couvert. Ils entreprirent de retourner à l'hôtel, tout en discutant. Seiya chercha la blonde du regard et la trouva toute seule. Avant que les deux chevaliers ne le rejoignent, il se glissa près d'elle. Ils ne manquèrent pas les regards peu appréciateurs des jeunes hommes, Seiya ne put retenir un sourire. Ludivine comprit les intensions du japonais et jouait le jeu, répondant aux faux regards séducteurs. Milo bouillonnait, Mû avait hâte de retourner dans sa chambre.

Camus, Hyoga et Aurélia bavardaient. Le Cygne était plus qu'étonné de l'attirance qu'avait son maître pour cette jeune femme. Non pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, au contraire, elle était séduisante, mais il avait toujours connu le chevalier du Verseau comme étant quelqu'un de plutôt froid et renfermé. Le voir ainsi lui fait une étrange impression, mais pas déplaisante.

Ils parcoururent les cinq cents mètres jusqu'à l'hôtel, Ludivine au bras de Seiya et Aurélia entre Hyoga et Milo qui était venu la rejoindre avant de faire une bêtise. Mu failli s'étrangler lorsque Seiya fit un baisemain à la blonde avant de la quitter. Pascal offrit son bras à la brune en prenant congé de Camus. Le Bélier suivit Ludi dans leur chambre, se demandant que faire, si Ludi voulait encore de lui. Après le grand héros qui avait sauvé Athéna.

Ludivine prit quelques affaires et partit dans la salle de bain se changer. Mû se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il revoyait encore Seiya et Ludi marcher ensemble, cela le blessait. Que Milo la veuille le mettait en colère, mais le fait que ce soit Seiya changeait tout. Il se sentait inférieur et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit. La blonde, en pyjama, s'avança et se planta devant lui.

**Ludi : Tu peux aller te changer.**

Il se leva machinalement et partit. La blonde le regarda fermer la porte, un peu étonnée. Elle pensait qu'il lui aurait parlé, mais il n'en avait apparemment pas envie. Elle ouvrit le lit et Mû ne tarda pas à revenir dans la chambre. Il la regarda se glisser entre les draps et il la rejoignit sans un mot. Le cœur serré, elle ne dit rien, elle ne savait pas comment faire face à son silence si peu habituelle. Elle s'allongea et approcha sa main de la lampe de chevet pour l'éteindre.

**Mû : Je ne te plais plus ?**

Elle stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers lui, surprise.

**Ludi : Comment ça ?**

**Mû : On ne s'est pas parlé du tout, aujourd'hui.**

**Ludi : Vous êtes des idiots.**

**Elle se retourna, lui faisant dos.**

**Mû : Des idiots amoureux. Je comprends Milo, dans un sens.**

**Ludi : Moi, je comprends pas du tout. Vouloir se battre pour ça…**

**Mû : Tu m'aimes ou non ?**

**Ludi : Tu en doutes ?**

**Mû : Je commence. Sinon, tu comprendrais.**

**Ludi : Je t'ai donné mon corps, ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ?**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Mû réfléchit. Il soupira, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient vraiment idiots. Il se rapprocha d'elle et se colla contre son dos. Il glissa son bras autour de son taille, l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle frissonna.

**Mû : On devient idiot, quand on est amoureux.**

**Ludi : Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

**Mû : On se pardonne ?**

**Ludi : Pourquoi pas ?**

Ils se sourirent. Mû se recula et s'allongea sur le dos, Ludivine se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

Milo était remonté dans la chambre avec son ami. Ce soir, il espérait que dormir, il se sentait vidé. Il regarda Camus allongé sur son lit. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait d'être ensemble. Il pensa à quelque scène très chaude croisée sur le site des demoiselles. Le Verseau avait son charme. Il sourit au souvenir d'une nuit d'amour dans le même lit. Et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir.

Le verseau, lui, n'avait pas sommeil. Après de longs instants allongé tout habillé, il choisit de partir promener. Il faisait bon dehors. Au hasard, il s'engagea sur la route qui sortait de l'agglomération, les maisons avaient disparu. Ici, on pouvait se croire seul au monde. Un peu plus loin, une ombre semblait glisser sur l'herbe. Il la rattrapa vite. Une femme avec une légère cape noire à capuche. Elle se retourna vers lui et il se demanda s'il rêvait. Le tissu protégeait ses cheveux de l'humidité mais révélait son visage, plus blanc que d'accoutumé, ses lèvres plus rouges. Aurélia ?

Il tendit la main vers elle, surpris qu'elle soit vraiment présente. Elle posa ses doigts dans sa main, avançant prés de lui. Il faisait noir et brumeux. Près d'eux se dressait un vieux mur avec un portillon. Il s'avança vers le petit portail et l'ouvrit. Il sourit en tombant sur un vieux cimetière, lui qui se demandait s'il ne tenait pas un fantôme. La lune lui permit de voir un léger sourire, et elle partit s'asseoir sur une roche mangée par les ans. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'attira à lui, savourant son parfum. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, avant de redessiner son visage du bout des doigts. Ce visage si blanc, comme les petites mains et le décolleté que dévoilait la cape qui avait glissé. Il savoura longtemps ses lèvres si convoitées et croisa son regard. Il avait peur de rêver, et la brune dû le sentir. Elle lui offrit un nouveau baiser avant de glisser vers son cou. Il frissonna en sentant sa bouche chaude sur sa peau. La lumière des phares d'une voiture passèrent et il se retrouva seul. Il se demanda si c'était bien arrivé, ou si quelque puissance se jouait de ses sens. Il remonta dans la chambre. La magie avait disparu au profit des lumières électriques. Milo le regarda un instant et afficha un grand sourire.

**Milo : Bonne promenade ?**

**Camus : Oui, j'ai rêvé.**

**Milo : Je vois ça.**

**Camus : De quoi parles tu ?**

**Milo : Que tu es un chanceux !**

Il attrapa son ami et le planta devant le miroir.

**Milo : Sion a raison, ça lui va à ravir, Miss Vampirette. Elle t'a laissé un souvenir.**

Il souleva une mèche marine pour dévoiler une petite marque.

**Camus : J'ai dû me cogner.**

**Milo : Dans le cou ? Non, c'est un suçon.**

Le verseau se sentit rougir de plaisir, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était réelle.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Bonsoir ! Nouveau chap ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant !

**Lys :** Vous pouvez la trucider si ça peut vous faire plaisir, vous savez...

Maieuuuuuh !!

**Lys :** :p

Bon, y'a un lemon avec Mû... Qui a dit "enfin" ??

**Lys :** Moi :p

-.-' Et une p'tit sortie dans un chateau ! Jojo, si tu lis, j'espère que ça va te plaire :p

**Lys :** Didi saute sur un mouton !!! MDR !! XD

-.-' No comment.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Vers huit heures, les chevaliers commencèrent à se regrouper dans le salon, pour le petit-déjeuner. Hyoga regarda son maître arriver, rêveur, et Milo le suivre. Aurélia arriva en compagnie de Pascal. Camus les regarda passer, se demandant encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé.. La brune paraissait de merveilleuse humeur, et son ami encore endormi. Enfin Mû et sa petite amie, bras dessus, bras dessous, arrivaient très heureux, se dévoraient du regard. Milo réagit au quart de tour en les voyant ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, Camus l'attrapa par le col et le maintint à sa place, sous le regard étonné des chevaliers divins.

Il passèrent à la salle de restaurant, chacun choisissant sa place, Camus entre Milo et Aurélia, Hyoga et Ikki en face d'eux et Ludi et Mû près d'Aldébaran et Sion. Le petit-déjeuner se passa relativement bien, si on mettait de côté le Milo plutôt énergique que Camus ne cessait de remettre à sa place, les regards étonnés de certains et les vannes de Kanon qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état du Scorpion.

La blonde, gênée, ne mangea pas beaucoup, ce qui inquiéta le Bélier qui ignorait comme il pouvait Milo. Et la brune n'était guerre mieux lotie. Si son Verseau lui avait servi et refroidi son café, Ikki, qui avait cru à une mauvaise blague, avait discrètement réchauffé sa tasse. Ludi sourit, Aurélia porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et la but.

**Shiryu : Que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ?**

**Aurélia : Vous avez le choix : le musée de la guerre, un château de conte de fée et une grotte.**

**Kanon : Tout ce que vous voulez sauf la grotte !**

**Ludi : Musée de la guerre !**

**Aphrodite : Drôle de goût !**

**Ludi : J'aime bien le moyen-âge.**

**Sion : Alors on y va.**

La décision était prise, ils allaient visiter le musée de la guerre. Quand le petit-déjeuner fut fini, tout le monde se leva, près à partir se balader.

**Aurélia : C'est parti pour Castelnaud.**

En arrivant sur place, les visiteur se demandèrent où était la musée. Un grand château fort se dressait devant eux. Il regardèrent la côte qui menait au guichet et, plus loin, à l'entrée.

**Milo : Ça monte comme ça partout ?**

**Aurélia : Non. Voici l'escalier. Attention à la tête.**

**Milo : Pas qu'a la tête. T'aurais pu te mettre en robe.**

**Aurélia : Pour que tu mattes ma lingerie ?**

**Kanon : Oui. Moi aussi, je suis intéressé.**

**Ludi : Des chevaliers pervers, on aura tout vu.**

**Kanon : Si on ne peut plus s'amuser !**

Quand ils eurent monté les escaliers, Kanon passa intentionnellement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui soupira. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui parlait de l'évolution des armes. Ludi quitta le bras un peu trop familier au goût de certains pour foncer voir les expositions.

**Aurélia : À la base, un chevalier, ça a une armure et un cheval. Les deux troupes chargeaient et avait lieu un premier choc. Les arcs montèrent leur efficacité lors d'une bataille France contre Angleterre. Notre chevalerie fut décimée avant même de rencontrer l'ennemi par les arcs anglais. Après, on organisa des corps d'archets. Un bon archet peut tirer douze flèches par minute, parfois plus. Les arbalètes sont dans la pièce supérieure.**

**Shiryu : Super, j'adore les histoires.**

**Dohko : J'avais remarqué.**

**Pascal : Attention à l'escalier. Je reste derrière toi, chérie.**

**Aurélia : Merci.**

Ils montèrent d'autres escaliers et arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. Joliment décorée et agréable au regard, elle rappelait l'époque moyenâgeuse avec ces meubles de bois, ce trône, en bois foncé avec un haut dossier droit, et ce mannequin vêtu d'une robe longue de cette période de l'histoire. Une fenêtre illuminait la salle, deux bancs de pierre se trouvaient de chaque côté. Au plafond, où se joignaient les voûtes, un médaillon représentait un jaguar, emblème de la famille de Caumont. Ils suivirent la brune qui sortait par une lourde porte de bois, et arrivèrent sur le chemin de ronde. La vue sur la Dordogne était à couper le souffle. Pascal suivait sa fiancée, occupé à ne pas lâcher son dos du regard. Il finirent le tour et avancèrent vers une autre grande porte.

**Aurélia : Regarde les planches. Non, ne regarde pas les planches. La porte, regarde la porte.**

**Shun : Il joue à quoi ?**

**Saori : Je me sens pas bien.**

**Pascal : Même mal même punition**

**Aurélia : Bon, j'arrive. Regarde la porte, y a des bancs derrière.**

Dans la salle de vidéo, ils s'assirent sur les bancs. Une court métrage leur parlant des armes de jet passa, intéressant certains, ennuyant d'autres. Milo n'était pas très intéressé, il préférait regarder la blonde, assise près de lui, qui regardait les images défiler. Elle ne remarqua pas l'intérêt que lui portait le Scorpion, elle faisait de gros effort pour garder les yeux rivés sur l'écran plutôt que vers Shun et Hyoga qui semblaient se glisser des mots doux.

Quand la vidéo fut finie, ils se levèrent et partirent dans une autre pièce, suivant Aurélia, leur guide. Ils virent, au milieu de la pièce, une maquette représentant le château. Ils se regroupèrent autour, regardant les différents points du lieu. Une échelle de couleur montrait la date de construction des différant bâtiments, et faisait la reconstitution d'un siége.

**Saori : C'est où que les soldats s'installaient ?**

**Aurélia : Par où on est passé, devant la porte. Après, c'est la falaise.**

**Saori : Par la grande côte ?**

**Dohko : Oui.**

**Kanon : Fallait avoir le moral. Monter les machines et les canons sous le feu ennemi, c'était suicidaire.**

**Aurélia : C'est pour ça que le château n'a jamais était pris. Il a été vendu. C'est moins honorable mais plus simple.**

**Ludi : Tu vas où ?**

**Aurélia : Vers la falaise. La vue est sublime d'ici, on domine toute la vallée.**

Les deux filles quittèrent le groupe pour s'asseoir sur le rempart. Le groupe explorait la cour intérieure.

**Pascal : Camus !**

Le chevalier se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

**Camus : Oui ?**

**Pascal : T'aurais pu la garder, la nuit dernière. Au moins, j'aurais bien dormi, elle arrête pas de gigoter.**

**Camus : La… ?**

**Pascal : Une nuit chacun, c'est pas mal ? C'est trop ?**

**Camus : Non…**

**Pascal : Tu attends quoi ? Le dégel ?**

**Camus : Non, mais c'est une fille…**

**Pascal : Une femme. Pas une sainte mi touche.**

D'autres s'avançaient vers eux et la discutions finit. Ils redescendaient l'axée du château, et s'apprêtèrent à retourner aux voitures. Ils passèrent devant les boutiques de souvenirs où Ludi partit flâner quelques minutes, deux chevaliers sur ses talons. Les autres décidèrent de regarder un peu les boutiques. La blonde vit Shun et Hyoga discuter dans un coin, main dans la main. Ils étaient mignons ensemble, elle eut du mal à se détacher de leur vue. Elle chercha son amie du regard, puis la trouva en train de parler avec Camus. Elle se demanda comment allait se finir cette histoire.

En regardant parmi les livres présentés, Ludivine en trouva un qui lui plu. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait l'offrir à sa petite sœur, qui était une mordue de tout ce qui était château. Elle chercha la caisse des yeux et fonça vers un coin de la boutique pour payer.

Quand la troupe eut fais ses emplettes, ils partirent pour visiter une grotte, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux jumeaux, surtout à l'un qui en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. Il faisait chaud et la perspective de fraîcheur eu dû les enchanter. D'ailleurs, les autres en étaient ravis. Après une heure de trajet où les conducteurs français s'amusaient à faire la course, et a secouer leur passagers, ils se garèrent enfin sur un parking ombragé. Ils attendirent un bon moment que les deux voitures arrivent. La brune rangeait ses lunettes de soleil, Milo et Mû se méfiaient toujours l'un de l'autre et Kanon faisait la tête.

**Kanon : Pour quoi faire, une grotte ?**

**Ludi : C'est une grotte préhistorique.**

**Kanon : Et y a quoi dedans ?**

**Ludi : Je sais pas.**

**Pascal : C'est pas grave. Chérie ! Mieux que le GPS, elle a la fonction guide touristique.**

**Aurélia : Oui, qu'est qu'il y a ?**

**Kanon : Y a quoi dedans ?**

**Milo : Pourquoi une grotte ?**

**Aurélia : Pour une pause rafraîchissante. La température intérieure oscille vers quatorze degrés.**

**Kanon : Mais concrètement ?**

**Aurélia : Des mammouths !**

**Milo : Des quoi ?**

**Aurélia : La grotte de Rouffignac est connue pour receler plus de cents mammouths, fait très rare, car c'est un animal peu représenté. Et pour les flémards, la visite se fait en train. Il y a aussi une représentation d'homme que nous ne verrons pas et un très beau plafond.**

**Pascal : Oui, une pause au frais, quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

Ils regardèrent l'entrée de la grotte, devant eux. Kanon ne put réprimer un frisson dans ils rentrèrent dans le lieu plutôt sombre et frais. Ils attendirent un moment, puis Aurélia revint avec un guide qui les mena jusqu'à un train électrique, dans lequel se passera la visite. Ils prirent place dans les wagons par affinités. Camus et Pascal encadrèrent Aurélia et, par un mystérieux hasard, Ludivine se retrouva entre Mû et Milo.

Les chevaliers du froid apprécièrent le lieu, Hyoga se dit que c'était un bon endroit pour draguer et glissait des mots doux à Shun. Masque de mort faisait des sous-entendus à Aphrodite qui riait. Et le guide semblait parler dans le vide. Les deux filles du groupe écoutaient ce guide, mais avaient un peu de mal à l'entendre. Camus engagea la conversation avec la brune, qui se désintéressa finalement au monologue du conducteur. La blonde écoutait, regardant les mur éclairés par les projecteurs.

**Le guide : Vraiment, je vous rappelle que c'est un lieu unique !**

Camus continuait à discuter avec sa voisine.

**Le guide : Vous, là, à coté de la brune, je disais quoi ? Et vous, mademoiselle ?**

**Aurélia : Oui ?**

**Le guide : Je parlais de quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Que le site est exceptionnel, qu'il avait une fonction liée à la religion pour les hommes préhistoriques, que le mammouth avait un symbolique car c'est un animal rare et qu'il était bien connu de ces hommes qui ont reproduit des détails anatomiques. Ah oui, et que des ours sont passés avant les hommes, laissant des traces de griffes qui sont sous les peintures. C'est bon ?**

**Le Guide : J'ai rien dit.**

**Pascal : Vive Miss Je-sais-tout**

**Aurélia : Je ne sais pas tout mais j'aime ce site.**

**Shura : On dirait que tu récites une leçon.**

À peine eut il fini sa phrase que Masque de Mort venait le tripoter, ignorant royalement ce que racontait leur guide. Kanon était droit comme un manche à balai, souhaitant plus que tout sortir de cette grotte, malgré la présence réconfortante de Saga qui avait de moins en moins d'effet sur lui. Shun et Hyoga se glissaient des mots doux, profitant de cette ambiance plutôt étrange.

Aphrodite, s'ennuyant un peu, essayait de déconcentrer Shaka qui écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait ce que disait le guide. Saori se plaignait à Seiya qui discutait avec Shiryu, tout en regardant les dessins sur les murs de roche. Derrière eux, Ikki papotait avec Aiolia et Aioros qui, comme Sion et Dohko, n'écoutaient plus le pauvre guide, n'étant plus capable d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Ludivine regardait les parois de la grotte avec intérêt. Cependant, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, elle avait peur que le plafond s'effondre sur eux, et la fraîcheur de l'endroit lui apportait des frissons dans le dos. Non, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cet endroit. Elle sentit soudain deux mains chaudes se glisser dans les siennes. Elle n'osa pas regarder les deux hommes, mais plutôt le guide qui était en train de s'énerver. Personne ne l'écoutait, il en était furieux.

**Le guide : Je fais la visite pour quelqu'un ? J'ai vu des gamins de 6e moins indisciplinés ! Voici le patriarche avec ses longues défenses dessinées au manganèse, vous voyez aussi la façon dont le relief de la roche a servi a l'artiste, ici une pierre pour l'œil, là pour la silhouette. Il EST INTERDIT DE DESCENDRE !**

**Ludi : Shura, s'il te plait.**

**Shura : Je voulais juste m'approcher.**

**Le Guide : ENFIN ! Nous arrivons au grand plafond, but de notre excursion dans le temps.**

**Kiki : Ils vivaient là, les hommes préhistoriques ?**

**Mû : Demande au guide.**

**Kiki : S'il vous plait ?**

**Le guide (à bout de nerf) : Non, ils n'habitaient pas là !**

**Kiki : Pourquoi il crie ?**

**Aurélia : Parce que pour lui, c'est une évidence que non. Il fait froid et sombre, pour des gens qui avaient peu de moyens de s'éclairer. Ils s'installaient vers l'entrée.**

Ça devait ressembler à une épreuve de rentrée, ici. Vers le début de la galerie, il y avait des graffitis du XIXe siècle. Des anonymes qui sont venus et ont laissé une marque.

**Guide : Nous allons remonter vers la lumière.**

**Pascal : Mon cœur, par ici avec Ludivine.**

**Milo : Je veux pas.**

**Pascal : Laisse les filles devant.**

**Mû : Pourquoi ?**

**Pascal : Il est en hauteur.**

**Milo : Et alors ?**

**Camus : Ha ! Non ! Pile sur son décolleté, jamais.**

**Pascal : Arrête de faire le jaloux, c'est ma femme. Et puis comme ça, il est occupé.**

Les dix minutes des remontée se firent étonnement dans le calme, sans une remarque de leur guide. En sortant? la brune glissa quelques pièces dans le tronc pour les guides et, avec joie, le Dragon des mers retrouva l'air libre.

**Sion : Shura s'est trompé.**

**Dohko : Qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant…**

**Sion : Elle l'a plus défié qu'autre chose, ce pauvre guide.**

**Dohko : Vu que, visiblement, elle avait raison. Sinon il ne se serait pas gêné. Je suis aussi empoisonnant quand je raconte quelque chose ?**

**Sion : Non, bien sûr.**

**Dohko : Les jeunes, quartier libre. Enfin, sauf les chauffeurs qui ramènent leur voiture.**

**Saori : Non alors ! On avait dit comme tout le monde.**

**Sion : Oui, quartier libre mais en voiture.**

**Pascal : Ok, moi, je rentre à l'hôtel.**

**Tatsumi : Où ira la princesse ?**

**Saori : Quoi ? Non alors ! J'en ai assez que tu te perdes.**

**Aurélia : Je ballade, au petit bonheur.**

**Saori : Je viens. Je veux balader !**

**Ludivine : Bon, nous aussi.**

Les deux filles se dirent : Super ! On se tape Saocruche. La japonaise s'assit d'autorité devant, laissant l'arrière aux amoureux. La brune, pour une fois, conduisit doucement. Elle déposa son amie et Mû sur un quai près de la rivière et emmena sa passagère ailleurs. Vers un château au air gothique semblant sortir d'un rêve. L'adolescente battit des mains, fit le tour du propriétaire, s'extasia devant un spectacle de fauconnerie. Et, accessoirement, oublia qu'elles avaient oublié deux personnes. Elles finirent dans un salon de thé où la demoiselle commanda la moitié de la carte.

Ludivine et Mû, main dans la main, s'approchèrent de l'eau. Ils virent un bateau à voile touristique qui baladait les gens, moyennant un petit prix. Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers l'embarcation et prirent place, l'un à côté de l'autre. D'autres touristes vinrent les rejoindre et ils quittèrent le quai.

Tranquillement, le bateau à voile avançait sur l'eau. Ludi se pencha un peu vers le bord, regardant les vagues régulièrement d'un bleu vert sombre. Un vent marin les rafraîchissait, la température étant plutôt élevée. Mû regardait la jeune fille, les cheveux secoués par la brise, les yeux perdus dans les vagues et le paysage. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle sembla revenir sur Terre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se cala contre lui. Sa tête contre son épaule, elle écouta la voix masculine de son amant lui demander si ça allait, elle hocha positivement la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle soupira et vont rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle songea à sa gentille Aurélia qui, en ce moment même, devait passer le temps avec Saori.

Tatsumi, de son côté, mit le contact, vexé, et brancha son GPS. Il prit la direction de plusieurs châteaux, espérant les voir de la route et fit mille détours par des chemins étroits entre vaches et tracteurs, le chauffeur de la fondation collé à son pare choc.

Pascal, lui, était renté tranquillement à bon port avec Camus, Milo, Shaka, Dohko Sion et Aldébaran. À peine à l'hôtel, chacun regagna sa chambre et Camus partit vers le château où son aimée aurait voulu séjourner. Il demanda à visiter les chambres, et finalement, même si c'était très joli, partit en quête d'un nid d'amour plus… À sa convenance. Après de nombreuses tentatives, il tomba sur une petite dépendance en pierre qui était à louer. Il demanda encore à visiter et, ravi, tomba sur des murs en pierre, une cheminée devant un grand canapé et une jolie chambre.

Il eut un coup de foudre pour le lit double en bordeaux, qui avec sa couette donnait une impression douillette. Il régla au propriétaire et partit faire des emplettes. Il réfléchit un instant, se dit qu'une dînette serait parfaite. Avec conviction, il poussa la porte d'un échoppe. Tartiner de fois gras sur des toast, c'était à sa porté. Il regarda longuement l'étalage de vin, se disant que se serait bien, s'il arrivait à en trouver. Par désespoir, il laissa le vieux vendeur avec un sourire paternel.

Il récapitula, se demandant se qui pourrait manquer Du démaquillant ! Elle était toujours maquillée. Donc, il fit un crochet par la pharmacie. Le pharmacien, amusé, lui chercha des lingettes puis il retourna préparer le logis avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Quand la française rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle sentit le cosmos du jeune homme l'envelopper, semblant créer une bulle de bien-être autour d'elle. Ses vêtement séchèrent et l'aura dorée disparut. Elle embrassa son chevalier sur la joue et s'assit sur le lit, se remémorant la balade en bateau.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il s'était soudain mis à pleuvoir. Tout d'abord légèrement, juste quelques gouttes par-ci par-là. Avec les minutes, une petite averse leur tomba dessus. Trempés, ils étaient revenus aux quais. Une fois sortis de l'embarcation, la blonde et Mû avaient courus jusqu'à un abris discret, et s'étaient téléportés.

Mû avait apprécié autant que sa compagne cette balade en bateau. D'un, parce qu'il était avec la fille dont il était amoureux, et de deux, parce que son mal de mer ne s'était pas manifesté. Certes, ils avaient été mouillés, mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui allait changer son impression sur ce moment.

Milo sourit en voyant renter le verseau. Il était devant ses vêtements, absorbés dans une intense réflexion. Il ressemblait à un collégien. Finalement, Camus avait un espoir avec la brune, mais lui restait sur le carreau. Ludi aimait Mu et lui seul. Il se demanda se que ça lui ferait d'être avec Camus.

Les filles parlaient plutôt bien d'amour et il devait le reconnaître, depuis leurs escapades d'Athènes, le Verseau l'attirait. Puis, il se demanda si sur le site où il avaient foutu la pagaille, il y avait d'autres filles, une pour lui ? Il rit en pensant qui savait pas quoi écrire si « moi Milo du scorpion, chevalier hétéro cherche compagne ».

Le verseau entra dans la salle de bain, passa une grande demie heure sous la douche et ressortit enfin, tiré à quatre épingles. Il se demanda s'il fallait mettre du parfum, mais renonça, et se dit que il n'était même pas sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Mû faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, regardant les meubles, le lit, la fenêtre. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que Ludivine était dans la salle de bain et apparemment pas décidée à en sortir. Il était dix-neuf heures passées et ils avaient décidé d'aller au restaurant tous les deux. La blonde était d'habitude plutôt rapide, mais là, il trouvait qu'elle mettait du temps.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il ne bougea pas, presque paralysé. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en robe. Certes, elle était noire, mais c'était quand même un autre vêtement que ses jeans. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux détachés, tombant sur ses épaules en un mouvement désordonné, comme d'habitude. Elle rougit quand il vit qu'il la détaillait et pensa qu'elle aurait dû se mettre un pantalon.

Il sourit, lui tendit la main et attendit qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Ils partirent ensemble discrètement. Pourtant, leur petite sortie n'échappa pas à Milo, qui ne put retenir un pincement au cœur.

La soirée se passa trop vite pour les amoureux. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête, discutant de tout et de rien, savourant le moment présent. Vers vingt-deux heures passées, Mû paya la note et ils sortirent du restaurant. La nuit était tombée, il faisait un peu froid. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre, Ludi réclama un câlin qui lui fut vite donné. Ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser devint plus profond, les mains du jeune homme glissaient sur le corps de la française qui se retrouva vite allongée sur le lit. Elle ne se défendit pas, elle laissa son amant mener la danse.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva dénudée de sa robe noire. Elle retira la chemise du chevalier qui caressait la peau blanche de la blonde. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, déposant des baisers chauds qui la faisait soupirer. Il glissa un mot doux à son oreille, elle sourit et le répéta à son tour. Mû retira son pantalon, puis les sous-vêtement de Ludivine.

Nue sous le corps musclé du tibétain, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, son côté pudique prenant le dessus. Le Bélier éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans le noir. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et se colla contre lui, sentant son érection. Il rougit fortement, sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il se frotta contre son corps, glissa ses mains sur ses côtes, la faisant rire.

Tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il écarta ses cuisses, lui faisant comprendre sans le dire ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne réagit pas, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'échapper. Elle le sentit entrer en elle, elle étouffa un cri, serrant les lèvres. S'accrochant à sa longue chevelure mauve, elle s'autorisa des gémissements quand ce fut du plaisir qu'elle ressentit.

Mû perdait le contrôle de lui-même, entrant plus profondément en elle à chaque fois. Il écoutait les gémissements de sa partenaire, s'enivrait, l'embrassant comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Le plaisir devint insoutenable, il se libéra en elle.

Il resta un moment sur elle, écoutant sa respiration qui tentait de se faire régulière. Elle sentait le son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras, il tourna la tête vers elle. Un dernier baiser et ils s'endormirent, sereins.

Il descendit dans le hall, regarda l'horloge, compta les minutes, puisqu'il était en avance. Enfin, elle arriva parfaite, pensa-t-il, avec une petite robe noire et des sandales à hauts talons. Il lui tendit son bras et les téléporta devant la maisonnette. Il ouvrit la porte et la souleva dans ses bras pour entrer et la posa sur le canapé. Elle sourit en le voyant allumer des bougies et la cheminée.

Il mit de la musique classique, posa un plateau de toasts et de biscuits sur un guéridon et combattit avec cette maudite bouteille, qu'il finit par ouvrir et servit deux verres. Enfin, il s'installa près de la brune qui était déjà pieds nus, chose rare. Il papotèrent un moment, échangeant de légers baisers. Timidement, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos.

Elle défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, la faisant tomber au sol. Il lui sourit, admirant celle qu'il avait tant de mal à conquérir. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, en profitant pour l'embrasser, et lui enlever sa chemise. Elle caressa un peu son torse et son ventre, amusée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et ne lui laissa que son caleçon.

Il se demanda pourquoi elle restait sur le sol, entre ses jambes, quand il la vit se pencher sur son entre jambe. Il étouffa un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsque sa bouche humide se posa sur le tissu de son boxer. Elle joua un petit moment à le torturer, puis, compatissante, poussa le tissu pour le prendre entre ses lèvres, s'amusa à faire monter son désir jusqu'à la jouissance. Il rougit surpris de d'avoir osé jouir, elle lui offrit un joli sourire en revenant sur ses genoux. Il se demanda pourquoi elle venait d'éviter un baiser, et réalisa quand elle prit une gorgée de vin.

Il décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il la souleva et alla la déposer dans la chambre. Il s'installa contre elle est détailla la jeune femme en lingerie lie de vin, redessina les contours des petits vêtements, titilla ses seins avant de les dénudés, et explora ses cuisses, suivant le string, niché en haut d'une cuisse. Il rencontra une petite tache de naissance et la couvrit de baisers. Et, se débarrassant du dernier bout de dentelle, il explora amoureusement sa féminité, savourant de la sentir se cambrer. Il revint tendrement à sa poitrine et, après quelques instants, s'amusa de se retrouver sous elle. Il soupira en la sentant autour de lui, elle se mit a bouger sur lui, et il attrapa sa taille pour accompagner son mouvement.

Le Phénix du salon vit la brune sortir au bras du Verseau. Il regarda le couple partir, se demandant si c'était normal. Cela n'échappa à Hyoga, qui fut surpris de voir son maître aussi bien vêtu, avec la française au bras.

**Ikki : Hyoga, ils font quoi ?**

**Hyoga : Je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble.**

**Ikki : Mais elle n'est pas déjà mariée ?**

**Shun : Elle est en couple, oui.**

**Seiya : Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir deux soupirants !**

**Hyoga : Milo fait une tête…**

**Ikki : Avec la brune aussi !**

**Seiya : Non, la blonde.**

**Shun : Ça lui va bien à Camus.**

**Shiryu : Il a l'air moins froid. C'est agréable à voir.**

**Shun : Ils forment un joli couple !**

**Ikki : Et son conjoint, dans tout ça ?**

**Shun : Ça pas l'air de le déranger, c'est lui qui a poussé Camus à l'inviter.**

**Ikki : Quoi ! Répète moi ça !**

**Shun : Oui. **

**Shiryu : Pourquoi ?**

**Hyoga : Pas très logique de pousser sa femme vers quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Seiya : C'est un couple bizarre. Ils ont une grande complicité.**

**Ikki : Désolé, mais j'arrive pas à comprendre.**

**Seiya : Aurais-tu des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?**

**Ikki : Cela ne te regarde pas. Occupe-toi de tes fesses.**

**Shun : Justement, je trouve que Ludi et Mû sont très proches !**

**Shiryu : Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques temps.**

**Ikki : Bon goût, le Bélier.**

**Seiya : Tu crois qu' ils le font ?**

**Ikki : Heu… Tu imagines nos chevaliers se contenter d'un bisou ?**

**Shun : Non, pas du tout. Quoique Mû est quelqu'un de sage…**

**Ikki : Camus est aussi censé l'être.**

**Hyoga : Mais il ne l'est pas tant que ça, apparemment.**

**Shiryu : Comment le rester quand on est amoureux ?**

**Seiya : Tu parles en professionnel !**

**Shiryu : Seiya…**

**Hyoga : Enfin, Camus et sa brune découchent ce soir.**

**Shun : Rien que ça.**

**Shiryu : Et Mû partage la même chambre que Ludi. D'ailleurs, ils se sont téléportés.**

**Seiya : Mais y a que nous qui sommes sages !**

**Ikki : Parle pour toi. **

**Seiya : Tu penses qu'elles ont de l'expérience ?**

**Shiryu : Ludi, je sais pas, mais Aurélia est en couple depuis six ans.**

**Ikki : Le veinard, ce Camus ! **

**Seiya : Mû aussi est un veinard.**

**Shun : Oh… Serais-tu intéressé ?**

**Seiya : Moi ? Mais pas du tout, voyons.**

**Hyoga : Encore heureux ! Tu préfères te faire tuer par qui ?**

**Shun : Par Milo ou Mû ?**

**Seiya : Aucun, j'ai Saori.**

**Shun : Elle te suffie ?**

**Seiya : Tu veux dire quoi, par là ?**

**Shun : Je te croyais plus coureur.**

**Seiya : Oh, si tu savais les crises de jalousie qu'elle me fais…**

**Hyoga : Tu es trop séduisant, c'est pour ça.**

**Seiya : Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un ? Hein, Ikki ?**

**Ikki : Moi ? Non, enfin Shun, oui.**

**Shun : T'as pas le droit !**

**Ikki : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Shun : C'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes.**

**Ikki : Petit frère…**

**Hyoga : Il est mignon quand il s'énerve.**

**Shiryu : Très mignon.**

**Aioros : Il serait peut-être temps de se coucher, vous croyez pas ?**

**Shiryu : Tu as raison. Bonne nuit tout le monde !**

Shiryu se leva, suivit par ses demi-frères. Seiya laissa traîner son regard sur le chevalier du Sagittaire, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne put s'attarder très longtemps, suivant ses frères dans leur chambre respective. Un fois dans leur chambre, Shun et Hyoga s'échangèrent un baiser discret et se couchèrent.

Ludi se sentait émerger de son sommeil. Elle voyait bien que le jour s'était levé, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Rester dans ce demi-sommeil était bien plus agréable. Elle sentait le corps chaud et musclé du chevalier sur elle, sa respiration régulière contre son cou. Il semblait dormir, contrairement à elle.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux avec un soupir. Par habitude, elle regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était neuf heures passées. Elle ronchonna intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas à dix heures comme tout le monde. Elle détourna la tête et posa son regard sur le visage serein du Bélier. Elle sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux mauves, les caressant doucement.

Le sommeil quittait doucement Mû qui ne bougeait pas, appréciant le doux réveil. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un le réveillait comme ça. En général, quand quelqu'un venait le sortir de son lit, c'était Kiki qui voulait son petit-déjeuner.

Un câlin dans les cheveux était bien plus agréable. Ses paupières se soulevèrent malgré lui, il reçu un baiser sur le front. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sentit un frisson la parcourir, il continua à déposer des baisers, à caresser sa peau claire. Elle le repoussa en souriant, et s'en suivit d'une bataille sous le drap où Mû finit par retrouver sa place sur elle. La journée commençait bien.

Le soleil tapait contre les volets de la petite chaumière, et le jeune homme s'étira. Il regarda un instant sa compagne qui dormait encore et se dirigea vers la douche. Il sentit avec plaisir l'eau couler sur lui pendant de longs instants lorsque son regard tomba sur la brune. Il sentit ses joues rougir. Elle sourit et se glissa sous l'eau avec lui.

Elle se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas à rougir, enfin, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle commença à sagement à le savonner et il se dit que ça présageait autre chose. Il sentait son corps réagir aux petites mains. À peine rincé et sommairement séché, il se glissa de nouveau sous la couette avec sa compagne. Il augmenta un peu son cosmos de peur qu'elle ait froid et la couvrit jusqu'au menton.

**Camus : Tu restes sous la couette, tu vas avoir froid.**

**Aurélia : Oui, promis.**

Il se demanda a quoi rimait ce joli sourire. Et la vit se faufiler sous les draps, contre lui. Il ferma les yeux quand il la sentit entre ses jambes et apprécia la caresse. Cramoisi et étonné, il les rouvrit en sentant le caresser à un endroit un peu trop intime. Il se demanda s'il avait envie de la repousser, et choisit de se recaler contre les coussins, bénissant le tissu qui les empêchait de se voir.

Il pensa n'avoir jamais autant rougi quand il sentit sa langue glisser en lui. Il poussa un soupir en sentant ses doigts continuer de le caresser pendant qu'elle goûtait sa virilité. Il revit un instant Milo nu, dans cette chambre, se demanda brièvement si c'était aussi bon avec lui. Il se dit qu'il perdait la tête, captura son aimé et s'installa sur elle.

Les pensionnaires commençaient à se regrouper dans le salon d'entrée, attendant les retardataires. Les derniers à arriver furent Hyoga, Shun, Mû et Ludi, qui se firent discret. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner avec la bonne humeur qui remplissait la pièce. La blonde chercha son amie du regard mais ne la vit pas.

Chose rare, la japonaise les honorait de sa présence et Tastsumi, en bon chien, faisait les aller-retour entre la table et le buffet. Elle regarda la blonde entre plusieurs golds, se demanda, déçue, pourquoi la brune n'était pas là. Elle avait bien posé la question, mais Hyoga n'avait pas répondu. Elle se résigna à déjeuner toute seule à sa table.

Milo sentait fatigué. Il n'avait pas tellement bien dormi la nuit dernière, en partie parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus de chances avec la blonde, mais aussi parce que Camus avait passé la nuit avec Aurélia. Leur absence le prouvait bien. Il était content pour son ami, très content même. Mais… Il avait un étrange sentiment de jalousie, qu'il avait déjà éprouvé pour Ludi.

Pascal, savourait son café au calme, sous le regard sidéré des bronzes, Il sourit en voyant arriver les deux retardataires. La brune s'avança vers son fiancé, échangea le bisou du matin devant une assemblée sidérée.

**Aurélia : Bonjour.**

**Pascal : Bonjour.**

Et elle partit chercher du café.

**Pascal : Ça va, pas trop crevé ? Petite mine !**

**Camus : Heu… Non.**

**Pascal : Bien dormi ? **

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Camus : Un problème de fenêtre qui s'ouvre toute seule.**

Pascal parti dans un grand fou rire.

**Pascal : Ah oui, si tu te lèves fermer la fenêtre à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre, t'as mal dormis !**

Aurélia prit place près de son fiancé et mangea un peu. Camus s'assit à côté de Milo. Celui-ci vit que son ami avait passé une bonne nuit. Il avait enfin eu la jeune femme, il en était heureux. Milo glissa un petit « Félicitation ! » au français qui se retint de rougir.

**Saori ravie regarda ou elle pouvait s'asseoir prés la brune et piqua la chaise de Ikki qui s'était levait.**

**Saori : Bonjour.**

**Aurélia : Bonjour.**

**Saori : Je me faisait du soucis. J'ai voulu envoyer Seiya, mais il a refusé.**

**Aurélia : Il peut rien m'arriver.**

**Saori : On va où ce matin ?**

**Aurélia : Bonne question. Au marché ?**

**Saori : C'est quoi au marché ?**

**Aurélia : Faire le marché, un peu comme les magasins.**

**Saori : Oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est décidé, on y va !!**

**Ludi : On va où ?**

**Aurélia : Au marché.**

**Ludi : Cool !!**

La nouvelle circula parmi les chevaliers, certains grognèrent, d'autres étaient emballés, notamment Kanon qui ne se remettait toujours pas que la brune l'ait emmené dans cette grotte. Ils se levèrent et partirent, la mauve filant dans la voiture de la française, reprenant sa place devant.

Tatsumi était limite de pleurer la désertion de sa princesse. Ils refirent vingt Km par une petite route et se garèrent près du centre. Ils suivirent la brune le long de la ruelle encombrée de bandeaux et d'échoppes. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur le marché. Une foule de monde occupait les rues, stagnait près des présentoir. En voyant le monde, Kanon se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, n'aimant pas trop ce genre d'attroupement. Les chevaliers se fondèrent dans la foule, parfois par petits groupes. Saori suivait Aurélia, la blonde ne lâcha pas le bras du Bélier.

Tatsumi courait derrière la japonaise, Seiya en riait et Shun et Hyoga en profitaient pour se tenir par la main. Ils avancèrent entre les stands, les vendeurs appelaient les chalands. L'adolescente s'avança ver l'un d'eux. Elle se demanda ce qu'était cet entassement de boites de conserve, elle regarda celui à sa droite et celui à gauche. Un vendeur l'interpella.

Vendeur : Mademoiselle ! Venez goûter !

Saori regarda la brune.

**Saori : Goûter quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Son foie gras.**

Le vendeur tartinait généreusement des morceaux de pain et en tendit un à la jeune fille. Saori goûta le met et fit une drôle de tête qui fit sourire Seiya. Alors que Ludi accourait pour goûter aussi, traînant Mû derrière elle, Pégase cherchait de la compagnie. Il vit Shiryu discuter avec Ikki, il hésita à les rejoindre. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur Saori et constata que la blonde était repartie vers un autre stand, ne trouvant peut-être pas le foie gras à son goût. Il la suivit du regard, elle partait vers un étalage de miel, ce dont elle raffolait.

Le Bélier était toujours derrière elle, le japonais aurait aimé que quelqu'un le traîne aussi. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit d'assez de jolie fille pour se dire qu'il finirait bien par trouver. Les autres, par petits groupes, allaient d'un stand à l'autre, goûtant les produits.

Camus avec Milo suivait la brune qui faisait ses emplettes. Le Verseau poussa un soupir désespéré quand un producteur de vin l'attrapa. Il se demanda si dans ce pays, on pouvait ignorer cet art. Avec soulagement, il vit son amour récupérer le vendeur pour parler œnologie. Il regarda les verres surpris par une dégustation improvisée.

Une fois ses emplettes terminées, Aurélia se dirigea vers Sion, Saori à sa suite. Elle lui proposa la visite d'une cathédrale, ce que le Pope approuva. Ils rassemblèrent les chevaliers comme ils purent. Certains étaient chargés comme des mules, notamment Camus qui portaient les commissions de la brune, Mû qui refusait que Ludivine porte les siennes et Tatsumi qui se voyait à peine sous l'amoncellement de produit qu'avait acheté Saori. Les autres avaient modérés leurs achats.

Ils partirent vers la cathédrale. Ils trouvèrent le lieu très reposant et moins fréquenté que le marché. Un groupe de touristes passait avec leur guide. Sagement, les deux filles trempèrent leur doigt dans le baptistaire et esquissèrent vaguement un signe de croix. La japonaise, ne sachant pas, imita sagement. Sion sourit en voyant un père dans la pièce.

Aurélia, son fiancé et Camus marchaient tête, les autres derrière. Leur regard passait sur les murs de pierre, les voûtes, les bancs de bois, les vitraux. Certains n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit religieux. Hyoga s'y sentait à l'air, mais c'était moins le cas de Masque de Mort qui en serait sorti si Shura ne lui tenait pas le bras. Shaka n'était pas vraiment à l'aise non plus, il préférait son temple bouddhiste. La blonde regardait un peu partout, peu habituée à entrer dans les lieux saints, tout comme Mû qui lui tenait la main.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant pour déjeuner, chacun en profitant se reposer un peu. Le repas se passa dans un brouhaha indescriptible et au café, il décidèrent de continuer à déambuler dans les rues, au hasard, par groupe. Les deux amies partirent ensemble, suivies de Saori, qui ne voulait vraiment pas rester seule, et de leur soupirant. Après avoir regardé des nombreuses vitrines, la japonaise se jeta sur les deux autres filles, attrapant chacune d'elle par un bras jusqu à… un magasin de robe de mariée. Alors qu'elles allaient entrer, la blonde s'arrêta net de marcher.

**Saori : Tu viens ?**

**Ludi : Où ?**

**Saori : Mais dans la boutique !**

**Ludi : Veux pas.**

**Saori : Allez !**

**Ludi : Nan, veux pas.**

**Saori : Ne fais pas le bébé !**

**Ludi : Mais pourquoi je dois rentrer là-dedans ?**

**Saori : Tu as un fiancé, alors tu viens !**

**Ludi : Gné ?**

La japonaise la tira de force dans la boutique, les hommes les rejoignirent, intéressés. La brune soupira, en entendant la lavande l'appeler. Elle se sentait encore moins emballée que Ludivine. Elle rentra dans le commerce, vit l'adolescente courir en tout sens, attraper une robe et entraîner La blonde vers les salons d'essayage. Elle espéra quelques instants qu'elle allait l'oublier, mais elle revenait à la charge, l'entraînant elle aussi. Seule, elle regarda la robe blanche et framboise posée sur le fauteuil, se résignant à la passer.

**Saori : Aurélia, tu viens !**

**Aurélia : Oui, un instant.**

Elle regarda la blonde qui lui tournait le dos et se trouva malencontreusement devant un miroir. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et une grande envie de pleurer l'envahir. Elle entendit un « Oh mon Dieu… » et se tourna vers ce qui était censé être Ludi, mais qui était maintenant une poupée blonde dans une robe blanche. Elle était rouge, gênée, pas du tout à l'aise dans ce vêtement peu commun. La japonaise, elle, affichait un sourire ravi. Bon, c'était vrai que ça lui allait bien mieux que ses robes habituelles. Elle força les deux autres à la suivre.

À leur arrivée devant le groupe des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » les accueillirent. La brune se dit que c'était bien des hommes, toujours incapables de voir plu loin que le bout de leur nez. Et de leur détresse. Ludi était écrevisse et voulu s'enfuir pour se rhabiller convenablement, mais c'était sans compter Saori qui n'était pas décidée à la laisser filer. Elle chercha du secours vers Aurélia, qui ne répondit pas à son regard, gênée.

La blonde se lança vers Mû qui, limite, la dévorait du regard, tout comme Milo à côté. La brune posa son regard sur Camus qui avait une réaction similaire. Elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Au fond, Saori, leur cadette, avait gardé des rêves de petite fille. Des rêves qu'elle aussi avait fait il y a bien longtemps. Elle ne dit rien lorsque la lavande les fit poser toutes trois pour une photo. Puis, elle partie se changer. Pascal lui tendit la main, et elle se dit qu'il était vraiment le seul à la connaître.

Ludi ressortit revêtue de noir, ce qui attira les remarques des chevaliers. Elle était plus jolie en blanc. Encore gênée, elle se rapprocha de Mû qui l'embrassa sur la joue en lui faisant un compliment. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de robe. Elle vit Aurélia au bras de son fiancé avec un petit air triste sur le visage.

Son cœur se serra, elle devinait un peu pourquoi elle était comme ça. Il reprirent la direction de l'hôtel, l'atmosphère dans la voiture était électrique, Saori se demandant si elle avait fait une gaffe. Mû se demandait pourquoi Ludi n'aimait pas cette robe qui lui allait si bien, et Camus pourquoi son amour n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la boutique. Elle semblait pas en colère mais glacialement distante.

Les chauffeurs se garèrent sur le parking de l'hôtel. Les voyageurs descendirent et ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Mû s'autorisa quelques questions. Il n'en tira que peu de choses, mais il su que pour elle, deux personnes qui se marient doivent se connaître depuis un certain temps et que leur famille ne doivent pas être en conflit. Sinon, le mariage ne servait pas à grand-chose à part signer des papiers. Il avait été un peu déçu de cette impression qu'elle avait sur cette union.

Le verseau lui aussi avait guetté la brune pour lui parler, mais elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. En désespoir de cause, il avait rejoint Milo dans la leur. Enfin, après le repas où elle n'était pas venue, il chercha un peu de compagnie. De toute façon, ce soir, elle était à Pascal.

**Camus : Elle m'en veut.**

**Milo : Mais non.**

**Camus : Tu faisais quoi ?**

**Milo : Je cherchais une copine. Faut se faire un raison, Ludi aime Mu.**

**Camus : Et tu fais Quoi ?**

**Milo : Sur une centaine d'inscrite il doit bien y'en avoir une pour moi.**

**Camus : Oui.**

**Milo : Alors y a des réponses ? « C'est pas meetic ici, alors vos annonces matrimoniales, c'est pour ailleurs. »**

**Camus : Elles sont dures, les filles.**

Ils regardèrent l'heur. Il se faisait tard et ils se déshabillèrent avant de se coucher.

**Camus : Tu dors ?**

**Milo : Non.**

**Camus : Comment tu fais pour pas penser qu'ils sont ensembles ?**

**Milo : J'essaye de penser à autre chose.**

**Camus : Oui…**

**Milo : Si tu veux discuter, on devrait se rapprocher, parce que d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre, c'est pas pratique.**

Les deux chevaliers collèrent leur lit et se réinstallèrent, s'allongeant face à face.

**Milo : Allez, toi au moins tu l'as un soir sur deux.**

**Camus : Oui, pensons à autre chose.**

**Milo : Tu as vu le nombre de fois où les filles nous mettent ensemble ?**

**Camus : Oui.**

Milo regarda son ami.

**Camus : Je me demande, si …**

**Milo : Oui ? Quel effet ça nous ferait… On essaye ?**

**Camus : Oui.**

Ils se regardèrent un instant, s'agenouillant sur les couvertures, face à face. Milo se pencha sur le Verseau touchant ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se séparèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser plus profond. Camus sentit la langue du Scorpion caresser sensuellement la sienne et ses mains parcourir son corps. Il se demeura pas en reste, glissant ses doigts sous le haut du grec, caressant sa peau bronzée. Milo quitta les lèvres du Verseau, retira le tee-shirt de ce dernier et reprit possession de ces lèvres dont il ne pouvait déjà plus ne passer. Le français se laissa allonger sur le lit. Milo laissa les lèvres rougies et glissa au creux de son cou, y déposa un suçon. Il écouta le gémissement de son ami.

Il s'éloignèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle, rougirent de ce qu'ils avaient fait et se séparèrent à regret. Camus se tourna vers le mur, et le Scorpion s'installa sur le dos.

**Milo : Tu regrettes ? Tu m'en veux ?**

**Camus : Non, juste que… C'est un peu…**

**Milo : Étrange ? Tu veux bien regarder vers moi ? **

**Camus : Oui, je veux bien. Tu me donnes ta main ?**

**Milo : Oui.**

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** T.

New chap ! Avec des trucs plus interessant...

**Lys :** Les malheurs de Milo, épisode 6 !! XD

Voui, bon...

**Lys :** Nempêche, ça doit être bo de regarder les golds chanter :p

Oh vouiii :-)

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quand Milo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit une main entre ses doigts. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il se rappelait des lèvres de Camus, de la douceur de sa peau. Dans le fond, il avait un regret. Il aurait aimé continuer. Mais le plus important pour lui, c'était que le Verseau reste près de lui. C'était son ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre, et l'amitié était un terrain stable.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage serein du français, admira ses traits et attendit son réveil.

Par habitude, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, les discutions faisant un grand vacarme. Ludi, glissait des mots tendres à son bélier, le Scorpion détaillait Camus à la dérobée. Les voitures repartirent pour une visite de château et jardin à la française. Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand calme. Saori avait repris sa place devant, à côté d'Aurélia.

Ludivine, qui s'était réveillée ce matin-là avec un mal de ventre à la faire vomir, comme la plupart des matins quand elle était en période d'examen, regrettait de ne pas en avoir parlé à son amie. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir devant et elle aurait évité le regard inquiet de Mû et Milo qui la voyaient pâlir.

Assise entre les deux hommes, elle serrait la main du Bélier et le bras du Scorpion, se concentrant sur la route qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle avait renoncé au chewing-gum, ça empirerait son envie. Quel soulagement elle ressentit quand la voiture s'arrêta. Milo s'empressa de descendre et la blonde put respirer. Aurélia fut surprise de la voir se tenir au véhicule.

Ils partirent vers le château, suivant la brune qui semblait déjà connaître les lieux. Ils suivirent la visite fléchée à travers les pièces renaissance, les sols de pisé. C'était très beau, mais plus approprié à une visite en couple. Il se perdirent dans les allées, admirant les motifs des pelouse et ifs, des blasons de fleurs. Après, chacun discuta de leur projet pour le reste de la journée.

La blonde, sa main dans celle de Mû, posa les yeux sur Milo. Il semblait triste. Il regardait Camus partir avec Aurélia. C'était son jour. Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un. Ludi remarqua son regard douloureux. Cela n'échappa pas à Mû non plus. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, ils foncèrent vers le Scorpion et l'invitèrent à ce joindre à eux deux. Le grec sourit et accepta. Il n'avait rien à faire et il ne voulait voir personne en particulier. Ludi lui prit le bras et ils partirent.

Les autres chevaliers se répartirent en petits groupes. Seiya et ses frères avaient décidés de se promener un peu en ville. Le chevalier de Pégase regarda avec regret Aioros partir avec Aiolia. Il aurait aimé se joindre à eux, mais il n'avait pas osé. Il poussa un soupir qui attira la curiosité de Shun.

**Shun : Dis moi, tu aurais pas préféré aller ailleurs ?**

**Seiya : Je suis bien avec vous.**

**Hyoga : Et tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Seiya : Vous me larguez ?**

**Hyoga : Oui.**

**Shun : Bonne journée Seiya !**

**Seiya : Merci, j'y vais.**

Le japonais courut vers les deux frères, qui formaient un groupe avec Shura, Masque de Mort et Dohko. Il se joignit à eux.

**DM : Tes frères t'ont largué ?**

**Aioros : Laisse-le tranquille.**

**Aiolia : Je vous laisse, Aldébaran m'appelle.**

**Dohko : Je vais rejoindre Sion.**

**Shura : Tu viens ? J'ai faim.**

**DM : Hein ?**

L'espagnol lui empoigna le bras et ils partirent. Le Cancer ne comprit pas trop mais le suivit. Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent seuls, sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

**Aioros : On nous abandonne.**

**Seiya : Ouais. Moi aussi j'ai faim. Je vais m'acheter une glace.**

**Aioros : Ventre sur pattes.**

Le Sagittaire lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils partirent. Seiya était aux anges. Tout en léchant sa glace, il discutait avec le grec. Il n'avait presque jamais réussi à le faire, la timidité l'avait toujours emporté sur son désir d'être avec lui. C'était vraiment une belle journée. Seiya hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, il osa.

**Seiya : Tu es amoureux ?**

Aioros s'arrêta de marcher. Surpris, il regarda le japonais.

**Aioros : Pourquoi cette question ?**

**Seiya : Comme ça…**

Il sentait ses joues brûler. Il aurait dû se taire.

**Seiya : Excuse moi, c'est indiscret.**

**Aioros : Je peux te répondre. Oui, je crois que je suis amoureux.**

**Seiya : Ah… De qui ?**

**Aioros : Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**Seiya : Je la connais ?**

**Aioros : Très bien, même. Déçu ?**

**Seiya : Je l'avoue.**

**Aioros : Pourquoi ?**

**Seiya : Pour rien…**

Seiya était déçu, très déçu même. Il se supportait pas les yeux verts du chevalier tournés vers lui. Sur un coup de tête, il l'embrassa.

Aioros ne réagit pas quand il sentit les lèvres du japonais sur les siennes, encore moins quand il s'enfuit sans se retourner. Derrière la vitrine d'u magasin, Shura, qui avait vu la scène, soupira.

**Shura (en pensée) : Aioros, t'es con.**

Les quatre chevaliers de bronze avaient discuté un moment avant de choisir de faire du canoë. Ils gagnèrent donc la rivière et un loueur.

**Shiryu : On en prend quatre ? Un par personne ?**

**Ikki : Ça a l'air calme, y a peu de courant.**

**Shun : Et des doubles, c'est une promenade non ?**

**Ikki : Si tu veux, petit frère.**

**Hyoga : Ok, je monte avec Shun !**

**Ikki : Et pourquoi ? C'est mon frère.**

**Hyoga : Mais c'est le plus léger.**

**Ikki : Dis tout de suite qu'on est trop lourd !**

Shiryu sourit à la remarque, mais ne dit rien.

Shun : Alors on est parti.

**Ikki : Shun attention ça glisse !**

Il rattrapa son frère par le bras, et le Cygne, qui avait aussi glissé, se trouva assit dans l'eau. Ils s'installèrent et avancèrent lentement en profitant du courant. Hyoga glissa leur embarcation sous une avancée d'arbustes et caressa le dos de son ami. Il se contorsionnèrent pour tenter de s'embrasser, mais le canoë refusa et ses gigotant pensionnaires se trouvèrent à l'eau. Ikki et Shiryu se tenaient les côtes, trop morts de rire pour leur venir en aide. Vexés, ils remontèrent, avec quelques difficultés, dans l'embarcation et partirent sans attendre Ikki et Shiryu qui essayaient de reprendre leur calme. Il finirent leur descente.

Aiolia et Aldébaran étaient assis dans un magasin de vêtements, regardant vaguement les habits dans les rayons. Aphrodite avait disparu dans une cabine d'essayage d'où il sortait pas depuis un petit moment, changeant à volonté de vêtements. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider et ses deux amis avaient refusés de participer à son défiler, au plus grand mécontentement du suédois.

Aiolia semblait dans les nuages, ce qui éveilla la curiosité d'Aldébaran.

**Aldébaran : Tu penses à quelqu'un ?**

**Aiolia : Hein ?**

Le grec sembla descendre de son nuage. Le brésilien sourit.

**Aiolia : Pas du tout.**

**Aldébaran : Tu ne sais pas mentir.**

**Aiolia : Parce que tu sais la faire, toi ?**

**Aldébaran : On ne parle pas de moi. À qui tu penses ? Aurais-tu des vues sur quelqu'un, toi aussi ?**

**Aiolia : Ça se voit tant que ça ?**

**Aldébaran : Qui est l'heureux élu ?**

**Aiolia : Secret.**

**Aphrodite : Quelqu'un a dit « secret » ??**

Le suédois passa son bras autour de son cou, par derrière.

**Aphrodite : Alors, qui fait balancer ton cœur ?**

**Aiolia : C'est personnel.**

**Aphrodite : Je crois savoir qui c'est !**

Le chevalier approcha son visage de son oreille et murmura un nom. Aiolia rougit tout de suite.

**Aphrodite : J'ai deviné !!**

**Aldébaran : Qui ??**

**Aphrodite : C'est…**

**Aiolia : Tais-toi !!**

**Aphrodite : Ikki !**

Aiolia prit un joli teint écrevisse.

**OoO**

Dans un restaurant, Ludivine, Mû et Milo étaient assis à une table, prenant un verre. Le grec avait pris une bière, le Bélier préférait l'eau plate et la blonde sirotait son Ice Tea. Tous trois discutaient gentiment, jusqu'à ce que manque de s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

**Ludi : Tu peux répéter ?**

Milo se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Mû et Ludi, assis en face de lui, le regardaient avec de grands yeux, plus précisément la blonde qui avait du mal à capter l'information que venait de lui dévoiler le Scorpion.

**Milo : Je suis amoureux de Camus.**

Il venait de parler avec une petite voix, comme s'il avouait une bêtise qu'il avait commise. La française se demanda si elle avait une quelconque ressemblance physique avec le Verseau et Mû ne comprit pas trop cette attirance soudaine pour le chevalier des glaces, un proche ami de Milo qui courait en ce moment après Aurélia.

**Ludi : Depuis quand ?**

**Milo : Je l'ai toujours trouvé séduisant. Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi, j'ai arrêté de te regarder et…**

**Mû : Tu es tombé amoureux.**

**Milo : Mais il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir.**

**Ludi : Et il est au courant ?**

**Milo : Bien sûr que non ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça…**

**Mû : Il fait que tu lui dises.**

**Milo : Pour qu'il me rejette ou qu'il soit gêné avec moi ? Non merci !**

**Mû : T'énerve pas…**

**Milo : Désolé. Mais si je le pouvais, je lui dirais.**

**Ludi : Peut-être qu'il t'aime aussi.**

**Milo : Avec la réputation que j'ai, il va croire que j'ai juste du désir pour lui. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme, avant.**

**Mû : Mais c'est le cas, maintenant, alors il devrait te croire…**

**Milo : Je ne sais pas…**

**Ludi : Dis-lui. S'il est vraiment ton ami, il ne te rejettera pas.**

**Milo : Si tu le dis…**

**Aphrodite : Coucou les amoureux !!**

Les trois amis tournèrent la tête vers le Poisson, le Lion et le Taureau qui venaient vers eux. Le suédois avait un certains nombre de sacs dans les mains, contrairement aux deux autres. Aiolia se dit qu'il avait le don pour intervenir dans les conversations.

**OoO**

Le verseau, proposa une balade à la brune. Elle s'était demandé où. Puis elle se souvint d'un étang qui l'avait fait rire, la zone s'appelant « Écoute s'il pleut ». Ils s'y télépotèrent, longèrent en discutant les bords emplis de roseaux, bras dessus, bras dessous, en profitant pour ce bécoter. Ils trouvèrent un banc éloigné, les premières gouttes de pluie faisaient fuir les touristes. Ils s'installèrent, continuant à s'embrasser.

La brune eut un petit sourire et passa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant, le caressant à travers le tissu. Il sentit ses doigts ouvrir son pantalon et se dit qu'elle exagérait. Quand elle saisit son membre, il se dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance et en profita pour la tripoter. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et glissa sur son sexe.

**OoO**

Sion et Shaka virent Mû, Milo, Aphrodite, Aiolia, Aldébaran et Ludivine assis dehors en train de boire un verre ensemble. Le Pope sourit et pensa aller les rejoindre. Shaka lui prit le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il préférait aller autre part.

**Sion : On les rejoint ?**

**Shaka : On ne peut pas aller autre part ?**

**Sion : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?**

**Shaka : On n'est jamais ensemble.**

**Sion : C'est toi qui veut que ça reste caché.**

La Vierge se pinça la lèvre et fit une moue boudeuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec son expression habituelle mais qui fit fondre le Grand Pope. Il lui prit la main et ils partirent autre part. Alors que son compagnon cherchait un endroit tranquille du regard, l'hindou détaillait son visage, ce dont il ne se lassait pas.

Le Pope sourit et se tourna vers Shaka qui rougit. Sion glissa baiser sur sa joue et l'emmena vers une place où il y avait peu de monde. Ils s'assirent, un serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu chercher les boissons. Shaka glissa sa main dans celle plus masculine du Pope.

**Shaka : Tu dois t'ennuyer avec moi.**

**Sion : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Passer du temps avec toi est agréable.**

**Shaka : Je ne suis pas comme Dohko.**

**Sion : Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi, tu le sais bien. Et puis, de toute façon, il est déjà pris.**

**Shaka : Ah bon ? Qui ?**

**Sion : C'est un secret, mon ange.**

Il porta la main pâle à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Shaka sourit en entendant un « Je t'aime » dans son esprit.

**OoO**

DM entraîna les derniers vers le centre ville.

**Shura : On fait quoi ?**

**DM : Y a un match ! On va là !**

**Dohko : Match de ?**

**Shura : De foot.**

**Pascal : Oui, ASR contre le MAC.**

**Dohko : Quoi ?**

**DM : AS Roma contre Milan AC.**

**Shura : Super, une table devant l'écran !**

**DM : Garçon, quatre bières.**

**Pascal : Beau match. Hé, hé, il y est !**

**Shura : Mais ça va pas, il est nul l'arbitre, y a hors jeu !**

**DM : Penalty ! Et de deux ! Garçon, remettez nous ça !**

**Pascal : A faute, tiré de maillot ! Il siffle pas, c'est quoi cet arbitre?**

**Shura : Oh, beau but !**

Quatre-vingt quinze minutes plus tard, sans compter la mi-temps, ni la 3e mi-temps bien arrosée, nos quatre supporters bien éméchés rentrèrent de leur mieux à l'hôtel, pour trouver un repos bien mérité.

**OoO**

Ludivine regarda sa montre et Milo y jeta un coup d'œil en même temps. Il commençait à se faire tard et le ciel s'était assombri. Ils réglèrent l'addition et se levèrent. Le retour à l'hôtel se fit dans le calme, si on omettait le fait qu'Aphrodite faisait le résumé à la blonde de ses emplettes qui, contrairement à ce qu'aurait fais les autres garçons, s'intéressait à ce que disait le suédois. Quand elle voulait, c'était une vraie pipelette.

Ils se séparèrent dans les couloirs, chacun rentrant dans sa chambre. Milo attendit avec impatience le retour de Camus.

Le verseau regarda sa compagne. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os. Elle souriait ? Un petit vers sur le bout des lèvres ?

**Camus : C'est de qui ?**

**Aurélia : Prévert.**

**Camus : Ravie, ruisselante, épanouie, ça te va bien.**

**Aurélia : J'aime la pluie.**

**Camus : Oui, mais tu vas attraper froid.**

Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse, et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Camus poussa la porte de la chambre. À ses pieds se formait une petite flaque. Il ralla un instant en trouvant la porte verrouillée. Les bruits de pas de Milo qui arrive et qui entrebâille la porte. Le Scorpion le détailla un instant et essaya de cacher un fou rire. Le grand chevalier de glace ressemblait à un chien mouillé.

Vexé, le verseau entra dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Il prit une douche rapide et constata qu'il avait pas prit ses vêtements. Il passa une serviette sur ses hanches et sortit chercher dans son sac. Milo était toujours effondré de rire.

**Milo : C'était bien, cette balade en amoureux ?**

Il ne répondit rien, sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Et les rires du scorpion augmentaient.

**Milo : NON ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?**

**Camus : Ça te regarde pas. **

**Milo : Ha oui, tu rougies. Alors où ? Dans la forêt ? Elle qui a l'air si sage.**

**Camus : Sur un banc public.**

Milo mit à se tenir les côtes.

**Milo : J'aurais voulu voir ça !**

Il regarda son ami froissé sortir un caleçon, et le passer, en profita pour le regarder.

**Milo : Allez, fais pas la tête. C'est seulement trop inattendu de ta part.**

Il passa derrière Camus en profitant pour le serrer dans ses bras et poser un bisou sur sa joue.

**Milo : Demain, c'est son anniversaire.**

**Camus : Je sais.**

Camus se dégagea des bras de son amis et partit aller fouiller dans sa valise pour voir s'il avait quelque chose d'élégant à se mettre pour le lendemain. Milo le regarda farfouiller dans ses affaires, puis se lever pour aller se coucher. Il repensa à Ludi et Mû, et attrapa le poignet du Verseau. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné.

**Milo : J'ai besoin de te parler.**

**Camus : À propose de quoi ?**

**Milo : Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais…**

**Camus : Mais ?**

Milo hésita quelque secondes et décida d'appliquer sa bonne vieille méthode : Y aller franco.

**Milo : Je t'aime.**

Camus ne réagit pas tout de suite, assimilant ce que venait de dire son ami. Le Scorpion cru qu'il allait s'évanouir tant il était gêné quand il entendit Camus prononcer un mot.

**Camus : Quoi ?**

Le grec déglutit.

**Milo : Je t'aime.**

**Camus : Je ne comprends pas.**

**Milo : Il n'y a rien à comprendre !**

**Camus : Milo, ce n'est pas drôle.**

**Milo : Parce que tu crois que je trouve ça drôle, moi ?!**

**Camus : Tu as sans doute trop bu.**

**Milo : Nan, Mû a surveillé. Camus, je t'aime, c'est pas des conneries.**

**Camus : Et Ludi, dans tout ça ?**

**Milo : Amitié, pas plus.**

**Camus : Écoute…**

**Milo : Nan, j'écoute rien ! Je t'aime, point barre. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça !**

Le Scorpion courut vers la porte, sortit et la claqua derrière lui, les joues en feu. Camus le regarda s'enfuir, stupéfait. Une fois dehors, Milo essaya de se calmer. Il se traita d'idiot et n'eut pas le courage de remonter tout de suite.

**OoO**

Sion regarda la nuit tomber, chercha rapidement un endroit ou abriter leurs amours. Il hésita un moment puis se souvint du château dont la brune avait parlé. Approcher Shaka n'avait pas été évident. Il n'avait accepté une liaison durable qu'à condition que cela reste entre eux. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher, et Sion avait trop de sentiment envers l'hindou pour se disputer à ce sujet

Il demandèrent une chambre à la réception, prirent leur clé et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Shaka regarda la chambre qui lui plu tout de suite. Sion fut content qu'elle lui plaise, Shaka était un peu difficile. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Le pope passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et cueillit ses lèvres.

Shaka se blottit contre le corps musclé du Pope, se laissa dominé dans le baiser. Il aimait quand Sion l'embrassait. Il se laissa allongé sur les cousins, appréciant de le sentir sur lui. Sion caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse, passait une main doucement sur sa cuisse, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il était toujours tendre, pas de gestes précipités. Après tout, il était le premier pour Shaka.

Il posa une pluie de petits baisers sur le visage aimé, effleura son épaule. Shaka frissonnait sous ses attouchements, se laissant aller. Il entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras, caressant son dos à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Shaka gémit en sentant ses lèvres au creux de son cou dessiner un suçon.

**Shaka : Pas de marques…**

**Sion : Je sais…**

**Le Bélier se glissa entre ses cuisses, déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser, glissant ses doigts sur jambes blanches. **

**Shaka : Excuse-moi**

**Sion : C'est rien, mon trésor.**

Shaka prit le visage du Pope entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sion répondit avec plaisir, l'hindou n'avait encore jamais pris ce genre d'initiative. Les baisers, c'est lui qui devait venir les chercher. Il caressa la peau clair, faisant gémir son partenaire contre ses lèvres.

**OoO**

Seiya, s'ennuyait dans le salon d'accueil, cherchant une idée pour s'occuper. Si possible tous ensemble, car dès la nuit tombée, chacun s'enfermait chez soi. Un Karaoké ! Il demanda à Shun de l'aider à convaincre tout le monde.

Enjoué à l'idée d'entendre les si puissants chevaliers d'or chanter avec un micro à la main, il parcourut les chambres et ramena vite tout le monde dans le salon. Enfin tous réunis, ils partirent pour la ville, et arrivèrent devant la salle. Elle était petite et déserte. Un bar, des tables, et une installation audio au fond de la salle avec un grand écran.

Chacun s'installa où il put. Mû força la blonde à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, Milo, qui avait suivi le groupe, s'assit à côté de lui en évitant de regarder Camus se faire coincer entre Shaka et Shura. Les français ce retrouvaient avec les plus jeunes et Saori. Seiya alluma la machine, regarda les CDS. Il tomba sur un CD qui le fit sourire.

**Seiya : Claude François, ça vous dit ?**

**Aphrodite : Ah, oui moi !**

Il se saisit du micro, Seiya finit ses réglages, et le morceau « Alexandrie Alexandra » commença. Le Poisson se donnait au maximum sur son morceau, visiblement très à l'aise. À chaque refrain, certains chevaliers accompagnaient le Poisson. Ludi était morte de rire et chantait aussi, elle qui détestait ça. Enfin, la chanson toucha à sa fin. Aphrodite salua son public, et retourna s'asseoir.

**Seiya : Allez, un autre !**

Aphrodite s'assit à côté de lui et farfouilla dans les CD. Une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête et il fit un grand sourire à Masque de Mort.

**Aphrodite : Masque de Mort, mon ange !! J'ai une chanson pour toi !!**

**Masque de mort : Et pourquoi moi ?**

**Aphrodite : S'te plais, pour « Ti amo » !**

**Seiya : Oui ! « Ti amo » par un italien !**

Les chevaliers l'acclamèrent, il finit par se lever et prendre le micro. Le cancer commença de sa belle voix de ténor, les autres se turent. L'italien savait parler d'amour. Il chantait tout en lançant des regards qui faisaient frémir, dirigés en particulier vers Shura qui avait du mal à ne pas rougir. Les dernières notes tombèrent, laissant l'assemblée bouche bée. Les joues un peu rouges, Masque de Mort retourna s'asseoir près de son amant.

**Seiya : Alors à qui ? Shun, j'ai un morceau pour toi !**

**Shun : Oui.**

**Seiya : C'est parti pour les sucette à l'anis !**

Shun commença en lisant sur l'écran. C'était pas mal mais la brune se demanda s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il chantait. Elle se dit que non, que Shun était trop pur pour voir l'allusion à autre chose qu'un bonbon. Elle se dit qu'elle l'aurait bien vu plus provocant et séducteur sur cette chanson, une image parfaite pour une fisc.

**Seiya : Géniale Shun ! Aiolia, allez, c'est pour toi !**

**Aiolia : Ok, mais je connais pas.**

Il commença comme il put son « Moi vouloir être chat, pour me lécher les babines quand viennent tes copines ». Beaucoup étaient écroulés de rire. Ils imaginaient bien Aiolia se prendre pour un chat. Certains s'amusèrent sur les « ouiiiii » à faire les cœurs.

**Seiya : Merci, Aiolia, très félin. À qui ?**

**Dohko : Moi, je veux bien "sur la terrible jungle".**

**Seiya : J'ai pas .**

**Pascal : « Si le lion est mort ce soir »…**

**Seiya : Comment tu connais ça ? **

**Dohko : Y a quelqu'un qui la chante.**

Il accompagna d'un clin d'oeil et commença les paroles qu'il avait déjà entendu. C'est vraie que la chanson était belle. Et Dohko s'en sortait honorablement.

**Seiya : Ludi ! À toi !**

**Ludi : Non !**

**Seiya : Saori ! Sur « je t'aime ».**

Hésitante, la japonaise commença le morceau, très dépassé par la difficulté vocale. Elle regardait la télévision et chantait. Voulant imiter la chanteuse, elle se mit à pousser sur sa voix. Ludi se boucha les oreilles, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas très poli. Certains l'imitèrent, comme Masque de Mort, d'autres s'en abstinrent. La chanson se finit, elle fut applaudit. La blonde s'y força, elle ne savait pas chanter. Aphrodite lisait les titres derrière les albums. Il sourit et se retourna.

**Aphrodite : Milo ! J'en ai une pour toi ?**

**Milo : Pas envie de chanter.**

**Aphrodite : Allez !**

**Ludi : Allez, Milo !**

Le Scorpion se leva prit un micro et sourit à son tour en voyant le titre de la chanson : « Love don't let me go ». La musique de David Guetta se fit entendre, Milo chanta. Tout en bougeant au rythme de la mélodie, il lançait des regard provocateur à certains chevaliers, dont Mû et Camus, qui souriaient.

Le Verseau ne détourna pas les yeux de la silhouette du grec qui semblait s'éclater à interpréter cette chanson. Il avait une belle voix qui collait à merveille avec la musique. Quand ce fut finit, tout le monde applaudit.

Seiya tomba sur un album dont la couverture lui plu. Aphrodite regarda par-dessus son épaule et se retourna.

**Aphrodite : Allez, un p'tit duo !**

**Seiya : Ludi, debout !**

**Ludi : Dans tes rêves.**

**Aphrodite : Bah pourquoi ?**

**Ludi : Sais pas chanter.**

**Aphrodite : Pas grave ! Mû, debout !**

**Mû : Je suis obligé ?**

**Aphrodite : « Le chemin » de Kyo, vous pouvez bien nous le faire ?**

Ludi se leva à contrecœur et le couple prit un micro chacun. La musique démarra, Ludi sentait son cœur battre dans a poitrine, elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était levée ce matin-là. Mû se mit à chanter en lui lançant un regarda amoureux, la blonde en fut charmée et fit entendre sa voix à son tour. Tout en se regardant dans les yeux, ils accompagnaient la musique de leur chant. Le duo plut beaucoup aux chevaliers qui écoutèrent avec plaisir. Les deux amoureux se turent. Les applaudissement suivirent leur prestation. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, les joues rouges pour la français.

**Aphrodite : Alors, à qui ? Un volontaire ?**

**Seiya : Où j'en désigne un ?**

**Aphrodite : Tans pis ! C'est Kanon !**

**Kanon : Moi ?**

**Seiya : Pourquoi, t'as peur ?**

**Kanon : Donne le ton micro !**

**Aphrodite : Super, un marina pour « Face à la mer », un numéro gagnant !**

Kanon s'installa face aux sous-titres, se maudissant intérieurement, car il ne connaissait pas le morceau. Il fit de son mieux, se disant qu'il ne voulait pas se taper la honte de sa vie à cause de Seiya. Lui, l'acteur né qui avait trompé les dieux, il pouvait bien bluffer quelques chevaliers. Ce qu'il fit.

**Seiya : Hé Hyoga ! Arrête de draguer et viens ici !**

**Shun : Allez Yoyo !**

Cela déclancha un fou rire général et le Cygne se retrouva sur la scénette. Il rougit, passa par tous les coloris et se décomposa en entendant les premières voix. Au Secours, pensa-t-il, des voix de filles en anglais. Il cumula les gaves, se demanda si quelqu'un pourrait faire pire. Il fini son « Waterloo » en grande défaite. Et heureusement sans commentaire du public.

**Seiya : Merci, Hyoga !**

**Aphrodite : Indochine ! Qui veut se lancer ?**

**Aioros : Je veux bien.**

Il se leva en se disant que de toute façon il allait forcément passer à un moment ou à un autre. Il saisit le micro, regarda l'écran. « Ladyboy » se mit en route, Ludi sourit en se souvenant des lapins avec les tambours du clip. Certains furent soufflés par la facilité qu'avait le Sagittaire à chanter les paroles. Il bougeait un peu sans quitter l'écran des yeux, ayant trop peur de se tromper même s'il connaissait un peu la chanson. Quand il eut finit, il soupira et fit un discret clin d'œil à un Seiya admiratif.

**Seiya : J'ai un classique, Madonna dans « Die another day ». Alors, qui ?**

**Aphrodite : Shura ? Camus ? Saga ?**

**Seiya : Saga ? C'est à toi alors ? **

**Aphrodite : Ha, tu chantes comme ton jumeau ?**

Saga sourit, pensant que non, il n'avait pas les capacités de Kanon, mais il entama les paroles de sa belle voix grave. C'était différant de l'original mais très agréable. Saga finit en regardant son frère, qui lui souriait. Il reçut les le applaudissement avec plaisir et se rassit.

Aphrodite : Shura ! Une petite chanson d'amour pour toi !

Shura : Ça m'aurait étonné.

Une fois sur la petite scène, il regarda la télévision et sourit en voyant le titre : « Toi mon amour ». Il la connaissait bien et détourna les yeux de l'écran, préférant regarder son amant. Sa voix était un peu plus grave que le chanteur, mais on n'y accordait pas d'importance, il l'interprétait trop bien pour en faire la remarque. Masque de Mort le dévorait des yeux. La chanson finit, l'italien ne se gêna pas pour l'embrasser.

Hyoga regarda le verseau refuser poliment. Une point d'envie le traversa. Pourquoi Camus non et personne n'insistait. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le piéger, par contre la brune. Elle avait été distraite toute la soirée, elle semblait à des lieux de là. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha d'elle lui tendit la main. Absente, elle la prit, et d'un pas mécanique, visiblement ailleurs, elle le suivit.

Elle se retrouva sur les planches, un micro dans les mains. Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris un instant. Aphrodite avait fait partir un morceau. Aux premières notes, son regard se voila, mais elle débuta une vielle chanson de Brel. « Ne me quitte pas », les regard partirent sur Pascal et Camus qui semblait innocent.

Elle n'était pas cantatrice, mais elle faisait vibrer les mots avec son cœur, tristesse, désespoir, et folle espérance. Sur la dernière strophe, deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux embués. Ludi regarda son amie, se demandant quelle part de vérité, elle la savait parfois actrice.

Il était tard et tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. On ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence de Shaka et Sion. Dohko prétexta du travail urgent et Aphrodite leur dit qu'il avait préféré rester seul à l'hôtel. La Balance et le Poisson s'imaginaient bien la réaction de certain s'ils apprenaient pour les deux tourtereaux.

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils se dirent tous « bonne nuit » et rentrèrent chacun dans une chambre. Ludivine se rendit compte qu'Aurélia et Camus avaient disparu. Elle pensa à Milo qui allait dormir tout seul ce soir-là. Mû, son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, la fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Avant de se coucher, il réclama un câlin et baiser.

Milo entra dans la chambre, et décida de se coucher. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de se déclarer. Une approche plus en douceur aurait mieux value. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de réclamer une nuit sur deux, au moins c'était clair. Un façon de dire « je partage ».

Au fond Camus lui aurait-il accordé ? Il en doutait. Camus n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'attacher à n'importe qui. Aurélia lui avait beaucoup plu, il s'était accroché à elle. Mais envers lui, Milo, son ami, aurait-il des sentiments ? À part le désir d'une nuit ou deux, il y aurait pu avoir autre chose ? Non, il en doutait.

Camus regardait le plafond. Ils étaient rentrés sans se parler, et avaient fini par se coucher. Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle dormait. Les mots de Milo tournaient dans sa tête. « Je t'aime ». Venant de lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Grand sentiment ou autre chose. Avant, il aurait pas cru ça possible. Mais avec les deux filles, il avait fini par se demander. N'étaient-ils pas influencés par tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ? D'ailleurs depuis l'atmosphère entre la chevalerie avait changé. Il essaya de s'imaginer faire un câlin avec Milo, c'était bizarre, il pas très sûr d'en avoir envie. Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle était distraite aujourd'hui, soit dans les nuages, soit prête à faire des choses folles. Ce soir, il avait bien failli étrangler Hyoga. Mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai, elle s'en était sortie seule. Mais elle lui avait semblait fragile avant de se renfermer dans son silence. Un bruit à côté le tira de sa réflexion. Un soupir ? Il se rappela qu'elle parlait en dormant. D'après Pascal, un moment où elle était honnête à 100 et dont elle ne se souvenait pas ensuite.

**Camus : C'était à cause de moi le « Ne me quitte pas » ?**

**Aurélia : Non.**

**Camus : Tu m'aimes ?**

**Aurélia : Moui.**

**Camus : Et pascal, tu l'aimes ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Camus : Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?**

**Aurélia : Je sais pas, il ressemble à papa.**

Il se dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter là, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle semblait si différente. Pas celle un peu sarcastique, et sûre d'elle, pas celle qu'elle montrait. Il la calla dans ses bras, glissant quelques mots tendres. Pourquoi pour lui ces larmes ? Bon, Hyoga, c'était un cas à part, quoique. Il se demanda ce que c'était d'avoir une famille, à en juger par elle rien de bon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire et les p'tits vers, si ! 

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** K+.

Nouveau chap ! Je sais, ça faisait longtemps :p

**Lys :** Et on accueille une petite nouvelle :-)

:-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Il dormait profondément quand une sonnerie retentit sur la table de nuit de sa compagne. Il attrapa le portable. Vit un « Mamie » et se décida à décrocher avant que cela la réveille aussi.

Il jeta un œil à l'heure : six heures ?

**Camus : Allô ?**

**Mamie : Allô ? C'est… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Pascal, vous pouvez me passer Michelle, Monique, Isabelle, enfin chinoisette ?**

Il se demanda ce que c'était que cette famille de dingues.

**Camus : Elle dort. **

**Mamie : Je lui dis « bon anniversaire », et que on le fête dimanche.**

**Aurélia : Passe-la !**

**Camus : T'es réveillée.**

**Aurélia : Bonjour, t'as vue l'heure ! Ça pouvait pas attendre ? Et non, je viens pas, j'ai déjà des projets. Fallait prévenir avant. Je peux me rendormir ? Où y a autre chose ? **

**Mamie : Bonne journée. (Raccroché)**

**Aurélia : Foutu journée. **

**Camus : Bonjour. Sommeil ? Chinoisette ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

Ils se réinstallèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour dormir encore un peu.

**OoO**

Aioros et son frère sortirent de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ils rejoignirent en bas les autres qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Le Sagittaire croisa le regard de Pégase qui le détourna, gêné. Il soupira et s'assit près de son frère. Celui-ci regardait aussi vers les bronzes, Aioros sourit.

**Aioros : Tu ne t'es toujours pas lancé ?**

**Aiolia : Non, pas encore. Tu devrais aller voir Seiya.**

**Aioros : Plus tard.**

Mû et la française arrivèrent à leur tour. Elle s'assit près du japonais avec qui elle se mit à converser joyeusement. Aioros ressentit de la jalousie même s'il savait qu'elle était déjà prise. Selon Aphrodite, Milo et Mû se l'étaient disputer un petit moment. Il replongea le nez dans sa tasse de café en poussant un soupir.

**Aiolia : Tiens, Shaka est revenu.**

En effet, Shaka était de retour et luttait intérieurement pour ne pas assommer Aphrodite qui le bombardait de questions. Sion était également là, il était arrivé avec Dohko. Aurélia et Camus arrivèrent. Ludivine se leva et sauta littéralement sur son amie en criant un « Joyeux Anniversaire ». La brune resta statique quelques secondes avant de retourner l'étreinte. Les chevaliers se mirent à chanter la chanson traditionnelle, ce qui fit rire les deux filles.

Une fois le calme revenu, Saori se leva et leur annonça qu'ils rentraient au Sanctuaire. Malgré les protestations, la déesse resta sur sa décision de retrouver son temple.

Chacun partit faire ses bagages, la japonaise ayant décidé que le retour se ferait par téléportation. Un peu plus tard, Seiya tapa à la porte de Saori

**Seiya : Pourquoi tu veux rentrer ?**

**Saori : Parce que on sera mieux au domaine.**

**Seiya : Tu aurais pas pu attendre demain ?**

**Saori : Non. Et comment je fais pour organiser une fête ici ? C'est le bout du monde.**

**Seiya : Ah, c'était pas pour …**

**Saori : Pour fêter ses combien ?**

**Seiya : Elle doit avoir 19 ans ou 20 ans.**

**Saori : Comment tu sais ça ?**

**Seiya : Ludi à 18 ans et elle l'a appelée petite sœur.**

**Saori : Ha ? Parfait.**

**Seiya : Je passe le mot aux autres qu'on fête ça ce soir ? À la maison.**

**Saori : Oui.**

La brune vérifia que tout était bien rangé, fit un dernier tour de la chambre d'hôtel. Pascal prendrait le sac. Elle descendit et retrouva Kiki. Elle lui demanda de l'emmener dans sa ville. Et ils partirent ensemble. Il suivit la française dans une ruelle, elle ouvrit un grand portail vert devant une jolie maison avec un grand jardin très fleuri. Ils montèrent le grand escalier d'entrée et frappa à la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il vit une dame assez âgée et entendit un « bonjour mémé ». Ils restèrent longuement chez la dame qui servit du café. Le petit bélier ravi s'empiffra de biscuits pendant que les deux femmes discutaient. Puis, la grand-mère lui dit de rester avec elle pendant que sa petite fille faisait une course. La brune partie à pied et il reprit un soda.

De leur côté, les chevaliers avaient fais leurs bagages, près à rentrer chez eux, au Sanctuaire. Seiya avait passé le mot à tout le monde pour l'anniversaire d'Aurélia. Il songea à ne pas le dire à cette dernière, mais il ne la vit pas du tout. Un petit peu inquiet, il se permis d'aller voir la blonde pour lui demander. Kiki avait également disparu, Mû le rassura en lui disant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Une fois les valises bouclées, ils se téléportèrent chez eux. La chaleur sembla leur tomber dessus. Le climat était complètement différent et, tout comme le beau soleil qui leur tapait sur la tête. Ce n'était plus non plus la même atmosphère. Chacun rentra chez soi et défit ses valises. Seiya ne prit pas cette peine et ressortit aussitôt de sa chambre. Il voulait prendre l'air et se changer les idées, qui étaient centrées sur une seule personne, cette personne qui avait chanté au karaoké et qui l'avait fascinée. Perdu dans ces pensées, il entendit un « Seiya ! ». Il se retourna et vit Aioros qui venait vers lui. Il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

**Aioros : J'ai besoin de te parler.**

Seiya regarda le sagittaire, espérant que Aioros n'avait rien vu et qu'il ne venait pas briser ses rêves.

**Seiya : Oui ?**

**Aioros : Si nous marchions un peu ?**

**Seiya : Si tu veux.**

Ils avancèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence.

**Aioros : Hier, tu m'as demandé si j'aimais quelqu'un.**

**Seiya : Je voulais pas être indiscret.**

**Aioros : Je tiens à te dire oui, j'aime une personne.**

**Seiya : Heu, je suis très heureux pour toi.**

**Aioros : C'est un homme.**

**Seiya : Il a de la chance. Son cœur se serra**

**Aioros : C'est toi…**

**Seiya : Hein ?**

**Aioros : C'est toi que j'aime.**

Le chevalier de bronze repassa la réponse plusieurs fois dans sa tête, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Et sauta au cou d'Aioros avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

**OoO**

Dans sa chambre, Ludivine avait laissé sa valise dans un coin et n'avait pas pris la peine non plus de l'ouvrir. Grosse flemmarde de nature, elle s'était installée devant son ordinateur qui se mettait en route. Elle se connecta machinalement sur msn et une page s'ouvrit d'un coup et un « T'ETAIS OU ?????!!!!! » écris en rouge et en gras s'ouvrit. Elle eut l'air gênée et réfléchit à toute vitesse quoi répondre.

**Mû : C'est qui ?**

La blonde sursauta et se retourna.

**Ludi : Tu m'as fais peur !**

**Mû : Excuse-moi.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et elle se retourna vers l'écran. Elle tapa un « Comment vas-tu ? » et elle eut pour réponse : « T'ETAIS OU ????????!!!!!! ».

**Mû : C'est qui ?**

**Ludi : Sœurette. Quelle conne, j'aurais dû emmener mon portable…**

**Mû : Elle a l'air en colère.**

**Ludi : Un p'tit peu, oui.**

La blonde lui avoua qu'elle était en Grèce et se fit réprimander par sa petite sœur qui semblait se prendre pour sa mère. Elle se déconnecta bientôt, elle devait aller faire une course. La française soupira, gênée, Mû entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou, elle frissonna en souriant. Elle se dégagea de ses bras, se leva et réclama un vrai baiser et un câlin. Le Bélier la serra contre lui quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée. Milo parut gêné de les déranger.

**Milo : Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de toi, Ludi !**

**Ludi : Ah ? Pourquoi ?**

**Milo : Je veux faire un effort vestimentaire, ce soir. Tu m'aides ?**

**Ludi : Oh, tu sais, moi, les vêtements…**

**Milo : Pas grave. Viens, s'il te plait !!**

La blonde regarda le tibétain qui soupira. Il ne doutait pas que le Scorpion voulait faire une approche ce soir-là. Ils partirent donc, suivant le grec, excité comme une puce.

**OoO**

Kanon regarda un fois de plus le site des filles. Il avait épluché tous les messages : 10 000 lu tout ; et avais aussi exploré l'ordi de la brune. Un nom de fille revenait souvent dans les message de la française. Kanon nota les maigres références et partie à la fondation à la recherche de cette personne. Il se dit que se serait un cadeau original ! Après plusieurs recherches, il finit par retrouvé la dite personne. Il se téléporta devant chez elle. Justement, une femme rentrait.

Kanon : Vous êtes Dany ?

Elle regarda l'inconnu, flasha sur les longs cheveux bleus et les magnifiques yeux océan. Elle se demanda si elle rêvait. Saga ou Kanon ? Elle n'en revenait pas.

**Dany : Oui, c'est moi.**

**Kanon : Ne criez pas, je vous enlève !**

**Dany : Vous m'enlevez ?**

**Kanon : Oui, si vous ne vous sauvez pas. Vous avez même le temps de faire votre valise.**

**Dany : Tout de suite.**

Kanon se dit qu'elle était jolie avec ses cheveux acajou, et pas contrariante en plus. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, laissa entrer le jeune homme, et partit faire ses bagages. Elle revint armée d'une valise, une vanity et surtout son appareil photo. Elle adressa son plus beau sourire à son ravisseur.

Dany : Je suis prête !

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps, d'autres en profitèrent pour aller courir les boutiques. Les bronzes restants accompagnaient d'Aphrodite, Aldébaran et Camus. Ils faisaient leur shopping à Athènes. Aphrodite se précipita dans une parfumerie sous le regard surpris des autres.

**Aphrodite : Y a un problème ?**

**Camus : Non, pas du tout. **

**Aphrodite : Ah bon, mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? **

**Aldébaran : C'est pas des produits de…**

**Aphrodite : Ha non, y a des produits pour homme. Tu devrais y penser Camus, la nature a parfois besoin d'aide. Pour garder ton amour ?**

Hyoga refoula un fou rire, imaginant son mentor utiliser tous ces farts. Le Verseau regarda l'étalage, se demanda si le Poisson avait raison et se retrouva assit sur un siège avant d'avoir compris, Aphrodite lui faisant une jolie démonstration de ses talents de maquilleur.

**Aphrodite : Alors ?**

Camus regarda l'image du miroir, eut du mal à s'y retrouver. Il eut l'impression d'être étranger à lui-même. Pourtant, celui qu'il y voyait avait beaucoup de charme. Il se demanda comment si peu de choses pouvait changer une personne. Ses yeux semblaient plus bleus, ses lèvres plus attirantes. Il hésita un instant puis se dit que il reviendrait un autre jour, le Cygne étant à moitié mort de rire.

Une fois qu'Aphrodite eut fais ses emplettes, ils sortirent du magasin. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans une boutique. Il fallait faire un effort, c'était l'anniversaire d'Aurélia et la fête avait lieu ce soir-là. Ils déambulèrent dans les rayons, regardant les cintres, compulsant l'étalage de chemises et costumes. Tout en suivant Shura, Masque de Mort se demanda de quoi ils allaient avoir l'air avec des costumes, eux qui étaient plutôt habitués aux lourdes amures d'or. Les présents entrèrent dans les cabines et commencèrent leur essayage. Le Cancer se dit que c'était beaucoup de mal pour choisir des chemises blanches et des costumes foncés. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment la peine de faire tout ça. Enfin, la Saori y tenait. Il se dit que ça ne tuerait personne, ils allaient juste se taper la honte de leur vie. Déjà qu'il ressemblaient à des boites de conserves sur pattes d'habitude, des boites de conserves dorées.

Le Cancer rentra dans une cabine et enfila les vêtements choisis par le Poisson. Il se regarda dans la glace, eut envie d'y envoyer son poing et voulut retirer sa veste quand un Aphrodite en costar' noir poussa les rideaux de la cabine, émit un petit cri et l'empoigna pour le sortir. Ils se regardèrent tous un peu surpris, se rechangèrent et firent des piles des vêtements choisis. Enfin, les bras chargés de paquets, ils sortirent de la boutique. Ils retournèrent au Sanctuaire et visitèrent les chevaliers afin de leur donner les vêtements qu'ils avaient pris pour eux. Ils mirent un peu de temps à trouver Mû, qui se trouvait en fait chez Milo. Celui-ci fut ravi de ce qu'on lui apportait, contrairement au Bélier qui se demandaient s'ils avaient bien tous leur tête. La blonde en fut contente, elle n'en pouvait plus de regarder le Scorpion essayer ses vêtements sans trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise.

**OoO**

Dany vit son univers se brouiller, et devenir celui du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ravie, elle regarda les vielles pierres et s'accrocha au bras du jeune homme. Elle gravie les derniers mètres menant au grand temple, et suivit son guide à travers les couloirs.

**Kanon : Sion ? On a une autre invitée.**

**Sion : Une autre ?**

**Kanon : Oui, mon cadeau pour ce soir.**

**Sion : Tu l'as pas enlevée de force !**

**Kanon : Non, pas eu besoin. Voila, je vous présente Dany. Je la cache où pour le moment ?**

**Dany : Me cacher ?**

**Kanon : Oui, faut pas qu'elle te voie.**

**Sion : Bon, Bienvenue à vous. Demande à Mû de vous envoyer à Jamir.**

**Dany : C'est pour qui ?**

**Kanon : Quoi ?**

**Dany : Pour qui je suis le cadeau ? C'est flatteur, mais…**

**Kanon : Pour une de tes copines qui écrit.**

Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, car elle s'imaginait mal servie dans un gâteau pour un chevalier inconnu.

Kanon chercha mentalement Mû, il le sentit dans la maison du Scorpion. Le grec était là aussi, il pensa que la blonde devait y être, ce qui était plutôt pas mal. Il n'allait pas laisser la nouvelle arrivante toute seule. Le jumeau lui dit qu'il fallait aller dans le temple du Scopion. La français baissa le regard et se retourna vers Kanon.

Dany : On ne va pas tout descendre à pied, quand même ?

Kanon : Tu préfères la téléportation ?

Elle acquiesça tout de suite. Elle ferma et les yeux et entendit un…

**Milo : Ludi ! Regarde-moi !!**

Elle les rouvrit et vit avec surprise Milo en costume noir se précipiter vers une jeune fille blonde qui regardait avec horreur une longue robe de soirée bleu nuit. Elle regarda le Scorpion, suivit de Mû qui s'était changé lui aussi, sans remarquer la présence d'une nouvelle personne.

**Milo : Alors ? Alors ? Tu me trouves comment ??**

**Ludi : Heu…**

**Milo : J'ai pas l'air trop ridicule.**

**Mû : Bonjour.**

Dany sursauta et regarda Mû de haut en bas, se demandant sérieusement où elle venait d'atterrir. Elle remarqua que Kanon avait disparu.

**OoO**

Saori regarda devant elle. La pièce était prête, il ne manquait plus que la revue générale des troupes. Enfin, les chevalier arrivèrent devant leur déesse, au garde à vous. Elle sourit en constant qu'ils avaient tous fais un effort vestimentaire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle les voyait aussi bien habillés. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle leur laissa quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Par petits groupes, ils repartirent se changer et vaquer à leurs occupations. Saori se demanda où était passée l'amie d'Aurélia. Elle n'était pas venue avec les chevaliers, ce qui l'avait étonnée. Elle décida donc de la chercher et la trouva dans sa chambre en train de papoter avec une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

**Saori : Bonjour, je peux entrer ? Vous êtes qui ? Une amie des filles ?**

**Ludi : C'est Dany, le cadeau de Kanon.**

**Saori : Le quoi ?**

**Dany : Enchantée.**

**Ludi : On en profitait pour faire connaissance.**

**Saori : Connaissance ? Vous n'êtes pas amies ?**

**Ludi cherche un mensonge pour ne pas parler de la ML : Heu… Bah c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons… Nous discutions ensemble par Internet.**

**Dany : C'est ça, nous nous sommes connues par Internet.**

**Saori : Vous avez des tenues pour ce soir ?**

**Ludi : Non.**

**Dany : Si, tu as une robe.**

**Ludi : J'aime pas.**

**Saori : Allez en ville et je veux des tenues aussi élégantes que celles des chevaliers !**

**Ludi : Pingouins.**

**Saori : Pardon ?**

**Ludi : Rien dit.**

Les deux filles sortirent de la pièce et partirent pour aller chercher quelqu'un pour les emmener, Dany n'ayant pas de vêtement « élégant », comme disait la déesse. Ludi avait été étonnée de voir la jeune femme ici, au Sanctuaire. Elles avaient un peu discutée et elle avait souris en pensant que Kanon avait bien fais de l'emmener ici. Pendant que les hommes étaient allés voir Saori, en costume bien entendu, elles étaient allées dans une chambre poser ses affaires et, allant dans celle de la blonde, elles firent un peu plus connaissance.

Sur la descente des escaliers, elles rencontrèrent Aphrodite et Seiya qui discutait. Les deux chevaliers furent étonnés de voir une nouvelle arrivante. La blonde leur demanda s'ils pouvaient les amener dans un magasin pour son amie, elle n'avait pas de tenue. Le suédois lui demanda avec un sourire si la tenue qu'il avait choisi pour elle lui plaisait, elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il rit et tous les quatre se télé portèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans un beau magasin d'Athènes où ils entrèrent. La blonde ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, la brune son plus.

**Aphrodite : Dany, viens avec moi !!**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il l'avait déjà kidnappée pour l'emmener vers un rayon. Seiya et Ludi suivirent. Il passa les rayons, Dany regardait, se demandant comment elle allait ressortir du magasin. Elle regarda tranquillement les vêtement, la blonde à côté. Soudain, le suédois la prit par le bras et la traîna vers les cabine d'essayage.

**Dany : C'est du rapide, avec lui !**

**Ludi : C'est clair.**

La française se déshabilla et enfila les différents vêtements. Elle semblait faire un défilé de monde. Seiya et Ludivine applaudissaient, Aphrodite n'était pas tout à fait satisfait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle enfila une longue robe vert foncé avec des reflets dorés. Acclamations des spectateurs, la robe était choisie. Ses cheveux s'accordait avec la couleur et elle lui allait à ravir. La brune, contente d'avoir trouvé une robe et d'avoir satisfait ce difficile suédois, partit à la caisse avec Seiya qui insistait pour la lui payer, laissant Aphrodite se disputer avec la blonde qui ne voulait pas faire d'essayage. Puis, ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire.

**OoO**

Le verseau, enfin libre, chercha le cosmos de Kiki, se téléporta pas trop loin et remarqua sa brune toute seule au loin. Elle semblait pressée, et il choisit de la suivre à distance, se demandant pour qui le gros bouquet de roses qu'elle portait. Il la vit passer sous une arche, le cimetière de la ville. Devant, des hommes discutaient, au passage de la brune la discussion se tut, et reprit après.

**« Il a de la chance, tant d'années après, que sa maîtresse fleurissent sa tombe. »**

Le jeune homme étouffa un élan de rage, et l'envie de cryogéniser le type.

**« T'en fais une belle de maîtresse, c'est sa pitchoune. »**

**« La petite haute comme trois pommes toujours dans ses jambes ? »**

**« Elle a grandi depuis, et toi vieilli. »**

Le verseau sourit, et la suivie le long des allées pour la rejoindre devant un caveaux. Il ne dit rien, se demandant quoi dire. Il s'était assez accroché avec Hyoga à ce sujet. Elle donna un coup de chiffon, arrosa les pots et posa les fleurs. Et repartie vers une autre allée. Elle recommença ce qui devait être une habitude, et il lut la pierre, il n'y avait qu'une personne.

dans celui-ci.

**Camus : C'est celui de qui ? Y a qu'une personne.**

**Aurélia : Théoriquement, deux.**

**Camus : C'est qui la deuxième ?**

**Aurélia : Moi, mais le marbrier a refusé de me faire un prix si on mettait tout les noms en même temps.**

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait rire d'un sujet pareil. Il se serait plus attendu à des pleurs.

**Aurélia : J'ai fini. Viens, pas par là.**

**Camus : Par où ?**

**Aurélia : Nord West, sinon dans dix minutes, ça aura fait le tour de la ville. Les restes de radio résistance.**

Elle le devança, sortant des lieux par une autre porte, et continua sur la route, jusqu'à chez elle. Il se demanda s'il réussirait à avoir un vrai sourire, et pas celui de façade derrière lequel elle s'abritait. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il se dit que leur dernier câlin remontait à vingt-quatre heures et la souleva dans ses bras. Oui, un câlin, pour avoir un sourire. Elle lui indiqua la porte du fond et il la poussa et arriva dans la chambre de la fille. Une chambre romantique où il se demanda s'il y avait vraiment de la place pour un homme. Sur le lit, il l'embrassa, penché sur elle. Un bruit.

**Barnabé : Ah, c'est toi, le cadeau de ma sœur. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.**

**Aurélia : Tu veux le mode d'emploi ?**

**Barnabé : Non, cela de position, j'ai déjà vue. Vous en faite une autre ?**

La brune jeta en riant un coussin à la tête de son frangin.

**Barnabé : Je vous laisse me faire un p'tit frère.**

Le pauvre chevalier regarda sa compagne. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de câlin.

**Aurélia : On regarde un DVD ?**

**Camus : Oui.**

**OoO**

Saori, dans la salle de fête, passait tout en revue pour la énième fois. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fête soit gâchée. Elle avait envoyé Seiya chercher tous les autres chevaliers et les deux filles. En parlant de Pégase, elle ne le voyait plus tellement, en ce moment, ce qui l'énervait. Où pouvait-il bien passer son temps, loin d'elle ? Elle songea à lui en poser la question plus tard.

Les chevaliers arrivèrent les uns après les autres, tous vêtus élégamment pour l'occasion. Mû, Ludivine, Dany et Kiki arrivèrent. La blonde faisait la tête au Bélier, il avait dû faire du chantage pour qu'elle enfile sa robe qui ne lui allait pas si mal que ça. La brune, habillée de sa nouvelle tenue, l'avait maquillée malgré les protestation de la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas le maquillage. La déesse fut contente de tous les voir ainsi, alors que les deux autres filles pensaient à des pingouins à longs cheveux. Certains étaient plutôt gênés, dont Masque de Mort qui ne tenait pas en place. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de leur invitée principale : Aurélia.

Le verseau regarda sa montre, et quitta la pièce un instant pour revenir avec une longue robe bleu glacier.

**Camus : Tu veux bien te changer ?**

Elle regarda le vêtement, surprise par le type robe princesse à la Saori.

**Camus : Je te laisse quelques minutes.**

La brune en profita pour se préparer et passer la robe. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir, se dit que ça n'allait vraiment pas et sortit autre chose de son placard. Lorsque son cavalier vint la chercher tirée à quatre épingles, il resta surpris sur la longue robe fourreau noire avec un grand col blanc. Mais il ne dit rien.

Au bras de son chevalier, elle rentrait justement. Elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard et ne put que rire, face à tous ces costumes.

**Aurélia (riant) : Des pingouins !**

**Ludi : Oui, une armada de pingouins.**

Toute les deux en riaient beaucoup, devant l'aire sidéré des autres. Saori se demanda si elle s'était trompée quelque part, mais pensa que non quand ses chevaliers rejoignirent ce fou rire. Mais elle regarda Pascal et un inconnu, tout deux en jeans.

Saori : Et vous, là !

**Ludi (se rapproche d'Aurélia) : Ça fait bizarre, c'est les seuls à pas être en costumes.**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

Saori n'était pas contente d'une tenue si négligée par un jour pareil.

**Aurélia : Oui, mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes ensemble.**

**Saori : Ha bon ? Et lui là, c'est qui ?**

**Barnabé : Bon Anniversaire, la vieille.**

**Aurélia : Mon frère.**

Aurélia était arrivée, la fête pouvait commencer. Les chevaliers, sans voir le regard outré de la déesse, allèrent vers le buffet pour manger. La blonde alla embrasser son amie, suivie de Dany. Aurélia fut surprise de la voir ici, l'autre brune lui dit qu'elle était un cadeau de Kanon. Elles suivirent les hommes, prirent une assiette et se servirent. Les quatre filles s'installèrent ensemble dans un petit angle avec des sofas et en profitèrent pour papoter un peu, les hommes étant très occupés par leur estomac.

**Dany : Alors ?**

**Ludi : Je suis avec Mû, Camus avec Aurélia et Milo a des vues sur Camus.**

**Aurélia : Et toi ? Y'a pas un beau gémeau qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ?**

Dany rougit quelques secondes mais se reprit.

**Dany : C'est sûr que des hommes comme ça, on en voit pas tous les jours.**

**Ludi (soupire) : C'est clair.**

**Dany : C'est vrai que les jumeaux sont mignons.**

**Saori : Boof, sont trop vieux. D'ailleurs, y en a même pas un pour de prince charmant.**

**Dany : Ils sont pas vieux !**

**Ludi : Tu demandes quoi comme prince ?**

**Saori : Un qui m'aime !**

**Ludi : Le grand amour, c'est pas facile à trouver.**

**Saori : Vous, vous l'avez.**

**Aurélia : Oui, et moi je rejoue la « Belle et le clochard ».**

**Saori : Moi aussi, je veux le grand amour. **

**Ludi : J'ai jamais été amoureuse avant d'arriver ici. Soit un peu moins exigeante.**

**Saori : C'est-à-dire ?**

**Ludi : Cherche simple.**

**Saori : Ce n'est pas compliqué, ce que je demande !**

**Dany : Seiya n'est pas amoureux de toi ?**

**Saori : Oui, mais il n'est jamais disponible, surtout en ce moment.**

**Aurélia : Le grand amour, il faut aussi accepter ses défauts.**

**Saori : Et s'il en a trop ?**

**Ludi : C'est ce que je disais, tu es trop exigeante.**

**Aurélia : Si nous rattrapions nos cavaliers, ils doivent être rassasiés.**

**Dany : Je prends le quel ?**

**Aurélia : Les deux. Saori, tu évites mon frère.**

La blonde partit rejoindre son Bélier adoré, Dany ses jumeaux et Aurélia les hommes de sa vie en se disant qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Saori se chercha sur regard un cavalier. Seiya n'apparaissait pas dans son champ de vision, elle se demanda où il était passé. Elle alla voir Shiryu qui lui dit qu'il était parti aux toilettes. Sans réfléchir, elle partit vers les plus proches, où devait être Pégase. Au détour d'un couloir, elle cru faire une crise cardiaque. Collé contre le mur, Seiya se laissait avec plaisir embrasser langoureusement par le Sagittaire qui le coinçait contre le mur avec son corps. Le cœur de la déesse ne s'arrêta pas, mais elle s'écroula par terre, surprenant les deux hommes. Ils sourirent et décidèrent de la laisser là. Ils repartirent dans la salle.

La nouvelle discutait avec les gémeaux, la blonde était enlacée avec Mû et la dernière sur la terrasse prenait le frais avec le Verseau. Sion chercha la japonaise, et ne la vit pas. Il passa dans le couloir et la trouva livide, appuyée contre le mur. Il lui demanda se qu'elle avait mais elle ne répondit pas. En désespoir de cause, il lui proposa de s'asseoir au calme quelques minutes avant qu'il fasse servir le gâteau. Pendue à son bras, elle se laissa emmener dans la salle de fête. Shaka lança un regard indescriptible à Sion qui tressaillit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et chercha Pégase des yeux, elle le vit discuter joyeusement avec Shun et Hyoga. Elle se retint de hurler quand elle vit Aioros le tenir par la taille. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la scène. Elle avait envie d'étriper le Sagittaire pour avoir osé voler ces lèvres qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Quoique, maintenant…

Sion était dans les cuisine et regardait le beau gâteau. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient le servir. Il se dit que c'était dommage de le couper. Il songea que certains préféraient l'avoir dans leur estomac qu'en décoration.

Milo regarda avec envie le nouveau couple et se demanda où était son Camus. Il se dit que le Verseau n'apprécierait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Il était toujours avec sa petite amie, et se demanda de quoi il parlait. Camus semblait aussi surpris qu'embarrassé, chose rare. Le Verseau leva les yeux vers lui avant de les détourner. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les serveurs s'activaient à dresser un guéridon.

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudain et le gâteau arriva. C'était une pièce montée à quatre étages avec un glaçage rose et bleu. Il était décoré de motifs argentés et des roses oranges, roses et rouges. Saori reprit contenance et s'avança, fière de ce qu'elle avait choisi. Ludi avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu un dessert comme ça. Dany ne regrettait pas d'être un cadeau de Kanon et Aurélia ne courrait pas après le glaçage.

**Barnabé : Y a pas de bougie ? Y'en avait trop ?**

**Camus : Arrête d'embêter ta petite sœur.**

**Barnabé (mort de rire) : Petite oui. Par la taille.**

**Aurélia : C'est toi qui est trop grand. Un mètres quatre-vingt huit, tu passes pas sous le lustre.**

**Barnabé : Vingt-six, la vielle ! Ton sac, il est où ?**

**Pascal : Dans le vestiaire. **

Barnabé sortit de la pièce. Dany demanda à Aurélia qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans son sac, elle répondit qu'il allait chercher son couteau, qu'elle disait multi fonction. La blonde ne posa pas plus de question, elle préféra imaginer son amie avec un gros couteau dans les mains en train de se balader dans sa maison. Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ledit couteau. Un rectangle argent où il rajouta deux sortes de plaque de chaque côté avant de le ranger dans une pochette de cuir et de le tendre à sa sœur.

**Barnabé : Voila ton cadeau.**

La brune rit et reprit l'objet.

**Aurélia : Super, une trousse à outils miniature.**

Les autre se regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il passait par la tête du frangin pour faire un cadeau pareil. Ludivine chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Mû. Il fit apparaître dans sa main un paquet cadeau qu'elle tendit avec un sourire à son amie. Aurélia la remercia et l'ouvrit. C'était une jolie montre dorée, la brune embrassa la blonde pour l'attention.

Pascal : Pour que tu soies à l'heure !

Aurélia : Méchant, je suis à l'heure plus cinq minutes.

Le Verseau se glissa derrière elle pour poser un petit paquet dans sa main, et l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ouvrit un petit écrin où des boucles d'oreilles de style ancienne en grenat reposaient. Elle se retourna gratifia sont amant d'un petit baiser. Il enleva de son mieux celles qu'elle portait et batailla pour les lui mettre. Après de multiples essaies et une goûte de sang, la blonde le poussa gentiment sur le côté et s'en chargea. Les boucles d'oreilles lui allaient à ravir, elle aurait voulu un miroir pour que son amie se regarde. Milo y pensa avant elle, il porta une petite glace devant son visage, qu'il venait de téléporter.

**Pascal : Tiens chérie.**

Son fiancé lui tendit un paquet. Aurélia réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir cette année et ne fut pas étonnée quand elle découvrit un dauphin bleu. Les chevaliers ouvrirent de grands yeux : Comment pouvait-il lui offrir ça à son anniversaire ? Aurélia, qui ne semblait pas surprise, planta un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement, et cacha son amusement. Il exagérait toujours. Enfin, le joujou ressemblait à un pour enfant. Elle espéra que personne en avait compris la nature à part Dany qui riait. Et elle déposa le paquet sous son sac.

D'autres cadeaux suivirent, comme des produits de beautés venant d'Aphrodite, et ils décidèrent de manger le gâteau. Aurélia sourit en voyant Ludi fixer le gâteau tellement le glaçage l'attirait. Shura se proposa pour le couper et il commença cette « corvée », reposant les parts sur des assiettes. Kiki fit le service, slaloment entre les gens pour apporter les parts. Sion servait le champagne et tout le monde venait chercher une coupe. Ils trinquèrent, souhaitant une bonne santé à la jeune femme et commencèrent à manger leur dessert.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** T.

Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chap, avec des p'tits lemons ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dans sa chambre, Ludivine s'activait à faire sa valise sous l'œil mécontent de Mû et tristounet de Kiki. La blonde les ignorait, se concentrant à plier comme il fallait ses affaires.

**Kiki : Pourquoi tu dois partir ??**

**Ludi : Je vais juste passer une journée chez moi et je reviens ! Je manque à mes parents et à mes sœurs.**

**Kiki : Tu reviens, promis ?**

**Ludi : Mais oui, je vais revenir.**

Elle avait fini sa valise et l'avait fermée. Kiki vient réclamer un câlin, la blonde l'embrassa et il partit, laissant son maître seul avec la jeune fille. Il la prit contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Triste, il la téléporta chez ses parents.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle entendit un cri suraigu. Elle venait tout juste d'atterrir devant sa sœur qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, affolée. Ludivine sourit.

**Ludi : Du calme, soeurette !**

**Léa : Comment t'as fait ça ??**

**Ludi : Heu… C'est une longue histoire. On rentre ?**

La blonde suivit sa sœur qui la regardait comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. Léa était plus jeune qu'elle, elle n'avait que douze ans. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ondulés. Contrairement à son aînée, elle était plus coquette et portait ce jour-là une longue jupe alors que Ludi était en jean et tee-shirt noirs.

L'aînée dit « bonjour » à ses parents et inventa un mensonge pour leur expliquer son absence. Elle leur dit qu'elle était allée passer quelques jours chez une amie. Ses parents, qui avaient confiance en elle, la crurent et n'insistèrent pas. Elle monta à l'étage poser sa valise, suivie de près par la sœurette qui attendait les comptes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle eut enfin ses explications qu'elle ne croyait qu'à moitié.

**Léa : C'est pas possible !**

**Ludi : Si je te le dis !**

**Léa : Et Mû, il est beau ?**

**Ludi : T'es bête.**

**Léa : Normale, j'suis ta sœur ! Vous vous êtes embrassées ??**

**Ludi : Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !**

**Léa : Ouais !!**

**Lucie : Didi !!**

Une petite brunette de neuf ans entra dans la chambre. C'était Lucie, la dernière de la famille. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa sœur et l'embrassa.

Les deux petites sœurs décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer la journée entière avec leur aînée, même si elles savaient qu'elle aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre dans un ordinateur. Elles allèrent d'abord au cinéma, puis elles insistèrent pour aller manger au Mac Do'. Elles attendirent leur tour, prirent leur commande et allèrent s'installer pour manger. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Elle entendit avec bonheur la voix de Mû. Elle discuta un moment avec lui, après s'être fait piqué son portable deux fois par ses sœurs. Enfin, après un nouvel appel de ses parents, Ludivine fut forcées de faire les boutiques avec Léa et Lucie.

En fin de soirée, crevée, elle partit s'allonger dans sa chambre.

**OoO**

Aurélia jeta un œil à sa chambre. La blonde venait de partir rejoindre sa sœur, et elle s'apprêtait à chercher quelqu'un pour la déposer chez elle. Elle se demandait dans quel état était vraiment la maison. Hier, elle n'avait pas vraiment inspecté les lieux, et connaissant son frère… Justement, Dohko n'avait rien prévu et lui proposa aimablement de l'accompagner.

Devant la porte d'entrée, elle hésita à chercher ses clés, mais il était tôt et Barnabé en congé. La porte était ouverte, elle la poussa et fut accueillie par un brouillard de tabac froid. Elle plissa le nez et entra, la Balance sur ses talons. Elle détailla le désordre d'une fête nocturne, évita de compter les cannettes de bière sans nombre sur le sol, poisseux.

**Dohko : Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Rien, une fin de soirée avec des copains, je suppose.**

**Dohko : T'as pas l'air surprise**

**Aurélia : Non, pas du tout.**

Elle passa dans le couloir et frappa à une porte. Un garçon inconnu lui ouvrit la porte en caleçon et fit une bise à la brune.

Fred : Bonjour.

Dohko vit des formes bouger, et se rapprocher. Il changea de place pour mieux voir et entraperçu, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Milo et Shun avec Barnabé et trois autres. Tous en caleçon, cheveux en bataille, encore un peu endormis. Les inconnus passèrent tous faire la bise à Aurélia et passèrent devant lui, les autres chevaliers un peu hésitants.

**Barnabé : Café. Vous venez !**

**Dohko : C'est normal ?**

**Aurélia : Hm, les frangins, ça se duplique le matin, comme les microbes.**

**Dohko : Enfin, certains, ils n'ont rien à faire là.**

**Aurélia : Un thé ?**

**Dohko : Je sais pas si… ?**

La brune le devança vers l'autre bout du couloir et ouvrit une pièce, mélange de rouge, de tenture et voilage avec un petit air indien. Sur un mur, un lit banquette et sur un autre un meuble haut avec deux bouddha et de l'encens. Un petit salon confortable. Elle sortit le nécessaire, le posa sur la table basse et s'assit sur un des gros cousins sur le tapis.

**Dohko : Je peux dire un mot à Shiryu ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, bien sûr.**

**Dohko : J'en ai pour une minute.**

Il pensa qu'il allait dire deux mots aux jeunes. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas partir comme ça, en laissant une porcherie pareille. Il revint quelques instants après, avec la promesse qu'ils allaient ranger et un regard outré du frangin. Il reprit place sur la banquette, elle lui tendit une tasse fumante. Ah les femmes, elles savaient toujours créer un petit coin douillé, si loin du côté caserne du sanctuaire. Rien à voir avec chez Shaka, la seule similitude résidait dans les deux représentations.

**Dohko : Je vais rester un peu, si tu veux bien. Tu as prévu quelque chose ? Y a Mû qui arrive ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, il est seul aujourd'hui.**

**Dohko : Camus aussi.**

**Aurélia : Ma maison est très fréquentée. Je vais faire la lessive et ranger la chambre du gamin.**

**Barnabé (du fond du couloir) : Sont où mes chaussettes ?**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

**Aurélia : Dans ton placard ! Il est pas casé. Quelle fille en voudrait, faudrait être sacrément bourré et enrhumé. **

**Dohko : Il peut se débrouiller. **

**Aurélia : Pas sûre, le prince charmant qui se transforme en grenouille au matin, c'est courant, mais il a zappé la première étape, reste batracien.**

**Dohko : T'es dure.**

**Aurélia : Pas tant que ça. **

**Mû : On peut rentrer ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, bien sûr. Du thé ?**

**Camus : Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Aurélia : Rien, la routine.**

**Mû : Je peux aider ? J'ai rien à faire.**

**Dohko : Non ! Ils rangeront leur désordre.**

**Aurélia : Ranger ? Barnabé ? Il va neiger !**

**Dohko : Il a intérêt. **

**Aurélia : Ok, j'ai rien dit. Je vais préparer les lessives. Il doit bien y avoir deux bassines.**

**Mû et Camus : On t'aide !**

**Aurélia : Je vais qu'au lavomatique, c'est les machine qui lavent. Prévoyez de la lecture.**

**Dohko : Je te garde la maison.**

**OoO**

Au bras de Saga, Dany se promenait dans le Domaine Sacré. Kanon n'avait pu les accompagné, un affaire à régler, qu'il disait. Son jumeau avait été gêné de rester seul avec la jeune femme, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fais un peu plus connaissance, il était moins mal-à-l'aise. Après avoir dépassé les arènes qui ne devaient pas la passionner, il était parti vers la plage où il y avait plus d'air. Il regarda sa compagne, jolie, calme, posée, une personne agréable à vivre. Il se demanda si finalement Kanon ne voulait pas le caser. Son jumeau très occupé, ces derniers temps. Il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal. Dany était jolie et agréable, mais il se demandait si ça pouvait marcher.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile, Kanon le lui reprochait souvent. Quoique, en y pensant, c'était plutôt Kanon qui était galère avec sa manie de tout laisser traîner par terre. Les filles n'étaient pas là, les bronze non plus, Milo Aphrodite, Sion, Shaka, Mû et Kanon disparus. Il proposa à son amie de remonter chercher des maillots de bain, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Mon dieu que la Grèce est chaude en été, pensa t'elle.Il la prit par la taille et il la téléporta dans sa chambre où elle se changea. Il revint vite et ils allèrent à la plage pour se baigner. Tranquillement, ils rentrèrent dans l'eau fraîche.

En la tenant par la main, il lui fit dépasser une avancée rocheuse, et entrer sur une petite crique ombragée. Dany sentit des petits oiseaux gazouiller dans son cœur et se dit que se n'était pas raisonnable d'être amoureuse. Quoique, Ludi et Aurélia s'étaient laissées piégées et ne s'en sortaient pas plus mal. On l'avait emmenée ici, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Et Saga était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil… Elle était libre, lui aussi.

Elle repoussa le grand nombre d'images érotiques des jumeaux, toutes celles qu'elle avait imaginé seule devant son ordinateur. Le yaoi, ce n'était pas rien, difficile de s'en débarrasser. Elle se demanda comment Ludi avait fais. Elle chercha Saga du regard, constatent qu'il n'était plus là. Elle sursauta, si on pouvait dire, quand elle le vit émerger de l'eau, sa longue chevelure bleue flottant autour de son corps à demi nu.. Elle rêva un instant à caresser ce demi-dieu, vraiment trop attirant. Serai-ce encore mieux que dans des fiscs ? Plus chaud ? Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle perdit pied quelques instants et Saga l'entoura de ses bras.

**Saga : Fatiguée ?**

**Dany : Un peu.**

Il lui proposa d'aller sur la plage et de se reposer un peu sur le sable. La crique était ombragée, il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Sans réfléchir, elle avança vers le bord, toujours maintenue par son compagnon. Enfin sur le sable, il se laissa tomber et elle s'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux et se remit les idées en place, sentant le chevalier près, allongé sur sa serviette. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et le regarda. Il se demanda pourquoi attendre, elle lui plaisait, et il réfléchit à quoi faire. Contrairement à Kanon, draguer, n'était pas son fort. Il pensa à ce que ferait son jumeau, et attrapa la crème solaire.

Dany s'allongea sur le ventre et laissa le chevalier passer sa main sur son dos, étalant avec douceur la crème sur sa peau. Elle devait être au paradis. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait, frissonnant de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas au chevalier. Après de long moment, la brune se rassit. Il se pencha sur elle et se noya dans les yeux verts. Lentement, leur visage se rapprocha, leur lèvres se trouvèrent pour un premier contact. Ils s'éloignèrent et se regardèrent. Saga la prit par les épaules et reprit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Goûtant un plaisir plus intense, mélangeant leur souffles, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Dany passa ses bras autour de son cou, les longs cheveux bleus caressant sa peau claire. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure acajou. Le regard empli de désir, ils se contemplèrent longuement. Puis, le gémeau prit quelque distance. Ça allait vite, trop vite. Dany rougit et baissa le regard. Elle le pensait aussi. Mais comme résister avec cet homme beau comme un dieu ? Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et Saga lui proposa de sortir en ville pour la soirée. Il la raccompagna au palais et rentra chez lui. Quand il entra dans le salon, il fut surpris d'y voir Kanon qui lisait. Celui-ci leva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

**Kanon : Alors ?**

**Saga : Alors quoi ?**

**Kanon : Cette sortie ?**

**Saga : Très bien, pourquoi ? Et t'étais où ? Lâcheur.**

**Kanon : Ici, je laissais mon frère adoré draguer.**

**Saga : Kanon !**

**Kanon : Pourquoi pas ? Elle est belle, elle te plait, alors.**

**Saga : C'est pas une raison. On ne se connaît pas encore.**

**Kanon : Bien assez ! Regarde la blonde et Mû, c'est pareil !**

**Saga : Pas tout à fait.**

**Kanon : Moi je te dis que c'est pareil ! Elle te plait, tu lui plais, que demande le peuple ?**

**Saga : Et les sentiments ?**

**Kanon : Ils y sont déjà.**

Il se dit que son frangin était irrécupérable, mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tord.

**OoO**

Dohko regardait les jeunes ranger la maison. Aurélia était partie. Il était en colère pour tout se bazar et restait sourd aux protestations. Déjà deux heures qu'il surveillait. Les petits finissaient de nettoyer la cuisine. Dans l'escalier, la brune, Camus et Mû revenaient. Il entendait des protestations des garçons. La porte s'ouvrit sur elle qui portait une bassine, ainsi que Mû. Elle partit ranger ses affaires, Mû sur ses talons. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte. Sa chambre était en bordel, son lit sans dessus dessous. On avait fais des galipettes dessus, ils y avait encore des taches blanches dessus. Elle hésita entre trois options : prendre une clope, compter jusqu'à dix pour se calmer ou foncer dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

Mû la regardait, atterré, se demandant pourquoi ce temps d'arrêt. Elle posa le linge, et partie illico vers la cuisine.

**Aurélia : Hyoga ! Shun ! **

Camus se demanda d'où venait ce changement d'humeur et l'air embarrassé des interpellés.

**Camus : Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Aurélia : Ma chambre est déjà un hall de gare, mais pas un hôtel de passe !**

Les deux amants rougirent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et des excuses ne serviraient probablement à rien. Ils dirent pourtant un minuscule « pardon » sous le regard étonné des autres personnes qui ne savaient trop de quoi elle parlait, même si Seiya, pour les avoir surpris sans le vouloir, commençait à comprendre son changement d'humeur. Camus blêmit.

**Barnabé : Ha ? C'est interdit ? Vous auriez pas pu faire ça avec des filles ?**

**Aurélia : Non, j'aurais rien dis pour la chambre d'amis.**

**Barnabé : Bah, alors c'est pas grave.**

Dohko suivait la scène, scandalisé. Il se demanda si le Verseau n'allait pas en enfermer deux dans la glace. Ledit Verseau se contrôla. C'était galère, après, pour les décongeler. La Balance leur ordonna d'aller ranger la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils montèrent et arrangèrent la pièce sous la surveillance de la brune.

**Barnabé : Vous avez de la chance.**

**Shun : Hm ?**

**Barnabé : Vous auriez cassé sa lampe de chevet et douze chevaliers d'or n'auraient pas pu vous sauver. À moins qu'elle aurait demander une arme à Dohko. **

**Hyoga : Je vais déjà me prendre une engueulade de Camus.**

**Barnabé :Tu risques rien.**

**Hyoga : Ça se voit que tu t'es jamais fais engueulé par Camus.**

Le Cygne imaginait déjà la scène, quand il arriverait à le prendre à part. Shun se dit qu'ils auraient mieux fais de s'abstenir, la veille, mais il ne tenait pas l'alcool et il avait complètement zappé l'endroit où il était. Dans son état normal, ils l'auraient fais dans la chambre d'amis.

Barnabé : Je suis sûr qu'un mot de soeurette et y a plus personne.

**Shun : Tu crois ?**

**Barnabé : On part faire un tour en bateau !**

**Aurélia : Bon voyage, te noies pas.**

La brune se dirigea vers son salon bousiste, suivie de ses trois gardes du corps. Dans le couloir, des bruit de cavalcade d'allés et venues, de porte qui claque enfin.

**Aurélia : Ouf, bon débarras !**

**Mû : Ils exagèrent, quand même.**

**Dohko : Ils ne sont pas gênés. Mettre ta maison dans un tel état !**

**Aurélia : Habituée.**

**Camus : Et LE faire sur ton lit…**

**Aurélia : Ah non, ça, pas habituée.**

**Dohko : Espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.**

**Mû : Ils en sont bien capables.**

Brutalement, son frangin entra dans la pièce, le battant cognant contre la banquette.

**Aurélia : T'es encore là !**

**Barnabé : Tu fais un bon repas pour demain soir.**

Et il fila rejoindre les autres.

**Mû : Pas gêné du tout.**

**Dohko : Comment tu peux supporter ça ?**

**Aurélia : Habituée.**

**Mû : Et moi qui gueule quand Kiki fait une bêtise…**

**Aurélia : Enfin, pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée. Mû, Ludi rentre demain soir ?**

**Mû : Oui.**

**Aurélia : Alors ma pauvre petite sœur passera dîner ici.**

Le soir, les deux filles papotèrent un moment, se racontant leur journée et spéculant sur l'absence de Dany. Léa, près de sa sœur aînée, écoutait ce quelle disait d'une oreille distraite. Malgré les protestations de la blonde, sa cadette avait refusé de sortir de la chambre. Curieuse comme elle était, elle voulait écouter ce qu'elle disait au téléphone. Elle aurait aimé entendre également Aurélia, à l'autre bout du fil.

**OoO**

De son côté, Dany pensait aux deux qui n'étaient pas revenues au Sanctuaire. Saga lui avait dis qu'elles étaient rentrées chez elles pour une journée, ça faisait un moment qu'elles étaient venues au Sanctuaire. Devant son miroir, elle se mettait un peu de maquillage, se préparant au rendez-vous qui lui avait proposé le Gémeau.

Il l'attendait sur le parvis du temple, élégant et décontracté. Il lui tendit son bras, et ils partirent sur une station de la côte. Ils se promenèrent un peu le long de l'eau. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers un beau restaurant. Un serveur les accueillit et les emmena à la table qu'il avait réservé. Ils prirent place. Saga leur commanda du champagne et tendit un menu à sa compagne. Elle regarda les pages, un peu surprise. C'était en grec, elle ne comprenait pas cette langue. Elle n'eut pas honte de le dire au chevalier qui lui proposa divers plats.

Elle se fia à lui et le laissa lui choisir un repas grec pour elle. Le serveur revint avec le champagne et prit note de leur commande. Saga ouvrit la bouteille et les servit. Le Gémeau posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui sourit. Il en caressa la paume. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et il engagea la conversation, cherchant à en savoir encore un peu plus sur elle. Sa vie sentimentale l'intéressait, mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Il se dit que Kanon, à sa place, serait allé droit au but.

Heureusement, c'est elle qui aborda le sujet en premier. Elle fit une allusion aux deux autres qui avait craqué pour ses frères d'arme. Il sourit se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre. En y pensant, Mû et Camus n'avaient pas mis très longtemps avant de se lancer, quoique, le Bélier y était arrivé plus vite que le français qui n'avait pas pris simple, comme fille. Il respira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau.

**Saga : Dany, voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ?**

Elle se noya un instant dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il était sincère, aucun doute là-dessus. Kanon l'avait emmenée là pour l'anniversaire d'Aurélia, les deux demoiselles s'étaient laissées charmer par des chevaliers. Saga lui plaisait, fallait-il hésiter longuement ? Elle se demanda pourquoi attendre. Elle en avait envie, inutile de le faire languir. Elle lui offrit son plus joli sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les seines.

**Saga : C'est ta réponse ?**

**Dany : Elle ne te plais pas ?**

**Saga : Bien sûr que si.**

Le serveur leur apporta leurs assiette en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Les amoureux trinquèrent. Ils dînèrent sans se quitter du regard, échangeant de furtifs attouchements, pressés de se trouver dans un lieu plus intime. Le repas finit, le grec paya la note et ils sortirent du restaurant, la jeune femme au bras du chevalier. Il se demanda vers où se diriger, puis il se décida pour son temple.

En arrivant, il remarqua l'heureuse absence de son jumeau et il invita sa compagne dans le living. Dany s'installa dans le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur sur la pièce. Il s'installa près d'elle et elle se calla contre lui. Elle respira son parfum avec délectation, et profita de son Gémeau qui l'embrassait. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous sa chemise. Saga se laissa faire, passant ses mains sur le corps fin de sa compagne. Il cessa de l'embrasser, glissa ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Il lui murmura quelques mots et il se dirigèrent enlacés vers la chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit sans se lâcher, continuant leurs explorations.

Le grec sentait le corps gracile frémir sous ses doigts. Il releva la robe, caressa ses cuisses. Sa chemise finie sur le tapis, elle explora son torse, jouant avec les deux joyaux roses. Il la poussa un peu et lui retira sa robe qui commençait à le gêner. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Il l'embrassa,glissant sa langue entre les lèvres roses de la française.

Il frémit de plaisir, en la sentant mordiller sa chair. Les derniers bouts de tissu disparurent dans leur quête l'un de l'autre. Il caressait ses formes, s'attardant sur le creux de ses reins. Il changea la position, se retrouva sur elle. Il embrassait ses seins, écoutant ses petits gémissements. La nuit allait être chaude. Elle imagina un instant avec les deux jumeaux et oublia vite. Tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

**OoO**

Kanon avait grimpé les marches jusqu'au douzième temple. Et regardait son amant finir d'allumer des bougies. Sa tâche finie, Aphrodite lui fit un grand sourire et lui sauta littéralement au cou. Il referma ses bras sur le beau chevalier, ravi d'un accueil aussi tendre. Le suédois nicha sa tête contre le cou du grec, Kanon respira son parfum féminin. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux azur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser.

**Aphrodite : Dis-moi, mon joli dragon, tu viens tôt ?**

**Kanon : Si loin de toi, mon âme s'ennuie.**

**Aphrodite : Gentil menteur. Il fait même pas nuit.**

**Kanon : J'avais envie de te faire l'amour au milieu de tes roses dans le couchant.**

**Aphrodite : Hm, bonne excuse, très bonne.**

Le suédois lui fit un sourire charmeur et planta un baiser sur les lèvres du Dragon des Mers.

**Aphrodite : Mes chères roses, nous attendent.**

**Kanon : Elles seront pas déçues du spectacle.**

Le dragon prit son amant dans ses bras et le conduisit dans la roseraie. Le poisson y avait aménagé une petite alcôve douillette. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau qui s'allongea, entraînant son amant avec lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Kanon voulait plus d'un chaste baiser mais le Poisson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il aimait taquiner le grec et attendit un peu avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres. Il gémit quand la langue du dragon se glissa dans sa bouche. Et ses doigts qui s'attaquaient à son pantalon.

**Aphrodite : Du calme, on a le temps.**

**Kanon : J'ai envie de toi.**

Il coupa le suédois en reprenant ses lèvres dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Aphrodite lui retira sa chemise et caressa son torse musclé. Redessinant les pleins et les déliés du son aimé. Caressant léchant et mordillant, la peau doré au goût salé. Kanon s'attarda sur le cou du jeune homme, à cette peau laiteuse et si douce. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, glissa sa ma vers son entrejambe. Il entendit son gémissement, ça l'excitait. N'y tenant plus, le poisson ouvrit la braguette du marinas et caressa le membre tendu, tandis que Kanon faisait de même. Son visage au creux du cou d'Aphrodite, le Dragon des Mers ne retenait pas ses gémissements, écoutant ceux plus forts de son amant. Il lui glissa des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots qu'il ne disait à personne d'autre qu'au Poisson. Celui-ci réclama ses lèvres. Et leurs gémissements de plaisir s'étouffèrent en un baiser voluptueux. Il se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtures, voulant sentir leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Aphrodite poussa Kanon qui, surpris, se laissa dominé par le Poisson. Avec un sourire, il se frotta contre le grec qui lui caressa la dos, les fesses, les épaules. Le suédois s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, faisant glissé son sexe contre ses fesses. Kanon lui saisit les hanches et s'enfonça en lui, le Poisson gémit de douleur. Le Dragon attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence, il sentit bientôt Aphrodite onduler sur lui. Il l'invita à accélérer le mouvement, tout en s'occupant de la verge du poisson. Dans un double gémissement plus fort ils jouirent ensemble.

La Poisson reprit sa respiration, se dégagea et se laissa tomber contre son amant, fatigué. Il sentit les bras musclé l'enserrer.

**Aphrodite : C'est merveilleux avec toi.**

**Kanon : Oui, mon amour.**

**Aphrodite : Et si on recommençait dans la salle de bain ? Je nous ai préparé quelque chose et la baignoire va déborder.**

**Kanon : Alors on y va.**

Le Poisson voulut prendre ses vêtement mais Kanon le reprit dans ses bras et, nus, ils retournèrent dans le temple.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** T.

La suiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!

**Lys :** Enfin !! XD

Désolée pour se léger retard...

**Lys :** Un peu lourd, ton retard ! :p

J'avoue :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Dany ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il devait être tard. Elle s'étira et Saga l'attira contre lui.

**Saga : Bonjour.**

**Dany : Bonjour.**

**Saga : Bien dormi ?**

**Dany : On traîne encore un peu.**

**Saga : Tes désirs sont des ordres.**

Elle se recalla contre lui, cherchant une position confortable. Et elle se demanda pourquoi il s'assit brutalement.

Saga : On a de la visite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Milo entrait.

**Milo : Salut ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.**

**Saga : C'est si urgeant ?**

**Milo : Ah, vous aviez qu'à pas disparaître hier soir.**

**Dany : Bonjour Milo, et je disparais quand je veux.**

**Milo : Wouai, j'apporte une invitation pour ce soir.**

**Saga : De qui ?**

**Milo : De l'autre brune. À plus, je vous laisse.**

Il partit et referma la porte, avant de la rouvrir.

Milo : Soyez sage !

Le couple se regarda et rit. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

**OoO**

**Lucie : Ludi !!**

Lucie sauta littéralement sur le lit et frappa la bosse qui se formait sous la couette. Elle entendit un gémissement et continua à secouer la personne. Soudain, celle-ci se retourna et poussa d'un coup la gamine qui se retrouva par terre. La blonde, sans avoir ouverte les yeux bien sûr, se recoucha, les bras autour de son oreiller. Sa cadette se mit à crier et la secoua plus fort sans rien en tirer. Elle lui monta dessus, vite suivie par Léa. À ce moment-là, sentant une certaine charge sur elle, Ludivine se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder les deux folles s'exciter sur elle. Elle s'assit d'un coup sur le lit et jeta par terre les deux sœurs. Puis, elle regarda le réveil : neuf heures.

**Ludi : Je dormais ! On n'a pas idée de me réveiller aussi tôt !**

**Léa : Bonjour Didi !!**

**Ludi : Sales gosses.**

La blonde rejeta la couette sur elle et se rallongea. Les deux sœurs crièrent, pas contentes de tout. C'est alors que leur père arriva et s'allongea sur le lit de Ludi, prenant exprès toute la place. La blonde cria après son père qui l'étouffait. On ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille, alors elle se décida enfin à se lever. Cri de joie de Papa et des sœurettes. La blonde fonça dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et après déjeuner. Elle avait connu des réveils plus agréables, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas, Lucie aimait la réveiller le matin.

Son petit-déjeuner pris, elle se brossa les dents et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire son lit même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle bougeait beaucoup et son lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Elle songea à dire à sa mère d'éviter les draps, le sien était réduis en boule et sa couette, qu'elle voulait toujours même s'il faisait trente degrés dans la maison, n'était plus qu'une masse informe. Elle entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de nuit en bois, elle décrocha.

**Ludi : Voui, allô ?**

**Mû : Bonjour, Ludi.**

**Ludi : Mû !!**

**Mû : Comment vas-tu ?**

**Ludi : Bof et toi ?**

**Mû : Pourquoi, bof ?**

**Ludi : Les filles m'ont réveillée, ce matin. Elles m'ont sauté dessus.**

**Mû : Tu es libre ? J'ai envie de te voir, tu me manques.**

**Ludi : Pas de soucis ! Heu… Juste une question. Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? J'ai oublié de te le donner.**

**Mû : C'est Aurélia qui me l'a donné.**

**Ludi : Oki. On se retrouve où ?**

**Mû : Je viens te chercher à midi, ça te va ?**

**Ludi : Oui !! »**

La blonde passa la matinée avec ses sœurs, dans sa chambre. Les petites voulaient savoir où elle allait et avec qui, son père vint bientôt poser des questions aussi. Au final, sa mère les fit sortir de la chambre et papota avec sa fille sur un autre sujet que les garçons. Mû lui téléphona pour la prévenir qu'il arrivait, elle lui dit de l'attendre au coin de la rue. Tel qu'elle connaissait son père, il allait lui faire des remarques sur lui, en particulier sur les cheveux violet.

Elle sortit de la maison après avoir dis « au revoir » à la famille et partit rejoindre le chevalier. Elle savait que les trois curieux regardaient par la fenêtre, ils furent déçus en voyant qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous autre part que devant la maison.

Quand elle vit son amant, elle courut comme une tarée et lui sauta dans les bras. Mû la serra contre lui, elle lui avait manqué. Il s'embrassèrent et partirent vers un restaurant. Bonne bavarde, la blonde lui raconta la journée d'hier, le Bélier l'écouta. Ça faisait du bien de la revoir.

La journée passa très vite, du moins à leur goût. Mû avait choisit une restaurant chinois, ce qui avait mis la blonde aux anges. Il l'avait invitée au cinéma où elle s'était régalée devant « Poltergay » (dernier film que j'ai vu au ciné ). Ils s'étaient ensuite promenés dans la ville, la blonde faisait un peu visiter au chevalier. Le principal était d'être ensemble, ils en avaient bien besoin.

**OoO**

Aurélia regarda son horloge : onze heures, grand temps de se bousculer un peu. Barnabé émergeait de sa chambre, les cheveux en pétard. Et réclamait son café. On toquait à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit et tomba sur Camus et Milo. Elle leur servit un café aussi.

**Barnabé : Salut !**

**Milo : Salut.**

**Camus : Bonjour.**

**Barnabé : Vous faites rien ?**

**Camus : Heu…**

**Milo : Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ?**

**Barnabé : Une promenade en bateau, ça vous dit ?**

**Camus : N…**

**Milo : Bien sûr !**

Barnabé partit se préparer, suivit de Milo qui avait empoigné Camus.

**Barnabé (du fond de sa chambre) : Demande à ma sœur de l'eau, des biscuits, les serviettes.**

**Milo : Ok, j' y vais.**

**Barnabé : Camus, tu m'aides ? On prend les harpons, le matériel de plongée, les gilets de sauvetage. Aurélia ! Ma ceinture de plomb ? Elle est où ?**

**Camus : Tout ça ?**

**Barnabé : Bah oui, et l'essence pour le moteur avec les rames, au cas où.**

**Milo : Voila les vivres !**

**Barnabé : Super, on est prêt. Faut atteler le bateau et on est partis. Ha, y a Lolo qui arrive. Vous m'aidez à tirer la remorque ?**

La grande expédition s'organisa, le bateau accroché derrière la voiture de Lolo. Camus regretta de s'être fait embarquer là-dedans, l'embarcation tenant plus de la barque que d'autre chose, longue de cinq mètre et un peu juste pour tous. Il aurait préféré rester avec la jeune femme plutôt que d'aller se faire mouiller. Mais après tout ça lui ferait passer un peu de temps avec Milo.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de l'ami de Barnabé et partirent. Ils arrivèrent par un chemin sur une crique avec une pente de mise à l'eau. La voiture fit marche arrière, faisant descendre la pente à la remorque. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, l'embarcation se trouva sur l'eau. On déchargea tout l'attirail nécessaire, le chauffeur partit garer son véhicule, Barnabé s'acharna sur la corde de démarrage du moteur qui, après plusieurs tentatives, hoqueta, émis quelques plaintes et crachota de la fumée. Camus et Milo montèrent dans l'embarcation, suivis de l'ami de Barnabé.

Le bateau s'éloigna de la rive, le frère d'Aurélia leur jeta des gilets de sauvetage. Si Camus devait être bon nageur, il doutait que ce soit le cas du Scorpion. Il y avait des vagues, et des projections d'eau arrivaient sur les occupants que le mistral malmenait. Milo regretta sa Grèce quand le vent fais le glacé. Enfin, le chef d'expédition jeta l'encre au large d'une autre crique. Les deux chevaliers poussèrent un soupir soulagé.

**Barnabé : On y va ?**

Il s'harnacha de son matériel de plonger en apnée, empoigna son harpon.

**Lolo : Vas-y, toi. Nous, on pêchera du bateau après.**

Le scorpion toucha prudemment l'eau qu'il trouva froide et imagina l'horreur de sortir de l'eau avec le vent. Camus glissa ses doigts dans l'eau à son tour et trouva la température pas trop mauvaise, lui qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire trempette en Sibérie. Ils regardèrent Barnabé sauter dans l'eau et ne pas remonter. Le Scorpion s'inquiéta, lui qui ne tenait pas longtemps sous l'eau. Lolo ne paraissait pas embêté du tout, l'habitude en conclue le Français.

Il rentra dans la mer à son tour, nagea sous l'eau un moment à la suite de l'autre nageur. Il s'approcha un peu de la côte déchiquetée et couverte de pins, puis, lassé, finit par remonter sur le bateau où Milo prenait un bain de soleil et l'autre garçon écoutait de la musique.

Barnabé continuait ses allées venues sous l'eau, remontant et replongeant, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un truc sur la coque. Un poisson. Milo regarda le poiscaille avec de gros yeux. Il ne trouvait pas cela tellement beau, il aimait mieux ça dans son assiette. Il aurait préféré que Barnabé leur pêche quelque chose de plus joli, comme une sirène, par exemple. Une belle sirène avec des écailles bleutée et de longs cheveux dans le même ton… Il s'imagina Camus avec une queue de poisson. En plein dans son délire, il rougit et effaça vite fais cette image de sa tête.

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à l'eau, qui était vraiment trop froide. Et il suivit le garçon sous l'eau. À cet endroit, il y avait moins de fond mais c'était des rochets. Ils avancèrent à la suite l'un de l'autre, s'appuyant sur le fond, le brun, farfouillant dans les interstice de la pointe de son arme. Tout à coup, une sorte de serpent hideux en sortit, mordit la cheville du scorpion qui surpris par la bestiole, qui ne voulait pas lâcher, envoya l'aiguille écarlate et fut renvoyé à la surface par sa propre attaque.

Camus fut surpris de le voir émerger de l'eau, presque affolé. Le grec, craignant que la bestiole le poursuive, remonta sur le bateau. Lolo lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, Milo répondit : « Une murène m'a mordu ». Le français lui demanda si ça allait, le grec répondit que oui, il était toujours vivant. Une trace sanguinolente marquait sa cheville. Le grec s'installa sur une serviette. Et Lolo réalisa qu'ils avaient oublié la trousse de secours.

**Milo : J'aime pas cette mer !**

**Barnabé : T'aimes pas la Méditerranée ?**

**Milo : En France, je l'aime pas ! Y a pas des requins en plus ?**

**Barnabé : Non, jamais vu dans ce coin mais y en a, il parait.**

**Milo : QUOI !!**

**Lolo : On va sortir les cannes, c'est moins dangereux. Mais on va manger avant. Barnabé ? Tu lui a donné rendez-vous où, à ta sœur ?**

**Barnabé : Je sais plus mais elle va nous trouver.**

Justement, un nageur assez loin semblait avancer dans leur direction. Aurélia ne tarda pas à les rejoindre vers le bateau. Milo se plaignit qu'il avait mal à la cheville à cause d'un drôle de poisson. La jeune femme sourit et monta sur le bateau. Ils mirent en marche le moteur et retournèrent près de la côte afin de récupérer le repas que la grande sœur avait préparé. Ils déjeunèrent au large, mangeant leurs sandwichs et discutant gaiement.

Après s'être substantée, la jeune femme s'installa confortablement pour prendre le soleil sous l'œil désapprobateur du Verseau. Le copain sortit les cannes et les tendit au chevalier. Expliquant rapidement le montage du moulinet, du plomb et de l'amorce. À ce mot, Aurélia sourit, en pensant que cette abomination sans non avait été oubliée à la maison et qu'elle l'avait mise par mégarde à la poubelle. Elle ne verrait donc pas les multiples accidents liés à la pêche, hameçon dans le doigt, piqûres de vive ou de rascasse qui ne veulent pas se laisser décrocher, ratage de lancer qui fait qu'on pêche son voisin et l'immanquable passage par les urgences de l'hôpital. Elle allait pouvoir profiter tranquillement du soleil.

Milo et Camus regardait le bout de bois qu'on appelait communément « canne à pêche ». Ils n'en avait jamais utilisé, jamais tenu une dans les mains, en fait. Ils se sentaient un peu ridicule et n'osaient imaginer la réaction des autres chevaliers d'or s'ils voyaient le fier chevalier du Scorpion et le froid saint du Verseau en train de pêcher un poisson. Soudain, Barnabé et Lolo se rendirent compte qu'il manquait quelque chose : l'amorce. Ils regardèrent Aurélia qui les ignora.

**Lolo : Bien. Normalement, là, y a les appâts, parce que les poissons, sinon, ils veulent pas manger l'hameçon. Même en leur demandant gentiment, ça marche pas.**

**Barnabé : Donc on range les cannes.**

**Camus : On va nager, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.**

**Milo : Moi, je remets pas le pied dans ce repère de cannibales !**

**Aurélia : Mais non, la petite bête mangera pas la grosse.**

La brune retourna dans l'eau, les garçons ne tardèrent pas à la suivre dans la mer, sauf Milo qui avait vraiment peur de se faire mordre. Camus s'accrocha au bateau et l'encouragea à venir. Milo finit par accepter, même s'il le regretta vite tant elle était droite pour lui. Le français partit sous l'eau. Le Scorpion eut une idée et plongea à son tour. Il nagea vers Camus qui lui sourit. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand les lèvres du grec se posèrent sur les siennes Camus était stupéfait et resta quelque secondes sans bouger.

Quand Milo s'écarta, il dévisagea à la fois son ami et la brune, les deux autre n'avait d'ailleurs rien vu. Il remit des distances respectables entre le Scorpion et lui et choisit de nager. Ne pas réfléchir, ils étaient trop compliqués aussi bien le grec que la française. Il ne comprenait pas cette façon de lui suggérer de se rapprocher de Milo alors qu'il était déjà avec elle. Ni Milo qui lui courait après.

**OoO**

Après une bonne baignade, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Ils revinrent sur le bateau et se séchèrent pendant que Barnabé les ramenait sur la plage. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez eux. Aurélia partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle en ressortit prête pour aller faire des courses au supermarché. Ludivine venait dîner à la maison ce soir-là, sûrement avec Mû avec qui elle avait passé la journée. Elle sortit et prit sa voiture.

À l'entrée du supermarché, elle prit un caddie et rentra. Il y avait quand même un peu de monde malgré l'heure. La jeune femme longeait les rayons, prenant çà et là des aliments pour les mettre dans son chariot ou les reposer. Pestant intérieurement contre un vieux monsieur faisant du stationnement au milieu d'un couloir, elle réfléchissait à un dessert pour le dîner. Elle n'aimait pas trop les auto-tamponneuses, surtout quand c'était dans les supermarchés que ça se passait. Elle galéra pour passer dans un couloir pour aller à la caisse et payer.

Elle attendit un petit moment avant de pouvoir poser les produits sur le tapis roulant et payer la caissière. Elle pesta contre son coffre de voiture microscopique où rien ne rentrait jamais et se pressa de rentrer. Elle rangea les courses et s'attaqua à faire une jolie table, vérifia que tout était impeccable et passa à sa cuisine. Une heure pour tout faire, juste le temps qu'il lui fallait. Elle attrapa son tablier et attaqua ses préparations.

Pendant ce temps-là, Milo et Camus étaient passé au Sanctuaire pour se changer. Ils n'avaient pas de vêtement ici. Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, regardèrent la brune cuisiner avec in sourire, puis lui demandèrent pour qui elle cuisinait. Sans s'arrêter, elle leur rappela que la blonde venait dîner ce soir-là avec Mû. Milo demanda s'ils pouvaient rester, elle répondit oui, qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit mais que c'était prévu.

Quand la blonde arriva, suivie de peu par Dany et Saga, la maîtresse de maison les invita à passer au salon, des verres attendaient sur la table base, avec des cocktails de fruits. Elle arrangea les fleurs que le Gémeau avait apportées. Et servit ses invités. Ludi regardait la table avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement à personne. Elle était plus intéressée par ce qu'il y avait à manger que pas les boissons qu'elle regardait avec un drôle d'œil, se demandant s'il y avait de l'alcool ou non.

Aurélia sembla lire dans ses yeux et lui dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Dany sourit en la voyant rassurée. Chacun prit son verre et but une gorgée. Ils discutèrent de leur journée, tout en mangeant les petits feuilletés qu'avait préparés Aurélia. Celle-ci put remarqué que la blonde appréciait en fait son jus que les gâteaux. Elle n'avait pas lâché son verre, Mû la regardait boire de temps à autre avec un sourire. La soudaine proximité de Saga et Danny ne passa pas non plus inaperçu, rien que le fait qu'ils soient venus ensemble était révélateur. Les deux amies les trouvèrent plutôt mignons, ensemble.

La brune regarda Barnabé et Pascal arriver et elle invita ses hôtes à passer à table. La blonde s'assit, Mû près d'elle et vit sa pire crainte devenir réalité. Devant elle, autour de l'assiette absente où se trouvait une serviette pliée en éventail, s'organisaient trois paires de couverts sur les côtés, au dessus trois couverts et trois verres plus sur la droite en haut une petite assiette avec un couteau du pain et du beurre. La blonde regardait tous ses couverts, se demandant où elle était tombée.

Chez elle, c'était un couteau, une fourchette, une cuillère et un verre, point barre. Mû la vit fixer son assiette et compris de suite qu'elle était « impressionnée » par le nombre de couverts. Dany était un peu embêtée aussi et sourit en voyant la tête de la blonde. Milo cachait son ennui, il avait le même problème. La blonde leva la tête vers Aurélia.

**Ludi : Comment on mange ? Je vais pas boire dans les trois verres, quand même !**

**Aurélia : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Ludi : De la vaisselle en trop.**

**Saga : C'est ce qui te gène.**

**Ludi : Je sais pas manger avec plein de couverts.**

**Mû : À vrai dire, nous non plus.**

**Dany : Pascal, on fait comment ?**

**Barnabé : Tu prends celui qui te tombe sous la main.**

**Ludi : Et si c'est pas le bon ?**

**Pascal : Tu regardes ce qu'elle fait, et tu fais pareil, si tu te trompes, c'est pas grave. Elle est trop polie pour faire une remarque.**

**Barnabé : Je vois pas pourquoi faire tout ces efforts.**

**Pascal : Oui, mais toi, Camus, tu es obligée ! Tu l'as choisie ? Alors courage.**

**Camus : Vous mangez toujours comme ça ?**

**Aurélia : Non.**

**Ludi : Je sais pas comment vous vous y retrouvez, dans ses couverts. Enfin bref, ça pose un souci si je mange avec le même couvert ? Je suis pas habituée à ce genre de truc.**

**Aurélia : Fais comme tu veux.**

**Ludi : Oki !**

**Aurélia : Je vous sers.**

La brune partit dans la cuisine est revint avec quatre assiettes, sur lesquelles se trouvaient des sortes d'aumôniers de différentes variétés. Elle les déposa et fit plusieurs voyages. Une fois fini, elle s'approcha de sa desserte et ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc avec un ustensile barbare et compliqué. Le Verseau soupira en la voyant si rapide avec un objet aussi compliqué. Lui, avec un tirebouchon classique, il avait beaucoup bataillé.

**Barnabé : Tu pourrais prendre le de gaule.**

**Aurélia : Non, il casse les bouchons, je préfère mon limonadier. Du vin ?**

**Ludi : C'est quoi tout ça ?**

**Aurélia : Aumônière au saumon et mousse de mange, au jambon cru et mousse de melon au porto, faisselle au petit légumes**

**Ludi : Olé.**

**Milo : Bizarre.**

**Dany : Tu inventes ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Ludi : À la maison, c'est pâtes et jambon. Ça change.**

**Barnabé : Tu manges que ça ?**

**Ludi : Souvent.**

**Saga : Comment tu fais ?**

**Ludi : L'habitude. En tout cas, ça a l'air bon !!**

**Mû : Ventre sur pattes.**

**Ludi : C'est méchant !**

**Milo : Ça, c'est Seiya !**

**Camus : Et les couverts ?**

**Aurélia : Ceux à entremets, les plus à l'extérieur.**

**Milo : Bon appétit !**

Sur ces mots, ils commencèrent à manger. C'était excellent, rien à y rajouter. Les chevaliers avaient rarement goûté à un met pareil, qui avait la qualité d'être original en plus d'être bon. Dany ne regrettait pas d'être venu, la blonde non plus. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce que certaines convives remarquèrent, c'est qu'elle prenait son temps pour manger, ce qui surpris Mû qui s'était habitué à la voir manger vite ses aliments sans en éprouver une quelconque gêne, tels que les maux de ventre.

L'entrée finie, la maîtresse de maison débarrassa, aidée de la blonde. Elles rangèrent les assiettes et les premières paires de couverts au lave-vaisselle et la cuisinière dressa la suite. Ludi porta aimablement deux assiettes et Dany aussi, et elle porta les autres en deux fois.

**Barnabé : Zut, j'aime pas le poisson !**

**Dany : Un médaillon de poisson avec des langoustines et de la sauce au beurre.**

**Ludi : Y a une spirale verte dessus, c'est joli.**

**Milo : C'est la décoration qui t'intéresse ?**

**Ludi : Je ne suis pas très manuelle.**

**Camus : Tu exagères.**

**Ludi : À part tapoter sur un clavier, je sais rien faire d'autre.**

**Milo (clin d'œil) : Tu dois savoir faire plein d'autres choses, aussi ! Hein, Mû ?**

**Mû : Tais-toi.**

Le Scorpion sourit et regarda son assiette. Ils se mirent à manger leur poisson. Mû put remarquer le regard méfiant de la blonde. Elle ne courrait pas après le poisson, elle le lui avait dis. Elle sembla quand même aimer le plat, tout comme Dany qui savourait les langoustines. Saga, de son côté, se demandait comment elle avait pu cuisiner tout ça.

Les filles redonnèrent un coup de main à débarrasser la deuxième entrée et ramenèrent le plat principal. Le verseau jeta un œil méfiant au flambage de la brune, un mètre de flamme sur une poêle, c'était pas rassurant. Et il repartit charger d'assiettes.

La blonde portait un ustensile bizarre, un panier en fer forgé qui tenait une bouteille de vin. Une fois tout posé sur la table, ils se rassirent à leur place et regardèrent le plat qu'avait préparé Aurélia : Steak au poivre et demies pommes de terre. La brune servit ses invités qui commencèrent bientôt à manger. Elle leur proposa à boire et leur servit le vin. La blonde accepta par politesse. Elle se dit que sur trois verres, elle avait réussi à en utiliser deux ainsi que tous ses couverts.

Elle était très contente de s'en être sortie. Elle mangeait doucement, se retenant de tout avaler comme elle en avait l'habitude. Sa façon de savourer les aliments était de les avaler, pas de les laisser deux heures dans sa bouche. Toutefois, elle avait décidé de faire un effort, contrairement à Milo qui mangeait sans savourer, apparemment. On aurait dit que s'il avait mangé une assiette de pattes avec du jambon, ç'aurait été pareil.

Elle finit son plat en regardant les trois couverts au-dessus, essayant de deviner à quelle pâtisserie ils étaient destinés. Mû et Saga discutaient ensemble, Barnabé et Milo ne levaient pas les yeux, trop occupés à engloutir tout ça. Aurélia proposa de passer au dessert. Elle ramassa les assiettes et les couverts en faisant glisser les suivants sur les côtés. On effectua plusieurs allé retour à la cuisine pour ramener le superflu, assiettes à pain, sel, poivre et vin. Ludi attendait avec impatience le meilleur moment du repas, examina la cuisine à chaque voyage.

**Aurélia : Ludi, tu vas t'asseoir. **

**Ludi : Je veux savoir !**

**Aurélia : Non, surprise ! Tu portes le seau à champagne, Barnabé sait l'ouvrir.**

La blonde soupira et regagna la salle à manger. Elle posa ledit seau et le frangin s'occupa d'ouvrir la bouteille. Elle se rassit à table et résuma mentalement tous les desserts dont son amie lui avait déjà parlé. Mû lui prit la main.

**Mû : Tu es trop curieuse.**

**Ludi : Même pas vrai.**

**Dany : Petite souris.**

**Ludi : J'ai faim.**

**Saga : Avec tout ce que tu as mangé ?**

**Ludi : Voui !**

Elle sourit, c'était de la pure gourmandise.

**Pascal : Le domaine de prédilection d'Aurélia.**

**Camus : De prédilection ?**

**Barnabé : Elle pourrait pas nous faire un truc qui tient à l'estomac !**

La brune, ravie, ouvrit son congel, sortit une plaque avec ses préparations et dressa un assortiment de trois gâteaux par personne. Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre et emporta quatre assiettes.

Aurélia : Et voila.

Elle vit des étoiles dans les yeux de la blonde, qui matait ses pâtisseries comme une souris avec son bout de fromage. Elle vit aussi des sourires appréciateurs. Ils mangèrent leur dessert, qui était composé d'un biscuit aux amandes avec une crème au miel, une mousse framboise et un chocolat caramel. Dany, qui n'avait plus tellement faim après ce repas, se dit à la première bouchée qu'elle avait bien encore une petite place pour cela. Saga avait trouvé le repas excellent, ça changeait du Sanctuaire. Camus, Milo et Mû étaient de cet avis, le Scorpion alla jusqu'à penser qu'il devrait s'inviter à dîner plus souvent. Il se demanda si Ludivine et Dany étaient cuisinière. La seconde sûrement, la première, il ne savait pas trop. Il essayerait, il verrait bien.

**Barnabé : T'as rien de plus consistant ?**

**Aurélia : Si t'es pas contant, tu peux aller au restaurant.**

**Ludi : Méchant, moi, j'aime beaucoup !**

**Aurélia : Y a du rab de gâteaux, si tu veux ?**

**Barnabé : Toujours pareil, on bouffe de l'air avec toi ! Les pousses aux crimes ?**

**Ludi : Tais-toi, si c'est pour te plaindre ! Oui, j'en reveux !**

La brune sourit et partit rechercher des pâtisseries pour elle, Milo et Dany.

Aurélia : Comme tu dis, Qui veut un pousse aux crimes ?

Milo en fit tomber sa cuillère et blêmi.

**Milo : Un quoi ??**

**Barnabé : Un alcool ! Y a quoi ? Je vais voir.**

**Aurélia : Non, vandale, approche pas de mes verres, je me débrouille.**

**Barnabé : T'as quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Tous les classiques.**

**Barnabé : Ton Armagnac.**

Elle repartit et revint avec une bouteille et un verre. Elle servit son frère et proposa aux autres. Milo préféra ne pas y toucher, Mû non plus.

Les deux filles demandèrent à la brune, elle hésita un peu et choisit une liqueur de fruit plus sucrée qu'alcoolisée, pour imiter les messieurs choisir un peu au hasard. Camus prit comme sa petite amie, et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir. Il regarda les frères et sœurs boirent leur verre naturellement et fit de son mieux pour avaler la boisson trop forte.

Le repas se finit ainsi. Aurélia proposa à ses invités de dormir chez elle. Ludi et Dany parurent gênées, mais la téléportation n'était pas conseillée vu la tête des hommes qui avait pas mal vu. Ils acceptèrent donc de passer la nuit chez la brune.

**Aurélia : J'ai le salon, le salon bouddhiste, et la chambre d'amis.**

**Ludi : Le salon au bouddha ? Je peux !**

**Aurélia : Mais oui. Dany ?**

**Dany : Le salon me va, c'est un convertible ?**

**Aurélia : Bien sûr, et Camus et Milo la chambre d'amis. Je vais chercher des draps.**

Aurélia partit, suivie de Ludivine et Dany qui allaient l'aider. Bientôt, les couches furent prêtes pour y dormir. Chacun à leur tour, ils prirent la salle de bain. Les filles empointèrent un pyjama et une chemise de nuit, les hommes restèrent en caleçon.

Dany s'installa sur les draps, admira son Saga qui se laissa tomber sur elle. Elle rit et se mit à le chatouiller pour qu'il bouge. Le Gémeau, amusé, lui rendit la pareille et il s'écroulèrent mort de rire et le souffle cour.

**OoO**

**Ludi : On est bien ensemble, je pourrais plus dormir sans toi**

**Mû : Vraiment, tu parles de dormir ? **

**Ludi : Pas ici, y a sa chambre à côté.**

**Mû : Oui et par là ? Il emporta la blonde vers la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire.**

**Ludi : Oui ! **

**OoO**

**Milo : J'ai droit à un câlin ?**

Le Verseau faillit s'étouffer. Déjà qu'il avait la tête qui tournait. Il tenta d'assommer le Scorpion d'un coup de coussin, Milo répliqua. S'en suivit d'une bataille de polochons dont Milo en sortit vainqueur. Il rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur Camus, lui tenant les poignets. Il regarda le visage clair du chevalier dont les joues étaient rosies par cette petite bataille.

Il se dit que si le Verseau était dans son était normal, il se retrouverait congelé en moins de deux secondes. Il en profita pour l'embrasser et bloquer les poignets de son captif d'une seule main, laissant balader la deuxième. Il la laissa glisser sur le torse sur le torse offert, ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Camus voulut se débattre et se dégagé, mais Milo venait de poser sa main sur une partie intime de son corps, provoquant une belle rougeur sur ses joues. Il détourna la tête, regardant obstinément un mur.

**Camus : Je veux pas.**

**Milo : Dis pas que tu ressens rien.**

**Camus : Je veux pas.**

**Milo : Et moi je t'aime.**

Le verseau sentit qu'il le libérait et il se réfugia de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Quand Pascal passa dans le couloir, il vit la lumière éclairée et, par reflex, ouvrit la porte. Il trouva le Scorpion endormi et Camus dans le fauteuil devant l'ordinateur éteint. Il évita de demander ce qui se passait, et invita ce dernier à se lever. Et le conduisit dans leur chambre où ils regardaient encore la télé. La brune, adossée au cousin, ne bougea pas.

Aurélia : Tu me ramènes mon usine à ronron ?

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle.

**Aurélia : Viens, mon bébé.**

**Pascal : Ça ronronne, les verseaux ?**

**Aurélia : ? Oups.**

**Pascal : Celui du gros chat, peut-être ?**

**Camus : ?**

Pascal : Elle dort avec son chat, lui sur sa poitrine, la tête dans son cou, il est marrant.

Elle se glissa au centre du lit, laissant une place à chaque homme.

**Aurélia : Il est grand, celui-là, de bébé.**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** T.

My god, j'avais oublié cette fic...

**Lys :** T'avais oublié qu'elle existait ou que tu avais pas fini poster ?

Heu... Les deux ? XD Nan, j'avais oublié de poster :p.

**Lys :** -.-' Hallucinant.

XD

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

En fin de matinée, tous repartirent vers le domaine. Les filles choisirent de passer la journée à la plage. Les chevaliers avaient au moins un devoir de figuration, vis-à-vis des habitants du Sanctuaire. En remontant, Ludi s'arrêta chez son amour, fit un petit inventaire des lieux. Elle était comme son père : très bordélique mais ne supportais pas le désordre qui l'empêchait de poser un pied par terre. Quand elle vit l'état du salon, dont on n'avait pas fais les poussières depuis plusieurs jours, elle fonça dans la chambre et découvrit un véritable champ de bataille avec des vêtements par terre et le lit encore défais. Mû fut gênée, Ludivine dégoûtée. Elle n'osa imaginer l'état de la cuisine, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pris plaisir à visiter. La blonde se tourna vers le Bélier et Kiki et leur fit un grand sourire.

Ludi : Les hommes, grand ménages de printemps !!

Aurélia sourit en entendant ça par la porte laissée ouverte. Camus l'accompagnait, ils montèrent au onzième temple. La brune entra aux bras de son amant qui l'abandonna le temps de prendre une douche. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire. C'était rangé, propre mais juste fonctionnel. Elle trouva le lieu triste et pas assez douillé à son goût. Le Verseau la trouva dans la chambre et il l'attira dans ses bras.

**Camus : Ca va ?**

**Aurélia : Mais oui ! **

**Camus : Promis, c'est toujours en ordre.**

**Aurélia : Je sais, t'es pas mon frère.**

Dany, comme les deux autres filles, fit un tour chez Saga. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et ne bougèrent pas de l'entrée, les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire par terre. Son salon était sans dessus dessous, les canapés renversés, des cannettes et des bouteilles de verre par terre, des verres cassés, des restes de pizza et autres aliments. On venait de faire la fiesta dans la maison, Saga se sentit à deux doigts de gueuler. Il préféra courir dans la chambre de son frère et lui taper dessus. Dany entendit des cris de souffrances, des excuses aussi. Finalement, Kanon sortit de sa chambre en caleçon, tomba par terre à cause d'un bouteille mal placée, un Saga en colère derrière. Dany partit dans la cuisine et en ressortit aussitôt. Nan, c'était trop horrible à voir. Quelqu'un avait essayé de cuisiner, ça ne ressemblait plus à une cuisine. La petite Dany se dit qu'ils allaient avoir du travail. Surtout Kanon.

Après un long temps réservé au rangement, la blonde laissa les deux fautifs finir. Elle remonta voir Dany qu'elle trouva assise sur les marches à prendre l'air, la maison des gémeaux étant trop insalubre pour l'instant. Elles échangèrent en quelques mots leur mésaventure, finirent par en rire et se demandèrent si Aurélia connaissait les mêmes désillusions.

Les appartements de Camus étaient bien plus en ordre que ceux du Bélier et des Gémeaux. Ce n'était pas très décoré, mais il faisait à attention à ce que ce ne soit pas sale et mal rangé. Il avait horreur du désordre. Assis sur le canapé, le Verseau et Aurélia papotaient tendrement.

**Camus : Tu as de la visite.**

**Aurélia : Oui, il semblerait. Alors ? Assoyez-vous.**

**Ludivine tomba sur le fauteuil plus qu'elle s'assit**

**Ludi : Merci.**

**Dany : Merci, ça fait du bien un endroit…**

**Aurélia : Un café ? Vous avez par l'air bien toutes les deux.**

**Camus : J'y vais.**

**Aurélia : Non, y a pas de raison.**

Ils partirent dans la pièce voisine, la brune regarda les lieux. C'était spartiate, la cafetière devait avoir plus que son âge à elle. Dans le placard, des tasse blanches, juste le strict nécessaire. Ludivine et Dany regardaient la cuisine en se demandant comment on pouvait rentrer là-dedans sans éprouver le besoin d'égayer un petit peu. Le Verseau fit du café, Aurélia s'informa un peu des aventures des deux autres jeunes filles.

**Aurélia : Alors ?**

**Ludi : Horrible. Même moi qui suis bordélique, j'aurais jamais pu arriver à ce stade-là.**

**Aurélia : C'est-à-dire ?**

**Ludi : Le bordel partout. Surtout la cuisine.**

**Aurélia (à Dany) : Et toi ?**

**Dany : Kanon a fait la fête, c'est sans dessus dessous.**

**Aurélia : Ha oui, la crise de la vingtaine et les fêtes, c'est éprouvant. Mais naturel.**

**Ludivine : C'est vrai, toi, t'es habituée à ça.**

**Aurélia : Oui, pour les deux.**

**Ludi : Oui, mais je pourrai jamais vivre avec ton frère.**

**Dany : À ce point !**

**Aurélia : Il est pas casé. **

**Ludi : Risque pas.**

**Dany : Pourquoi pas ?**

**Ludi : Perso', je pourrais pas. Feignante comme je suis, il faudrait que mon compagnon fasse un minimum de ménage.**

**Camus (sert le café) : Si feignante que ça ?**

**Ludi (rouge) : Tu peux pas imaginer.**

**Dany : Pas pire que Mû, en tout cas.**

**Ludi : Jamais je laisserais ma cuisine dans un pareil désordre !**

**Aurélia : Moi non plus.**

**Camus : Je comprends pas Mû.**

**Ludi : Tu peux pas le comprendre, y'a rien dans ta cuisine !**

Et Aurélia elle y vit dans la sienne.

**Aurélia : Les filles, on part en balade à Athènes pour ce changer les idées.**

**Dany : Oui, bonne idée.**

**Camus : Je vous dépose ?**

**Ludi : Je suis partante !**

**Camus : Toujours partante quand c'est pour bouger.**

**Ludi : Bah oui, faut bien que les deux idiots nettoient leur temple !**

Elles finirent leur café, se levèrent et se laissèrent déposer par Camus. Quand elles rouvrirent les yeux, elles étaient dans des toilettes. Elles sortirent du restaurant où Camus les avait amenées et sourirent en voyant qu'elles étaient à Athènes.

**Dany : On fait quoi ?**

**Ludi : Manger ?**

**Dany (souri) : Tu ne penses qu'à manger !**

**Ludi : Glace au miel.**

**Aurélia : On va faire un peu de shopping.**

**Ludi : Et acheter quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Le temple de Camus n'est pas très accueillent.**

**Dany : Vide, je dirais.**

**Ludi : Chez Mû non plus, c'est pas accueillent.**

**Aurélia : Ce sera mieux rangé à ton retour.**

**Ludi : Mouais.**

**Dany : On commence par où ?**

**Ludi : Je sais pas.**

**Aurélia : Bricolage.**

**Ludi : Tu sais ce que tu veux ?**

**Aurélia : Hé… Oui ! De quoi rendre ça plus gai.**

**Ludi : Plus gay ?**

**Dany (sourit) : Dans quel sens ?**

**Ludi : Devine.**

**Aurélia : Oui, aussi.**

**Ludi : Me demande comme ça va se terminer, avec Milo.**

**Dany : Il lui court après ?**

**Ludi : Un p'tit peu.**

**Aurélia : Un peu beaucoup.**

Elles déambulèrent dans les rayons. La blonde partit chercher un chariot et les emplettes commencèrent à s'empiler. Dans une bonne humeur communicative, elles échangeaient leur avis et leur projet. Après de longues heures, elles passèrent à la caisse et se dirigèrent ver un glacier pour ce reposer un peu. Les trois amies regardèrent les différents parfums des crèmes glacées et sorbets proposés. Aurélia choisit citron, Dany de la vanille et de la fraise alors que Ludivine préféra miel et caramel. Elles dégustèrent leur glace tranquillement en papotant. C'est Mû qui vint les chercher. Il regarda la montagne d'achats, évita de poser des questions et téléporta tout et tous au palais. Les filles se débrouilleraient pour faire leur tri. À sa grande surprise, elles ne furent pas longues à récupérer ce qui était à elles. Elles demandèrent avec un grand sourire au chevalier du Bélier de les emmener dans leur temple respectif. Il s'exécuta, il se voyait mal dire non. Il fut content quand il vit que la blonde n'avait pas autant de chose que ses deux amies. Il se rappelait de son cri d'horreur en voyant la crise et ceux plutôt en colère dans la chambre et le salon.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Chacune rangea rapidement, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire demain. Et ils se rejoignirent pour dîner au réfectoire.

**OoO**

Le Verseau regarda son réveil, l'arrêta rapidement avant qu'il ne sonne. À côté, la jeune femme dormait encore. Cinq heures du matin, il prit rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. La brune ouvrit les yeux sourit et attendit le bruit de la porte d'entrer pour se lever elle fonça se préparer, enfila un vieux tee- shit et attaqua à déplacer les quelques meubles.

Mû se réveilla à son tour. Il regarda autour de lui, se demanda un instant où il pouvait être et se rappela que la blonde l'avait forcé la veille à ranger le bordel qui encombrait sa chambre à coucher. Blonde qui avait prit le Bélier pour un nounours. À demi allongée sur lui, elle dormait et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et se contorsionna pour pouvoir d'échapper sans la réveiller. Il entendit un gémissement, la regarda quelques minutes et, comme elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, en conclut qu'elle dormait toujours. Il se leva, fila dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et partit voir Aldébaran qui, la veille, lui avait demandé de passer chez lui.

Quand Ludivine n'entendit plus de bruit, se demanda un long moment si elle devait se lever ou rester au chaud. Maintenant réveillée, elle se dit que devrait mieux se lever tout de suite ou elle n'arriverait jamais à sortir du lit. Elle se redressa donc brusquement, courut comme si sa vie en dépendait dans la salle de bain et en ressortit réveillée. Elle fonça dans la chambre d'amis, déballa tout ce qu'elle avait acheté la veille et partit dans le salon. Elle le regarda un instant, pris son courage à deux mains et commença à bouger les meubles, avec bientôt l'aide de Kiki qui venait de se réveiller.

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, Saga préparait le petit-déjeuner en souriant à sa dulcinée.

**Saga : Tu as acheté quoi ?**

**Dany : Quelques broutilles. Il m'a semblée que la fête de Kanon a fait des dégâts.**

**Saga : Pour ici ?**

**Dany : Oui, si tu veux bien.**

**Saga : Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**Dany : Je t'adore.**

Elle se jeta dans les bras du chevalier, ils échangèrent un long baiser et partirent ouvrir les paquets. Il regarda sidéré les divers objets, il n'avait jamais vu ça, noël en été. Et mieux. Ils commencèrent à deux à enlever les choses usagées et partiellement détruite par Kanon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mû, Aldébaran, Camus, Milo, Shun et Hyoga étaient partis aux arènes. Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient pour maintenir leur forme, d'autres chevaliers venaient se joindre à eux. Mû, qui affrontait le Taureau, s'étonna que Kiki ne soit pas venu les rejoindre. Tel qu'il était, il était sans doute resté au lit, profitant de la présence de la blonde. Toutefois, c'était étonnant que Saga ne soit pas descendu, son frère étant parmi eux. Il ne ratait qu'exceptionnellement les entraînements.

Avec les nombreux affrontements, le temps avait vite passé. L'après-midi s'étirait vers sa fin. Après de dernières passes d'arme, chacun reprit la route de son chez-soi. Le Bélier raccompagna ses amis derrière son temple et rentra dans la maison. Il arrive dans le salon. Il cru rentrer dans une autre dimension. Son salon n'était plus du tout le même. Des rideaux avaient été rajoutées aux fenêtres, des fleurs sur le buffet et la table basse, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté, un grand tapis par terre, quelques décorations sur les meubles, dont des photos, deux ou trois cadres sur le papier peint et une nouvelle disposition des meubles. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais c'était… différent. Trop différent par rapport à son ancien salon. Il resta statique devant la pièce jusqu'à ce que Kiki lui saute dessus.

**Kiki : Alors, ça te plait ??**

**Mû : C'est quoi ce délire ?**

**Kiki : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire avec le mal qu'on s'est donné !!**

**Mû : Elle est où ?**

**Ludi : Dans la cuisine, elle mange des drôles de trucs.**

Le gamin descendit des épaules de son maître, sur lesquelles il était monté, et le Bélier alla dans la cuisine bien propre maintenant. Il fit la blonde assise sur une chaise en train de grignoter un macaron vert, tout en lisant un bouquin. Le Bélier se mit derrière elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

**Mû : Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?**

**Ludi : Hygiène de l'assassin.**

**Mû : C'est gai.**

**Ludi : Gay ?**

**Mû : Ludi !**

**Ludi : Voui ??**

**Mû : Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de refaire mon salon ?**

**Ludi : Moi, pourquoi ? T'es pas content ?**

**Mû : Tu aurais dû me le dire, tu n'aurais pas déplacé les meubles toute seule.**

**Ludi : J'avais Kiki.**

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, Mû posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il en posa ensuite un sur ses lèvres et lui glissa un « J'aime beaucoup ».

Les autres avaient continué leur ascension. Le Verseau se demanda une énième fois pourquoi un garde le regardait de travers. Il aurait attaqué Saori qu'ils le regarderaient moins méchamment. Il devait se faire des idées ! Il arriva chez lui Milo, Hyoga et Shun sur ces tallons, il les salua et poussa la porte de sa demeure. Il devait être beaucoup plus fatigue que ce qu'il croyait, il avait dû se tromper de temple. Il ressortit, surprenant les autres, regarda le bâtiment qu'il venait de passer. Non le onzième temple.

**Milo : T'as un problème ?**

**Camus : Non.**

**Milo : Tu ressors de chez toi comme si tu étais rentré chez le voisin !**

Le Verseau se retrouva devant sa porte, hésita à ouvrir le battant. Une claque dans le dos du Scorpion le poussa en avant. Il retint son souffle, derrière lui il sentait la présence des deux bronzes. Tourna la poignée. Salon ? Son Salon ? Il resta immobile un instant et remarqua une forme au sol devant la petite table. Il avança vers elle. Aurélia ? Elle se tourna vers lui, lui sourit, elle avait une trace de peinture bleue sur le front, qui le fit sourire aussi. La pièce était plus chaude dans une teinte de jaune et d'orangé, son secrétaire avait reprit un coup de jeune ainsi que sa bibliothèque. Il réalisa que les deux meubles avaient quitté sa chambre et comprit mieux les regards outrés des gardes, de quoi le faire passer pour un esclavagiste. À l'entrée, un meuble portait des fleurs. La cuisine avait prit un air champêtre.

**Milo : Whoua ça change !!!**

**Shun : C'est plus accueillant !**

**Camus : Merci.**

**Hyoga : C'est que c'était un peu …**

**Aurélia : Spartiate.**

**Milo : On vous laisse !**

**Camus : La chambre aussi ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, aussi.**

Il se dirigea vers les lieux. Le blanc avait fait place à une harmonie de bleu et d'argent, même les vieux meubles avaient pris la teinte, de grands rideaux bleu nuit encadraient le lit, une lampe de chevet ressemblait à un bouquet de lumière à tiges métalliques.

Il détailla la brune. Elle semblait fourbue, sa tenue était tachée de toutes les couleurs qu'elle avait utilisées. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand il réalisa qu'il était poussiéreux. Elle rit avait du penser la même chose.

**Aurélia : Vas-y. Moi, je finis de ranger.**

**Camus : Tu es sûre, je peux t'aider ?**

**Aurélia : Non, c'est bon.**

Après quelque minute, il ressortit de la salle d'eau.

Camus : Ma douce ? Le truc vert ? C'est pas pour les casseroles ?

Aurélia : Oui, mais ça lave bien les nunuches aussi.

Le chevalier rit. Décidément, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres.

**OoO**

**Saga : Enfin, c'est fini !**

**Dany : Oui.**

**Saga : C'est vraiment mieux mais tu dois être fatiguée ?**

**Dany : Un p'tit peu.**

**Saga : Tu vas te rafraîchir ? On va dîner dehors.**

**Dany : Mm !**

**Saga : En amoureux avec des fleurs et des bougies.**

**Dany : T'es vraiment parfait… Je reviens vite.**

**Saga : Et une soirée tendre ?**

**Dany : Romantique**

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, après un joli ressortant, ils firent quelque pas enlacés au bord de mer et rentrèrent chez le Gémeau.

**OoO**

Quand elle se promenait avec Camus dans le domaine, la brune avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression d'un regard hostile. Elle s'était dit quelle devait se faire des idées. Le Verseau, lui, ne s'en apercevait pas. Elle regrimpait vers le 13e temple lorsqu'elle surprit une jeune femme de taille moyenne, élancée, elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée, une poitrine généreuse, des yeux verts pétillants et une longue chevelure nuit aux reflets bleutés qui fouillait dans sa chambre à elle. Elle remit sa mauvaise humeur, prête a dire ses quatre vérité à la fille.

**Aurélia : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?**

**Alicia : Alicia, et toi ?**

**Aurélia : Pourquoi tu fouilles ma chambre ?**

**Alicia : Pourquoi tu me l'as pris ?**

**Aurélia : Vraiment, il semblait plutôt libre ? **

**Alicia : Il est à moi !**

**Aurélia : Je pense que c'est à lui qu'il faut l'apprendre.**

**Alicia : Je ne peux pas le voir, il est toujours occupé avec toi !**

**Aurélia : Je ne lui prends pas tout son temps.**

**Alicia : Ou sinon, il est avec Milo ! Je ne peux pas le voir, celui-là !**

**Aurélia : Camus est assez grand pour se débrouiller.**

**Alicia : Si je peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passera lorsque le Grand Pope apprendra qu'il m'a forcée !**

**Aurélia : C'est parfaitement faux.**

**Alicia : Hé oui, ton Camus adoré m'a violée ! **

La brune sentit la colère monter en elle, une gifle partie envoyant la fille au sol. Dohko et Sion, qui passaient à proximité, virent de loin les deux femmes en venir aux mains. La française avait tenté d'étouffer son adversaire pendant que l'autre refermait sa prise sur la gorge de sa rivale. Les deux vétérans se jetèrent dans la mêlée tentant de faire lâcher les combattantes. La blonde était aussi venue prêter main forte à son amie. Dohko essayait de séparer les deux autres qui avaient décidé de s'entre tuer ! Sion, qui avait pris des distances avec la blonde, en attrapa une, la Balance l'autre, après de derniers efforts, ils arrivèrent à les décrocher l'une de l'autre. Dohko regarda la main de Sion qui portait une belle morsure, Sion l'avant-bras de son ami qui avait une longue griffure.

**Sion : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!**

**Ludi : Rien du tout.**

**Dohko : Que s'est-il passé ?**

Les deux filles restaient muettes, se fusillant du regard. Elles n'étaient pas encore calmées. Sion soupira. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rein obtenir d'elles, il dit à Dohko de lâcher la jeune femme qu'il tenait et les menaça toutes les deux, si jamais elles recommençaient.

**Sion : Aurélia ?**

**Aurélia : Je suis navrée. La prochaine fois, j'agirai avec plus de discernement.**

Sur ce, elle quitta les lieux.

**Sion : Je rêve ou elle vient de dire qu'elle aurait dû être plus discrète ?**

**Dohko : Et oui, des fille si gentilles, elle cache bien leurs griffes.**

**Sion : Et leurs dents ! **

**Dohko : Des vrais chats !**

Aurélia fonçait dans les couloirs, la blonde sur ses talons. Celle-ci était inquiète pour son amie, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. La brune entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Ludivine resta devant la porte. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû se maintenir à la hauteur d'Aurélia, elle aurait pu la voir.

**Aurélia : Ludi ? Tu peux entrer, je mords pas.**

**Ludi : Bah, peut-être que tu veux être toute seule.**

**Aurélia : Non ? Je t'en prie.**

La blonde entra dans la chambre. Aurélia était sur le lit, elle ne semblait plus tellement en colère mais Ludi sentait qu'elle n'était pas encore calmée.

**Ludi : Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.**

**Aurélia : Quoi, sortir un ouvrage ? Une vraie occupation de flemmarde.**

**Ludi : Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**Aurélia : Si elle s'en était prise à Mû, t'aurais fait quoi ?**

**Ludi : Ça dépend dans quel sens. Elle t'a dis quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Que Camus l'avait violée.**

**Ludi : Et elle te croit assez idiote pour croire ça ?**

**Aurélia : Non, mais je supporte pas le chantage. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attachée à mon Verseau.**

**Ludi : Ça lui fera les pieds.**

**Aurélia : Oui, na ! **

**Ludi : J'ai mordu Sion !**

**Aurélia : J'ai griffé Dohko !**

**Ludi et Aurélia : Deux chipies.**

**Ludi : Et fières de l'être. Je me demande comment elle va s'en sortir, l'autre.**

**Aurélia : Tu crois que Sion va en parler aux autres ?**

**Ludi : J'espère pas ! Quelle tête ils vont faire…**

Milo attendit que la voix soit libre pour sortir de derrière une colonel. Il se posta devant la fille, avec un geste menaçant. Elle avait une belle marque sur le cou et pas mal de griffures.

Milo : Alors, ma jolie ? On a failli se faire étrangler par la copine à Camus ? T'as de la chance, avec moi, tu respirerais plus. Quel dommage que vous ayez été dérangées. Un mot et c'est le dernier compris ?

Il regarda la chevelure noire disparaître, pensa « Mon camus, tu pourrais éviter les filles à problèmes » . Mais en même temps, il se dit qu'il était un mec à problème. Avec le petit scandale qu'il avait fais avec Ludivine, il se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment mieux. Mais jamais il n'aurait inventé un mensonge aussi douteux.

La blonde et la brune avait passé le reste du temps ensemble, penchée sur leur ouvrage. Ludi avait suivi les conseils de son amie et finalement trouvait ça pratique. Pour les spectateurs ça semblait super compliqué et décourageait à déranger. Le Verseau entra, Ludi fixa ses fuseaux, se dit qu'il valait mieux battre en retraire. En plus, Mû était à la porte. Aurélia continua quelque minutes, croisant et recroisant les petites quenouilles sur son métier.

Elle fixa les fils, ferma ses épingles. Et leva le nez de son travail.

**Camus : Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?**

**Aurélia : Rien, rien d'important.**

**Camus : J'apprends que tu …**

**Aurélia : …**

**Camus : Pourquoi ?**

**Aurélia : Rien, un différant musical.**

**Camus : Musical ?**

Il sonda rapidement ses pensées

**Aurélia « en pensé » : 105, 107, 110,117, 120, 130,140, 150,155, 160,165, 180.**

**Camus « en pensé » : C'est quoi ça ? Un code ?**

**Camus : Ok, je reviens.**

**OoO**

**Camus : Pascal ?**

**Pascal : Hmoui ? **

**Camus : C'est quoi ces chiffres ? (il les griffonne)**

**Pascal : La futée ! Tu voulais lire ses pensées ?**

**Camus : Et oui.**

**Pascal : Tu t'es fais avoir.**

**Camus : Avoir ?**

**Pascal : C'est la cuisson du sucre, je savais pas qu'elle le savait par cœur.**

**Camus : Pourquoi elle se battrait avec une fille ?**

**Pascal : A cause de son frangin. Barnabé ? T'as eu un problème avec une fille ?**

**Barnabé : Non. Elle est vivante, et puis une strangulation, c'est pas pour moi.**

**Camus : Comment ?**

**Barnabé : Je l'imagine plus lui arracher les yeux et le cœur et les cuisiner pour le chien.**

**Pascal : Bon, donc, c'est toi le responsable.**

**Camus : Merci c'est réconfortant. (en pensé) quelle famille...**

**OoO**

Mû, le bras autour des épaules de la blonde, marchait sans parler. Il avait entendu des rumeurs et, en allant voir Sion, il avait pu admirer la jolie trace de dents que la française avait laissée sur la peau claire. Sion paraissait préoccupé, mais il ne savait pas qu'en fait, son maître cherchait une excuse à sortir quand Shaka lui demanderait le soir même d'où venait la morsure.

**Ludi : Y'a des rumeurs ?**

**Mû : Aurélia s'est battue avec une femme, on ne sait pas pourquoi, et tu t'es battue aussi. Sion m'a montré sa morsure. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**Ludi : Je l'ai défendue. Tu me tapes si je te dis que je savais pas ce qu'il se passait ?**

**Mû : Pourquoi pas ? Tu mérites une fessée.**

**Ludi : J'ai rien fait de mal. C'est l'autre conne qui a fait du mal.**

**Mû : On ne s'occupe pas des affaires d'autrui.**

**Ludi : Désolée, mais les affaires de grande sœur sont les miennes. Sion n'est pas mort, de toute façon. J'ai pas la rage.**

La blonde fit un grand sourire au chevalier qui soupira. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et ils sortirent du temple.

C'était le soir, il ne devait pas être loin de huit heures et demi. Mû entra dans son salon et regarda la pièce qui avait changé depuis que la blonde s'était mise dans la tête de le décorer. C'était également plus propre, Mû n'était pas fan du ménage. La blonde non plus, il avait pu quand même le remarquer, mais elle tenait à un minimum de propreté. Il donna quelques dernière instructions à Kiki qui allait passer la nuit seul et il sortit de ses appartements. Il voulut commencer à monter les marches pour chercher la blonde mais, trop tard, il la vit descendre les escaliers, les talons de ses bottines tapant sur les marches de pierre. Il soupira en souriant

**Mû : Tu aurais dû m'attendre.**

**Ludi : Je peux bien descendre des escaliers ! On va où ??**

**Mû : Au restaurant.**

**Ludi : Quoi comme restaurant ?**

**Mû : Secret.**

Il lui prit la main et ils disparurent du temple du Bélier. Ils atterrirent dans une rue, marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant un restaurant chinois. Ludi sauta de joie, Mû avait visé juste. Ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement, un asiatique les accueillit et les emmena à une table pour deux. Il revint et leur donna les cartes. Ils prirent commande et attendirent patiemment que le serveur viennent leur apporter leurs assiettes.

Les amoureux restèrent un long moment à table. Mû mangeait rarement chinois et Ludi n'allait pas souvent au restaurant, ses parents prenant les mets chez le traiteur. Quand Mû régla l'addition, il ne devait pas être loin de dix heures. Ils quittèrent l'établissement main dans la main.

Mû : Je te raccompagne dans ta chambre ou tu veux qu'on aille à Jamir ?

Ludi : On va à Jamir ! Ça te dérange pas, au moins ?

Mû : Si je te le propose.

Ils marchèrent peu et disparurent dans la foule de la rue. Quand la blonde rouvrit les yeux, elle marchait vers la tour de Jamir. Il faisait plus froid, un frisson lui donna la chair de poule. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le sous-sol où il faisait déjà plus chaud. Un feu était allumé, Mû avait déjà prévu emmener la française dans son domaine. Il la fit asseoir sur les coussins devant la cheminée. Il s'installa près d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne resta pas longtemps assise, le Bélier l'allongea sur les coussins et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise sombre.

Le français tourna la tête vers sa voisine qui lisait, sourit se doutant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'elle qu'avant sur l'incident. Au fond, c'était amusant de penser que les deux petits bouts de femme avaient blessé les vétérans de la dernière guerre. Le chaton sur Aurélia semblait réclamer quelque chose et mordit la main de sa maîtresse qui se redressa un peu.

Aurélia : Nounours, t'es sage ou maman, elle te mord aussi.

Le chevalier, amusé, la plaqua contre le matelas.

**Camus : Tu me mords aussi ? Je croyais que tu griffais ?**

**Aurélia : Ca dépend pour qui.**

**Camus : Donc tu griffes,**

**Aurélia : Qui te dit que je préfère pas mordre ?**

**Camus : T'as griffé Dohko, pas mordu.**

**Aurélia : Qui te dit que je mords pas mes amants ? Dans un certain livre, il y a un chapitre très intéressant sur les morsures. **

Elle se redressa un peu et appuya ses lèvres contre son cou, mordillant sa chair.

**Camus : Si t'avais mordu, Dohko je serais jaloux.**

**Aurélia : J'ai juste fais mes griffes sur son bras. Et puis, qui me dit qu'il est pas plein de microbe ? Je ne mords pas n'importe quoi.**

Il tressaillit en sentant pour la première fois le bout de ses ongles effleurer sa colonne. Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme et pensa à une autre occupation pendant que le livre tombait au sol.

Au matin il avait oublié ses préoccupations et commença sa journée à son habitude. Il descendit aux arènes. Certains venaient d'arriver, Milo avança vers lui comme souvent ces temps-ci. Milo était toujours dans les parages, ce qui le gênait assez. Il se demanda pourquoi sa chère et tendre plaidait discrètement la cause du Scorpion. Il le connaissait assez pour douter de ses sentiments et n'avait pas l'envie d'en faire les frais. Il se remémora la chambre d'hôtel, leur baiser, la promiscuité. Décidément, tout ce qu'il avait lu sur eux deux avait dû fausser son jugement. Le trouble des écrits, l'excitation d'un instant, pas plus. Sans y prêter attention, il s'était éloigné des autres. Il regarda le mur de pierre près de lui. Il se retrouva contre le Scorpion, profitant de son inattention pour l'embrasser. Des main remontèrent et glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, mais pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Des Cosmos se dirigeaient vers eux et Milo s'éloigna légèrement, comme s'ils discutaient ensemble.

**OoO**

Ludi ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle s'était réveillée quand sa bouillotte était partie elle ne savait où. Elle chercha, sans réfléchir, son réveil des yeux et se souvint qu'elle était à Jamir et non dans sa chambre. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir l'heure et se dit qu'elle devrait en offrir un à Mû. En parlant de Bélier, elle l'entendit donner un petit coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle ne se redressa pas, écouta le bruit d'un plateau qu'on pose sur une table de chevet et le bruit des draps qui se froissent sous le poids d'un corps. Le tibétain, caressa les cheveux blonds, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui glissa un « bonjour » dans l'oreille. La blonde se retourna alors et réclama un câlin avec un sourire. Câlin qu'il n'hésita pas à lui donner. Après un dernier baiser sur le front, il cala la jeune fille entre ses cuisses et posa le plateau sur leurs jambes. Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner, s'habillèrent et retournèrent au Sanctuaire.

Après une petite matinée d'entraînement, le Verseau remonta chez lui se changer avant de grimper au grand temple rejoindre les filles. Pascal était partit bricoler sa voiture, Ludi lisait un manga et la brune avait le nez dans son ouvrage. Il faisait vraiment chaud, la journée avait pris un tour orageux et on suffoquait littéralement. Milo débarqua chez les filles en coup de vent.

**Milo : Les filles, on descend à la mer ?**

La brune et la blonde s'interrogèrent et acceptèrent. Le verseau ne put que les suivre. Ils descendirent les innombrables marches, la petite troupe grossissant à vue d'œil. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la crique habituelle et découvrirent que d'autres l'occupaient déjà. Ils partirent du côté vide, posèrent leur affaires. Il faisait plus frais l'air marin. Chacun se dévêtit, Kanon et Aiolia se jetèrent à l'eau. Ludi les suivit sans attendre Mû qui la regarda rentrer dans la mer et nager vers les deux garçons. Elle s'accrocha à Aiolia et voulut le couler, mais il était aussi bon nageur et elle se retrouva bientôt la tête sous l'eau. Mu souleva par télékinésie sa fiancée au dessus de l'eau et la reposa prés de lui. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle voulait et fit une moue en se retrouvant dans l'eau . Elle sauta sur le Bélier qui faillit boire la tasse. Et la ramena dans les airs, le temps retrouver son équilibre.

Aphrodite prenait le soleil avec DM qui lui envoyait de l'eau pour l'embêter. Shura, à côté de lui, lisait un bouquin, ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une éclaboussure rata sa cible le mouilla, il rangea son livre pour se jeter sur le crabe. Ils roulèrent sur le sable sous les rires du suédois. Shura bloqua son italien sur le sable et emprisonna ses lèvres. Certains les regardèrent avec envie, le Scorpion pensa au goût des baisers du français et Shaka qu'il aimerait aussi être dans les bras de son pope. En parlant du Pope, il le vit se lever et marcher vers le mer avec Dohko. Shaka eut envie de le rejoindre. Aphrodite se leva à son tour pour rejoindre Kanon, la Vierge le suivit.

Sion s'éloigna du groupe, faisant un geste discret au blond de le suivre derrière un amas rocheux. Quand ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Shaka réclama un baiser. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Les mains de l'ancien bélier glissèrent sur les hanches de son amour. Les doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique du maillot. Shaka se sentit gêné. Il n'était jamais à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Pourtant, il se laissa faire. L'eau montait à leurs épaules. Il se blottit contre Sion qui le caressait, il tendit les lèvres demandant un autre baiser.

Le Bélier prit possession de sa bouche, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres rosés de son amant. Shaka ferma les yeux sous une caresse plus intime, se sera un peu plus contre lui. Sion sentit les doigts fins du blond se glisser dans ses cheveux mouillés alors qu'il parcourait son dos frissonnant d'une main et ses fesses de l'autre. Le maillot du blond glissa sur ses jambes, les attouchements se firent plus précis, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Le Bélier lui embrassait le cou, mordilla la peau, caressant cet orifice étroit, dans lequel il inséra son doigt.

La Vierge noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, et enfoui son visage dans la chevelure verte. Sion continua de le préparer sans brusquerie. Il n'aimait pas quand c'était violent, Shaka encore moins. Il lui glissa quelques mots d'amour dans l'oreille, et entra lentement en lui. Les jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui, des soupirs montèrent à son oreille. Ses va-et-vient étaient lents au début, mais ils furent plus rapide, le désir et le plaisir augmentant à chaque coup de rein. Ils se libèrent dans un dernier souffle, plaqué l'un contre l'autre, se laissant ballotter par les flots.

Sur la plage, les plus jeunes couraient derrières un ballon, deux équipes s'affrontant dans la plus grande des pagailles, avec du sable qui volait et des éclaboussures. Seiya glissa pour faire un tacle au Sagittaire, qui passa la balle et se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Seiya attrapa la main tendu et tira le grec, qui tomba sur lui.

**Aioros : Seiya !!**

**Seiya : Bah quoi ?**

Pégase l'embrassa et ils se relevèrent, Seiya tout content et Aioros gêné.

**Aioros : Garnement ! Et si on rentrait chez moi ?**

**Seiya : Chez toi ?**

**Aioros : Oui ! À moins que t'ai peur de moi ?**

**Seiya : Et pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ?**

**DM : Parce qu'il pourrait te manger.**

**Seiya : Tu dis n'importe quoi ! On y va ?**

**Aioros : On est parti.**

Pégase prit ses affaires, Aioros les siennes et ils partirent. Le Sagittaire enserra les épaules de Seiya qui glissa son bras dans le dos du grec. Ils regagnèrent le neuvième temple, Aioros embrassa le japonais et ils s'affalèrent enlacé sur le canapé.

Kanon avait quitté la mer et s'était allongé sur la plage. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de lui sauter dessus pour le couler, Aiolia s'y était mis aussi. Il avait fermé les yeux, écoutant les voix et les cris venant de la mer.

**Aphrodite : Alors, mon cœur, on fait bronzette ?**

**Kanon : Tu préfères les corps blancs ?**

**Aphrodite : Non, pas spécialement.**

Le Gémeaux rouvrit les yeux et regarda Aphrodite qui s'était penché sur lui. Le suédois se retourna et prit un tube de crème solaire. Il lui fit signe de se retourner, Kanon s'exécuta et referma les yeux en sentant les mains fines aller et venir sur son dos, retraçant certaines de ses cicatrices. Le massage dura quelques minutes, puis le suédois se pencha vers Kanon, embrassa son cou, lui caressa la nuque.

Aphrodite : J'ai fini avec le dos. Tu te retournes ?

Il sourit et se retourna. Aphrodite reprit de la crème et l'étala sur le torse du Gémeaux. Il redressait les muscles de sa poitrine, passait sur les tétons. Leur regard ne se lâchait pas, Aphrodite n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses mains pour voir que ce qu'il faisait à son amant lui faisait du bien. Un peu trop, même, ses yeux bleus brillaient. Kanon sourit, passa une main derrière la tête du Poisson et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Aphrodite répondit joyeusement au baiser, à demi allongé sur Kanon qui caressait le dos blanc du suédois.

**Kanon : On devrait s'en aller, tu ne crois pas ?**

**Aphrodite : Et où veux-tu m'emmener ?**

**Kanon : Quelque part.**

Ils se téléportèrent.

Camus avait essayé de nager mais entre la blonde qui jouait, et heu Sion et Shaka qui semblaient vouloir être seuls, il avait du mal à se trouver une place. Aphrodite et Kanon était absorbé par un massage sensuel. En plus, où qu'il aille, Milo le suivait de près. En y regardant mieux, un grand nombre de couples s'était formé, et cela encourageait le Scorpion. Il avait voulu s'allonger au soleil et avait failli s'étrangler en sentant les mains de Milo sur son dos. Il s'était relevé précipitamment, fuyant les avances du Scorpion. Il se dit qu'ils avaient tous perdu la tête.

Il chercha où était la brune. Elle s'était mise à l'écart à l'ombre pour lire. Il se dirigea vers elle, se disant que Milo n'oserait pas s'il était ensemble. Mais Aurélia n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre sa lecture. Il se douta que lui enlever l'ouvrage ne servirait à rien. Il choisit donc de soulever la brune et de l'asseoir sur lui, elle offrait comme un bouclier une protection sûre.

Elle se contenta de raller d'être soulevée comme une poupée, elle n'était pas une Barbie ! Et se reprit où elle en était. Un Milo trempé arriva près d'eux, quelques gouttelettes tombèrent sur le papier, un regard noir partit sur l'intrus, et le fâcheux se contenta de s'asseoir sur le sable au plus grand soulagement du Verseau.

Il devait ne devait pas être loin de huit heures quand les chevaliers se rejoignirent au treizième temple. Une fois encore, ils étaient de sortie : Sion avait réservé une longue table dans un restaurant chinois où ils allaient dîner. Les filles étaient encore dans leurs chambres, les hommes se demandaient pourquoi les demoiselles avaient besoin de rester aussi longtemps dans une salle de bain pour se changer. Mû quitta le groupe, fonça dans les couloirs, frappa à la porte de la blonde et entra. Elle était sur son lit en train de lire. Il s'en doutait, elle était déjà prête depuis un moment.

Mû : C'est l'heure.

Elle posa son livre et se leva. Pour changer, elle avait mis un pantalon et une chemise sombre. Elle frappa aux portes d'Aurélia et Dany qui sortirent, prêtes également. Ils rejoignirent les autres et partirent au restaurant. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde. Le serveur les emmena aux tables qu'ils avaient réservés. La blonde s'installa entre Mû et Kanon, Dany entre Saga et Aldébaran alors qu'Aurélia se retrouvait entre son fiancé et Camus. Celui-ci vit avec horreur Milo s'installer à côté de lui. La brune compatissante glissa sa main dans celle de son amant. Le serveur tendit les cartes qu'elle prit, elle, de la main gauche, la blonde compulsait le menu avec Mû, Dany dévorait des yeux son Gémeau à elle et d'autres discutaient. On leur apporta des apéritifs, Pascal réclama un cendrier et citer sa commande à sa fiancée.

**Pascal : Tu te souviens de tout ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, chéri.**

Un petit peu plus tard, le serveur revint et prit les commandes, notant tout sur son calepin. Il repartit, puis retourna plus tard à cette longue table avec des assiettes dans les mains.

**Aurélia : Je retiens parce qu'il va oublier et on est bon pour cinq minutes de relecture du menu.**

**Ludi : Mais c'est pas vrai ça, pauvre petit homme perdu !**

**Pascal : Ça sert à ça une femme, Non ?**

Le serveur tiqua en prenant la commande du français deux entrées, et deux plats, ce qui fit changer Aldébaran d'idée et fit pareil. Il fit son tour de la table et des commandes pour retrouver quoi pour qui. Bientôt, tout le monde fut servit et ils commencèrent à manger. Le Verseau continuant à tenir la main de la brune dans la sienne. Pascal la vit tenir sa fourchette de sa main gauche et sourit.

**Pascal : Camus, tu lui rends sa main ?**

**Aurélia : C'est pas grave, je me débrouille très bien avec la gauche.**

**Pascal : Et si moi, je veux la gauche ? Tu fais quoi ?**

**Aurélia : T'exagères.**

En face, Dany riait des deux hommes qui se chamaillaient la brune. Ludi bataillait avec les baguettes voulant essayer de s'en servir. Le serveur revint, enlevant les premières assiettes. Le gémeau embrassait sa compagne, Mû avait attiré sa compagne dans ses bras. Le temps entre les plats s'étirait et les messieurs étaient partis aux toilettes, laissant leur dame se rapprocher et papoter. Milo vit une occasion de rester avec Camus le suivit discrètement et le serra dans ses bras. Pascal entra quelques secondes plus tard, mettant fin à l'étreinte.

**Ludi : Tu les assistes pas un peu trop, tes hommes ?**

**Aurélia : Un peu…**

**Ludi : Tu parles, Barnabé sait même pas où sont rangées les petites cuillères.**

**Dany : Ils sont grands, tu sais, ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul.**

**Aurélia : Tu crois ? Pascal oui, Camus aussi forcément, il a souvent été seul, mais mon Barnabé ?**

**Ludi : Ton Barnabé ? **

**Dany : Ça fait mère poule.**

**Ludi : Un gamin qui a passé l'âge. Et en parlant de gamin, Camus et Milo jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris.**

**Dany : Milo est fou de Camus et Camus fuit.**

**Aurélia : Nos hommes qui reviennent.**

**Ludi : Oui, mon Mû.**

Les plat suivants allaient être servis, chacun reprit sa place, déjà que le serveur avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas, savourèrent leur café et continuaient leur bavardage. Quand le patron offrit le saké, les plus sages voulurent décliner mais l'asiatique avait de bon argument pour les forcer à accepter.

**Ludi : Sont beaux, les verres !**

**Aurélia : Tu devrais regarder au fond.**

Ce que fit la blonde, se demandant pourquoi. Au fond du verre, un bel apollon nu affichait son sourire. Elle rosit et détailla mieux l'image.

Les messieurs firent un effort pour avaler le liquide transparent, Dany vida le sien et Ludi trouva ça très fort. Pascal lui échangea discrètement le verre vide de sa brune contre son plein. Ils restèrent un bon moment, le temps que tous aient fini, mais le patron remit une tournée à leur désespoir. Le serveur refit le tour des verres, se dit que son chef perdait la tête et avait mit une femme nue à une dame. Les clients portèrent à leurs lèvres l'alcool. Certains le burent sans soucis, d'autres firent une belle grimace, dont la blonde qui ne courrait déjà pas après l'alcool et Camus qui trouvait ça trop fort.

Au bout de la table, les plus bruyants jouaient avec leur verre, commentant les filles qu'ils y voyaient. Shura et DM se chamaillait en échangeant leur verre et leur avis. Le Verseau regarda pascal ré inverser les verres, tenté d'en faire autant mais par solidarité avec petite amie qui devait en boire quatre, il but le second. Milo aurait eut envie de refaire une tentative d'approche, mais évitait en public. Enfin, le groupe s'ébranla et sortit de la salle.

**Aurélia : Milo, tu m'accompagne acheter des clopes.**

**Milo : Ha … Je viens.**

Camus vit avec soulagement le Scorpion s'éloigner et rentra avec Pascal. Il déposa le français au temple du haut et redescendit chez lui. L'aura de Milo apparut chez lui un instant et Aurélia poussa la porte de l'appartement. Il détailla la petite robe noire, apprécia le décolleté en « V », et rencontra un regard un peu trop sérieux. Il se demanda lequel des deux avaient le plus bu et se dit qu'il ne couperait pas aux questions de la brune. Il se douta du sujet qu'il trouvait assez embarrassant. Ils s'installèrent tendrement dans le canapé.

Après plusieurs minutes d'interrogation à mi-mot, la brune commençait à cerner le problème. Elle bénit le chinois d'être aussi prodigue de son alcool. Son amour n'avait rien contre Milo, bien, mais contre la suite. Il avait viré à l'écrevisse, laissant entendre qu'il n'avait jamais tenté ça avec les filles qui l'accepter dans leur lit. Et que l'idée d'expérimenter cet acte plutôt douloureux le refroidissait. Elle se demanda d'où venait ses sources, pourquoi forcement douloureux.

Elle hésita à argumenter sur un sujet sensible. Embrassa son amant sur les lèvres et défit sa chemise. Le chevalier frissonnait sous ses doigts et ils regagnèrent la chambre. Elle joua un peu avec les boutons du pantalon et finit de le dévêtir. S'amusa à le faire brûler de désir, vit courir sa langue sur sa chair pâle, et arriva à l'endroit stratégique. Le caressa de ses lèvres pendant que ses doigts s'égaraient. Il soupira, gémit, se cambra mais se laissa faire. Il gémit quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, tenta de résister au plaisir qui montait trop vite. Dans un dernier cri, il abandonna, et jouit. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre à reprendre leur souffle et la belle le dirigea vers la douche.

Il avait un peu repris ses esprits quand il s'était recouché. Il l'embrassait quand il sentit un regard sur eux. Milo, en face du lit, se rapprochait. Un simple peignoir sur lui, peignoir qu'il fit chuter à terre avant de se pencher sur le couple. Il prit les lèvres du Verseau, et s'installa contre son corps si excitant. Camus se demanda à qui étaient les mains qui le caressaient.

Elles se croisaient en gestes affolants. Les baisers s'alternaient entre le Scorpion et la brune, perdu entre ses deux amants qui s'occupaient de lui. Il ferma les yeux, savourant les doux contacts, quand il lui sembla que quelque chose manquait, un mouvement sur le matelas, Aurélia qui se relevait.

Elle regarda les deux garçons qui se caressaient. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, et entama sa retraite. Elle se maudit en se retrouvant plaquée dos au matelas une main enserrant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle se demanda quoi faire, coincée par deux chevaliers d'or éméché, un encore avec beaucoup de persuasion, mais deux. Elle pensa danger, mais ne put rien faire d'autre, sa fuite étant compromise.

Les mains du Verseau parcoururent son corps. Elle regretta qu'il fut si doué, et savait si bien ce qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure marine, sentant les lèvres de Camus sur un sein. Rapidement, ils partirent dans un voluptueux corps à corps à trois, les gémissements se faisant cris. Les attouchements plus audacieux, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, et poursuivrent leur éreinte une bonne partie de la nuit.

**OoO**

Les chevaliers d'or montaient les escaliers. Certains rentraient chez eux au passage. Ludi et Mû s'arrêtèrent au premier temple, Saga et Dany au troisième, Kanon continua à monter en tenant la main du Poisson. Shura et Masque de Mort dirent « Bonne nuit » aux autres au quatrième temple. Une fois dans les appartements du Cancer, Shura alluma la lumière dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant.

**Shura : Je suis crevé.**

**DM : C'est la plage qui t'a fatigué ?**

L'italien s'assit à côté du Capricorne, posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé, invitant Shura à venir contre lui. L'espagnol posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Masque de Mort.

**Shura : J'ai trop mangé. Et l'alcool un peu fort.**

**DM: L'alcool était bon.**

**Shura : Tu es un bon buveur !**

**DM : Seulement pour boire ?**

**Shura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

L'espagnol lui fit un sourire tendre et l'embrassa. DeathMask le prit dans ses bras, sa main sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Il fit basculer son amant sur le canapé, se couchant sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Shura. Celui-ci s'occupait de sa bouche, refusant de se séparer des lèvres chaudes de l'italien. Il retira comme il put la chemise de son italien, se retenant de la déchirer. DeathMask décolla ses lèvres de la bouche tentante de son amant pour embrasser les tétons dressés, les lécher, les suçoter, apportant des frissons de plaisirs au Capricorne. Le Cancer caressait la peau soyeuse de Shura qui poussait des soupirs d'aise. Ses joues avaient rosies, elles prirent une teinte rouge quand il sentit une main baladeuse masser la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon.

**DM : J'ai envie de toi.**

Masque de Mort déposa un baiser sur son épaule, son cou, sa mâchoire puis sa joue.

**Shura : Tu m'aimes.**

**DM : Tu en doutes ?**

Shura sourit et attrapa à nouveau les lèvres de son amant qui fondait sous ce baiser trop fougueux. Il retira leurs pantalons et sous-vêtement. Il le prépara, puis se plaça entre ses jambes et le pénétra le plus lentement possible. Ces mouvements se firent rapide, le plaisir montant en eux par vagues. Ils ne retenaient pas leurs gémissements d'extase. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre.

Masque de Mort tomba sur Shura, reprenant son souffle. Fais l'amour à son espagnol était vraiment bon, il n'arrivait plus à imaginer le tromper. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était comblé. Le Capricorne pensait la même chose.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** T.

Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le soleil daigna se lever sur le domaine. Il chatouilla le trio endormi, un rayon de soleil arriva dans les yeux de la brune, qui émergea lentement. Elle bougea un peu, voulant s'extirpée de sous le Verseau. Le chevalier de glace se déplaça un peu, il ouvrit les yeux est tomba sur Milo qui baillait. Il se demanda se que faisait le Scorpion nu dans son lit, avec eux. Tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

**Camus : Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !**

**Milo : Ça se voit, non, je me réveille.**

Le Verseau regarda la fille s'étirer. Elle retourna aux hommes un regard surpris.

**Aurélia : Et c'est vous deux qui m'avez obligé à rester !**

**Camus : On a fait quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Trois adultes nus dans un lit ? T'as la réponse.**

**Milo : Je rêve, la seule qui se souvient, la seule sobre ?**

**Camus : C'est pas vrai ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, mais incapable de vous repousser.**

**Milo : Ha oui ?**

**Aurélia : À deux contre moi, je fais quoi ?**

Le Verseau se souvint de quelque détails, quelle pagaille.

**Milo : Une nuit torride et y a que toi qui t'en souviens, c'est pas juste.**

Le Scorpion jouait à chatouiller la brune. Camus regarda cet étrange tableau, plutôt excitant. Et l'embrassa.

**Camus : C'est vrai ça, très injuste.**

**Milo : Ha ?**

**Camus : J'ai envie de vous deux **

**Milo : Ha avec plaisir !**

**Aurélia : Hé !!!**

Camus la bâillonna de ses lèvres, et l'allongea sous lui. Milo caressait le dos du verseau, et elle capitula.

Isaac venait d'arriver au domaine. Dix heures, il venait de passer voir le Pope et espérait trouver son mentor. Il descendit au onzième temple, chercha la porte de l'habitation. Il se souvenait être venu ici enfant pendant son apprentissage. Il entra dans la premier pièce, il entendit du bruit dans un voisine, hésita et la poussa. Il blêmit devant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Son ancien maître assit avait une fille entre ses jambe très occupé pendant qu'il embrassait un autre homme. Il resta scié sur place, ne sachant où il était tombé. Camus et Milo croisèrent son regard et restèrent en suspens, pendant que la brune se relevait. Les deux golds rougirent, gênés. La fille lui jeta un regard noir et un « dehors » sans appel.

Elle leur sourit, Milo ré embrassa son verseau et elle reprit son occupation. Le Scorpion laissa tomber les lèvres, et descendit lui aussi vers l'entrejambe. Les deux bouches se disputèrent la virilité dressée qu'elles caressèrent de concert. Camus gémit au doux tableau des deux visages penché sur lui. Il tendit le bras ramena la brune vers son visage, l'embrassa passionnément. Et l'installa sur le dos, il invita Milo à partager, leurs lèvres et leurs mains goûtant en face l'un de l'autre les charmes féminin.

**Milo : Je veux plus.**

Les deux autres s'en amusèrent. Le verseau s'installa sur elle, frottant son sexe contre sa cuisse, en attendant son approbation. Il se glissa en elle, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bruns. La langue du Scorpion câlinait la petite entrée du jeune homme qui gémissait. Milo finit de le préparer et prit son amant. Il commença de légers mouvements en lui, qui se mit aussi a bouger, les faisant gémir de concert. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et se blottirent ensemble quelques instants.

**Milo : On continue !**

**Camus : Oui, encore.**

**Milo : Y a plein de possibilités à faire, mmm.**

**Camus : Ha ?**

**Milo : Je prends ta place !**

**Camus : C'est ma cop…**

**Milo : Méchant, partage un peu. Je peux toucher quand même ?**

**OoO**

_Vers 14 heures._

**Camus : Je crois qu'on à tout testé ?**

**Milo : Oui, enfin tout se qui me passe par la tête**

**Aurélia : Heu, on va pas y passer la journée, non plus.**

**Camus : Remarque, on n'est plus à quelques heures près.**

**Milo : Non, épuiser mes idées, à moins que… Je reviens.**

Le Scorpion se leva et sortit de la pièce.

**Milo : Isaac puisque, t'es encore là, tu viens participer ?**

**Camus : Milo !!!**

**Milo : Pourquoi !**

**Camus : Mais c'est un de…**

**Aurélia : Je recrute pas à la maternelle.**

**Milo : Ha, que de principes !**

**Aurélia : Aux lieux de dire des bêtises, va faire le café !**

**Camus : Un bisou contre un tee-shirt pour aller à la salle de bain.**

**Aurélia : T'exagères !**

**Camus : T'as qu'à pas oublier ton peignoir.**

La brune lui tira la langue et piqua un vêtement dans le placard. Elle enfila le haut et partie prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les garçons dans la cuisine. Le Verseau tendit une tasse.

**Milo : Pourquoi pour elle ?**

**Camus : C'est sa tasse, il est froid.**

**Milo : Berk, je te le laisse.**

**Aurélia : Merci. T'as perdu Isaac ?**

**Milo : Il a fuit, je comprends pas. Un plan à quatre c'était bien, non ? La prochaine fois, on demande à Pascal ?**

**Camus et Aurélia : Milo !**

**Aurélia : Zut, déjà ! Je me sauve, j'ai rendez-vous avec les filles. **

**Camus : Je vais un peu ranger.**

La brune grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au treizième temple, et embrassa rapidement son officiel et rejoignit les autres aux thermes. Elle arriva aux vestiaires, se déshabilla et rentra dans la grande pièce où barbotaient déjà Dany et Ludi. Elles saluèrent la nouvelle arrivante, lui firent la bise, et la brune rentra dans l'eau chaude.

**Ludi : Où t'étais passée ? On pensait que tu n'allais jamais venir.**

**Aurélia : J'étais… occupée.**

**Dany : Occupée, c'est-à-dire ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, occupée, grasse matinée.**

**Ludi : Jusqu'à 15 h ?**

**Aurélia : J'ai bien le droit, non ?**

**Dany : Et ces suçons sur ton cou ?**

**Aurélia : Bisous du matin, je voulais pas me lever.**

**Ludi : C'est la première fois que t'en as.**

**Dany : Et en aussi grand nombre.**

**Ludi : Quand Mû m'en fais, y'en a pas beaucoup.**

**Dany : Saga n'en fais pas tellement, non plus.**

**Aurélia : Et vos nuits à vous ?**

**Ludi : Dodo.**

**Aurélia : Dodo ?**

**Ludi : Voui, dodo. J'avais envie de dormir.**

**Dany : Pas moi, mais pas aussi agité que toi. Dis donc, très chaud, ton Verseau avec un p'tit verre de trop.**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Ludi : Camus n'est pas aussi glaçon qu'il en a l'air.**

**Aurélia : Chaud quand il veut.**

**Dany : Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose ?**

**Aurélia : Je sais pas.**

**Ludi : Entendu quoi ?**

**Dany : Un petit bruit.**

**Ludi : Pas de petit bruit.**

**Aurélia : Bruit non identifié. **

**Dany – Des pas ?**

**Les trois filles virent arriver un garçon aux cheveux verts. Un ange passa, les filles poussèrent un petit cri de surprise.**

**Ludi : C'est Isaak ?**

**Dany : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?**

**Aurélia : J'en sais rien.**

**Isaak : Eh les filles, vous allez pas faire les timides, moi aussi j'ai une armure. Une volontaire ou je vous veux bien toutes les trois.**

A cet instant, Camus et Milo arrivait en se tenant par la main. Le français rougit de colère, et les yeux de Milo passèrent à l'orange.

**Milo : Qui te permet traiter la copine de Camus de pute ! **

**Camus : Il est à moi !**

Le général glissa heureusement sur les dalles, évitant les deux attaques ce qui fit beaucoup de bruit.

**Dohko : Mais c'est quoi cette pagaille !**

**Isaak : C'est à cause des prostitués.**

**Dohko : Les quoi !!! C'est pas une maison de tolérance, ici ! Et un peu de respect pour tes aînées, encore plus si c'est des dames.**

**Isaak : Oui mais…**

**Dohko : Aurélia, il me semble que tes griffes se sont un peu émoussées, je t'offre un griffoir ?**

**Milo : Pas de problème, un coup de ma restriction et t'as de quoi les aiguiser.**

**Aurélia : Non merci. Nounours me perte son arbre à chat.**

**Ludi : Pourquoi on est des prostituées ?**

**Dany : Je ne suis allée qu'avec Saga.**

Le pauvre général chercha de l'aide au tour de lui.

**Camus : Parce que j'ai oublié de lui apprendre à quoi sert les portes. Il nous a surpris en… Heu… position délicate.**

**Ludi : Mouais, je vois.**

**Dany : Tout de suite, on s'imagine des choses.**

**Ludi : Ferme la porte à clé, la prochaine fois.**

**Camus : Je note.**

**Dohko : Vous pensez vous rhabiller ? Ça fait très désordre.**

**Aurélia : Oui ça fait… très Cap d'Agde.**

**Dany : Oui, pas trop pour moi.**

**Ludi : Beurk.**

**Camus : Isaak, va-t-en.**

**Dohko : Y en a d'autres qui devraient aussi.**

**Milo : Oui, on va se rhabiller.**

**Ludi : Nous aussi ?**

**Aurélia : Nous, on reste. Les temps d'être seules.**

**Ludi : Maillot ?**

**Dany : Oui, on partage.**

Les demoiselles sortirent de l'eau et retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour enfiler des maillots de bains. Milo et Camus étaient revenus, pas Isaak qui se méfiait des remontrances qu'il risquait.

Les filles reprirent leur place dans un angle du bassin et papotaient. Milo posa sa main sur la cuisse du Verseau qui, pas encore habitué à ce genre de contact avec Milo, rougit. Le Scorpion afficha un visage peiné.

**Milo : On dirait que tu me rejettes.**

**Camus : Dis pas de bêtises.**

**Milo : Vu ta tête…**

**Camus : C'est un peu rapide et tu nous as laissé plein de marques. **

**Milo : Je marque mon territoire.**

**Camus : Je n'appartiens à personne.**

**Milo : Raison de plus, je veux pas que quelqu'un te prenne.**

**Camus : Il y a Aurélia.**

**Milo : Pas pareil, y'a qu'à elle que je prête.**

**Camus : C'est pas le contraire ?**

**Milo : Puis elle, elle t'a mordu !**

**Camus : Oui, mais ça se voit pas.**

**Milo : M'en fous, t'es à moi. Je t'aime.**

**Ludi : Kawai !!**

**Dany : Vous êtes ensemble.**

**Milo : Oui !**

**Camus : Pas tout à fait.**

**Milo : Si, on est ensemble !**

Le Scorpion l'attrapa par le cou et lui donna un long baiser passionné. Les trois filles les regardaient. Ludi prenait des photos avec ses yeux, Dany était contente pour eux et Aurélia repensait à la soirée de la veille. Milo lâcha Camus et lui fit un grand sourire. Le Verseau battit en retraite, pas ravi de cet exhibitionnisme, c'était pas son jour. Il hésita à changer de bassin, celui d'eau froide était vide. Mais Milo avait adopté la prise koala et ne voulait pas laisser partir son français, encore moins s'il devait être obligé de le suivre dans le bassin gelé.

**Camus : Milo tu partages ?**

**Milo : Oui, mais je viens.**

Le Verseau s'approcha de la brune et l'invita à l'accompagner, ils entrèrent dans le bassin à coté.

**Milo : C'est pas possible ! Tu utilises ton cosmos pour me glacer ! **

**Camus : Pas du tout.**

**Milo : C'est froid !!**

Ludivine et Dany les rejoignirent.

**Ludi : Fais trop froid.**

**Dany : Ça change par rapport à l'autre.**

**Milo : Je suis sûr qu'il a des petits glaçons qui flottent.**

**Ludi : Pas à ce point.**

**Camus : Va au chaud.**

**Milo : Non, tu viendras pas dans le chaud et Aurélia non plus.**

**Ludi : On peut retourner dans le chaud ?**

**Dany : Viens, on y va.**

**Ludi : Tu sais que je t'adore ?**

**Camus : Frileuse.**

**Ludi : Et alors ? Je suis pas un glaçon, moi.**

**Camus : Un glaçon ?**

**Aurélia : Va te mettre au chaud.**

Milo avait plongé dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout sur son passage et aussi les deux filles qui venaient le rejoindre.

**Milo : On vous laisse les nordistes !**

**Ludi : Malades de rester dans une eau pareille.**

Dany, la blonde et Milo retournèrent dans l'eau. Ils se crurent au paradis, c'était bien plus agréable que l'eau gelée. À côté, les deux autres profitèrent un moment de la fraîcheur.

**Aurélia : On va aller les rejoindre.**

**Camus : On doit ?**

**Aurélia : Vu qu'ils sont venus dans la froide, oui.**

Ils se levèrent alors et rejoignirent leurs mais qui barbotaient dans l'eau. Le Scorpion sauta presque sur le Verseau.

**Camus : Milo arrête t'es chaud !**

**Milo : C'est toi qui es froid.**

S'en suivit une lutte entre les deux, Milo essaya de noyer son Camus, Camus de le rafraîchir. Pendant que les filles observaient tranquillement.

**Ludi : T'y es arrivé, super.**

**Aurélia : Il était temps, je vais pouvoir ouvrir un tabac.**

**Dany : Non, à chaque fois, c'était pour parler à Milo ?**

**Aurélia : J'ai des clopes d'avance pour trois mois.**

**Ludi : Non, pas tant que ça ?**

**Aurélia : À deux cigarettes par jour, oui, je vais pas fumer plus.**

**Dany : C'était pour une bonne cause.**

**Ludi : C'est normal que Milo fasse plus de bulles ?**

Les filles regardèrent les deux hommes. Camus tenait le cou de Milo qui semblait se noyer, sous l'eau. Inquiet parce qu'il ne faisait plus de bulles et avait fermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, le Verseau lâcha sa gorge et le remonta à la surface. Milo, libéré, lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

**Dany : Finalement, il va très bien.**

**Aurélia : Oui, en pleine forme.**

**Camus : Milo ! Non !**

Le Scorpion avait les mains baladeuses, et elles étaient passées sous le maillot.

**Ludi : Y'a des âmes sensibles !**

**Dany : Tu es une âme sensible ??**

**Ludi : De temps en temps, oui.**

**Aurélia : Oh, pas cette fois, petite fée. Y a un beau prince qui arrive, même deux.**

**Ludi : Un prince ?**

**Dany : Ha nos princes à nous.**

**Ludi (à Camus et Milo) : Vous vous arrêtez ??**

**Camus (essaye de s'en sortir) : Dis ça à lui !**

**Ludi : Y'a du peuple qui arrive.**

**Milo : M'en fous.**

**Ludi : J'ai dis que j'étais une âme sensible !**

**Mû : Ah bon ? Je savais pas.**

**Saga : Y a assez de place, non ? Trois bains et la terrasse ?**

**Milo : Assez pour jouer chacun dans notre coin !**

**Mû : Et bien, ton âme serait-elle plus sensible à cet argument ?**

**Ludi : Les garçons, c'est pas pudique.**

**Milo : Regarde autre part !**

**Ludi : Et mes oreilles, t'en fais quoi ?**

**Milo : Bouche-les !**

**Ludi : Et comment je peux discuter, alors ?**

**Milo : Camus, où tu vas ??**

Camus venait de s'extirper des mains baladeuses du Scorpion qui lui sauta dessus une nouvelle fois.

**Mû : Je vous vole le bain chaud, ma douce aime la chaleur.**

Il souleva la blonde et l'amena dans l'autre bain, bien séparés des deux autres.

**Mû : J'ai très envie de faire comme Milo.**

**Ludi : Ah nan ! On attend la maison… Et je reste ici pour l'instant.**

**Mû : S'il te plait.**

**Ludi : J'ai dis non.**

**Camus : Et moi le froid, tu viens ?**

**Milo : Le froid, mais c'est pas cool.**

**Saga : On te laisse la terrasse.**

**Camus : Comme tu veux, j'ai une beauté des glaces. Elle, elle dira rien.**

**Milo : T'es méchant avec moi. T'étais pas aussi froid hier soir.**

**Camus : Milo !!**

**Ludi et Dany : Hier soir ??**

**Camus : Laissez tomber.**

**Milo : Oui, hier soir, on a…**

**Camus : On a rien du tout. On vous laisse. Milo !**

Saga se pencha sur Dany une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il l'embrassa longuement, lui faisant des avances. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou pendant que le Gémeau dénouait le haut de son maillot. Elle joua avec la ceinture du short quelque secondes avant de passer à d'autres jeux.

Mû regardait Saga et Dany avec envie. Lui aussi avait envie de câliner la blonde. Il se retourna, la cherchant du regard, et se demanda où elle était passée. Elle n'était quand même pas partie ? En regardant l'eau, il fut surpris de voir Ludi complètement immergée, ses cheveux blonds flottant autour de sa tête, les yeux clos, deux doigts pinçant son nez pour éviter que l'eau ne rentre. Avec un sourire, il se pencha vers elle, poussa un peu son bras et plongea la tête dans l'eau, pour ensuite l'embrasser doucement. Il sentit ses bras entourer son cou, des petites bulles virent caresser son visage. Le Bélier la remonta à l'air libre, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Ses bras entouraient le corps de la jeune fille, il entama un baiser plus langoureux. Discrètement, il glissa ses doigts sous le maillot de bain, mais la blonde réagit de suite et s'écarta.

**Ludi : Pas ici, j'ai dit.**

**Mû : Tu es embêtante.**

**Ludi : Pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?**

Il lui fit ravaler son sourire mutin d'un baiser. Plongeant ensuite son visage dans son cou, il embrassa la peau humide, tout en parcourant son corps à demi dénudé de ses mains. Ludi le poussa soudain en arrière, ses mains sur ses épaules, le maintenant sous l'eau. Mû l'attrapa et l'attira à son tour sous l'eau, elle se boucha instinctivement le nez et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Toujours sous l'eau, ils cherchèrent Dany et Saga du regard, ils se câlinaient toujours, un peu plus loin.

Le trio regagna le bassin froid, Camus entra directement dans l'eau. Milo trempa timidement un orteil et la brune traînait un peu. Le Verseau attrapa son amant, l'attira dans l'eau et lui vola un baiser

**Camus : T'avais envie, non ?**

**Milo : Mm.**

Les deux garçons enlacés se caressèrent un moment, mais le Scorpion semblait moins enthousiaste. Il avança rapidement vers Aurélia et la jeta plus ou moins dans les bras du Verseau.

**Milo : Tu me remplaces, moi, je peux pas.**

**Camus (qui avait récupèré la fille) : Quelle mouche le pique.**

**Aurélia : Le froid, je pense.**

**Camus : Pas avec ce qu'on faisait !**

Il se demanda pourquoi Aurélia riait aux éclats.

**Aurélia : Le froid et la nature masculine.**

Le verseau la détailla regarda Milo et sourit, il avait pas pensé à ce détail.

**Camus : Toi ça te gêne pas ?**

**Aurélia : Non mais c'est plus embattant pour un homme.**

Le verseau quitta l'eau et rejoignit son ami. Milo l'attira vers la terrasse et elle entendit bientôt des gémissements. Elle quitta les thermes sur la pointe des pieds et retrouva Pascal devant la télé.

**OoO**

Les garçons voulaient organiser une journée de balade pour leur copine. Mû, Milo et Camus cherchèrent un moment et optèrent pour Olympie. Ils prévinrent leur douce amie qu'ils partiraient tôt le lendemain. Vers neuf heures, le petit groupe se forma sur l'esplanade du dernier temple. Saga et Dany déclinèrent l'invitation à les accompagner. Aurélia et Ludi furent un peu déçues que leur amie ne viennent pas avec elle, mais elles ne dirent rien, Dany était sûrement occupée avec Saga. Et puis, elles avaient leurs chéris avec elles. Bientôt, ils se téléportèrent.

Ils atterrirent au milieu de ruines, un peu à l'écart des touristes. Les messieurs passèrent un bras autour de la taille de leur dulcinée et ils regagnèrent le parcours touristique encombré de monde et de guide polyglotte. Après une longue balade, ils firent une pause sur le stade, s'installant dans l'herbe brûlée par le soleil estival. Il faisait chaud. Leur regard errait ce qui les entourait. Si les chevaliers trouvaient ça joli, les deux filles trouvaient ça très beau, elles tellement habituées à la France. Ludi, habitant au milieu des hauts bâtiments, trouvait l'endroit étrange mais aimait beaucoup. Aurélia avait toujours rêvé venir dans ce Sanctuaire. Ils cherchèrent un peu d'ombre sous les arbres et partirent à la découverte du site.

Vers midi, les messieurs prirent leur compagne par la taille. Ils avaient prévu un repas en amoureux sur une petite terrasse avec vue. Ils auraient pensé les deux chipies sages, mais le regard coquin qu'elle avait échangé leur semblait de mauvais augure. Milo se tenait les cote en voyant Ludi faire du pied à Mû et commençait à se demander si la brune allait ouvrir les hostilités. Arrivé au dessert, il commençait à désespérer, à part le main sur main, il ne s'était rien passé de sérieux. Quand Camus vira à l'écarlate, son regard passa du sourire enjôleur d'Aurélia aux joue cramoisies de son ami. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres, Camus était trop mignon avec les joues enflammées. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas manger normalement, avec ces deux-là. Et elles ne semblaient pas gênées, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, alors que les deux chevaliers étaient rouges. Mû soupira, se disant qu'il était mieux loti que le verseau, Ludi lui faisait du pied, mais la brune était plus… Plus audacieuse.

**Milo : Les filles, je m'attendais pas à ça de vous.**

**Aurélia : On devrait fonder le club des Pompéia.**

**Ludi : Le club ?**

**Aurélia : De celle qui sont pas au-dessus de tout soupçon.**

**Mû : On ne peut même pas manger normalement dehors.**

**Ludi : Pourquoi tu dis ça ??**

**Milo : Camus, t'es tout rouge !!**

**Camus : Tais-toi…**

**Ludi : L'est mignon avec ses joues rouges !**

**Mû : Ludi !**

**Milo : Aurélia, enlève ça de là !**

**Ludi : De où ?**

**Mû : Ludi !**

**Ludi : Je me renseigne pour la prochaine fois.**

**Milo : D'un endroit un peu trop précis et trop haut.**

**Ludi : Non t'as osé ??**

**Milo : Je rêve.**

**Ludi : Whaou…**

**Camus : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**

**Ludi : Fait pas celui qui aime pas.**

**Mû : Ludi !**

**Aurélia : Exactement.**

**Ludi (à Mû) : Remarque, si je le faisais, tu serais tout rouge aussi.**

**Aurélia : Tu oserais ?**

**Ludi : Heu…**

**Mû : Nan.**

**Milo : Ah oui ? Et si moi je joue au même jeu ?**

**Ludi : Ça va pas !**

**Aurélia : M'en fous, les jeux débiles, je suis une habituée.**

**Mû : Touches pas à mon amour.**

**Milo : Si je veux !**

**Camus : Les Starlight extinction, ça doit faire mal.**

**Milo : Et si je la prends en bouclier ?**

**Camus : Téléportation.**

**Milo : Pas juste !**

**Aurélia : Et si on allait voir le stade ? Si vous êtes en état.**

**Milo : S'ils le sont pas, c'est votre faute, mesdemoiselles les allumeuses.**

**Aurélia : Comment oses-tu, méchant.**

**Ludi : Oui, Méchant.**

**Mû : On y va.**

Ils payèrent la note et sortirent du restaurant. Le Bélier et le français étaient un peu rouges. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Mû et Ludivine marchaient à côté de Aurélia qui tenait la main de Camus, l'autre avait été attrapée par Milo. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade.

**Mû (à Camus) : Elles nous auront tout fait.**

**Milo : Oui, mais c'es marrant.**

**Camus : Je les pensais plus… réservées.**

Les deux française avait fait le tour des restes de gradin et s'était étendues côte à côte dans l'herbe.

**Mû : J'ai bien envie de les embêter un peu.**

Le bélier et le Verseau se jetèrent sur les filles, les attaquants avec des chatouilles. Ludi et Aurélia se démenaient pour échapper à leur chevalier toute en riant aux larmes. Milo pété de rire, je jeta dans la mêlée, et attaqua la blonde, puis la brune, qui se tordaient sous les assauts des chevaliers. Elles rendaient chatouille pour chatouille, ce qui donnait une mêlé curieuse d'échevelés débraillés dans l'herbe, ponctué d'éclat de rire. Épuisés, ils finirent par cessé leur joyeuse bataille. Ludi, allongée entre Mû et Milo, reprenait son souffle, Aurélia placée entre le Scorpion et le français reprenait comme elle le pouvait son calme, les chevaliers d'or de même.

Un peu remis, ils se relevèrent pour regagner les axes principaux. Ils mâchèrent un moment quand des regards appuyés et des chuchotis de touristes quinquagénaires arrivèrent à l'oreille de Camus. La Brune sourit, le « il ont fait des galipettes dans l'herbe » l'amusait autant que les petit brin vert dans les long cheveux nuit. La blonde avait les joues rouges, elle n'aimait pas quand on la regardait du coin de l'œil avait des chicotements. Milo souriait aussi, Mû s'en fichait complètement.

**Ludi : Si on rentrait ?**

**Milo : Prendre une douche.**

**Mû : Oui, je crois qu'on en a bien besoin.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin isolé, bras dessus bras de sous, ils s'apprêtèrent à ce téléporter quand une attaque toucha le groupe. Ils tombèrent à terre, surpris sur le coup. Ils se relevèrent rapidement faisant face à leurs agresseurs. Milo jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière aux filles qui se relevaient, Ludi était pâle. Il retourna à son combat pendant que les deux amies étaient l'une près de l'autre. Les chevaliers d'or ne pensèrent pas à appeler leurs amures, ils examinèrent rapidement leurs adversaires. Enflammèrent leur cosmos et envoyèrent rapidement leurs attaques. Les chevaliers d'argent qui leurs faisaient face tentèrent de les éviter, mais la vitesse des saints d'or dépassait la leur, et elles les atteignirent, du moins en partie.

Mû s'enquit de l'état des filles, visiblement un peu secouées mais qui parlaient. Il se demanda rapidement de quoi et prépara une seconde attaque un peu plus appuyée. Les chevaliers d'argent étaient toujours debout et s'apprêtèrent à lancer une nouvelle offensive, mais ils n'étaient pas rassurés par le regard de leurs adversaires, encore moins du cosmos qui les entourait, annonce d'une puissance attaque qui allait venir. Ils se lancèrent un regard et détalèrent, Milo allait les prendre en chasse mais se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Le Bélier était près de Ludi assise au sol qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée et d'Aurélia qui disait quelque chose à un Mû inquiet. Visiblement, la blonde s'était cassé la jambe. Il poussa un soupir en se disant qu'il était temps de se téléporter au domaine. Il tiqua quand même en voyant que la brune avait calé son bras plié contre elle. En quelques secondes, ils avaient disparut du lieu de bataille, et ils atterrirent au Sanctuaire, plus précisément au treizième temple. Il fallait soigner les filles et prévenir Sion, cette attaqué était loin d'être normale.

**Milo : Chéri, t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?**

**Camus : Milo, c'est pas le moment !**

**Milo : Le moment de te dire que quoi ? Que Miss c'est blessé ?**

**Camus : C'est vrai ??? Non !**

**Aurélia : Mm, pas bien grave.**

**Camus : Je suis désolé c'est ma faute je …**

**Aurélia : Ta faute ? **

**Camus : Bien sûr.**

**Aurélia : Et les fois précédentes aussi ? Me regarde pas comme ça j'y survivrais. **

Ils étaient devant le dernier temple et Barnabé se dirigeait sur eux.

**Barnabé : Les filles, vous avez fait la guerre ?**

**Milo : Un petit combat, Ludi a la jambe cassée et heu…**

**Barnabé (mort de rire) : Ah, encore ?**

**Camus : Encore quoi ?**

**Barnabé : C'est la troisième fois qu'elle se casse le bras gauche.**

**Aurélia : Wouai, mais moi, j'ai jamais foncé tête baissé dans un pylône en béton.**

**Barnabé : C'est pas vrai, je vérifiais ma chaîne de vélo.**

**Milo : Quelle famille de dingues.**

**Camus : Il s'en est sorti ? **

**Aurélia : Le pylône oui, le panneau, Barnabé l'a plié, l'a la tête dure, et sinon, bras droit cassé et plein de bleus. Coriace, le Barnabé.**

**Ludi : En effet, l'est fort !**

**Mû : Sans vouloir vous déranger, on pourrait peut-être rentrer et vous soigner, non ?**

**Ludi : Très bonne idée ! Je veux du médicament pas bon pour les maux de ventre !**

**Milo : S'il est pas bon, pourquoi tu en veux ?**

**Ludi : Parce que le goût après, il est bizarre, et j'adore !**

**Milo : T'es bizarre.**

**Mu : Ludi a besoin de soins, ça va pas trop mal ? La nausée ?**

**Ludi : Pas génial.**

**Aurélia : Désolé, petite sœur.**

Un peu plus tard, la blonde lisait, allongée sur le lit de son aimé pendant que son amie, le bras en écharpe, jouait avec son nounours. Mû aurait préféré rester près d'elle, inquiet, mais aussitôt après avoir attrapé un Kizuna, elle l'avait rassuré, tout allait bien. Son amie n'allait pas trop mal, elle était restée près d'elle, laissant les garçons raconter leur petite aventure au Grand Pope, qui d'ailleurs, était plutôt énervé. Sion écouta patiemment leur récit, s'inquiéta des filles. Heureusement, rien de vraiment grave ne leur était arrivé, mais si le domaine traversait une crise, il valait mieux les mettre loin des combats. À contrecoeur, il fit part de ses inquiétudes à ses chevaliers, sous-entendant qu'elles devaient partir, et donc rentrer chez elles. Le Bélier, le Scorpion et le Verseau ne protestèrent pas, ils comprenaient, bien qu'ils soient très attristé par cette nouvelle si soudaine.

Saga et Dany n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et les trois autres gold essayaient de se réconforter en pensant que Saori les aimait bien. Il serait donc possible de souffler à la japonaise de les inviter ou d'aller les voir. D'ailleurs, Saori avait horreur de l'autorité de Sion, rien que pour ça, elle serait d'accord. Ils se forcèrent à faire bonne figure, finalement, les savoir saines et sauves loin d'eux, c'était mieux que de risquer de les perdre pour de bon.

Un peu tristounets, ils sortirent du treizième temple, et hésitèrent à descendre jusqu'au premier. Les filles voulaient peut-être être un peu seules, et ils se sentaient coupables de n'avoir rien senti. Finalement, ils optèrent pour prendre un café chez Milo, en attendant que Saga rentre au Sanctuaire.

Ils sentirent le cosmos du Gémeau dans son temple, hésitèrent un peu à descendre, se demandant qui devrait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Saga. Les regards se croisèrent personne n'étant volontaire. Finalement, ils descendirent à deux, les deux grands concernés. Ils entrèrent directement dans les appartement de leur compagnon d'arme et constatèrent que Dany n'était pas là . Saga les informa qu'elle était restée à celui du Bélier voir les deux filles. Mû et Camus lui racontèrent leur histoire, il était très inquiet et soudain triste. Dany allait partir, comme les deux autres.

**Saga : Elles le savent ?**

**Mû : Non.**

**Saga : Mais elle doivent s'en douter.**

**Mû : Probablement.**

**Saga : On a jusqu'à quand ?**

**Camus : Demain matin.**

**Mû : On doit faire quoi, si elle refusent, si elles pleurent ?**

**Camus : Si elles pleurent ?**

**Mû : J'imagine bien Ludi pleurer. Aurélia moins, mais peut-être que… Dany aussi, la dernière arrivée.**

**Saga : On va garder le contact, on va bien trouver un moyen de les revoir.**

**Camus : Y'a intérêt.**

**Saga : On va les chercher.**

Ils gagnèrent le premier temple, c'était calme. Ils poussèrent vers la chambre, Ludi était occupée à changer de position, aidée par Dany, et Aurélia servait du thé pour toutes les trois. Ils furent surpris du petit sourire des trois, on servit trois tasse de plus, et dès qu'elles furent vides, les couple se séparèrent.

Ludi resta sur le lit, cherchant une position confortable. Bien que Dany l'ait aidée à bouger, elle ne se sentait pas bien, et sa jambe entourée de ce lourd plâtre n'y était pas pour rien. Mû s'assit près d'elle. Il semblait triste, elle n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver ce qui le tracassait.

**Ludi : On va partir ?**

**Mû : Oui, c'est mieux pour vous.**

**Ludi : On est en danger ?**

**Mû : Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Sion a raison, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez chez vous.**

**Ludi : La tête que va faire papa quand il va me voir. J'étais la seule rescapée.**

**Mû : Tes sœur se sont déjà cassé quelque chose ?**

**Ludi : L'une, la jambe vers six ans, l'autre un os du pied quand elle avait à peine un an. Ça va être galère pour me laver…**

**Mû : Tu as l'air de prendre notre séparation plutôt bien.**

Le Bélier était un peu énervé de la voir indifférente, alors que lui, son cœur se serrait.

**Ludi : J'essaie. Sinon, je vais me mettre à pleurer.**

Et le Mû remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle serrait les dents, respirait le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas qu'elles coule. Il s'en voulut et la prit dans ses bras, la calla comme il put contre lui.

**Ludi : Quand ?**

**Mû : Demain matin.**

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ne put cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

**OoO**

Le Verseau regrimpa silencieusement les escaliers aux côtés de sa brune. Au onzième temple, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Il se demanda comment il pouvait annoncer ça avec ménagement. Si il y avait une bonne méthode.

Camus : Tu pars demain.

Il retint son souffle attendant une réaction, des cris, des protestations, des pleures. Il se sentit presque dessus qu'il n'y ait rien.

Camus : Je compte si peu ?

Aurélia pausa un baiser sur les lèvres du chevalier.

**Aurélia : Non, mais soit je peux pleurer, ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée avec de l'eyes ligner, ça brûle, ou on peut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.**

**Camus : Pardon, je veux pas te perdre. **

**Aurélia : C'est temporaire. Et je suis pas si loin.**

**Camus : Oui.**

Le Verseau rit, l'attira un peu plus près, elle et le chaton qui l'escaladait.

**OoO**

**Saga : Dany ?**

**Dany : Oui.**

**Saga : Je voulais te dire que j'étais heureux du temps que nous avons passé ensemble et je suis aussi content que toi, tu n'ais rien.**

**Dany : Moi aussi, mais…**

**Saga : Pour le moment, il est plus sage que tu sois chez toi, les filles ont eu de la chance, ça aurait put être grave. **

**Dany : Je comprends.**

**Saga : Mais, si tu veux bien, je serai très heureux qu'on se revoit le plus souvent possible.**

**Dany : Je t'adore.**

**Saga : Pour notre dernière nuit ensemble avant un petit moment, on reste en amoureux ?**

**Dany : Oui, j'ai pas envie de te partager ce soir.**

**Saga : Moi non plus. Une soirée romantique rien que nous.**

**Dany : ?**

**Saga : C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais pensé mais… Accepterais-tu cette bague en gage de mes sentiments ?**

**Dany : Saga.**

La brune sentit des larmes sur ses joues, et se réfugia contre le torse du gémeau.

**OoO**

Au matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous au treizième temple. Les filles s'embrassèrent rapidement. Et les trois groupes disparurent. Mû déposa sa blonde chez elle et fut accueilli par les cris de surprise de sa mère morte d'inquiétude devant le plâtre et les béquilles. Saga ramena Dany chez elle, porta sa valise dans sa chambre, il posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres et à contrecœur regagna le domaine. Camus ramena Aurélia, Pascal portait leur valise et Barnabé semblait distrait. Il resta quelques instants sur la terrasse, la peluche sur patte dans ses bras. L'animal sauta à terre et rentra dans la maison. Aurélia l'embrassa. À regrets, il quitta ses bras et rentra rejoindre Milo.

**Camus : C'est un glaçon**.

Milo n'était pas seul, les regards d'Isaak et Hyoga s'interrogèrent. Le Scorpion faillit s'étrangler de rire, ainsi que les deux disciples

**Hyoga : C'est un compliment, non ?**

**Isaac : Au moins, il a pas besoin de lui dire de ressembler au glacier de Sibérie.**

Le verseau partit en claquant la porte s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**Milo : Que lui reproches-tu ?**

**Camus : De ne pas pleurer.**

**Milo : Hein ? T'as fini de faire un caprice ! Tu ressembles à un gamin. Ton glaçon, il a plus le sens pratique. Toi, elle t'a laissé un portable avec des cartes de rechargements.**

**Camus : Elle a ?**

**Milo : Oui, bon, tu comptes sortir de là ou rester cloîtré ? Y a tes disciples qui vont penser que t'as reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête si tu continues.**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Olé... Bah plusieurs, on va pas tout dire, sinon, c'est po rigolo !

**Rating :** T.

Voici un petit chapitre annexe sur Noël pour terminer cette fic. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie !! Gros bisous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Joyeux Noël

Le Verseau, le Gémeau et le Bélier suivaient des traces d'énergie, quand plusieurs adversaires leur tombèrent dessus. Mû créa un mur de cristal à la dernière seconde, Saga et Camus, trop en avant, n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever pour parer aux attaques cumulées de plusieurs guerriers aux amures délabrées. Les chevaliers renégats, ceux qui vivaient dans l'ombre, mais pour certain, n'en étaient pas moins puissants.

Mû et Saga combattaient des petits groupes, quand le Verseau se trouva acculé sous le nombre, par une nouvelle vague d'assaillant. Il para de justesse un coup, ne vit pas une autre attaque qu'il reçut de plein fouet. Il eut le souffle coupé, une violente douleur dans la poitrine faillit le mettre à terre. Mais Mû arrivait en renfort, créa une barrière provisoire, le temps qu'il retrouve ses sens. Ils étaient plutôt forts et très nombreux, la protection ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Le cristal vola en éclat, le Bélier sentit un choc sur son bras, il fallait en finir vite. Chacun lança son attaque la plus forte simultanément et ils balayèrent la place.

Ils étaient fatigués, le combat avait été difficile. Saga avait mal partout, le bras salement amoché, mais il n'allait pas trop mal. Il s'approcha de Mû et le soutint, le Bélier n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. Son bras droit visiblement douloureux. Ils virent Camus qui ne semblait pas aller mieux. Il semblait avoir mal aux côtes qui s'étaient brisées. D'un accord visuel, ils se téléportèrent au Sanctuaire et marchèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle du Grand Pope. Celui-ci sembla très inquiet de leur état, mais leurs blessures n'étaient pas bien importantes. Les trois chevaliers lui firent leur rapport, puis Sion soigna à l'aide de son cosmos les grosses plaies, mais recommanda à son ancien élève de ne pas trop bouger son membre et au Verseau de faire attention à son torse.

Ils se téléportèrent dans leur temple respectif. Aussi las et meurtris les uns que les autre. Mû, dans son salon, s'assit sur son canapé et soupira. Il examina son bras en écharpe, il lui faisait encore mal. Cela faisait un moment déjà que le Sanctuaire avait des problèmes. Les chevaliers n'avaient plus le droit de quitter le domaine sans autorisation de Sion, qui les autorisait à sortir en général pour faire des rondes à certains endroits et cela finissaient en combat. Mû soupira une nouvelle fois, il commençait à être en manque. En manque de câlins. Il avait envie de voir Ludivine, mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Sion ne le laisserait pas partir sans bonne raison.

Le Bélier se leva. Il décrocha le téléphone, composa un numéro et écouta la tonalité. Une voix se fit entendre, parlant comme une secrétaire répondant au téléphone.

**Ludi : Oui, allô, bonjour ?**

**Mû : C'est moi.**

**Ludi : Mû !! Comment tu vas ?? Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas appelée !**

**Mû : Pas trop mal, ça va.**

**Ludi : On dirait pas. Tu n'as toujours pas le droit de sortir du Sanctuaire.**

**Mû : Non. Je peux passer chez toi ?**

**Ludi : Bah, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir ?**

**Mû : De toute façon, je ne suis bon à rien dans mon état, alors…**

**Ludi : Comment ça ?!**

**Mû : J'ai mon bras en écharpe.**

**Ludi : Viens à la maison tout de suite ! Je t'attends.**

**Mû : J'arrive.**

Le Bélier, un sourire sur les lèvres, posa le combiné et se téléporta. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il entendit un cri de peur. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, il vit Ludi avec au moins six ans de moins par terre, le regardant avec stupéfaction, la main sur son cœur. Mû sourit.

**Mû : Vous êtes la sœur de Ludi ?**

**Léa : Et toi, t'es qui ?? Tu ressembles trop à Mû !**

**Mû : Elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?**

Le Bélier était déçu.

**Léa : Ludi est barjot, je croyais qu'elle disait des bêtises !**

**Ludi : Qui est barjot ??**

La blonde arriva dans le couloir, des cœurs remplacèrent ses yeux et elle sauta littéralement sur le Bélier, oubliant sa sœurette toujours par terre. Ils s'embrassèrent, Mû fut surpris quand elle s'écarta. Il n'allait pas se contenter d'un si chaste baiser. La blonde se tourna vers sa cadette.

**Ludi : Fais pas cette grimace !**

**Léa : C'est dégoûtant !**

**Ludi : Y'a rien de dégoûtant.**

**Léa : Si !!**

**Mû : Tes parents sont là ?**

**Ludi : Non, partis voir je sais plus qui. Viens !**

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, laissant Léa dans le couloir. Elle imagina des scénarios invraisemblable, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire dans la chambre. Elle se traita d'obsédée, sa sœur était trop sage pour faire le « truc » à cette heure-ci. Quoique… Elle se jura de demander des précisions à son aînée. Après tout, elle n'avait encore jamais amené de petits copains à la maison. Enfin, si on pouvait dire amener…

**O.O**

Milo entra dans le onzième temple à la recherche de son amant, heureux et inquiet de le savoir de retour. Le Verseau lisait dans un fauteuil. À son arrivée, le français leva la tête. Il avait l'air épuisé, blessé, mais ça semblait aller. Depuis les quelques mois que le domaine était en état d'alerte, Camus semblait souvent déprimé. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, parti préparer son repas au blessé, qui sinon s'en serait passé.

Une fois de plus, il le détailla, se doutant de ce qui n'allait pas. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la chambre. Comme fréquemment, il vient poser sa joue sur le torse du Scorpion qui referma ses bras sur lui. Des habitudes de couple… Il promena doucement ses mains sur le corps meurtri, un léger soupir lui répondit.

**Camus : Tu me fais ….**

Milo sourit, c'était même devenu courant. Il déposa une pluie de baisers au hasard, évitant les zones douloureuses, des petits gémissements de plaisir leur faisant écho. Les doigts du Scorpion se refermèrent sur sa virilité, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et une gène dans sa poitrine.

**Milo : On devrait pas…**

**Camus : Si.**

Le verseau se glissa sur le côté, Milo contre son dos, il frémit en le sentant entrer en lui, sa respiration plus chaotique en même temps que le plaisir se faisait plus intense. Il se concentra sur l'agréable sensation, voulant oublier la douleur qui accompagnait chaque respiration.

Le grec regarda son amant enfin endormi. Il avait beau ne rien dire, il était bien amoché. Il lui faudrait bien un mois pour se rétablir. Un mois seul ? Bien sûr, il venait en catimini tout les soirs, mais le reste du temps. Il se souvint que les filles, en partant, avaient laissé un portable à leurs amants. Camus, étant ordonné, avait dû le ranger dans sa table de nuit. Silencieusement il ouvrit le tiroir, trouva le petit boîtier en plastique et deux cartes de rechargement. Il emporta son butin dans la pièce voisine et s'apprêta à téléphoner à la brune.

Une voix calme mais un peu inquiète lui répondit. Après plusieurs minutes, il raccrocha et retourna se coucher, content de lui.

Au matin, il passa en vitesse au grand temple, demanda à un Sion un peu surpris de laisser le Verseau quitter le Sanctuaire. Le Pope réfléchit un instant, pesa le pour et le contre, se dit qu'un blessé n'était pas très utile, à plus forte raison que ce dernier combat réglait le problème des chevaliers dissidents. Finalement, il opta pour le laisser partir et pensa qu'il était obligé d'accorder la même dérogation à son ancien disciple.

**O.O**

Sion descendait les marches menant au temple du Bélier d'un pas rapide. Il était plutôt en colère, il n'avait pas senti son aura la veille, il en avait conclu qu'il était parti quelque part. Où ? La question ne se posait même pas. Enfin arrivé dans le temple, il entra sans gêne dans les appartements de son ancien apprenti qu'il trouva en train de boire du café.

**Mû : Bonjour, maître.**

**Sion : Bonjour, Mû. Où étais-tu ?**

**Mû : Ici, pourquoi ?**

**Sion : Ne mens pas, tu es parti hier.**

**Mû : Je ne suis pas en état de me téléporter.**

**Sion (soupire) : Bref. Tu peux passer quelques jours chez Ludivine, je t'y autorise.**

**Mû : Vraiment ?**

**Sion : Oui.**

Le Pope vit le Bélier disparaître. Il se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre des vacances. Mû eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il entendit quelque chose en verre tomber et se casser. Une femme fine aux cheveux châtains poussa un petit cri de surprise, le regardant avec stupéfaction. Mû se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de se téléporter n'importe où.

**Mû : Bonjour.**

**Dame : Heu… Bonjour. Vous êtes ?**

**Mû : Je suis Mû. Désolé d'être arrivé comme ça…**

**Dame : Comment vous faites ??**

**Mû : C'est un peu compliqué… Excusez-moi, mais Ludi est là ?**

Un homme rentra.

**Monsieur : Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Mû : Un ami de Ludi.**

**Monsieur : Son petit ami ? (en sortant) Ludi ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un petit copain !**

**Ludi : De quoi ??**

La blonde fut étonnée de l'air stupéfait de son père, vit Mû et devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.

**Mû : Tu n'avais pas parlé de moi ?**

**Ludi : Je préférais pas.**

**Mère : Ah bon, pourquoi ??**

**Père : Oui, pourquoi ?? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ??**

**Mère : C'est tes réflexions ! (le jette presque dehors) Allez, laisse-les ! (à Ludi) Je veux des explications !**

**Ludi : Tu en auras…**

**Léa (qui arrive) : Bonjour, Mû !**

**Papa : Parce que elle, elle est au courant et pas moi ?!**

**Ludi (à Mû) : Bienvenue à la maison.**

La blonde lui prit le bras et le kidnappa littéralement pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte au nez de son père qui voulait lui poser pas mal de questions, notamment OÙ elle l'avait trouvé. Ils discutèrent un moment, Lucie et Léa tentèrent de rentrer, mais sans succès. Le téléphone sonna, sa mère l'appela, c'était pour elle. La blonde sortit alors, suivie de près par Mû. Lucie, âgé d'une dizaine d'année, vint le voir et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien. Il écouta gentiment son papotage et répondait à ses questions, elle lui rappelait Kiki. Il écoutait distraitement Ludi rire au téléphone, c'était un dénommé « Boris » qui était au bout du fil. Elle l'appelait « petit frère », pour l'embêter semblait-il. Il se dit qu'écouter ses conversations était bête et, qu'en fait, il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie privée : il n'avait rencontré presque personne de son monde, mais elle, elle connaissait le sien.

Le père, qui voulait toujours savoir où elle s'était trouvé ce jeune homme. Il était plutôt méfiant, même si Mû lui avait quand même fait plutôt bonne impression. Il vint alors l'aborder.

**Père : Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?**

**Mû : Heu… C'est un peu compliqué.**

**Père : Nous avons la journée ! Vous allez bien rester déjeuner ?**

**Mû : Avec plaisir ! C'est qui, ce Boris ?**

**Père : Va savoir ! Quand elle me parle de ses amis, elle me sort une tonne de noms, je ne sais même plus qui est qui !**

**Ludi : Si tu faisais attention, tu le saurais !**

**Papa : Hé bé, c'est pas trop tôt ! Un amoureux ?**

**Ludi : J'en ai déjà un !**

**Mère : Depuis quand ??**

**Ludi : Depuis les vacances d'été.**

Mû enserra machinalement les épaules de la blonde et vit, trop tard, la tête des parents, surprise de la mère, stupéfaite du père qui n'en revenait pas que sa fille adorée se fasse prendre par les épaules. C'était qu'il était sensible, son papa. Ils leur résumèrent l'histoire, un peu à dormir debout, c'était vrai, mais la mère y croyait, elle avait cassé un verre quand Mû était apparu dans la cuisine. Il était neuf heures et demi du matin, Ludi se rappela qu'elle devait emmener les soeurettes voir « Arthur et les Minimoys » au cinéma. Les plus jeunes supplièrent presque Mû de venir et, malgré les ronchonnements de la blonde et de ceux de sa mère qui voulait papoter avec le petit ami de son aînée, se retrouva à aller au cinéma avec trois sœurs et Kiki qu'ils avaient invité à venir aussi. Bizarrement, le film intéressa peu la blonde et le Bélier qui parlaient, dans leur coin.

Ils revinrent à la maison environ deux heures plus tard et ils constatèrent que le repas était près. À cause de Mû, la mère avait été obligée de se faire piquer la cuisine par son mari qui leur avait préparé la total, Mû était leur invité. Le repas s'était très bien passé, Mû était plutôt bien accepté des parents, du moins en avait-il l'impression. Il sentait quand même le père, même s'il était blagueur et très agréable, un peu méfiance quand même, surtout quand il faisait certains sous-entendus que même Lélé arrivait à entendre. Leur mère le défendait, il fallait bien quelqu'un. Toutefois, les parents furent très étonnés de la proximité de leur fille avec cet inconnu, même Léa les embêta sur certaines choses, ce qui les fit rougir de gêne.

Ils restèrent un long moment à table, le géniteur étant très bavard et, bizarrement, Mû était devenu aussi une pipelette. Ludivine avait été stupéfaite, son père n'était pas un type normal. Il avait même bu un peu de vin. Oui, le caractère de son père était contagieux. Le Bélier resta également l'après-midi, mais cette fois, ce fut plutôt la maman qui le kidnappa. Au final, il resta dormir. Le père cacha son mécontentement : ils n'allaient quand même pas dormir dans la même chambre ! Surtout que ça ne semblait pas les déranger, comme s'ils l'avaient fais souvent. La blonde laissa échapper qu'elle dormait souvent avec lui. Son père et sa première sœur les avaient regardés avec de gros yeux : elle n'était plus vierge. Sa mère se contenta de demander s'ils s'étaient protégés, ce qu'ils avaient bien sûr fais. Léa était traumatisée, le père leur souhaita « bonne nuit » et partit vite se coucher, il était fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, Mû se sentit se réveiller serré dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se rappela la journée de la veille. Il avait dormi avec la blonde dans son lit qui était très petit, n'étant destiné que pour une personne normalement. Ses bras enserrant la taille de la française, il avait le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux blonds. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Il voulut se rendormir quand soudain…

**Lucie : Debout les amoureux !!!**

La gamine sauta sur le lit. Mû se redressa, stupéfait. Kiki la suivait. Lucie s'assit sur sa sœur et la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille. Le gamin se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Lucie : Réveille-toi !!!**

La blonde s'assit brusquement sur son lit, les yeux toujours fermés, attrapa sa sœur par les épaules et la jeta par terre. Puis, elle rabattit sa couette sur elle. Le Bélier la regarda, encore plus stupéfait, surtout que la brunette revenait à la charge, bien décidée à réveiller sa grande sœur qui avait décidé de faire la grâce matinée. Kiki était bouche bée : elle avait balancé sa sœur les yeux fermés, comme si elle était habituée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa nouvelle copine insistait pour réveiller son aînée alors qu'elle savait comment ça pouvait se finir. Lucie, qui en avait marre, monta à cheval sur Ludivine qui ne dit rien, ignorant les regards plus que stupéfait de Kiki et de son maître. Lentement, elle attrapa son réveil, ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir quelle heure il était et murmura un : « Ça devrait être interdit de réveiller sa grande sœur à cette heure-ci… ». Elle se redressa soudain, cligna des yeux et jeta à nouveau la benjamine de la famille par terre.

**Lucie : Allez, lève-toi !! Papa a acheté des croissants ! Il demande si tu veux ton thé à quoi ?**

**Ludi : Comme d'hab'.**

**Lucie : D'accord !**

Et elle partit à la cuisine voir son père.

**Mû : Tu jettes ta sœur par terre le matin ?**

**Ludi : Quelle idée de venir me réveiller à cette heure-ci ? (lui montre le réveil) Il est 8h30. Léa doit encore dormir.**

La blonde se leva, les yeux fatigués. Mû se dégagea à son tour de la couette, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle se baissa et Kiki l'embrassa à son tour.

**Kiki : Elle t'a pas fait de bisou !**

**Ludi : Elle a oublié.**

Ils partirent dans la cuisine. Papa avait fais la totale, comme tous les dimanches. Sauf qu'on n'était pas dimanche, mais bon. Sur la table de la cuisine, il avait disposé les viennoiseries, du pain grillé, du beurre, du jus d'orange, du café et une petite théière d'eau chaude.

**Papa : Ludivine, tu dors encore ?**

**Ludi : Nan nan.**

**Mû : Si, tu dors encore.**

**Ludi : Même pas vrai.**

Ils dirent bonjour à toute la famille et ils s'assirent. La blonde jeta un œil au contenu de la petite théière et, constant que c'était ce qu'elle prenait d'habitude, elle se demanda pourquoi son père avait envoyé sa sœur dans sa chambre. Sans doute pour les faire descendre. Il y avait plus doux, comme moyen. Il prirent leur petit-déjeuner, le père de la blonde ne manqua pas de se moquer de ses yeux fatigués.

Mû resta plusieurs jours chez Ludi. Son père était contre le fait qu'il reste chez eux, même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé explicitement. Sa mère et sa fille le sentait. Cependant, Mû était encore blessé. La blonde avait voulut voir ses blessures. Malheureusement, l'une s'était rouverte et du sang avait coulé. La blonde était soudain devenue pâle et avait criée de dégoût, se détournant comme si elle avait vu un cadavre, quoique ça lui faisait moins peur. Sa mère avait accouru et, en voyant la blessure, avait littéralement kidnappé le Bélier dans la salle de bain pour changer ses bandages. Lucie s'était incrustée pour regarder la méchante blessure, les trois autres étaient restés dehors : Ludi ne supportait pas la vue du sang, le père l'odeur et Léa n'aimait pas ça non plus. La mère avait donc insisté pour qu'il reste à la maison, elle allait le soigner. Ludi s'était inquiétée, Mû lui avait raconté en bref l'histoire. La situation ne s'était pas arrangée, mais la fin était proche. Papa avait donc été obligé d'accueillir son « gendre », comme il l'appelait parfois devant sa fille pour la taquiner.

Les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An approchaient. Mû et Kiki assistèrent alors à quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes jamais vécu : préparer Noël. Pour eux, c'était juste histoire de décorer un sapin et poser quelques décorations sur les meubles. Mais chez Ludi, ce n'était pas comme ça.

Un beau matin, le chef de famille arriva avec un sapin. Toute la famille soupira, cette année encore, l'arbre était trop grand. Ils durent alors couper le bout pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans leur salon et ne pas trop toucher le plafond. Ils sortirent les cartons de décorations, de boules, de guirlandes. Les deux béliers regardaient la mère et Ludi ouvrirent ces gros cartons, qui étaient à l'origine destinés à emballer des jouets très gros. Kiki s'émerveilla devant le nombre incalculable de boules et le carton plein de guirlandes. Mû et Ludi dépiautèrent les objets décoratifs, retirant ainsi le papier journal qui les entouraient, pour les tendre aux parents. La mère posait çà et là les pères noël de toutes les couleurs, son père en piquant certains pour les changer d'emplacement. Les deux amoureux regardèrent les enfants accrocher des boules aux branches piquantes de l'arbre. La blonde vint en aide à la benjamine, la surélevant pour qu'elle mette ses sujets plus haut. Ils décorèrent ainsi toute la maison, collant des autocollants aux fenêtres, posant des guirlandes ou des pères noël dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Ils firent également une petite crèche où Lucie et Kiki mirent toute sorte d'animaux au point que Léa s'énerve. A-t-on déjà vu des dinosaures ou une girafe dans une crèche ?

Mû se sentait à l'aise dans cette famille chaleureuse et complice. Il y avait certes des disputes, surtout entre Ludivine et sa cadette, mais il y avait aussi de l'amour. Ça changeait de leur solitude et il était heureux de voir Kiki aussi ravi.

Un matin, Mû se réveilla sans Ludivine dans les bras. Elle avait disparu et il se demandait bien quand. Elle qui n'était pas très matinale ! Il sortit alors de la chambre et la chercha du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, il alla voir sa mère qui buvait un café dans la cuisine.

**Mû (fit la bise) : Bonjour.**

**Mère : Bonjour, Mû !**

**Mû : Bien dormi ?**

**Mère : Oui. Tu cherches Ludi ? Elle est partie au marché avec son père.**

**Mû : Ah bon ?**

**Mère : Oui, elle part souvent au marché avec elle. Tu comprends, ça lui fait plus de bras pour porter, il peut acheter plus de choses !**

**Mû : Je ne l'ai pas entendue se lever, pourtant…**

**Mère : Elle a dû faire doucement pour ne pas te réveiller.**

Deux heures plus tard, le père et la fille revinrent à la maison. Ils avaient dû cambrioler un magasin pour avoir autant de sacs !

**O.O**

Le Scorpion fila au temple, attrapa vite fait un sac, fourra des vêtements, un minimum d'affaires, ferma le bagage et réveilla tendrement son Verseau.

**Milo : Camus ?**

**Camus : Mmm ?**

**Milo : Il faut se réveiller.**

**Camus : Me réveiller ?**

**Milo : Debout, mon amour.**

Le chevalier du froid s'assit, et se leva péniblement. Il passa un bras au tour de sa taille et attrapa le sac de son autre main avant de les téléporter.

Camus regarda les murs verts et blancs, la chambre d'amis, la brune ouvrir le lit. Milo l'aida à s'installer contre les coussins et rabattit la couette. Aurélia disparut et le Scorpion en profita pour embrasser son amant avant de le quitter.

**Camus : Milo… Merci…**

**Milo : Je t'aime et tu seras mieux ici. Et très en sécurité.**

**Camus : Tu savais !!!**

**Milo : Oui.**

**Camus : Et tu m'as rien dis !**

**Milo *en riant* : Je protége le secret d'une noble dame.**

**Camus : De ma dame de cœur.**

**Milo : A bientôt, mon amour,**

**Camus : Oui, soit prudent.**

Le chevalier disparut, le laissant seul un moment. Il ferma les yeux, se dit qu'il aimerait dormir, si seulement la douleur voulait bien se taire. Il somnola, entendant la brune s'activer dans la maison. Il émergea quand elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

**Aurélia : Tu dors pas ?**

Il voulut se rasseoir un peu mieux, et se maudit d'avoir fait un geste, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle redisparut quelques instants, revenant avec un verre suspect qu'elle lui tendit. Il se demanda ce que c'était mais, de toute façon, ça pouvait difficilement être pire que ça l'était déjà. Elle s'installa à l'ordinateur à un mètre de lui, visiblement occupée. Il la regarda faire un moment, et finit par trouver le sommeil, ses côtes enfin un peu calmées.

Vers le début de l'après-midi, elle le réveilla, lui apportant un plateau. Quelqu'un clacksonnait au portail, le chien aboyait. Enfin? un monsieur âgé arriva dans la chambre.

**Monsieur : Bonjour, c'est vous, l'éclopé ?**

**Camus : Bonjour ? L'é….**

**Monsieur : Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait, vous ?**

**Camus : Moi ? Je suis heu… (Il pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'il avait été blessé en combattant)**

**Aurélia (de l'autre bout du couloir) : Tombé dans l'escalier !**

**Monsieur : Encore !!! Et toi, c'était y à trois mois ! Mais c'est quoi, cet amour des escaliers ?**

**Aurélia : La faute aux animaux dans les pieds !**

**Monsieur : Bon, ces escaliers, ils ont fait quoi cette fois ? Ah bon, deux côtes cassées. Où vous êtes tombé dans les rosiers aussi ?**

BOMMM !

**Monsieur : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**Aurélia : Moi, rien.**

**Monsieur : On t'a jamais dis que les livres, on les transporte pas dans des bassines de linge ? C'est trop lourd.**

**Aurélia : J'ai que ça sous la main !**

**Monsieur : Oui, je disais, donc on bouge plus, aucun effort, la prochaine fois, vous ferez attention. Voila l'ordonnance. Reposez vous bien.**

**Camus : Merci.**

Le Verseau poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il savait pour ces côtes; Il se demanda se qu'il pourrait faire. « On bouge plus », il risquait de s'ennuyer. Il regarda les petites étagères remplies de livres de la brune. Et décida de se rapprocher. Il ralla en les trouvant vraiment basse, pas facile pour lui, et c'est finalement à genoux qu'il examina la collection de mangas. Il tomba sur les chevaliers du zodiaque, feuilleta vite fait et se dit que ça ne lui disait rien. Angel Sanctuary ? La jaquette était engageante, et puis vingt volumes pour l'occuper, parfait. Il regroupa les cinq premiers; les posa sur le lit et regagna sa place de « grand blessé ».

Plus tard…

BOMMM !!!!! HIIII !!!

**Camus : Tu fais quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Rien !**

Le Verseau se leva, chercha d'où venait ce vacarme, et trouva Aurélia occupée à déplacer ses meubles toute seule. La pièce avait beaucoup changé depuis son dernier passage, ça semblait d'ailleurs plus grand. Elle regardait une grande bibliothèque vitrée, qu'elle poussa encore sur quelques centimètres pour bien la centrer.

**Camus : Rien ???**

**Aurélia : Je finis de remettre mes meubles, c'est facile. Le lustre et c'est bon.**

**Camus : T'es sûr que tu peux pas attendre que quelqu'un t'aide ?**

**Aurélia : Non, je suis en retard. C'est les travaux de l'avant !!! **

**Camus : C'est pas un calendrier pour l'avant ?**

**Aurélia : Chez les gens normaux uniquement. Va te rallonger, je finis vite. Tu veux un thé ?**

Il repartit dans la chambre, se demandant ce qu'elle sous-entendait par les « gens normaux ». Vers dix-huit heures, elle le rejoignit enfin avec une théière et des sablés de couleur aux formes de noël. Lui servit une tasse et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Camus : Merci. Y a quelque chose qui clignote sur ton écran.**

**Aurélia : Ah zut, pas vue l'heure, c'est Ludi.**

**Camus : Ludi ?**

**Aurélia : Et oui, elle dit qu'elle a Mû chez elle.**

**Camus : Mû aussi ?**

**Aurélia : Oui, blessé. **

Dans un épouvantable cliquetis, elle discuta quelques minutes avec la blonde. Fini par un « désolé, je peux pas taper ce soir, doit ht joujou avec belle maman ». Le téléphone sonna en même temps, il entendit, c'est toujours bon pour tout à l'heure. J'arrive dans 30 minutes.

**Camus : Tu vas où ?**

**Aurélia : Faire les achats de jouets avec ma belle mère.**

**Camus : Désolé.**

**Aurélia : Désolé ? J'aime beaucoup ma belle-mère et si je voulais pas, je le ferais pas. Je remplirai ma hotte de jouets toute seule et elle aussi.**

**Camus : Pourquoi seule ? **

**Aurélia : Parce que Pascal a horreur des magasins bondés.**

**Camus : Je peux venir ?**

**Aurélia : Non ! Interdit de te lever !**

**Camus : Tu reviens tard ?**

**Aurélia : Dans bien dans trois à quatre heures. Mais Pascal dans une heure. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Camus : Non, merci**

Une fois seul, il se replongea dans sa lecture, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pascal. Celui-ci s'occupa dans la maison, passa le voir en coup de vent.

**Pascal : On mange, elle rentre trop tard.**

**Camus : Oui.**

**Pascal : Ok, bon, on mange ici, j'apporte les assiettes. Ce soir, c'est la 6 à regarder. Fin de la première série.**

Le portail grinça, et la petite voiture se gara. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle passa les voir et redescendre toute seule.

**Camus : On devrait l'aider.**

**Pascal : Elle partait pour quelques barbies.**

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, « dring ».

**Aurélia : Allo ?**

**Belle maman : Tu t'en es sortie ? Il t'a aidée !**

**Aurélia : Non, même pas !**

**Belle maman : T'as tout monté seule ! Ah, mon fils ! Dis-lui que je le félicite pas !**

**Aurélia : Je vais lui dire.**

**Belle maman : J'ai pas le ticket que je te rembourse.**

**Aurélia : Ça attendra demain, y a pas le feu.**

Pascal qui revint du couloir.

**Pascal : Vous avez dévalisée le magasin !**

**Aurélia : Merci, mon amour, de m'avoir laissé monter deux mètres cube de jouets toute seule.**

**Pascal : Comment vous avez fait toute les deux ?**

**Aurélia : J'ai juste chargé ma voiture jusqu'au plafond. Et y a ceux de ta mère aussi, j'emballe tout.**

**Camus : Je peux ?**

**Aurélia : Non, tu bouges pas !**

**Pascal : Je te fais à manger ?**

**Aurélia : Non, pas envie, crevée. Quel peuple, j'en ai jamais vu autant ! Super, y a David sur MSN !**

Les deux hommes regardaient à nouveau la télé pendant qu'elle discutait.

**Camus (à voix basse) : C'est qui ?**

**Pascal : Y a ton amant qui demande c'est qui, ton autre amant.**

**Aurélia : C'est pas un amant, c'est mon correspondant. Na !**

**Camus : Je voulais pas te fâcher.**

**Aurélia : Je le suis pas. **

**Pascal : Ho, l'excitée du clavier ! Tu t'entends pas taper !**

La brune leur tira la langue et repartit de plus belle, faisant crépiter les touches.

Depuis dix jours qu'il était là, il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec les lieux. Aurélia qui, soit disant n'avait rien à faire, courait de tout les côtés, visiblement débordée. Il avait eu le temps de dévorer sa mangathèque, même ceux cachés au fond des étagères. Ceux qui l'avait un peu gêné au début, mais la collection de yaoi y était passée. Il hésitait entre les DVD et les romans. Il était passé sur l'ordinateur où il était tombé par accident sur le correspondant. Il était resté bouche bée devant les images qu'il lui avait envoyé, croyant être avec elle. Il était tombé sur une collection de mangas cachés, des hantai. Finalement, il avait regagné sa chambre, se disant qu'il avait fait assez de découvertes. À part qu'il la vit planquer un objet vite fait dans le placard. Il se dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard. Plus tard, en même temps que le cagibis se remplissait de paquets multicolores. C'est Pascal qui ouvrit ledit placard sous le regard contrarié d'Aurélia.

**Aurélia : Tu cherches quoi ?**

**Pascal : Rien, un coin pour…**

**Aurélia : C'est pas là, cherche-le ailleurs !**

**Pascal (qui a vu un sache) : Ah, pardon !**

**Aurélia : Tu l'as ouvert trois fois en six ans, celui-là.**

**Pascal : Pardon.**

La fille est repartie

**Pascal : Elle ralle !**

**Camus : Pourquoi ?**

**Pascal : Des cadeaux qui veulent passer dans art et déco, avec des ficelles en biais, des plumes et autres, c'est pour nous.**

**Camus : Nous ?**

**Pascal : Y'a Noël, bientôt ! Avec plein de cadeaux.**

**Camus : Noël ?**

**Pascal : Petite maman Noël, quand tu descendras de ta voiture, avec des paquets par dizaines…. Bon, chez nous, on fête noël, elle t'expliquera comment !**

**Camus : J'ai même pas pensé à un… présent.**

**Pascal : Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

**Camus : Bonne nuit. Aurélia ? Tu fais quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Je finis ces paquets. Dort bien, trésor.**

La jeune femme finie l'empaquetage, rangea et regarda les cartons de décos sur le sol. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit celui du sapin, maudit le crétin qui avait inventé le sapin puzzle, et emboîta une à une les branches. Elle chercha où elle avait bien put ranger guirlandes, qui même pliées, trouvaient le moyen de faire des nœuds. Enfin, elle finit avec les boules et les sucres d'orge. Elle regroupa ce qui traînait, et camoufla les cartons dans le cagibi. Il était bien deux heures du matin quand elle se coucha. Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment dormit en entendant le réveil sonné, se leva peut après pascal.

**Pascal : Ha, tient, y à un sapin qui est apparut dans la nuit.**

**Camus : Un sapin ?**

**Aurélia : Mm, Un sapin, bien sûr, tout seul !**

**Pascal : T'es pas cool comme fille, Je t'aime.**

**Aurélia : M'en fous, je veux mon café.**

La brune se dirigea au radar devant sa cafetière, attrapa une dosette et mit sa tasse. Par automatisme, en fit couler deux autres, et se demanda où elle avait oublié ses hommes. Le Verseau détaillait l'arbre et Pascal cherchait la prise à brancher pour les lumières.

**Pascal : Alors ? Mon cœur ? T'en es où ?**

**Aurélia : Faut faire la crèche, la déco, les courses, et j'ai les boules à finir.**

**Camus : Autant ?**

**Pascal : T'as pensé aux treize desserts ?**

**Aurélia : Zut, les treize desserts. Y a quoi, déjà ?**

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au Verseau.

**Camus : Je peux pas t'aider, c'est quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Pourquoi je m'en souviens jamais ?**

**Pascal : Courage chérie, treize comme les chevaliers.**

**Aurélia : Les mendiants, amande, noisette, figue et raisin, les nougat blanc et noir… La pompe, les calissons, les clémentines et je donne ma langue au chat.**

**Pascal : Les dattes, les pâtes de coing, le raisin blanc, melon confit, les pommes et les poires. Et ça suffira, on oubliera les autres. Alors, nounours, maman, elle t'a donné sa langue ?**

**Camus : Un autre café ?**

**Aurélia : Ho oui, merci.**

**Camus : On commence par quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Je commence par les courses.**

**Camus : Pas question, tu fais tout seule.**

**Aurélia : Et alors ?**

**Camus : Tu fais tout, tu régis tout, jusqu'à mes pyjamas.**

**Pascal : À part à Camus, fais gaffe dans faire des course, elle a retenue que le mot course, et elle les fait vraiment au pas de course. **

Quand ils eurent enfin fini les achats, une fois à la maison, le Verseau se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, épuisé. Elle l'avait semé un nombre incalculable de fois, même avec un caddy et huit centimètres de talon. Il sourit en se disant qu'avec des basquets, il ne l'aurait jamais rattrapée. Elle achevait de ranger et revint avec deux grands cartons.

**Camus : C'est quoi ?**

**Aurélia : La Crèche.**

**On frappa à la porte, Milo et Kanon s'installèrent dans le salon. La brune tendit un carton au trois garçons.**

**Aurélia : Vous me les déballez ?**

**Milo : C'est quoi ?**

**Kanon : On va voir !**

**Camus : Un homme ?**

**Milo : Un pécheur, et moi, j'ai un vannier.**

**Kanon : Moi, une dame avec une cruche.**

Ravis, il absorbèrent dans leur découverte d'une foule miniature et virent que bien plus tard un décor composé d'un village, et un rivière.

**Aurélia : Je peux avoir, le pont, le moulin, le grenier, l'oratoire, la battisse en pierre et la fontaine ?**

**Milo : Heu… En voila un.**

**Camus : J'ai le moulin.**

**Aurélia : Les grosses pièces sont dessous.**

**Kanon : On devrait faire ça au Domaine, ça sert à quoi ?**

**Aurélia : Heu… À rien… C'est une crèche provençale, une coutume.**

**Milo : C'est amusant à faire !**

**Barnabé : Super, c'est fini ! Jésus est né en provence. Tiens, il est déjà dans le panier.**

**Aurélia : Avec moi, il né en avance. Et toi pas, d'âneries cette année.**

**Barnabé : Je fais pas d'âneries.**

**Aurélia : Et bien, pense à décharger.**

**Barnabé : J'ai déchargé l'année dernière, non ?**

**Aurélia : Oui ! T'as tué la porte ! Armurier raté !**

**Barnabé : C'est pas grave, y a un judas de plus.**

**Aurélia : On a juste failli passé le réveillon au poste à expliquer à un flic que non, on le prenait pas pour un con, que tu t'étais tiré dans le poignet tout seul ! **

**Barnabé : C'est passé à coté, pas grave.**

**Aurélia : Pas grave. Qui m'a donné un frangin pareil ?**

En début de soirée, le Verseau rentrait seul dans sa chambre après souper s'ennuyer. Il se releva et alla dans la chambre de sa dulcinée.

**Camus : Je peux venir ?**

**Pascal : Viens.**

Il indiqua une place à son cadet et l'invita sous la couette.

**Camus : Elle est où ?**

**Pascal : Elle nourrit les animaux. (À Aurélia) Chérie, on a droit à des glaces ?**

**Aurélia : Oui !**

**Pascal : Bon, je range ça !**

Il pose un canard en plastique sur les cuisses du garçon. Qui sursauta a le sentir vibrer. Le Verseau maudit Pascal, qui venait de réveiller ses envies, presque quinze jours qu'il était privé. Milo passait en catimini, et Aurélia voulait pas risquer de le blesser.

La brune rentra, servit les coupes de glace aux hommes, une de chantilly à Nounours qui avait foncé sur le lit et elle se glissa entre les deux hommes.

**Aurélia : On regarde quoi ?**

**Pascal : Le film du lecteur.**

Elle enlaça son Verseau, se calla contre son officiel, et Nounours grimpa sur ses jambes.

Le lendemain, toute la maison était prête. Tous les invités avaient été prévenus. Barnabé partit voir un copain et Camus, devant l'ordi', jouait à un jeu de stratégie. La brune avait fini ses préparatifs. Le Verseau profita de la pause café de la brune pour lui voler un baiser. Il se réinstalla sur lit, toujours puni.

**Camus : Un baiser.**

**Aurélia : Oui, mon ange.**

Elle posa un petit baiser sur ses lèves. Il l'attira sur lui. Avant qu'elle se dégager de peur de le blesser, il la regarda déçu, ce qui la fit rire. Elle se mit près de lui et lui offrit les bisous qu'il réclamait.

**Camus : Un câlin.**

**Aurélia : Ho, rien que ça.**

Milo poussa la porte et regarda la brune occupée entre les jambes de son amant, après quelques instants, il embrassa le français et caressa le haut de son corps.

**Milo : Je vous dérange pas, non ?**

**Camus : Non…**

**Milo : En manque d'amour, on est deux pour y remédier.**

**Aurélia : J'ai pas dit que je restais. Et j'ai du travail. Je sors avec Kiki, cet après midi.**

La brune enfila la tenue quelle avait prévue et partie toute seule voir sa petite nièce. À son retour, les deux amoureux, qui avaient fini leur galipette, la cherchaient. Sans un instant pour protester, elle se retrouva téléportée dans un salon, une petite fille brune lui sauta presque dessus et un homme en Père Noël la détailla.

**Homme : Vous êtes ?**

**Aurélia : Je fais que passer.**

**Homme : Pourquoi vous vous téléportez aussi.**

**Aurélia : Oui, je passe pas bien dans les tuyaux du chauffage, et ça froisse ma robe.**

Ludi, avec tous ce remue-ménage, vit une Mère noël brune, et étouffa un fou rire. Son père, son bonnet rouge à longues tresses blanches sur la tête, regarda sa fille qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

**Père : Qui est cette jolie jeune femme ?**

**Ludi : Aurélia.**

**Père : Ah ! L'écriveuse de cartes postales !**

**Ludi : Oui, c'est ça.**

**Père (fais la bise à Aurélia) : Bonjour.**

**Aurélia : Bonjour.**

**Mère : Et ces jeunes hommes ?**

**Lucie : Camous et Milo ?**

**Père : Depuis quand fréquentes-tu autant d'hommes, Ludi ?**

**Ludi : Depuis les grandes vacances.**

**Père : Ha bon, et donc ils vous posent dans notre salon toute de rouge vêtue .**

**Aurélia : C'est les deux zigotos qui m'ont pas laissé le temps de me changer.**

**Ludi : Je me doute, c'est trop marrant.**

**Aurélia : Je peux voler votre fille ?**

**Mère : Si vous nous la rendez. Le gendre aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Ludi : Une photo ! Y a deux Pères Noël cette année !**

La blonde fonça prendre l'appareil et mitrailla tout le monde.

**Milo : Je veux bien une photo, de vous les filles. T'as ta tenue rouge aussi ?**

**Ludi : Ça va pas non !**

**Kiki : Pourquoi ? Aurélia l'a et pas toi.**

**Aurélia : Parce que le ridicule ne tue pas. Et que je suis allé voir boud'chou.**

**Camus : Tu…**

**Aurélia : Non, j'ai pas l'habitude de me balader en Mère Noël.**

**Ludi : T'es marrante, comme ça !**

**Milo : On y va ?**

**Père (à Ludi) : Et tu reviens quand ?**

**Ludi (à la française) : I don't know.**

**Père (à Aurélia) : Vous pouvez la ramener au moins le 26 ? C'est mon anniversaire.**

**Aurélia : Aucun problème.**

**Ludi : Je vais chercher mes affaires ?**

La blonde, suivie de près par le Bélier, remonta dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires et ils redescendirent avec sa valise. Les amoureux dirent « au revoir » aux parents et ils disparurent du salon. Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée, de chez la brune. Les filles montèrent rapidement le buffet, en riant. Et s'enfermèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain. Il était encore tôt, alors Aurélia fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire pendant que la blonde se déshabillait. Elle était pudique, mais après tout, c'était Noël. Elles rentrèrent dans la baignoire et restèrent ensemble un moment, discutant et jouant avec la mousse qui flottait sur l'eau. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle sortirent et s'habillèrent. La brune enfila un pantalon noir avec une tunique bleue scintillante asymétrique, alors que la blonde mettait une longue jupe noire avec une chemise tout aussi foncée. Elle coiffa ses cheveux et se laissa maquiller par Aurélia. Fin prête, elles sortirent de la salle d'eau.

La maison était étrangement calme. Elles rejoignirent le salon pour trouver toute la chevalerie profondément absorbée. Au point qu'il ne les virent pas arriver. Un boite en carton chacun sur les genoux.

Ludi : Je crois qu'ils ont fouillé le placard.

**Aurélia : Y'a pas de doute.**

Les hommes levèrent le nez des leurs armure respective. Tous avec un petit air « il fallait pas, on aurait pas dû ».

**Mû : Je peux ? **

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Mû : Ludi, tu veux bien m'aider ?**

La blonde attrapa la figurine.

**Camus : Moi aussi, s'il te plait.**

La brune en fit autant, assembla rapidement les pièce et lui rendit le jouet. La blonde mit un peu plus de temps. Elle avait horreur des mains, elle n'arrivait jamais à les fixer. Bizarrement, elle réussi sans trop de mal à les remettre en place et tendit Mû miniature au grand qui trouve la figurine plutôt lourde. Milo se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de la blonde et lui tendit son petit Milo qu'elle regarda quelques secondes : elle ne l'avait jamais montée mais trouva vite comment faire.

**Aurélia : Saga ? Et Dany ?**

**Saga : Zut, suis en retard. Tu me le montes ?**

**Aurélia : Donne.**

Quelques instants plus tard, le Gémeau disparut pour revenir avec Dany. Les deux filles partirent chercher dans la cuisine les divers cocktails. Pascal était partit chercher un sac, des paquets cadeaux estampillés pour le 24.

Le Bélier et le Verseau rejoignirent les filles avec une question qui les tracassait.

**Camus : Tu veux bien répondre à une question indiscrète ?**

**Aurélia : Oui.**

**Mu : Et toi Ludi ?**

**Ludi : Bien sûr.**

**Camus : À qui as-tu écris « je t'aime » ce matin ?**

**Mu : J'ai la même question.**

Les filles se regardèrent, mortes de rire et complices.

**Aurélia : À Ludi.**

**Ludi : Vous avez les yeux partout !**

**Milo : Ou là là, les petits fouineurs !**

**Ludi : T'es pas mieux.**

**Milo : Tu me blesses beaucoup !**

Le Scorpion s'approcha de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras par derrière. Il évita de croiser le regard meurtrier de Mû. Ludi se dégagea pour suivre Aurélia qui était repartie dans sa cuisine.

**Mû : On ne touche pas.**

**Milo : Oh, tu l'as tout le temps !**

**Mû : Camus pourrait être jaloux.**

**Camus : Jaloux, moi ?**

**Milo : Oui, toi ! Ça me ferait plaisir, des fois.**

**Camus : Tu n'es jamais jaloux, toi.**

**Milo : J'aime bien Aurélia, c'est pour ça.**

**Camus : Et j'aime bien Ludi aussi.**

**Milo : Oui, mais pas de la même façon.**

**Camus : Non, mais t'exagères.**

**Milo : Ha, Mû, on peut passer la nuit à trois nous aussi ?**

**Mû : À trois !!!!**

**Camus : Milo !**

**Mû : J'ai mal compris ? Ma Ludi et toi ?**

**Milo : T'es pas préteur !**

**Camus : À moins que les filles nous laissent tous les trois pour être à deux.**

**Ludi : Nan, aucune risque.**

**Aurélia : Moi non plus.**

**Milo : Pourquoi pas, après tout ?**

**Ludi : Non, c'est non. Et ton idée de ménage à trois, pareil.**

**Milo : Ça serait pas mal, pourtant.**

**Mû : Pas question !!**

**Ludi : Tu rêves en couleur.**

**Aurélia : C'est bizarre, les hommes.**

**Dany : Un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis.**

**Aurélia : Puisque vous faites rien, on va vous occuper, ça vous empêchera de dire des bêtises. Y a tout ça à porter ! Milo, attention au lustre !**

**Milo : Au ? Aie. **

**Ludi : Le pauvre lustre.**

**Milo : Et ma tête !**

Le groupe compact entama le buffet, s'installant sur les fauteuils. Entre petits canapés et boissons, les couples se reformaient. Seiya collait Aioros, Masque de Mort embrassait Aphrodite, Shun riait des plaisanteries de Hyoga. L'apéritif prit, ils sortirent promener à l'église locale pour voir la crèche vivante. La brune se dit qu'elle avait pas de chance à devoir se taper la messe de Noël, surtout qu elle se fit attraper par le bras par une cousine, embrassa toute sa famille, sans compter les grenouilles de bénitier qu'elle connaissait. Finalement, elle bénit le père D… qui commençait son prêche et la libérait enfin. Ludivine, elle, discutait avec Mû et Kiki, et comme le reste de l'assistance, les chevaliers parlaient. Le silence se fit, le long monologue commença avec les reprises de l'assistance. Aurélia, qui était en bout de rang, toucha discrètement le dos de Ludi devant et s'éclipsa discrètement sur la gauche. Les deux fille sortirent par la petite porte sur le côté avec un sourire de conspiratrice et débouchèrent sur la ruelle. La brune sortit son paquet de clope en prit une et le tendit à son amie. Ludi fit « non » de la tête, elle avait promis de ne jamais y toucher. La brune la rangea et alluma la sienne.

**Ludi : Tu vas à la messe tous les ans ?**

**Aurélia : Ho non, je périrais d'ennuis ! Quelle idée de venir !**

**Ludi : Ça fait des années que je n'y suis pas allée. Mes parents ne vont jamais à l'église.**

**Aurélia : On les laisse se débrouiller avec les joies « de Noël » et on va les attendre au chaud.**

**Ludi : T'as raison !**

**Aurélia : On va prendre un thé chaud ? C'est pas très beau comme coin mais le bar est chauffé.**

Elles partirent alors dans le bar, en s'imaginant la tête des chevaliers en constatant qu'elles n'étaient plus là. C'était un vieux truc de quartier pas trop bien tenu, mais les tasses étaient propre et les chaises correctes en plus d'être en face de l'église. Elles commandèrent du thé. La blonde insista pour avoir plus d'un sachet de sucre. Elles burent le thé amer et papotèrent un moment, bien installées et bien au chaud. Elle regardèrent l'heure et se dit qui était temps de reprendre leur place ni vue ni connue. Elles réglèrent et sortirent du bar pour retourner dans l'église. Le religieux avait presque fini. Quand le blonde se rassit près de Mû, il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie. Il avait été trop occupée à papoter télépathiquement avec Shaka pour remarque son absence. Milo regarda avec envie les filles qui s'étaient éclipsées, un peu jaloux. C'était vraiment mortel. En plus, le bâtiment était glacial. La messe finie, les filles attrapèrent leur compagnon, les guidant vers la petite sortie, loin de la foule.

**Camus : T'était où ?**

**Aurélia : Il fait un peu froid.**

**Milo : Ah bon, il fait plus chaud dehors ? Et Pascal ?**

**Aurélia ! Il mettra jamais les pieds ici, même pas pour se marier.**

**Ludi : Même pour ça ?**

**Aurélia : Il a demandé si on pouvait par contumas !**

**Mû : Vilaines, vous êtes partie toute seul alors qu'on s'ennuyait.**

**Ludi : J'aime pas les messes, je trouve les prêtres un peu hypocrites. Le pire, c'est pendant les mariages. Beurk.**

**Saga : Tu n'es pas catholique ?**

**Ludi : Si, je suis baptisée. On est pas vraiment croyant, dans la famille. Ça fait es années que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans une église !**

**Aurélia : Mais dans la famille, il y a 3 obligations cléricale : baptême, mariage et enterrement. Et je reste pas sans obligation, même si le père D est un honnête homme. J'en ai assez vue et pas les plus drôles. Au moins vous savez ce qui se rapporte à noël. Moi la version commerciale me suffit, na !**

L'ecclésiastique passa avec un petit panier et sourit à la brune qui mit un billet.

**Sion : Pour l'amour de Dieu**

**Aurélia : Pour l'amour de l'amitié. Et du chauffage dans les églises.**

La messe étant finie, ils sortirent de l'église et rentrèrent chez la brune. Il faisait vraiment froid dans l'église mais bien meilleur dans la maison. Les vestes s'entassèrent dans le cagibi. Les filles foncèrent en cuisine, et servirent les entrées pendant qu'elles s'escrimaient sur la dinde. Les hommes, autour de la table, regardaient les jeunes femmes faire des allés retour. C'était qu'ils étaient un peu nombreux. Alors que Ludivine allait apporter une bouteille de vin, elle jeta un œil sur Aurélia qui coupait le gros « poulet ». Elle avait l'impression de voir son père.

**Aurélia : Si t'attends chez moi qu'un homme le fasse, tu peux attendre longtemps.**

**Ludi : Sont pas galants.**

**Dany : Ils pourraient t'aider !**

**Aurélia : Pour qu'ils tachent ma nappe ou fassent de la casse. On est jamais mieux servie que par soi-même.**

**Ludi : Je pourrais pas dépiauter un poulet, moi !**

**Dany : Ce n'est pas si dur. Enfin, il est plutôt gros, le « poulet ».**

**Ludi : Jamais mangé de dinde.**

**Dany et Aurélia : Comment ?!**

**Ludi : Jamais mangé de dinde. Enfin pas une grosse bestiole comme ça.**

**Aurélia : Tu pourras plus le dire. J'ai fini : il y a les 3 plats à porter.**

**Dany : Repas tradition, avec marron et dinde.**

**Aurélia : Ça me semblait indiqué.**

Dany et Ludivine jouèrent de nouveau les serveuses et apportèrent les plats dans la salle à manger.

**Ludi : Et après ???**

**Aurélia : Un buffet de desserts, avec les 13 traditionnel, les bûches, les mignardises et les chocolats.**

**Ludi : Super !!!**

**Dany : Gourmande.**

**Milo : Ventre sur pattes.**

**Ludi : Va te rasseoir, toi !**

**Milo : Je voulais juste voir ce que vous faisiez dans la cuisine.**

**Aurélia : Encore tes idées tordues.**

Tous les quatre retournèrent dans la salle à manger et prirent place autour de la table. Ils se souhaitèrent un « bon appétit » et commencèrent à manger le repas préparé par Aurélia. Personne ne manqua de féliciter sa cuisine. Elle servit du vin aux invités, peu à Ludivine qui ne buvait que par politesse, n'aimant pas trop cette boisson. Le dîner dura un long moment. Mû voyait sa compagne se retenir de manger trop vite. Les discussions allaient bon train, les chevaliers leur parlaient des soucis qu'ils avaient eu au Sanctuaire alors que les demoiselles parlait de la vie qui avait reprit son cours, quand elles avaient quitté le Sanctuaire. Des rires s'élevaient dans la pièce chaleureuse.

Aurélia et ses deux serveuses repartirent dans la cuisine. C'était l'heure du dessert. Les demoiselles préparèrent des assiettes et les apportèrent aux invités. Elles repartirent et apportèrent plusieurs plateaux chargés des treize desserts provençaux, des diverses bûches, les chocolats, les marrons et autres. Les seaux à champagne trouvèrent une petite place sur le buffet avec des boissons sans alcool. Les yeux de la s'illuminèrent devant tout ce choix. Chacun se leva avec son assiette et se servit raisonnablement pour retourner ensuite à sa place. Mû prit deux coupes de champagne et en posa une devant la blonde qui avait espéré pouvoir y échapper. Quand tout le monde fut servit, ils purent savourer les desserts de la brune, pâtisseries dont-ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'avoir dans leur assiette.

Le repas venait de se terminer. Les douze coups de minuit allaient sonner. Les regards passèrent vers le sapin, dans le pied était couvert de paquet. Paquets qui en avaient intrigué plus d'un. Les trois filles sourient se doutant qu'il y en avait un par personne. C'était l'heure des cadeaux, tout le monde se leva pour prendre le sien. Chacun admira le paquet de couleur qui lui était destiné. Kiki se lança le premier, dégrafa le papier. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux quand il vit la jaquette d'un jeu vidéos sur les voitures. Shun palpa le sien, le trouva souple et découvrit une peluche amusante. Hyoga trouva le sien plutôt petit. Il déchira le papier, ouvrit la boite et découvrit une gourmette en argent. Milo se demanda se que la brune avait pu choisir. Un livre berk, et énorme, pour pas la froisser et tomba sur la première page. Un grand sourire passa sur ses lèvre set il embrassa la jeune femme. Mû avait deux cadeaux sur ses genoux et se demanda de qui pouvait être le deuxième.

**Ludi : Papa et Maman.**

Il ouvrit le premier et découvrit une chaîne en or, il embrassa la blonde sur la joue. Quand il ouvrit le second cadeau, il trouva une superbe montre. Décidément, sa « belle-famille » l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

Camus, lui, hésita, se demanda pourquoi Milo était devenu fan de la pèche en haute mer et défit lentement le petit paquet trouva une chaîne et un médaillon en forme de Verseau. Il se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus personnel. Pascal pensa contre lui « Tu oublies que les autres, tu les aura demain, bébé ». Il sentit ses joues le brûler sous le surnom.

Dany regarda ses cadeaux. Elle en avait deux, un de Saga et l'autre des deux filles. Elle ouvrit le plus gros et découvrit une figurine de Saga. Elle sourit. Elle retira le papier du plus petit, ouvrit la petite boite de velours et se sentit rougir. La bague était en or et comportait une pièce rouge sang. Elle sourit à nouveau en sentant le Gémeau entourer ses épaules de son bras. Elle l'embrassa et le remercia. Aphrodite, ravi, tomba sur un joli service en porcelaine, le Cancer sur un coffret de DVD. Chacun regarda avec surprise cette petite attention des filles.

Ludi soupesa le cadeau de la brune ouvrit la petite boite et regarda l'anneau surmonté d'une aigue marine en riant. Pas de doute, il n' y avait qu' Aurélia pour lui offrir une bague à elle qui ne les aimait pas.

**Aurélia : Un petit caillou ?**

**Ludi : Très jolie !**

Elle se leva et partit embrasser Aurélia. Elle ouvrit un autre paquet et une longue chemise noire pailletée, elle nota d'aller embrasser Dany tout à l'heure. Le dernier paquet lui donna une impression de déjà vu. Elle rougit à nouveau, Mû aussi lui avait offert une bague en or ornée d'une améthyste. Elle l'embrassa, il avait fais exprès aussi.

Pascal glissa une boite de plus sur les genoux de la brune. Elle défit le premier, tomba sur son parfum et embrassa son homme. Le deuxième dont une pochette de velours noir cachait un pendentif en cristal un cœur. Elle alla faire une bise au deux copines qui lui avait fait le présent. Pascal ouvrit son paquet et trouva des bandes dessinées. Il embrassa sa chérie en souriant.

Shun et Hyoga avaient disparu depuis quelques minutes.

**Camus (à Milo) : Je suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aime toujours.**

**Milo : Tu crois ? Viens par là !**

**Camus : C'est sa chambre. Arrête, pas son placard !**

**Milo : Regarde le beau tableau caché dedans ! **

Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha du cadre qu'il ne voyait pas. Un homme nu, très beau d'ailleurs. Milo le bouscula un peu pour le faire atterrir, et il réalisa que ce qu'il venait de prendre pour un rival n'était que lui-même. Il toucha la peinture elle devait avoir quelques années. Et étrangement, il se sentit heureux.

**Milo : T'es rassuré ?**

**Camus : Oui, c'est quoi le bruit dans la salle de bain ?**

Il entendit un « zut, on est coincé ! Vous pouvez nous ouvrir ? ». Le Scorpion reconnut la voix de Shun et partit chercher la maîtresse de maison.

**Aurélia : Milo, tu peux me téléporter de l'autre côté ? Vous êtes décents ?**

**Hyoga : Oui, bien sûr ! On est sage, nous !**

**Aurélia : Oui, vous vous enfermez pour tricoter.**

Elle réapparut de l'autre côté, asséna un coup sur le verrou, le fit tourner dans les deux sens et ouvrit la prote.

**Shun : désolé ! On va rentrer merci pour tout.**

C'était la fin de la soirée. Il était très tard, tout le monde décida de rentrer chez soi. Ils s'embrassèrent tous, remercièrent Aurélia pour cet excellent repas. Milo, Camus, Ludi et Mû restaient chez la brune alors que Saga raccompagnait Dany chez elle pour y passer le reste de la nuit.

Tout le monde s'activa pour ranger la salle à manger et, quand le ménage fut fais, chacun reprit la direction de son chez lui, les derniers habitants de la maisonnée partirent se coucher. En couple, ils allèrent se coucher et dormirent sagement. Sagement ? Heu, non, peut-être pas… Milo ne resta pas longtemps dans le lit et emmena Camus dans la salle de bain pour prendre justement un bain avec son chéri, tandis que le Bélier, n'ayant pas de droit à des « câlins » « câlins » chez les beau parent à cause des petites qui avaient les yeux partout, s'occupait de sa blonde. Aurélia se laissa câliner par son fiancé en pensant à l'agréable soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
